Keeping the promise (BellxArtemis)
by Kingship98
Summary: After the events with Anataries and Artemis, Bell is left emotionally scarred. However, as he finally starts to move on a new problem appears and he is given a choice. But what will he Choose? Set in AU. BellXArtemis. Semi one-sided BellxAis. Rated M... For later.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings reader to those reading this I'll say it once more stop reading if you don't want to be spoiled by the ending of the arrow of Orion if you have or just don't care then please enjoy.**

**This story follows the events after the defeat of Antares and our heroes have saved the world from a terrible fate but at what cost. Follow Bell as he learns to deal with loss and comes to understand the strange feelings towards a certain goddess. Mainly BellxArtemis hints of Bellxhestia and BellxAis.**

**This is my first Danmachi fanfic so comment and feedback will be much appreciated.**

* * *

Its been ten days since they returned from the ruin of Elsus. Ten days since they defeated Antares. Ten days since bell killed Artemis. It was a terrible situation and a lot of them felt that Bell had taken it harder then they had expected. A few of them hoped by trying to cheer him up he would open up and talk with them about it. Instead, he sat alone in silence hardly eating and avoiding any human interaction. They'd be arriving back in Orario in about a day or so, not knowing what awaited them upon their return both Hestia and Hermes came to the agreement that something had to be done.

"I knew this would happen Hermes and now look we've broken him"

Hestia and Hermes sat around an open fire staring into the flames reflecting on the events that had taken place over a week prior. Hermes continued to stare into the flames in silence not knowing what to say or do. For once he didn't have the answers to the questions or any way out of his current predicament.

"Please Hestia calm yourself remember we agreed to sort this out before we returned and yet were a day from Orario and were still in the same predicament.

He got to his feet, making his way to one of the trees beside her and settled against it. He knew if things turned bad he'd have to make a quick exit but this wasn't one of those times.

"We all knew this would happen, Hestia, it was the only way to save her from a much worse fate."

"But was it".

His head fell to his feet expecting the cold glare of Hestia to head his way but it didn't. Rather she sat in silence while tears started to form around her eyes and drip to the ground. Hermes knew she was in pain the loss of her closest friend would do that to anyone even the gods. He was never good at comforting people in times of grief but he did what he could.

"Please, Hestia understand there was no time I did everything in my power to find the best solution I couldn't predict that it would break the child in half."

Hestia knew what had to be done but she didn't understand why the one she treasured most had to be pushed into the situation to have his hole dream his ideology smashed because of it.

"Why-why bell why did it have to be him".

She looked to him her eyes watering no stop she couldn't hold it any longer.

"I never asked for it to be him the arrow chose him. I only played my role in this story and he played his you can't alter fate Hestia we maybe gods but even we have our limitations.

Hestia's face grew even angrier by the second she couldn't care less about fate or destiny she only knew one thing at this point.

"In on day I lost my best friend, the one person I treasure is broken and I'm supposed to carry on as if nothing happened".

"Hestia please don't take it the wrong wa..."

Hestia grabbed Hermes by his collar and slammed him against a tree.

"SHUT UP HERMES I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR EXCUSES. AS FAR AS IM CONCERNED YOUR AS MUCH TO BLAME AS ANYONE ELSE. YOU PUSHED THE TWO OF THEM CLOSER THEN IT NEEDED TO HAVE GONE. THE ONLY REASON BELL IS LIKE THIS NOW IS CAUSE YOU PUSHED HIM TO FAR!

Hermes knew the situation would only get worse the longer it went on and he knew a large part of the blame was on his shoulders. He knew that he pushed Bell and Artemis closer but what choice did he have there was no other way. Could it have been that they became to close did a deeper connection between the two really take place or was it just a coincidence?

"Hestia your right it the fault is with me and with me alone I pushed Cranel to far and I will work to fix this".

Hestia dropped him to the floor and walked away there was no emotion on her face.

"Do what you want Hermes but be warned do anything that ruins him further and you shall regret it till the very end".

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of camp, Bell Cranel laid on a bed of grass staring up at the moon taking in the sight and listening to the sounds. Honestly, it calmed him if only for a breath time however as if an ever sour reminder he'd picture her face and it brought him back to hell.

"Why me. Why me of all people. Why did you have to choose me?"

He slammed his fist to the ground in anger. Every moment he tried to forget and move on she would always come back to him. The image of her smiling face was like daggers being thrust into his heart. He missed her, he missed seeing her smiling face, he missed her touch. He brought his hand to his face touched his cheek remembering there last moment together. It brought tears but also a smile to his face. However the realisation that someone was approaching made him instantly return to his previous sad expression.

Hermes soon came into focus and Bell gave him a quick glance before returning to looking at the moon. Hermes took it as a go ahead but don't expect a reply. He sat slightly beside him keeping his distance but making sure he knew he was there.

"Bell its Hermes. I know it's a tough time for you but we need to talk".

Bell remained silent and made no attempt to show interest in the gods' conversations.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, I know I should have said this earlier but I didn't expect it to have had this much of an effect on you".

Hermes attempted to place a hand on the young adventures shoulder only for Bell to turn to his side his back facing the god. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to make another attempt he returned his hand to his side. He didn't want to say the next part but the silence didn't help the situation.

"I'm sorry I pushed you closer to Artemis I should have stopped it when I knew it got to far but I didn't and I feel responsible for the outcome i...

Bell finally turned to face the god his face was painted with grief and sadness a sight that shocked Hermes. He'd seen the faces of many adventures and many had the same look but he never once cared for the feelings but this time was different. He was partly responsible for this outcome and felt responsible for his actions.

"Lord Hermes please don't apologize I don't blame you for getting involved I don't blame anyone one for what happened I just blame myself for being weak...

His Answer shocked him. No, it was the answer he expected him to say. Asfi warned him that he'd take it personally. That he'd place all the blame on his own shoulders and lack of strength.

"Bell don't think like that. You weren't weak you did everything you could and saved Artemis from a much worse fate.

"BUT SHE ISNT HERE IS SHE, SHES NOT WITH US, SHES NOT WITH ME!".

Bell's emotions finally exploded and he couldn't care less. He didn't care that he was speaking with a God all he cared was someone he cared about someone he wanted to protect had died and it was by his hands.

"What do you know lord Hermes. Did you hold the spear, did you have to throw it, did you have to kill the one you promised to protect?"

The words dug deep into the god's mind he didn't have a response to give the boy it's true he just stood and watched the event playout but what over option did they was there even another option the could have chosen. Even if there was they had run out of time he had to be done. His mind was racing with questions and they all had the same answer. But it still didn't sit right with him.

"What was she to you Bell? Help me understand your pain let me help you move forward."

"It doesn't matter anymore".

"You know that's not the truth".

Hermes just wanted him to open up but he knew that he wasn't the one to get those answers. He stood up and pulled his hat down to cover his face before he made his way back to the camp. Bell, on the other hand, placed his hands against his heart. Confused.

"It's getting late and we've got a long ride tomorrow I suggest you get some sleep don't want Hestia moaning all the way back".

Bell didn't reply but it did leave a question in his head and a bit of regret as well. All this time he was drowning his sorrows he didn't once give a care for his goddess own well being. She knew her far longer, heck it was her best friend she just lost someone she's known for lifetimes she was probably taking it far worse then he was.

"Forgive me, Goddess".

Little did he know that Hermes was still close by paying close attention to him.

"Well I've done all I can Hestia it's up to you now"

* * *

**Authors notes**

**A short start to a much longer story I hope you enjoyed it. I had originally planned for this to be a much longer chapter but I ended up redoing the chapter about 3 times before getting to a point were I was happy. Tbh I might end up adding some stuff before i upload the next chapter which will probably be in a few days. If you have any questions, suggestion or feedback please leave a comment or send me a message i'm looking to improve my writing and give the best story possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bell made his way back to camp his mind was now filled with ways he needs to apologise to his goddess. He was so caught up in his own problems that he never thought what she might be going through. He saw a faint light in the distance soon he felt a wave of heat and recognised it as the fire in the middle of the camp. Suddenly he stopped he didn't know why but something made him stop. He looked to the floor he knew he was afraid to face her the own who many of times gave him hope. The will to get up and carry on. Never giving up on him even when. He rested his head on his hand.

"she must really hate me"

"Yes she DOSE"

Bell shivered and Turned around to see who it was that spoke but there was no one there. He reached for his knife. Looking around his mind racing what was it someone or something, a monster perhaps?

"The only monster I see here is you.".

"WERE ARE YOU?

Bell shouted he was confused the voice seemed to echo from. Behind him but there was nothing there only him.

" Yes, only you. You the monster".

Bell froze in place he didn't know why but the voice sounded familiar to familiar. He turned around to see himself. In the shock he dropped the knife and moved back he saw a younger happier version of himself smiling at him. However, what frightened him the most was his eyes empty and devoid of soul.

"The Argonaut, little rookie and now the Orion. So many titles and yet, in reality, what do any of them mean? Little rookie yeah that's right your still the little boy from back then.

The argonaut the one how wants to be a hero and yet what heroic have you really done. Does it give you pride or does it just hide the truth your no hero?

Bells face was stunned. what was happening why was he talking to himself? why was he asking these questions?

" Titles that others gave me. I don't hide behind any of them they mean nothing to myself. I hide behind no one I only want to help others.

The figure smiled as he just heard a funny joke.

"and what about The Orion?"

Bell looked confused he didn't understand what he found funny but the mention of being Orion brought a hint of sadness to his heart.

"That right I don't need to tell you why that title is meaningless but one thing you use it as an excuse to justify your actions.

Bell wanted to deny it but some part of him knew it was true.

" You were weak just like back then".

Bells mind flashed with the image of his first encounter with the minotaur. He saw himself cower in a corner about to accept his fate. Remembering the fear he felt at that moment the humiliation of being saved.

"You were a coward, weak, pathetic you had to have others save you."

That was a different time I've grown since then.

Again the figure laughed really. It disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Your still weak and useless nothing is going to change that fact. No matter how many times you try to deny it the truth will always be the same. You're a failure of an adventure.

Each word same as before a constant reminder. Be covered his ears, clamped his eyes shut pretending it wasn't happening. However, he couldn't escape his own mind. There was nowhere to run no corner to hide in.

"Please, leave me be, I did everything I could.

"You were weak!"

"I wasn't I tried I..."

The voice stopped. No laughter, no comments just silence. Bell waited to be sure, however. He made the fatal error to open his eyes. No words could describe the horror in his eyes. Standing before him was Artemis her face had the same daunting smile as before and her eyes were just as empty.

Why did you kill me bell? did I mean nothing to you?

Her voice ran through his head and another soon followed. One of sadness the other torment. Each word each line Brought him to his knees.

Please, I didn't wan...

You killed her because you couldn't save her. Your no hero you're a Murderer.

Bell shuck his head. The images of her face burned into his mind. Her smiling, her crying, her imprisonment and freedom before the knife killed them all.

Your so self-centred you couldn't even see your own goddess had lost something more important than you. Do you not care about anyone but yourself?

"Please no more.

He was to the point of breaking his mind betrayed him, his body had given up and the ones he cared for most mocked him one after another.

"Why can't you admit the truth? Your no hero you should just give up!"

Bell wanted to speak but his words failed him and as it had begun he saw himself not younger, not happier. Him right at holding a knife. The knife his goddess gave to him the knife that got him this far. A knife he used to kill her. He soon realised his body moved on its own. Copying the movement of the shadow he soon found the knife pressed against his heart.

"Give up".

Bell face once fear turned to shock. His vision started to fade and he felt his body his strength leave him.

"give up Orion you're a failure.

"No.

* * *

Within that moment Bell shot up screaming, clasping his heart his breathing was heavy as if he had just forgotten how to breathe. He looked around he was in his tent a small candle provided light however there was no sign of Welf or Lili. How did he get here? Last he remembered he was outside the camp. What about what happened was it a dream? But it felt so real. However, he soon realised that someone was heading towards his tent. his awakening must have alerted someone that he was awake. He tried to compose himself expecting Welf or Lili to walk in probably making sure he's ok. However, to his shock it was neither the one who entered was Hestia. His heart sank remembering what just happened he turned away in guilt not wanting her to see his face.

"Bell it's me? Are you ok? I heard you screaming can I come in?

Hestia had been standing not far from the tent to her surprise she heard an almighty scream. Worried something was wrong she rushed to his side. His face was pale and full of fear. He had his face turned away from her she didn't understand why he did that. Did he have a nightmare? Was it about Artemis? she thought.

"Bell?

He didn't answer.

"Bell what's wrong?

She reached her hand out to touch his shoulder however she to her surprise found he quickly moved out the way. Why was he avoiding her touch? She became worried why was he being distant to here.

"Bell?

The more she tried to get his attention the less it seemed to do. Was he upset with her? What did she do wrong? Did she wait too long to see him did he fell she didn't care.

"Bell why are you like this? please answer me, I'm here to help you.

Bell was surprised by her question but he didn't answer her, how could he. He had spent the last 9 days ignoring her and now she's come to him. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. He didn't deserve her compassion.

Hestia, however, didn't give up she needed to get through to him somehow. He was her only familia

"Please bell we need to talk I'm worried about you. Just please open up I can't stand to see you like this.

Bell turned to see his goddess on the brink of tears he felt the wave of guilt flow over him. He finally turned to face her. He still couldn't look her in the face.

"Goddess-sama I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me".

Hestia was confused. why was he apologising? what does he have to be sorry for? She then came to a realisation. Does he blame himself for Artemis death? Does he think she's angry at him for it?

"Bell please you have nothing to be sorry about, I know what happened was tough but understand it wasn't your fault.

She looked him in the eyes but to her shock she found them to be devoid of anything.

"That's not true, I was weak I've always been weak. I couldn't protect her, I couldn't save her."

His hand clasped his chest. Tears were running down his face. He once again turned away from her not wanting her to see him like this. However, he soon found a familiar presence pressed against his back. Hestia had embraced him from behind she couldn't stand to see him like this she couldn't bare to see him beat himself up.

"Why don't you hate me? I killed your best friend. I've left you to deal with that loss on your own. You should be angry at me, despite my very presence. So why, why do you...

Hestia tightened her grip around him he could fell the tears dripping down his back. Part of him wanted to turn around and return the embrace and join her tears. But he still couldn't no matter how hard he wanted to the guilt had set in.

"You mean more to me than anything in this world bell. I've watched you grow from that small boy to the man you are today. I've seen you at your best and your worse. I could never hate you".

Bell felt a flood of tears stream down his face. Her words were from the heart he could tell. His mind was full of images of them the good, the bad and even the weird.

"So please bell look at me, let me be your support. I know Artemis wouldn't want you to be like this."

There it was again the mere mention of Artemis and his mind was full of conflict. However, in that moment and respect for his goddess, he turns to face her and returned the embrace breaking out into tears.

"It's ok, It's ok I'm here for you."

Part of her didn't want to let go but she felt that there was not a lot more she could do at this point. It was late and the rest of the party would be returning soon. She had gotten through to him and she knew that there were a time and place to bring that subject up. That wasn't now.

"Bell promise me something? Don't beat yourself up over what happened I'm here for you everyone is. I don't want to see you suffer.

Hestia turned her head to the entrance. Hearing Lili arguing with Welf outside the tent she thought it best to make a swift exit. She wanted to stay with him but knew someone would take issue with that. Part of her didn't care what they thought but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Goodnight Bell try to get some rest ok".

"I will goddess-sama thankyou"

She smiled but she was still worried inside something was off with the whole conversation he seemed distant to distant. She shook the thought off and assumed he was just tired.

Bell, on the other hand, tried to keep up face in front of her, he didn't need her worrying about him. He was conflicted about telling her about the dream he had but thought it best to keep it from her for now.

* * *

**Authors notes **

**And that's the end of the chapter. All though it's another short one. I mainly write these chapters as and when I feel like it. However, I do enjoy it and if its something people want to read ill be more then happy to throw some more of my free time at it. Again new to this not used to writing longer stories. Despite that let me know your thoughts if you'd like me to do longer chapters. As always comments and feedback are always appreciated and if you have any questions ill be happy to answer them. Thankyou **


	3. Chapter 3

As the new day rose on the fields of Orario the group finally arises to make the final leg of the journey however someone was missing from the rest of the group. Bell was in the tent getting ready, Lili and Welf were bickering over something, Asfi and Ryuu were packing up the last of the supplies. Which just one person.

Hey has anyone seen lord, Hermes? Hestia asked but got the reaction she expected.

"No haven't seen him since last night probably gone to do something ungodly.

Asfi Replied however even she seemed to show curiosity on the matter she hadn't seen him this morning and that was out of character for her god. Ryuu shacked her head while Lili and Welf just shrugged.

"Where could he have gotten off to?

Just as Bell made his appearance to the group their minds soon there attention to him. To his surprise, he walked out to find them all looking at him at first he looked himself over to make sure he hadn't forgotten to put anything on. However, a small chuckle from them soon gave him his answer.

"Well, at least he notices us now".

Asfi commented getting a nod from the rest. It was a good sign something was on his mind or bothering him. He'd block out all other thoughts and surroundings meaning he wouldn't catch on someone was looking at him or a bunch of them in this case. Bell stood in confusion as to why everyone gave him the same look.

"Umm is something wrong, did I forget something?

They all shared a sigh before making their way towards him, everyone shock it off and acted like nothing was wrong everyone but Hestia that was. She knows he wasn't ok and that something was up. But she kept face smiled and greeted Bell like she always would and when they returned she'd get him to open up.

"So where lord Hermes I assumed he'd be with you all ready to leave?

The moment Bell mentioned Hermes they soon realised that they had no idea where he's gone. However, like his tendency to disappear he always shows up at the weirdest of times.

"Good morning everyone how are we all this morning?"

Everyone bar Bell gave him the 'really' look however it didn't take long for him to realise this.

"What it's just a question what up with everyone this morning not get any sleep last night".

He soon found himself getting hit over the head while getting an earful from Hestia and Asfi. Suprise it to say he took it like a champ he didn't even look like it bothered him.

"By the way where did you go at this time in the morning, there's nothing for another hour from her and the forest has been known to be full of unsavoury individuals. What if something happened to you could have gotten hurt.

"Asfi relaxes I'm ok, I just went for a morning walk is all just within view of the camp believe me if something were to happen I'm sure you'd know".

Asfi was not satisfied with his reply but she couldn't care less at this point he was safe and there was still a lot of journeys left to cover if they plan on getting back before sundown. After everyone had packed their things and confirmed they were ready they began there long final ride to Orario.

* * *

They had been flying for a few hours now most were discussing their plans when they got back. Other just wanted to relax and return to normality. Hestia knew she was going to have to ask Bell some tough questions but would he answer them. This entire quest has changed him and she doesn't know the full extent of his current state of mind.

"Bell about last night are you OK?  
Bell turned around he pulled a fake smile and nodded hoping she would be satisfied with the answer.  
" Bell please you promised if anything was wrong you'd tell me.  
She was trying to get to Bell's honest side but Bell didn't let up.  
" Goddess-Sama do you not, believe me, I'm sorry I worried you before but I give you my word I'm okay."

Part of him hated lying to her it wasn't something he would ever think of doing but it was necessary to keep her calm. She can be unpredictable at times and he didn't want the thought of something going wrong.

meanwhile, a few minutes in front of them Welf and Lili were discussing bell and his recent actions the last few days discussing things to do to take his mind away.

Seriously Lili sometimes you don't know when to leave him alone.

Lili shook her head unlike Hestia she worked with Bell in the dungeons watched him for hours do what he does best. She knows he's not being himself and that he needs to do something.

"Look all I'm just saying that getting him back into the swing of things might be the best course of action its been over a week now since the last fight and even longer since he last went in the dungeon. Think about it get him in there let him kill a few monsters relive blow off some steam. The more he gets back into normality the sooner he'll be comfortable talking about it."

Welf looked at her true it was a good idea but there's a difference between a good idea and a good plan.

"Look I'm not saying its not a good idea but look at it from Bells perspective he's been through so much the last few days perhaps it's uncalled for us to assume what's best for him that's his call.

He looked back trying to make sure they were out of earshot of everyone.

"Bell might not be the most stable at this moments I'm not sure what happened with him and Artemis but I've got my theories. Just keep in mind he killed a god and that's not something anyone wants on there conscious."

Lili just nodded in agreement sometimes she believed she knew the answers but Welf always found faults with her logic. But she was thankful for that she didn't want to do something that could jeopardise there relationship.

"Give it a few days who knows maybe he'll surprise us".

Lili nodded in agreement.

"Master Welf what do you think Bell and Artemis relationship was?

"like I said Lili I have my theories

He turned to look towards her face looked disappointed but her eyes were a different story.

"And I have mine what I'm asking is what you believe Welf?

He sighed in defeat he knows why Lili is asking it was pretty obvious she had a thing for Bell and its the question on everyone's lips.

"I don't even think bell knows but I can say this for sure. Given more time I'm sure those to would have become something more.

His voice was calmed and collected he was telling the truth and Lili knew it was. She didn't want to believe it but it was the truth. Somehow she dare not think of the outcome if they had a few more days. Not because of her personal feelings but if Bell was like this and didn't fall for her. What would have happened if he did?

"Its gonna take time Lili and we've got to be there to support him especially in the next few weeks. Remember were his friends and we need to be there for him like he had been for us.

* * *

They had been travelling for most of the day and were about 3hours from Orario however Hermes decide they needed to make a quick stop in the next town. Despite not giving a real reason they all agreed and followed behind.

"Hermes why are we stopping here Orario is a few hours away and don't say its to take a break it wasn't long ago since the last one."

Hermes covered his face under his hat and mumbled something under his breath. This pissed a few people off however it got even weirder when members of the Ganesha familia turned up.

"Ahh lord Hermes again our God sends his apologize about this but we thank you for complying.

They all turned to Hermes there eyes were like daggers, threatening to cut if they didn't get answers.

"Hermes is there something you want to tell us?"

Hermes put on a brave face but he knew they weren't going to like the next part.

"Soo I may have agreed to give the dragons back earlier then I said we would.

Everyone at that moment had the same thought if they weren't flying back how in gods name did he expect them to make it back before nightfall.

"You can't really expect us to walk back, can you? It'd take another day just on foot alone."

Hestia really didn't want to walk and Hermes was already in her bad books and he might not survive the rest of the trip.

"Its ok everyone in exchange for returning them early Ganesha has sent us some horses to get us the rest of the way."

And as a thank you for saving everyone from a near world-ending event, he's gifted his prized Steed".

Bell seemed taken aback by the gesture of kindness bestowed upon him by the god.

"Have I really done that much?" Bell asked doubt slowly working its way back in his head but Hermes nodded.

"yes Bell you may not know it but you stopped a far worse threat then you realised so expect to be welcomed back as a hero."

Hermes continued to spout proverbs However the mere mention of the word Hero sent Bell into a mental spiral down.

"No, I'm not!

Hermes stopped the instant he heard this and turned around in confusion he saw bell looking to the floor he couldn't see his face but his words said it all.

"Bell is something wrong?

Bell clenched his fists and turned around. Before anyone could get a grip on the situation he made a run for it.

"Bell! Bell comes back.

Hestia chased after him she knew it he was hiding something from her but why what caused him to be like this. Despite her best efforts, she lost him in a crowd of people. She fell to her knees in defeat. Soon the rest of the group turned up.

"Where is he where did he go".

Hestia could do nothing but shake her head. She failed him she failed to help him. Hermes looked to everyone before stepping forward.

"Listen up were on a tight schedule so pay close attention. We're each going to split into teams. Asfi and Ryuu will take the one side of town, Welf, lili you take the other me and Hestia will watch the Perimeter. If you can't find him within the hour meet back here ok. And if you do find him just give a signal".

They all nodded and split into there teams and quickly spread out.

"Damn that Cranel why did he have to do this now."

Despite the harsh words from Asfi, Ryuu was worried for Bells safety despite him being fully capable his current mindset could prove detrimental.

* * *

Bell stopped in one of the back alleys. Why did he run away? He looked around didn't seem like anyone was able to follow him. He collapsed to knees resting his back against the nearby wall he took a moment to breathe. Damn it why did I do that I shouldn't have run now they're all going to be worried about me. He got to his feet however he stopped and remember what Hermes called him. A hero. It was like a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'm no Hero".

"Well lucky what we have here boys. Looks like someones got lost?

Bell turned around to find three very badly dressed men, however, he soon noticed that two of them were carrying knives.

'This is bad I need to get out of this situation'

As he was thinking this the men moved slowly towards him the first acting calm trying to talk to him like an old friend would. But it was obvious from the two behind him that wasn't going to be the case.

"Don't worry kid we're not going to hurt you, just give us your money or my nice side might turn angry."

Bell instinctively reached for his knife.

'Shit where is it bell thought remembering back to this morning he placed it in his bag which he left with the others.

He thought about making a run for it but soon found his only exit blocked. Two more joined them these two were more equipped. One carrying a sword the other a mace.

"So what's it going to be boy are you going to give us what we want or are we going to have to beat it out of you.

"I'm warning you to stay away I don't want to hurt you."

Bells face was serious but it didn't deter the muggers.

"Hahaha listen to this boys this one is threatening us. I'm going to enjoy beating you into the dirt. Come on kid are you going to fight or is your weak ass to afraid.

Without warning or hesitation, Bell had swung for him. Hitting him in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. The two with knives lunged at him. But bell Quickly dodged the two nearly missing the second knife swing. He made swift work of the first knocking him to the side of the wall. However, he soon found himself surrounded by the rest. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't foresee the leader grabbing his leg stopping his movement long enough to get a good whack to the head. He tried to keep on his feet however he soon found himself being held against the wall by two of the men.

"Damn you, you little shit".

The leader made a straight punch to bells stomach. knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to breathe still slightly dizzy from the blow to the head.

"Look at you, what you thought this was going to end well for you. Well, guess what?

He took another swing at him this time Bell coughed up blood and was brought down to his knees. Still being held down he found himself at the mercy of these three.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking every bone in your body.

He kicked bell in the face causing bell to go head first into the dirt. He could barely move his vision was fading and the entire time all he could hear was the voice in his head.

"Weak, Weak your weak.

"No, no don't fall asleep now you haven't suffered enough."

The leader was about to bring his foot down on Bell's head. But stopped when he heard a scream behind him.

"Ahhhhhh"

"What's going on back there I told you guys to stand watch while I. I...

The men turned to face a new arrival.

And just who the hell are you?!

* * *

Authors notes

And that's the end of the chapter. Yep, I left it on the cliff hanger and I'd thought id treat you all with an early chapter. Was originally going to finish this tomorrow, however, I had a lot more free time today then I thought. So I finished it early. Let me know what you think as always comments and feedback is always appreciated and if you have any question PM me ill be happy to answer them. Thank you see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Who the hell are you?

The figure came out of the shadows however Bell couldn't get a good look at the person due to them wearing a hood. However, judging by the reactions it wasn't someone they knew.

"Not gonna answer? Doesn't matter your gonna die all the same.

"Hmmm is that soo" your two men down the three of you here are barely armed and have already weakened. Not going to be much of a fight in my opinion.

It was a man's voice deep and calm heck part of him swears he's heard it before however beyond that he was at a loss for who it could be.

The leader didn't say anything. Turning to look to the to men beside him he made a nodding motion to one of them and without saying a word the man lunged at the hooded figure.

"Hmm not very smart are you.

He quickly turned to the side grabbing the mans arm and neck. With a firm grip on both, he knocked the attacker off balance. Throwing him to the ground. The next moment a large crunch could be heard and loud cries followed.

"Ahhh dammit he broke my arm. Boss help me."

The so-called boss stepped back looking to the man who not only disarmed but incapacitated one of his boys like it was nothing. Worse of all the screams would attract more unwanted attention.

"Damn you". The second one said about to attempt another attack on the man. However, the masked man seemed to say something under his breath.

"Spread fear in their hearts".

He could just make out the last line. The hooded man spoke in a dark and chilling tone. However, the surprise of everyone was the attacker just running past him dropping his knife without a second thought. Bell couldn't understand it was it something he said. A second ago he looked ready to die trying to kill him.

"Your friend made a wise choice now, I suggest you make the same. Or perhaps you plan on dying today."

I doubt the choice was hard at that moment. The man sighed in defeat and ran for his life.

"Hmm what do we have here?

He moved towards Bell how at this point was barely conscious. His vision was extremely blurred and the pain made it impossible to speak. He soon found himself going black.

"why am I so weak".

The man noticed that he fading and that he'd lose consciousness

"Hmm, can't just leave you here like this can i... Orion.

* * *

The three teams meet back up at the designated meeting place. And to everyone's shock, no one had found him.  
Are you serious no one could find him. It's not like he fits in he's a white-haired kid wearing armour how many times do you see that.

Everyone looked at Hestia her frustration was starting to show.

Let's just came down I'm sure he'll turn up soon. He probably just needs...

Hestia didn't have time for the other god's words.

JUST NEEDS WHAT HERMES? HMMM GO ON ENLIGHTEN US. YOU SEEM TO HAVE A LOT OF IDEA WITH WHAT'S GOING ON. OHH WAIT YOU DON'T.

Hermes was taken aback by Hestia's sudden outburst. However, he wasn't just going to stand a take this.

"Nobody wanted this Hestia. I'm trying to ease his pain as best as I can just like you should be doing.

She turned her head away from his face this whole situation was one big mess.

Please, Goddess-sama this is no time to be fighting we need to find Master Bell.

Hestia took a deep breath and calmed herself turning to the rest of the group."

"OK, so we've checked all the main streets and couldn't find him. None of the townspeople can recall seeing anyone by the description. Think there must be somewhere we haven't looked.

They all shook their heads in defeat. The only other option was to split up and look for him again.

"You there stop"

They all turn around to see one poorly dressed man running from a bunch of guards. Despite there current predicament, they felt they had to intervene.

Welf stepped in the way of the man how crashed into him and was knocked to the ground. Welf the preceded to hold him down why the guards had a chance to catch up.

"OK that's far enough"

The guards soon arrived beside them it was obvious they had been chasing him for a good while. Stopping first to catch their breaths.

"Thank you, adventurers, we appreciate the assistance.

Welf merely shrugged.

"Don't mention it. Wasn't much effort besides couldn't just let him pass. By the way, since we helped you stop him mind asking why you were chasing him.

The guards looked to one another.

You haven't heard a big fight broke out in one of the back alleys looked like a mugging gone wrong. We've been after this guy and his group for a while now but never could catch them in the act.

That's terrible I hope no innocents were injured?

The guards looked down and the group immediately knew that wasn't the case.

"That's terrible I hope there wasn't serious how many were injured.

One of the guards shook his head.

"Just one a boy white hair. When we arrived he was badly injured looked to have taken a right beating."

"It can't be!

It didn't take them more than a second to come to the same conclusion.

"Please, he's our friend tell us where is he now."

Before the guard was able to speak a small laugh was heard below Welf.

"Hahaha, that weakling was one of yours. Ohh this is great well I'll give you this advice, your better off without him. That worthless little shit didnt even put up that much of a fight...

Didn't take long to find his face slammed into the ground. Welf could be seen with a great deal of rage towards the man.

"Another word out of you and ill beat you to an inch of your life.

"Don't worry to our knowledge your friend was taken to the local inn apparently there's a healer staying there.

They need not ask twice before Hestia was off like a bullet followed closely behind by Lili and Hermes. Leaving Ryuu, Asfi and Welf how was still holding the mans face into the dirt.

"Now then gentlemen if you don't mind we'd like to have a little chat with this man."

Asfi was calm and collected and why not specifically saying it asked that they take care of the problem.

The guards didn't seem interested in arguing and simply went about there own business.

"Just make sure he's brought to the jails when you're done with him."

Welf merely smiled.

Thank you well make sure he's returned in one piece.

Cracking his fists into his palms. His eyes were burning with anger and he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

It didn't take Hestia long to find the inn that the guards mentioned. She didn't wait to be greeted in simply barging past the welcome person.

Bell are you alright.

Despite her deep worry for him her face soon turned to one of unimpressed. And it was because of one person.

Wallenwatsit.

Bell had somehow managed to end up in the hands of the Loki familiar. This consisting of Ais, Tione, Tiona and Riveria how she assumed was the one tending to Bells wounds. Hestia didn't like the situation however they helped bell so she owes them thanks.

"I suppose thanks are in order you've I'll be sure to repay you in some way.

She didn't care for the Loki familia but they were capable and besides her rivalry, she didn't have anything against them. Well besides maybe one.

"Please don't worry about that. I've finished healing him up but I'd suggest he rests for a while.

Riveria walked out one of the back rooms and joined the rest of the familiar.

"Still, you managed to intervene before anything worse happened. That should be reason..."

Riveria looked towards Ais in confusion. Both displayed the same look turning to the goddess before shaking their heads.

"I'm sorry but I think your mistaken we didn't save him. He was brought to us we didn't even know what the hell even happened."

Hestia was taken aback by this information its true she assumed that they saved him heck why would someone go out of the way to bring him to them.

"So wait if you didn't save him then who did?"

All of them shrugged.

"No one we know. Didn't really get a good look at the guy, hid his face. Heck, even his voice was off at times. When he did speak he it seemed to change the Strangest thing was he knew we would be here."

Lili was confused by the last part.

"I'm sorry what do you mean by it was strange he knew you'd be here. Your mere presence should draw attention like flies.

Tiona raised her arms in the air giving a quick stretch.

Because we had only arrived moments before. Didn't even gets properly settled in. Should have seen our surprise, when some random guy strolls in and drops the Argonaut at our feet.

"Heck at first we thought he was the one responsible. But we did wonder why he brought him to us."

Hermes started to stroke his chin deep in thought before turning his attention to Tiona

Did he say anything, about himself, why he did this anything at all?"

Tiona shook her head. And the rest shrugged.

Like we said besides being Almost totally silent the moments he did speak weren't a great deal to go off sorry.

"Well too bad I was hoping to thank him. Still sorry this had to happen out of the blue. I'm sorry if it's affected your plans."

Once again they all shrugged. They really didn't seem bothered with the whole thing.

"Oh don't worry, like we said we've only just arrived so it's not like we planned anything for the day. But I do have one question if you're all here why the hell did he even get into this state?"

This shooked Hestia looking towards Hermes for advice or help with the situation.

"Its. It's a long story and one we shouldn't really be telling its not our place. However I will say this, that boy has been through a great ordeal the last two weeks.

Hermes was calm and collected however the same couldn't be said for Hestia and Lili there faces said the truth.

"We won't pry its not our place we were just curious how he ended up in that situation".

Despite being quite for a majority of the conversation Ais seemed to be deep in thought while being overlooked by Hestia and Lili as lack of interest Riveria knew better.

I Know this comes out of nowhere but I'd ask that the boy stays with us?

Even Hermes was surprised by this request and if he was shocked then what was Hestia reaction going to be.

Despite his thoughts, Hestia just seemed to nod in agreement. Even Lili was shocked by this. It was out of character for her.

"I'll leave him In your care. Please inform us when he will be ready for travel."

Riveria nodded and bowed to the two gods out of respect. As did the other members of the Loki familia.

As they were leaving both Hermes and Lili displayed their confusion to Hestia's sudden change.

"Ummm what the hell just happened back there I'm sorry but are we seriously just going to leave Master bell with them. Don't you want to see if he's ok?

Hestia stopped walking not turning to face her.

"Please, just this once be quiet and think about the situation."

Lili was taken aback by the goddess words. She didn't make a sound waiting for the goddess to finish.

"He ran away from us, It's obvious he's still under a lot of pressure and hasn't fully come to terms with Artemis death. Being around us isn't helping him it's just a painful reminder. A change of faces and scenery will do him good."

Lili remained silent and simply nodded in agreement before walking ahead. Hermes, however, came to her side.

"But is that what you want?"

Hestia clenched her fists, before following Lili. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't hold back the tears. Hermes merely stood silently giving another look back at the inn before joining his companions.

However unknown to them atop one of the many buildings surrounding the Inn sat an onlooker.

"Hmm?"

* * *

Why did you want to keep him around Riveria you said it yourself when he arrived that his injuries were that serious. Heck, I'm sure you said he'd be able to walk out of here in a few hours."

Riveria sat down on one of the chairs putting her hands together before showing any signs of speaking.

"Look at the bigger picture here Tione, there something else going on here and despite what I said previously the boy could be in a worse state then we know. Besides I'm curious to find out what really caused this."

Tione gave her a fine look but it was obvious she had more questions but she knew better than to ask. However the same couldn't be said for Tiona.

"But didn't you say you weren't going to ask any questions. This doesn't have anything to do with us".

"I said I wouldn't pry I didn't say that I wasn't going to ask him questions, besides it does involve us. It involved us the moment he was brought to us. Remember up until about ten days ago the dungeon was in chaos and a huge arrow in the sky threatened to destroy us all. And yet here is the Argunort a boy unlike any other get his ass handed to him by a bunch of thieves. There something else going on and his goddess knows it too."

Tiona couldn't see fault in her reasoning however she had to admit it was kinda weird to see Riveria like this.

"Soo now our relaxing Hotsprings vacation is going to be ruined because of your curiosity thanks Riveria".

"If I remember correctly I wasn't even meant to be on this little trip of yours. Heck, I'm sure if I hadn't made my student stay a practise you would have brought here with you. Or am I mistaken Tione?

She merely turned her head to the side.

"Oh, dont be like that Sis besides not like he going to be with us the entire trip just a few days I bet right.

Riveria nodded

"See and think off all the fun we can by messing with him in the meantime"

Riveria and Ais both looked at each other and sighed they didn't want to admit it but it was sure going to be an interesting couple of days.

* * *

**Authors notes.**

**Well, that's the chapter. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet this time. Sorry for it being a little later in the day had planned to finish it last night however my mind had other ideas. Still better late than never. As always l****et me know what you thought about this chapter if you have any questions about it please ask ill be happy to answer. Remember comments and feedback are always appreciated and I look forward to discussing them with you. **


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry we have to leave yours and bells side at this time.

Hestia was seeing off the other members of the group this being Hermes, Asfi and Ryu who all had business back in Orario.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay however I'm expected back at the hostess of fertility and I dont want to annoy mama Mia will have my head if I dont get back soon. Give my regards to Cranel and tell him to stop by the Hostess at some point.

Hestia nodded

I will and what about you Hermes whats your reasoning for disappearing at this point in time.

Hermes merely placed his hand on his chin and looked to the sky.

Like I said I'm required back in Orario I'm meeting with someone to discuss a very important matter however as much as id like to schedule it for another time I'm afraid the person in question doesn't like to be kept waiting.

Hestia was curious but decided if he wasn't going to tell her out right then there was no point trying to pry it out of him. He was good at avoiding questions.

Fine however when I get back I expect to have a proper apology.

Hermes nodded his head. Before mounting one of the horses.

A word of warning Hestia, keep the boy close he may be in good hands but that doesn't mean hes safe.

Hestia nodded she was sure he had his reasoning and she knew that it wasn't out of nowhere still she was planning to keep an eye on him and would only intervene if required.

Ill assume well meet in a few days and the latest send word for me when you return ill make sure to pay you a visit.

And just like that the three quickly disappeared into the distance and Hestia made her way back to Welf and Lili how were sat eating some breakfast. Despite Hestias continued suggestions that they should have joined the rest in going back to the city. However, that wasn't ever going to happen.

"So what now I mean I know you want us to stay out of the way of the Loki familia but what exactly are we supposed to do.

Hestia slammed down into one of the chairs beside them. Sighing into one arm.

"Nothing, just waiting"

Ok and how long is that going to be?

Look wasn't it you that said you weren't going to take a step out this town until you saw bell with your own to eyes.

Welf shrugged of the goddess comment and simply went about finishing his food.

I think what master Welf is saying is what do we plan to do in the meantime. Surely sitting around waiting wasn't your only plan now was it?

Hestia wasn't one for agreeing with Lili but she was right they couldn't just sit around waiting. However, this town wasn't known for much besides its hot springs and that wasn't going pass the time any faster.

Despite the three lack of agreement on what they should do next they all ended up doing their own thing. Welf went about repairing most of the gear from the weeks, Lili went about looking at the shops didn't say what she was after and for the most part Hestia didn't really care. Hestia, on the other hand, had taken to walking the streets taking in the local sights and views that the little town had to offer.

After about an hour of walking around, she got this weird feeling that someone was following her. But couldn't get a good idea how it was without giving away that she knew.

"Ok, I know you're following me come out."

Despite her sudden accusation, it didn't seem like anyone paid attention to her but she felt like she had scared whoever it was away. At least she hoped she did. Looking around once more she made her way back to Welf.

That was weird I'm sure I felt someone watching me, was I imagining it. Dont be daft Hestia your just worrying yourself for no reason.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bell to finally wake up from his slumber but he wasn't expecting to wake up the way he did.

"Were am I?

He took a good look round the room despite there being very little light he could somewhat make out the layout. Taking the time to get his bearings. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing his shirt and his body had a slight pain to it but nothing he wasn't used to at this point.

"Hmmm, I suppose I owe someone a great deal of thanks.

He soon sighed as he realised just what had happened and why has probably here.

"Damn it why am I so weak, I can't even protect myself.

However, his train of thought was soon interrupted when he a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?

To his surprise instead of getting an answer-back, he soon found the door open and a green haired elf entering the room.

"Ahh, good you're awake I was wondering if you'd wake up at some point. Still, you look better than when you arrived that's for sure.

Bell knew this person she was part of the Loki familia, in fact, know that he thought about it she often travelled with Ais. Not knowing the reason for him being in her care he was more than a bit curious to ask questions but thought it rude.

"I'm sure you have a great many questions and while I'm sure you'd like them answering I'm sure you're hungry.

Bell had to admit he was pretty hungry he hadn't eaten anything yesterday. He simply nodded in agreement and followed the Elf. They entered a large open room despite the size there were very few people. But it was obvious were he'd be sitting.

"Ahh, finally awake I see bout time we thought you'd spend all day in there.

Despite bell already meeting them beforehand and being formally introduced he couldn't help but remain quiet. Tione and Tiona picked up on this and pounced on it like a cat seeing a fish wide open.

"whats wrong Argonaut you seem awfully quite come on dont be shy we won't bite.

Ais hit the two of them over the head, giving them both a look knowing this the two seemed to be slightly disappointed.

"Soo Cranel.

"Please call me Bell.

Riveria was merely being formal but since he insisted.

"Of course now Bell I'm sure you're wondering why it is you managed to get here and for the most part I can answer that question but I do have one question first what exactly happened for you to get into that state.

"I ended up getting into a scuffle with a bunch of muggers between them they were able to get the better of me.

Rivera didn't seem that convinced with his story. She didn't think he was lying but she didn't know how much of it was the truth or what he wasn't telling them. Tiona was the first to speak up on the matter.

"I doubt that the entire truth, I've seen you when you were a level one rookie take on a Minotaur single handed and heard stories about your fight against the Goliath you surely could have beaten a few thieves armed or not.

Bell wasn't going to let up that easily sticking to his story but the more he said it the less they seemed to believe it.

"I'm telling you that's the truth, I can't give you an answer i dont have."

"We know you're not giving us the whole story so stop trying to avoid it and tell us already somethings happened since you left with Hermes.

Bell ignored their assumptions and merely went silent hoping they'd soon get bored of asking. However, what happened next surprised everyone.

"Outside now!

Before Bell could even react he found himself being dragged outside by Ais. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew one thing it wasn't going to be good.

"Tione give him a sword".

She nodded picking one of the many swords from the side before throwing it at bells feat. It took bell awhile to understand what was going on but it wasn't going to take much longer.

"Ready.

Bell didn't have time to react he soon found Ais in front of him without thinking he moved to the side it was a good call she didn't seem bothered by the fact she was actually trying to stab him.

"Your movements are slow and you full of openings".

"Wait Ais why are you doing this?

Ais didn't answer his question she merely continued her endless attempts to strike him. Bell wasn't sure why this was happening but he knew it wasn't going to end well. He looked to the floor seeing the sword he did his best to dodge the swords princess's onslaught of attacks. However, the moment he went to pick up the sword would be his last. He Ais had hit him on the side knocking him to the ground and placing the sword above his throat.

"You've given up haven't you".

Bells eyes widened and despite his best efforts, he was speechless.

"No that's not it, I just wasn't rea...

Ais wasn't going to listen to his excuses passing the sword back to Tione she made her way back inside.

"When did you get so weak?

That last line from her hit Bell harder than any monster. He laid there his mind taunting him as tried to get a hold of his emotions. But it was too late for that now. He couldn't deny it any longer he failed.

"You wanted to know what was wrong Riveria well there's your answer."

Riveria didn't understand why Ais had done what she did but one thing was clear it was effective. Looking around the fight had seemed to have brought a crowd and they all started to whisper.

"What did you think he did. I'm not sure but he deserved it. Punk got what was coming to him."

Despite there hushed tones, it was still clear what they were talking about. Even without knowing the hole story people always assume something and make that assumption none to others.

"Tiona Tione gets rid of this crowd and brings him inside the last thing we need is to start bringing unwanted attention to ourselves."

The two simply nodded and went about dispersing the crowd. Meanwhile, Riveria went inside to speak with Ais.

"Dont you think that was a little much you could have gone about it a different way."

Ais shook her head before turning to look out the door.

"He's lost the will to fight. It might not look like it but something happened while he was on that quest for the gods."

Riveria wasn't sure what she was getting at. She knew Ais had somewhat of an interest in the boy before this but she seemed to care about this more than most things.

"What are you saying that something happened while he was on the quest.

Ais shook her head

"I'm not sure but the more he tries to hide it the quicker it's going to eat away at him.

Riveria couldn't help but agree with that statement. At this point, the two sisters returned inside.

"Ahhh good you've finished up I see good, good. Wait a minute weres the Cranel boy.

The two looked at each other and simply shrugged.

"He ran off. Dont give us that look were just as surprised we tried to give chase but hes faster then he looks. ended up losing him in the crowd.

Riveria simply rubbed her forehead before looking back at the two of them.

"Was it such a hard task or are you to as dumb as you look. Now we've got an emotional runaway to chase after you two best be pre...

Ais held up her hand in front of Riveria which cut her off mid-sentence.

"Dont even bother. All of you just stay here I'll be back soon."

All three looked to one another not sure why Ais had told them to stay. Riveria didn't know why but she could have sworn she saw Ais was smiling.

"Dont worry I'm just going to hunt me a rabbit."

* * *

**Authors notes**

**Well, isn't this a surprise Two chapters in one day I'm betting none of you saw that coming. Anyways this chapter is a small one. I felt it didn't need to drag it out so I got straight to the point. Still, let me know what you think as always leave a comment telling me your thoughts and if you have any feedback or questions ill be happy to answer them. **


	6. Chapter 6

Deep within the city of Orario, Within the maze of structures stood a single well-hidden building that between two rather prominent buildings. At first glance, this wasn't Hermes prefered choice for a meeting place but he wasn't the one to chose it. He knocked twice and waited for a reply.

"Yes.

A voice came from behind the door it was old and weathered in its tone and lacked emotion. Hermes had to take a minute to make sure he was in the right place.

"I'm here to meet someone he should be expecting me.

there was a moment silence and for a moment he believed he was being ignored however before he attempted to knock again the door was opened and he was greeted by a small, grey-haired man his fingers were crooked and his face was full of scars.

"Hes waiting for you in the back.

Hermes merely smiled and hastily made his way to the back of the room. When he arrived he saw a person sitting alone in the corner. despite hiding there face behind a mask Hermes recognised the person and went to join them.

"I'm grateful you took time away from your previous engagements to come and speak with me. I know you're a busy person and you shall be well compensated for your troubles.

The man merely made a hand gesture for him to sit and Hermes did so.

"It's not often I get a request from a god know is it. Tell me why did you go through all this hassle to contact me. I'll be honest the only reason I'm here now is that I'm curious nothing more.

Hermes despite being a man of words found it hard to get a sense of the situation while yes he was the one that requested this meeting he still tried to keep an open mind about this.

"I've got a job for you, one that requires your particular talents for acquiring things. Are you interested?

The masked man simply put his head into his hand taping his fingers against the table he thought about it for a moment.

"You make it sound like I'm a common thief however we both know that my talents are better suited elsewhere. I know your kind Hermes you maybe gods but you're a slippery bunch so before I agree to anything you're going to tell me exactly what it is your after.

Hermes sat back in the chair he knew that this was going to be a difficult situation to deal with however he also planned for this.

"I'm looking for something however the problem isn't what. Its were in this case. To my knowledge, the location in question has been erased from existence. It shouldn't exist however that doesn't mean it never did."

"Hmmm, interesting tell me, if what you say is true then this particular place couldn't even be found. So why make a big deal about it.

Hermes' face turned serious for a moment he pulled his hat down over his face slightly.

"Let's just say I have evidence to suggest overwise. Now I need your word that you'll keep this information to yourself.

Hermes placed a small coin on the table and moved it towards the man.

"Ohhh I see, you're serious about this well if that's the case I guess I have no choice.

The man placed his and atop the coin.

"I swear to keep this secret, to take it to the grave and to never tell a soul.

The coin shimmered with light and fade before disappearing into nothingness.

"Fine here's the information you need to know.

* * *

Hermes soon found himself back in familia territory he walked away for his previous meeting with a sense of accomplishment however his next meeting probably wasn't going to go as well. He turned a corner to have his destination come into sight. The Twilight Manor Hermes sighed part of him didn't want to be here but he needed information and with a lack of options at his fingertips here he was.

"Greetings Lord Hermes ill admit were a bit surprised to see you here.

Hermes was greeted by Finn the captain of the Loki familia, He bowed and waited for the god to respond.

"Yes I apologize for my sudden arrival however I need to speak with Loki please inform her of my arrival."

"Of course however if you don't mind me asking what should I tell her for your sudden request?

Finn was a smart one and knew more than most however this was a matter for Loki, not her familia. He shook his head to him.

"This is for Loki's ears only however give this to your god they'll no what it is and it should be reason enough to see me.

He threw a small, silver coin into his hand it had no real markings or design but never less Finn nodded.

"Please wait here while I inform the goddess.

Finn made his way into the main building a found his goddess drinking in the corner of one of the room.

"Forgive me, goddess, however, Lord Hermes has requested that you speak with him at once.

Loki turned to Finn and simply waved her hand.

"what does he want I really couldn't care less about what he's planning. Just tell him I'm busy or something anything to get him to go away.

Finn was about to agree but remembered about the small coin Hermes gave him. Reaching into his pocket he placed the coin on the table and to his surprise, the sudden change of reaction from his goddess was quite a shock.

"Ohhh well this changes things. Fine, tell Hermes to meet me in the meeting rooms I'd dont want anyone to disturb us is that understood."

Finn nodded and left returning to the god and showing him to the meeting room. After showing him where he left knowing it wasn't his place to stick around.

"Fine, you have my attention Hermes know what is it you want. It's not like you to visit without a reason and haven given this to me I assume its something that you dont want getting out.

"Indeed in truth, I'm here because I'm in need of information"

Loki raised an eyebrow. Sitting down in the chair across from him she tried to see if this was a joke or not. However, when anything involved Hermes it was never that simple.

"If its information your after then go ask some of the other gods or look it up I doubt its that hard to find the answer to any of your questions."

Despite Loki being somewhat serious she was curious as well there was a reason for Hermes to come to her specifically. Hermes on the other hand just shook his head to her comment and his face turned serious. This was a sign for Loki to know he wasn't joking.

"If you believe that you can get an answer like that then your more naive then you look. Besides the topic of which I'm here to discuss is a very sensitive topic and most wouldn't have the answer to it.

"Fine, you've made your point I've accepted that this stays between the two of us. These blasted coins made sure of that so you have nothing to fear. What is it you want to know?

Hermes knew what he was about to say was going to cause more trouble however this was his only choice at this point and he was too far in to pull out now.

"I'm looking to know if the stories of a god being resurrected are true?

This came at a shock for Loki for one his question could be answered very easily but it wasn't what he was saying it was the way he said it.

"Hermes let me make this clear your asking about something that shouldn't be asked. You know the reasons why so why ask? You know it won't end well for you.

Hermes nodded. Loki knew this wasn't going to be a simple request but she never thought it'd be something as obscure as this. She stood up and moved up and down the room, deep in thought, she dug deep to remember anything.

"Tell me something, Hermes. Before I go about telling you anything I want to know one thing. You're not planning what I think your planning, are you? It's one thing to know this information but to act on it could cause a much worse outcome than anything we've ever known.

"Sometimes Loki knowing something and not doing something are what cause the worst incidents".

Loki sighed turning to the other god she simply stood at the edge of the table. Placing her hands on it to steady herself.

"You didn't hear this from me, however, while I dont know of any such cases of it working there's has been accounts of a ritual being used to bring the dead back to life. However, what your asking about is impossible no questions asked."

"Were Loki?

"To the northeast of here there is a small cave, dont ask me where it's not on any map and it's probably sealed up tight. I'll make it clear one last time Hermes don't and I mean dont even think about doing whatever it is your thinking you'd be...

"Thank you Loki ill keep that in mind, however, I know what I'm doing again I'm sorry for taking up your time ill be going now."

And with that Hermes stood up and left the room leaving a still confused and worried Loki alone. It wasn't long before she had to sit down. she looked out the window and trailed off into thought.

"This isn't good.

* * *

Ais was quick to follow the young Cranel his appearance was a dead give away and for the most part, she was able to outspeed him. She admitted that this was here doing but she would properly apologize after she tracked him down.

"You can't escape"

She finally got in front of him and in a surprise to bell had appeared right in front of him. The act of which caused Bell to fall back in said surprise. While on the ground bell looked up to see the person that moments ago had confirmed his worst fears.

"Why did you run away?

Ais asked the question however Bell just seemed to ignore the question looking away from her. This annoyed her slightly he wasn't the type to avoid difficult situations. She saw him grow from the scared boy she met in the dungeon to the fast-growing adventure ever seen.

"When did you become so weak?

There it was and yet somehow it was worse, coming from her it hurt so much more. His mind was like spinning wheel going round and round in his head he couldn't help but succumb to torment. Ais immediately noticed this seeing what was tormenting him was his own lack of self-confidence. He lost the will to fight

"What caused this change in you. Could it be something happened on your last quest?

Bell still remained silent however Ais could see the change in his expression she hit the nail on the head but what. What changed from when he left to now. It should have been obvious and it was when she thought about it. The goddess Artemis wasn't with them.

"I see, so that's it something happened to her and he's blaming himself for it. But what could have happened that could cause this? Unless no it can't be.

While she was deep in thought it hit her she knew that look but were. It was bugging her were. It hit her it's the same look she had when she lost her parents. Immediately she understood what had happened and while she doesn't know the details she does know the pain.

"I get it now why you're trying to run away.

She moved next to him bending down and placing a hand on his shoulder. He was a little shocked at first however he hadn't the will or energy left to move away.

"Forgive me, I should have realised sooner. I know I wasn't there and I've no idea what caused this pain. However, I know what it's like."

Bell turned to look at her, she wasn't here to belittle him, she wasn't here to get him to forget. No, she was there to comfort him as a person who also lost someone they loved.

"It's ok to grave for her you know, just don't beat yourself up about it I'm sure she wouldn't want that. I'm sure she wants to remember you smiling.

Bell soon found himself crying but it wasn't like before this time they were for her and not himself. He pictured there first meeting, the time they spent together the moments they shared. And for the first time since it happened bell made a smile, not a fake smile his own smile.

"Thank you I'm sorry I've caused you this much trouble.

"When have you never?

The two laughed at the joke something that would have been impossible a few days ago but now. Now he was going to enjoy this moment if for nothing else but because it was what he needed.

"Hmmm I knew it was a good idea in leaving him in their care but I suppose I owe you thanks Wallenwatsit you always did have an effect on the boy.

After helping Bell to his feet the two made there way back to the Inn.

"Tell me why did you chase after me? Please don't take it the wrong way I'm glad you did but I'm just a bit supposed is all."

"To be honest I felt sorry for putting you in that situation if I could take it back I would. I'm sorry if I made things worse."

Bell shook his head.

"It's ok I'm sure you had your reasons so I don't blame you."

* * *

When they returned to the Inn bell, was scolded for running off however, to everyone's surprise, he had cheered up surprisingly well this raised eyebrows among the rest of them and their eyes turned to Ais how for the most part didn't say anything however that wasn't going to remain the case for long.

"Right well it's been an interesting few hours I suggest we all head to the springs to relax.

Almost everyone agreed well everyone but Bell how at this point was tired from all that running he just did. However and against his own will, he soon found himself being dragged there anyways.

"Wait why do I have to come with you, wouldn't it be better for me to just stay back at the inn.

Tione shook her head

"Nope if today's taught us anything it's that you shouldn't be left alone on your own.

Tiona was the first to agree

"That's right sis and this way we'll be able to keep a close eye on you.

This got a hit off Ais and a stare of Riveria. Bell didn't understand why they did this but did wonder how they were supposed to keep an eye on him. He assumed she was just saying random stuff so he ignored it.

"This is going to be fun"

Bell had the opposite thought in his mind but he kept an open mind and who knows maybe it be will be good for him. He turned his head to look at Ais who had been looking in his direction however as he did she soon faced forward and went to catch the rest up. Hmmm, that was strange.

* * *

**Authors notes**

**That's the 6th chapter down. I originally just going to have this chapter dedicated to Herme's scheming However part of me wanted to leave some stuff out so I opted to have the ending be about Bell Starting to overcome his emotions. Between the two I felt somewhat happier with the chapter and it leads nicely into the next chapter. Which should be a fun one to write.**

**Once again If you have any questions, thoughts or Feedback leave a comment or private message me. I do take the time to answer them. Let me know if you're looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the continued support.**


	7. Chapter 7

Well, at least he was free of them for a bit. That was what Bell wanted to say however its one thing getting looked at when he walked into this place, But they were nothing like the ones in the springs. No matter were he looked there was always someone looking at him. Heck who could blame them? He just walks in with four of the most beautiful women around and he was expected to be worthy of them. He wasn't worthy.

"Why me."

Bell made himself scares he was drawing too much attention. The attention he really didn't want. Despite this, he soon found a quiet spot away from most of the people watching.

"Can't believe they had to bring me along."

He sat back against the wall he had to admit it was quite relaxing. Making sure he was comfortable he laid back and did what he would normally do. However, he soon heard someone making their way to his location. He sighed assuming it was someone from before.

"Ohhh my apologize I didn't realise someone was round here."

The man was well-spoken and was just a bit to taller then Bell.

"Don't mind me I'm just here to relax nothing more, plus its quite.

The man nodded to bell he looked behind him and Bell could tell he was attempting to get away from the crowds as well.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you. I hate to impose but I'm not the most popular in this town."

Bell couldn't see why not he wasn't giving him trouble. Heck, he was happy to have a little company that didn't look like they hated his guts.

"Please be my guest can't say no"

The man nodded his head and made himself comfortable. Bell did have to admit something was puzzling him.

"I hate to ask but since your hear mind telling me why it is that you're not liked around here. Bell was just being curious and didn't really think he was going to get an answer. The man laughed.

"Ohh it's fine just can't seem to understand a man with dreams."

Bell again was intrigued by this statement.

"I dont understand why would your dreams cause this much trouble?

"Hmm well, first I should let you know that for a while I've always wanted to become an adventure to find the thrill of my life. To fight the monsters meet new people become a shining beacon to those in trouble.

Bell couldn't help but admire the man's passion and drive but he had to admit he wasn't the most physically gifted but what did that matter never was he when he started.

"I don't understand why that would be such a problem or why you should be hated because of it.

"Hmmm, then you haven't been in this town long then, have you.

Bell looked at him with a questioned look on his face.

"No why do you say that".

The man shakes his head and looked to the nearby wall.

"A long time ago this town used to be full of adventures and familias heck it was sort of a right of passage to becoming a man to be sent out to join a familia. But over time those same people didn't come back and when they did it was in a coffin. Soon it came for the loved ones to despise adventures for still being alive when their loved ones had died.

Bell soon felt a deep feeling of sorrow for the people of this town. He knows understood that the looks he had been getting were the loved ones of past adventures.

"That would explain the looks I've been getting.

The man laughed at the boy's words.

"hahaha Nah, I'm sure they're giving you those looks because you walked in here with four smoking hot babes.

Bell instantly sighed as he realised he was still despised for one thing and one thing only.

"So your an adventure then kid. Not bad maybe there's still a chance for me after all.

Bell didn't know if he should laugh or take offence.

"Please, dont take offence on first sight you dont look like the type. But I know an adventure when is see one so I know you're the real deal.

This gave bell at little pride he still thought himself a beginner at this.

"Thanks, I'm sure you'll make your dream happen. If you'd like why not travel with us back to the city I'm sure that will be the first of many steps for you.

The man was surprised by bells kind words he didn't know what to say at first thinking it might be a practical joke.

"Are you serious I mean if you are then yes, yes id like to take you up on that offer."

"Why wouldn't be its not any skin of my back and besides I'm sure the extra company won't hurt.

It was at this point when another person joined them.

"Well ill be damned bell is that you.

It wasn't much of a guess at how joined them heck the voice was a dead give away. He soon turned to find his friend and smith.

"Welf what are you doing here?

"What cant a guy relax from time to time besides I'm the one who should be asking you that question. also hows your friend?

It was at that moment that bell realised that for that entire conversation he didn't ask for the man's name.

"Nelson a pleasure".

He held out a hand to Welf and after a brief handshake, they had been introduced.

"Soo hows goddess-sama not. causing any problems is she."

Welf shook his head.

"Not that I would know of besides what harm can she do shes a goddess of heaven not like anyone's going to do anything.

Bell laughed "I hope your right.

The three of them relaxed and enjoyed the warm waters and they reminisced of days events. how ever bells mind wandered to the large wall that separated the two baths.

"I wonder what they're up to?"

* * *

"This wasn't part of the plan. I was looking forward to...

"Tiona shut up, need I remind you that were not to start a scene keep your loud mouth shut and your thoughts to yourself. Need I remind you who is in here with us.

Tiona looked to her sister with a disappointed defeated face she sank into the water with her head just barely out of the water.

But sis this isn't fair why did they have to come and ruin the fun.

The two of them turned to face the 'them' in question. Sat closely next to them was none other than the rest of the Hestia familiar. Both Lili and Hestia had had the same idea as Welf and decided that a nice bath would help her relax. However, upon finding the realisation that all the Loki familiar were here she soon put two and two together.

"What's wrong? Planning something were we. please don't mind us were just here to relax. However, if it has something with spying on Bell in which case go-ahead see what happens."

The two families looked at each other neither one giving the other any ground in terms of a battle even monster would sooner look away. But this was a different beast. However, to the surprise of not only the Loki familia but Lili to it was Hestia herself that broke first.

"You know what I'm here to relax not waste away arguing with you four".

Without warning just like a lion striking at its pray Tiona pounced.

"What's wrong Hestia-sama weres that feistiness that you like to show. Perhaps your little Bell-Kun is giving you the cold shoulder.

Hestia soon picked up the mocking tone she used when she said 'Bell-Kun' Hestia wasn't going to back down twice.

"Hmmm, you say that like you've had experience. I'm sure being in the shadow of your twin sister over there is quite the problem.

Tiona soon lost the smirk and gave Hestia the dead eyes.

"Hmm what was your nickname again? Ohhhh that's right loli big boobs. What man would ever go for you?

Hestia really disliked that nickname god knows how she knew it.

"Ohhhhh Grow a pair. Ohhh I'm sorry you can't.

Hestia soon put on an Ohhh I'm a sorry smile. Tilting her head in a mocking manner.

Tiona, on the other hand, felt a vein burst and she turned away from Hestia holding her hands to her chest. A fire burnt in her eyes and in that moment the gloves were off. The rest of the familia soon backed away Tione included. She gave a quick glance over to the other familia it said run.

"Haha that's funny you but you know what's funnier.

She had at this point moved over to the rock formation and with little to no effort smashed a chunk of rock off. Holding the human size chunk in her hand she turned and with an innocent and playful smile.

"Me seeing your child like face flattened into the ground"

Both Hestia and Lili looked at each other they didn't need to look twice as if like liking had struck them they bolted as fast as they could away from the Amazonian. It was one thing after whether it be bits of rock or wood something was coming at them and it was coming in fast.

"You've got to be kidding me how long is she going to keeps this up.

Lili looked behind her and saw only the devastation that they had left behind them.

"At this point, she could destroy the hole hot springs before she calms down."

She turned back only to come face to face with the one thing they didn't need at this moment...

The wall.

Turning around the two were met with a boulder flying towards them as if on cue the two of them dived into the water dodging the incoming danger. They soon came back to the surface to see a knocked out tiona and a horrified Loki Familia.

Hestia and Lili looked behind them to see the large chunk of wall that was missing. However, the two of them peered over to see where the boulder had landed. The two were soon meet by the angry gaze of Welf and by the looks of it he was not best pleased.

"HESTIA!"

* * *

Before to long the two familia soon found themselves in much hotter waters. It was lucky that in Tiona's outburst nobody was hurt however the same couldn't be said for the surrounding area. An unthinkable amount of damage was done and the landed scape had soon changed and was no longer recognisable to what it once was. Bell and Welf were standing in a corner speaking with one of the security guard's. They soon returned to the two familia's and found that Welf had a few choice words to say.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING I LEAVE THE TWO OF YOU ALONE FOR A FEW HOURS TO RELAX AND YOU MANAGE TO DISRUPT THE PEACE, DESTROY A LANDMARK AND NEARLY KILLED ME. I DON'T CARE IF YOUR A GODDESS THE NEXT TIME SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS IM GONNA FIND THE TALLEST BUILDING AND THROW YOU OFF IT!.

Hestia soon turned her head away for Welf she was partly responsible for the damage and heck she did start the whole thing so she couldn't argue with his harsh words. The Loki familia were soon landed a massive bill and Reverie could have killed her teammate there and then.

"I can't believe this why can't we have a simple relaxing trip were everything goes well. But no I have to put up with something going wrong every single time and I'm supposed to just sit back a deal with the consciences."

She turned to the amazonian and shock her head.

"and thanks to your actions we've know got to cut this trip short get back to Orario and start working our selves to the bone to pay off the damages you've caused.

Her calm and cold words could be felt even by the Hestia familia and they feared them as much as Tiona was. Bell soon found himself in front of the familia and gave them a bow.

"I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused please forgive the goddess".

Riveria turned to Aiz how had not taken her eyes off Bell since they had been kicked out. She found it curious her the way she looked at the boy and wondered what she was thinking and a better question would be. What was the two's relationship?

She gave her a little kick in the leg and pulled her away for her stare.

Turning to face Riveria she was meet with a questioning look and a small smile before Riveria turned back towards the young Cranel. Soon her head filled with questions.

'Was I staring at him all this time' Ais soon shook her head and a composed herself in her usual manner.

"You need not apologise young Cranel I can assure you that this happens often and were quite used to it at this point besides I'm sure it was an experience we'd all sooner forget so let's not dwell on it.

The two Familias soon bowed to one another and were about to go their separate ways however Riveria turned to Aiz and stopped in her path getting a blank stare from Aiz.

"Go on ill wait for you,

Aiz merely tilted her head and gave her friend a confused look.

"what do you mean"?

"Aiz dont act dumb its obvious something is on your mind and it involves that Cranel boy. You have to try to get a moment with ever since we found him and brought him back with us.

This made Aiz step back she knew she was trying to get his attention but had decided to stay quiet and watch him waiting for the best moment to start a conversation with him. However, hat shocked her was the fact that Riveria had noticed.

"Its none of my business but if you have something you want to ask him nows the best time. We don't know what's going to happen when we get back and if Loki hears about this well who knows what she'll do.

Aiz turned to look at the young boy walking away and shook her head turning to walk past the elf before her path was blocked again this time by her arm.

"Excuse me Cranel may I borrow you for a moment".

Aiz soon looked to her side to see Riveria with what was the most malicious smile she had ever seen from the elf.

"Riveria what are you doing"?

Her reaction was spot on what the elf was looking for she merely shrugged her shoulders and turned around to face the young boy hows attention she had just got.

"Well, you were to shy to start a conversation so ill start one for you. I'm sorry Cranel but Aiz and I would like to discuss something with you if you have some time?

Bell merely nodded and turned to face the rest of his party making sure it was all right with everyone. They all nodded well Hestia was going to object but silently owed a debt to them for not making them sure the cost of repairs. She also had yet to repay them for taking care of bells injuries.

"Thanks, ill meet you all back at the inn".

He soon turned back around and made his way back towards Riveria and Aiz how seemed to be in a heated debt about something. It wasn't long before he reached them and they had come to the end of there conversation.

"Forgive me Cranel but Aiz has just reminded me of some that I have to take care of some business back at the Inn so we'll have to delay this request however I'm sure Aiz has something she wants to discuss with you so ill leave you in her hands.

And as fast as she had finished she had gone leaving a confused Bell and speechless Aiz id didn't take long for her gaze to drift over to his. To her surprise, she was meet by a similar gaze and the two stood in silence staring at one another.

"Soooooo what was it you wanted to ask me?

* * *

I'm sure your all wondering what the hells happened with this chapter and all I can say is life likes to get in my way and I've only just got round to finishing it. However, this story is not dead. I promise. Believe me, when I start something I finish it. I'm looking to get another couple of chapters up by the end of the week so look out for them.

If you have any questions id be happy to answer them. Feedback is appreciated and is used to help me improve both the story and my writing thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Curses, This was what Aiz wanted to say however this wasn't the situation she wanted to be in. No wait, it was, she just didn't know what she was meant to now. She needed to say something it was becoming awkward but what?

"Why dont we take a walk, we can talk on the way". Bell had made the first attempt of moving the conversation forward.

"No point standing here all night".

She nodded in agreement and the two of them made there way back into the town square. They had been walking for only a few minutes, but the silence was still ever-present. Despite the current time being close to midnight, the streets were filled with street stalls and crowds of people, examing the wears on sale and being mesmerised by the lights and sounds of the town.

However, Aiz couldn't help but notice that a large part of people in the crowds were couples. It seemed that she couldn't look anywhere without seeing someone making a big show trying to impress there partner. Yet somehow she couldn't help but be interested at their attempts, part of wished that she'd get that kind of attention.

'Wait what am I thinking this isn't the time for these thoughts'.

She shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of unnecessary thoughts, turning to face the boy how didn't seem to notice. She couldn't help but stare at his face something about him had an effect on her. Part of her wanted to get to know him more, for the two of them to spend more time together maybe even...

'No! She thought to herself.

Her mind was wandering away from her she was thinking of thing she shouldn't and she doesn't know why. She barely knew the boy, between their training sessions and their odd encounter in and out the dungeons, she couldn't say she really knew anything about him. But he still had the ability to grab her interest besides she was curious about learning more about him with every achievement he earns.

"Are you hungry Bell? her question was a little out of nowhere but she needed to break the silence.

"Yeah, I am what were you thinking?" He replied looking around the different stalls selling a verity of different snacks and treats.

They ended up at a small stall specialising in fish foods, not the most healthy but, certainly did have the most appeal at that moment. The stall had a small seating area for customers and while Bell got the food Ais took no time in acquiring them a small table.

"Here you go" He handed her her food and the two of them sat and ate in silence.

Ais Was one of the few people that knew Artemis had died and she knew fully well what bell had to be going through. She wanted to get him to open up, to let her help him.

"Wow this is really good" she had made an attempt to act surprised however, in reality, it was more of an attempt to get him talking.

Bell nodded "I know, it's surprising what over two weeks away from civilization will do to you".

This was her changes she thought.

"You must have some interesting stories to tell? She asked looking him with a curious expression on her face.

Bell couldn't help but smile rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah you could say I've had some interesting experiences" he laid back into his chair and looked to the sky.

"You know I can remember when we had just set out on our journey, we were making great progress and were about to reach our next camping spot. He began to reminisce.

"Then suddenly we heard this mother and child in need of help they were being chased by this weird new monster that none of us had seen before. He continued to tell the event in full making sure not to leave out any details.

He spoke with such passion and pride and ais couldn't help but get drawn into the story. She admired his and the goddess bravery. Oh, how she wished she could have gone with them.

"And then she gave away all the food which while generous and noble of her, had left us in a bit of a predicament. He smiled at that memory and Ais took full notice of it.

"She sounded like a truly wonderful person," Ais said she couldn't help but admire her.

Heck how could she not, the way he spoke about her would make anyone come to the same conclusion. You could hear the passion in his voice and it told a thousand couldn't help but imagine what kind of person she was but somehow part of her felt that was more than just admiration in his voice. There was something more, but what?

"What about you Aiz I'm sure you did something interesting while I was away". Bell took that moment to finish his food it seemed that he got a bit distracted telling his story.

Aiz shook her head "I'm afraid not we had planned to head to the ports for a mission however we soon found the city in lockdown. No one was allowed in or out?

Bell looked up from his plate as he finished the last bite of his food. He was surprised to hear this surely this wasn't as a direct result of what was happening at the time. He thought to himself.

"Wow, that's some bad luck there so what did you end up doing instead? I doubt you're the type to stand around and do nothing. He said jokingly however it didn't have its desired effect.

"No we had our work cut out for us, the monster in the dungeon had become agitated and were trying to make an escape. She didn't even make an attempt to spice up the story she prefered to get back to learning about his journey.

"Ohh, well I suppose that would be a handful but I'm sure you had it under control right?" He gave her a quick smile as if to say, he knew the answer.

Despite her best efforts to bore him with her story she found it had the opposite effect. It just made him more curious. Before long she had listed ever monster she killed, every problem they met, heck, even the surprise help from Ottar managed to slip its way into the story.

"Wow id expects no less from the Loki familia, Or you Aiz you were really brave." Bell just like Ais had been enveloped into the story and he admired her strength and courage.

Aiz, on the other hand, had a slight blush on her face from his compliment, even though had gotten used to such praise for being the sword princess. However, when it came to his compliments she felt her heart flutter.

'Damn it' she thought to herself 'Im the sword princess, a level 5 one of the strongest in Orario and yet why does he have such an effect on me.

Bell had his hands behind his head, looking towards the moon."Now that I think about it she was just like you back then".

Aiz broke out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice. She saw the deep look of joy and sadness in his face. Aiz didn't know if she should press him or let him speak when the latter wasn't going to happen she took the chances.

"I know this is hard for you but I have a question." She tried no attempts to had her try motives she knew it wasn't fair to him.

He brought his face to meet with hers he could see she was worried for him. Bell sighed he knew what she wanted to her but he didn't want to open up about it. and yet...

"Promise me Aiz that you'll keep this to yourself!" he spoke quietly but with a serious tone.

Ais looked into his eyes he was serious. Aiz had no intention to tell anyone and while she was about to nod she knew that wasn't going to fly in this situation.

"I promise."

Bell placed his hands together were to being he thought to himself.

"We had just reached the temple despite, the preparations we made none of us were ready for what we were about to face. He paused for a moment and looked up to Aiz.

"When we entered we soon found the temple infested with monsters and while we did our best to fight them off they seemed to evolve and become more and more difficult as we got further in".

Contrast to his previous story this was bone-chilling for Aiz. His voice wasn't filled with pride and admiration. No. His voice was filled with despair and fear. However, the painful look on his face as he continued told her the worst was yet to come.

"When we finally reach the chamber that held Antares all became clear she wasn't coming back." Bell stopped, tears started to form in his eyes.

Aiz could see the pain in his eyes and part of her knew she had pushed him too far. Placing her hand on his she made an attempt to comfort him. He made an attempt to move his had away but chose not to.

"I wish I could just forget the sight I saw. The horror of seeing her trapped, helplessly, unable to do anything." his voice was filled with sadness and pain and his face was the same.

"You don't have to continue Bell" she couldn't bare to see him like this, she wanted to see the strong energetic boy she met in the dungeon that she helped train she wanted to see his smile.

"Yet the worst bit the part that ill never live down. He paused the tears rushing from his face. "Was the moment i had to kill her, In order to set her free I had to kill her". "I promised to protect her and yet I was forced to kill her".

Aiz eyes went wide she knew Artemis had died but this. She never would have thought that he would have to kill someone, let alone a god of heaven. The burden he was carrying was far grater then she ever imagined.

'No wonder he made me promise to keep this secret'.

She now understood. Understood why he had been in such a state. She stood up and moved around towards him. He looked away from her, did he think she was mad at him? In that moment seeing him at his weakest she ever has seen. She could only do one thing,

"huh" Bell let out as he soon felt something no someone wraps their arms around him. he turned around to see Aiz had wrapped her arms around him similar to Hestia. It was comforting, loving and it eased his pain.

"Its ok" ais began."I may not know the burden but I know what it's like to lose someone close to you". She tightened her hold around him as tears began to form in her eyes. "You had no choice that was clear but you still saved her. She is free from captivity because of you". She felt the tears run down her face she was glad no one was here to see her. But who could blame her for crying?

Bell felt could fell something dripping onto his back. He was surprised to see Aiz was crying. He had never seen her show any real emotion other than a passing smile. He stood up causing Aiz to step back.

"I'm sorry I just..." she was suddenly cut off. Without warning, Bell had brought her into a hug.

"Thankyou Aiz".

She didn't know what to do, she was still slightly in shock. "For what"?

"For being here for me".

Aiz smiled and returned the hug. Part of her was glad Riveria god knows what she'd say.

* * *

After the little heart to heart, the two made their way back to the hotel, despite Bell originally planning to return to the company of his familia he soon remembered that both his gear and clothes were still with the Loki familia.

"You're more than welcome to spend the night you know?" Ais looked to her still worried about the night's events she hoped he'd see reason and wait till morning to return to his friends.

Bell rubbed the back of his head. "I dont want to be a burden and besides Hestia would be worried if she found out I hadn't returned.

She didn't find enough reasoning in his words and at this point wouldn't take no for an answer. However, she knew she'd have to give a convincing reason for him to stay the night bur what?

"Wait do you even know were it is they're staying?" She asked out of curiosity but soon realised it would make an excellent excuse for both of them.

Bell soon stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment.

"Crap I didn't ask" he shouted allowed. turning towards her he soon realised he didn't have a choice in the matter. He just prayed the goddess didn't get too worried by his absences.

"It's ok there's plenty of spare rooms I'm sure you'll prefer a warm bed and a good nights sleep over wandering the streets for hours.

He nodded in agreement."Yeah your probably right, oww what was that for".

She had hit him on the top of the head and turned to face him with a playful smile.

"I am right," she said as she turned back around, they had reached the Inn.

after finding their way into the main room they found that the others had gone to bed. Bell let out a loud yawn and Aiz couldn't help but laugh.

"Tired are we?" She looked to him and he nodded."well you best get some sleep its been a long day.

They both moved to each other's rooms however Aiz looked back at the young boy.

"Goodnight bell," She said quietly as not to wake anyone, but be loud enough for him to hear.

Bell nodded "Goodnight Aiz"

* * *

Authors notes

Another chapter down well thank you for the comments I've read them all and am glad people are still interested in this story, and that your all enjoying it. At least that's what I'm getting from the comments. Anyways along with me writing the next chapter I also plan on updating the story a little bit nothing major just some fine-tuning. e.g. Making sure I'm not repeating myself hahaha,

Next chapter I have planned to have up by the end of the week, Please feel free to leave a comment or feedback I do read them and take them on board. If you have any questions or have noticed any mistakes that may need fixing please message me ill be glad to reply. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun soon rose over the horizon while the Loki familia were sleeping one person had found it much harder.

Ais. She couldn't help but remember the tragedy that bell had told her about it bright back painful memories. She remembered the deaths of her parents the pain she felt but it was nothing compared to what he must be going through. Having to kill someone you promised to protect and not only that but the regret of killing a goddess of heaven no one should have to carry such a burden.

She had been laying her bed, eyes open wishing she could help him but that was the problem how could she.  
They were both in different families and the rivalry between their two goddesses made it that much more difficult. If Loki found out she was meeting with one of the Hestia familia she'd have an earache for the next month.

"Stills, wouldn't be the first time I've gone the goddess back." she smiled at her own words remembering when she agreed to train him in secret.

It was a risk she had taken of her own back Heck the only person besides her that knew was Lefia and she had a way of keeping her quiet.

'Hmmm well, we're all planning to head back today perhaps I could convince the others to let them travel with us.'

She pondered on her thoughts for a moment she has no doubt that Tiona would agree outright and Tione would probably have no opinion. Rivera was probably going to be the only problem but she doubts that she'd argue if she got the other two on her side.

No doubt there would be some objection from the other side as well but this might be the last time she'll see him for a while and she still had a lot she wanted to ask him.

Deciding that it was the best time to get out of bed she moved to get changed. It didn't take her long, despite the thought of not wearing her usual attire and armour she opted out. They may be close to Orario but she knew better than to think it would be a smooth journey. There may not be that many monsters, but Bandits, thugs and a verity other low lives were all but commonplace outside the walls. Best to be safe she thought.

She gave her face a quick wash and finished packing her things, despite knowing they were going to be here for a few days she didn't think to pack for a long trip which she was now thankful for. Once she was certain all her things were packed away she made her way into the main lounge.

To her surprise she was awake much earlier then she thought, A few hours earlier than planned she looked towards Bells room. She pondered on waking him or not she decided to leave him to rest. If all goes to plan she can spend the rest of the day with him. This thought made her smile, turning to the exit she decides it was best to get some fresh air.

Upon exiting the building she took the opportunity to do some stretches. Nobody was around and it was still early so she didn't mind getting it out the way.

* * *

After a few minutes of stretches, she decided to take a final walk around the town. Despite her best intentions to see the town she had been sidetracked and only really got to see a small part of it but she had some time to kill.

Setting off down the main street she soon found her way into the centre of town. Unlike last night it was completely empty besides the odd local cleaning up that was. Looking around she noticed there was a central statue. It showed a young man slaying a dragon on the base it read.

'Fate is a funny thing, to some its constant from the moment they're born to the moment they die.

To others its something that can be manipulated and controlled.

I believe everyone's fate is the same and it's the choices we make while walking its fine line that decides our future. Fate has only true certainty and that is death.

Aiz looked up at the statue seeing this unknown adventure slaying she knew full well the meaning of the words but she knew there was a fatal error in its logic. And that was the gods, Those that could manipulate fate, those that made the choice that affected everyone. Even now as they lived amongst us.

"Ironic isn't it, A statue from a time before the gods cared, were man's choices decide who they are and who they were."

Ais turned around to see a hooded figure dressed completely dressed in black. By the sound of their voice, he was a man, mid-twenties. His hight was similar to her's however something was off and it wasn't his appearance. There was something familiar about his presence like she knew it well but from were?

Ais decide to take the time to humour the strange man knowing her reputation it was probably someone about confess their undying love for her. But this situation was so off and she would find out exactly how this person was.

"You say this yet knowing something and assuming are two different things" she didn't want to get into any real long drawn out conversation on the topic of fate, she prefered to put her trust in it and it would lead her down the right path.

The man smiled at her reply putting his hands in his pockets he merely shrugged at it. "And yet in our every waking moment we hope to grab hold of our own fate and forge our own paths, that is everyone's dreams". He moved his head in the direction of the statue and rose one his pocketed hands towards the stature.

"Its the reason that statue stands there, as a reminder, that people can manipulate fate and forge their own path." He brought his hand back down to his side and placing it on his side. "Deny, accept heck even try to ignore it but fate is always a constant".

Ais cared little for the man's topic however the more he talked, the more certain she was that she heard that voice before. The locals had seemed to disappear into the streets surrounding them. The situation was a strange one but she would get to the bottom of it.

"I dont care for this stupid topic. Why dont you just tell me what you want". Ais decided that a more direct approach would speed things along.

"Ohh I merely saw what looked to be a lost woman standing before me and couldn't help but admire her beauty. His voice was slick and smooth which to Aiz meant he was another admirer.

"When I look at you my heart flutters and yet I dont know why this be soo, maybe it is fate that we should meet today". The man soon broke out into a dramatic speech his gestures were as over the top as his speech.

'Who is this clown!? Ais was growing more and more annoyed by the second at this point she had blocked out his voice but it did little to help.

"Uhhhhh I dont have time for this leave me alone. Go find someone else to bother, I'm not interested! Her voice was as cold as ice and cut deeper than any sword. Turning away she made her way back towards the Inn assuming that enough time had passed since she left.

"Please wait there something I have to ask yo... he had found his way behind her, however, this caught Aiz by surprise and as if by instinct she made gone in for a strike.

However, this person was they had tremendous speed and reflexes and had moved out the way before getting punched. However, in the act of doing so, Aiz caught a glimpse under the man's hood. Despite this fact, his face was covered by a mask, which hid his face. The only thing she had seen was his hair which looked to be a light grey colour maybe something else. She couldn't tell due to the direction he was facing was away from the light.

The more she was around him, the more she would sware shes heard his voice. However the masked muffled it in such a way that made it somewhat distorted. An enchantment perhaps. She was getting annoyed at this charade.

"Hmm if you wanted to see my face so badly, you could have asked. But I'm afraid that you'll have to wait, my dear." Without warning, he disappeared. Aiz stood back in shock. She quickly started looking around to she were he had gone. It didn't take long.

Turning around to see the figure stood atop the rooftops of the nearby houses, she made ready to give chase. However, He turned a gave a wave of his hand.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave, however, know that we will see each other again soon, that I promise." He turned and moved behind the buildings and out of sight and just like that he was gone.

Aiz was left standing, confused and unsure of what just happened. However, one thing was clear, the next time they meet she'll find out how that man was. Shaking away a thousand thoughts that were running through her head, she started to notice that a lot more people had made there way into the streets. As a sign that she should be getting back to meet the others, as they would be waking up by now.

* * *

She soon returned to Inn to find just like before everyone was still asleep.'good' she thought to herself. Turning towards Bell's room she moved towards its vicinity.

'Perhaps I could speak to him before everyone else wakes up' She soon found herself at the base of the door, She knocked three times. No reply. She knocked another three times. Still no reply. With a disappointed sigh, she was about to return to her room. However, to her surprise, the door opened slightly and bells face soon popped out.

"Hmmm oh, it's you Aiz what can I do for you? Bell was still half asleep it was by luck that he was just waking up that he heard someone knocking. However, in his sleepy state, he could hardly reply.

"Forgive me Bell if I knew you were asleep I wouldn't have bothered". Ais turned her head slightly ashamed that she woke him up.

Bell just stood there confused 'Why is she apologizing I was getting up anyway, though I suppose she didn't know that.

"It's ok I was getting up anyway what is it you wanted? Bell was still half asleep however he could always make time for her.

She turned back to face him her face was now had a bright smile and somehow it was contagious as Bell soon returned the smile.

'Damn she's so cute when she smiles... wait what am I thinking. He looked at her face and couldn't help but smile back. He would admit that he did have a little bit of a crush on her when they first met. However with time that soon faded and he felt mostly admiration for her and soon saw her as a good friend. But part of him knew that she still had an effect on him even now.

"Well you see, _I was wondering if you would like to join us on our trip back to Orario?" _

_It took him a moment to fully comprehend the request she made, he was confused. Why was she going out of her way to ask him to join them? He knew full well what Hestia would say to all this and he didn't want to cause any trouble between the two familias._

_"Hmmm I dont want to slow you guys down and besides, I'm sure you'll want to get off as soon as possible" He made a good point however Ais wasn't going to take no for an answer. _

_"I doubt any of us are in a rush to leave, as for slowing us down. I'm sure Your goddess said you were travelling by horseback the same as us." She was fully prepared for any comeback or excuse he could possibly use against her. "and besides it would be safe if we travel in a larger group"._

Bell stood in silence. 'Damn it how did she know that. still, I suppose she does make a good point'. Bell looked up, to see Aiz giving him a chilling stare. As if denying her request was even an option at this point.

Part of bell didn't mind having the extra company, however, the other half remembered that Hestia, wasn't too fond of Aiz or the Loki familiar in general. However, he soon caved under the pressure from Aiz. He merely nodded in defeat, knowing that this was going to be more hassle then it was worth.

'Still, it'd be nice to spend a little more time with her'. Bell smiled at his thought. He closed the door to his room and prepared for the departure. He was sure that Hestia would come searching for him. He just prayed she was in a good mood.

* * *

Authors notes

Another chapter down. Yes were finally leaving this damn town only took me 9 chapters but hey could be worse. Lol, I'm joking but still, now I can start getting into the meat of this story. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'm sure one or two of you will take a guess at the mystery character. As always comments and feedback are much appreciated. As a treat chapter 10 is going to be an extra-long chapter.

Changes to the previous chapters are going to be coming later next week. Note that I will be adding and changing some minor things. Nothing major just the odd line or two. Would rather get it out the way now rather than 20 chapters in. Dont worry you won't have it all again unless you want to that is. 

I look forward to seeing your thoughts thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Hestia wasn't happy. Angry, disappointed and even betrayed came to mind.

It didn't take them long to put two and two together, he left with Aiz that night, and he hasn't returned. Granted nobody could be sure he knew where they were staying, but that didn't sit well with Hestia.

"Are you still angry?" Welf sighed at the sight of the goddess mood. "Look nobody told him where we were so you couldn't blame him for spending one night there.

Hestia just ignored the blacksmith's words. She had barely seen bell since they arrived here and he ran off. Heck, in her mind, she was angry at herself for not being able to support him. But that wasn't what ticked her off.

'Damn you Wallenwasit' was the only thing in her head. She didn't hide the fact that she didn't approve of her, especially around Bell. She found that her effect on him was more than a bit strange.

Within a day she's managed to do more for him then any of them could have in a week. She didn't mind that what bothered her was the look she gave him. It was subtle most wouldn't notice. But not Hestia she knew that look well, she had seen it many a time. She even had it. She wanted to be alone with him.

"Hmmm oh, I know that look. Someones a little jealous". It didn't take Hestia long to snap out of her thoughts. She knew who the culprit was Welf wouldn't be that bold, and there was only one person left that I could be. Lili.

"I have no idea what you mean, and I'm just worried about the safety of my child". Hestia turned her head to face Lili. However, she wasn't ready for the next part.

Lili stopped and looked up towards the sky. "Goddess sama I know, I know the feeling you have. As much as you'll try to play it off as worry for him, we both know that isn't what this is really about

Hestia came to a sudden halt. Welf could feel the rising tension in the air. He knew nothing he could say or do would stop what was about to happen. He looked on to see the two females facing one another.

"Why should you care what I say or think! Hestia's voice turned severe. It was a rare sight she got angry but not like this. Welf could tell Hestia's mere aura the aura of a god was starting to radiate from her.

"Let me make one thing clear. Bell is my familia hes my child. So dont you dare make assumptions.

"Cut the crap, Hestia!" Lili had shouted at the top of her lungs. At this point she was leaning forwards, fist clenched. "Admit it you hate the fact that bell is interested in someone else but you."

Hestia soon took up a similar position as Lili she was standing her ground.

"Ohh I'm sorry that's ironic coming from the person who tries to spend every waking moment next to him." Hestia had soon brought Lilis feeling towards Bell into the conversation.

It was no secret that Lili had deep feelings for Bell. Ever since he saved her, she respected him, admired his bravery, his sense of adventure and for his care for others well being. These feelings soon grew into something more. She wanted to see him more to be with him more, and the more she did, the more it became apparent. She had fallen for him.

"You know what ill be the first to admit that yes, I love Bell. I love being with him. I love to watch him fight, to see him risk his life for others." Hestia looked deep into Lili's face. Her demeanour was stoic, but her eyes told a different story.

They glistened in the light due to the formation of tears. Despite Lili's best efforts, tried her best to hold them back but it was no use. "Unlike you Hestia, I have no problem with admitting that yes I'm jealous of Aiz I'm suspicious of anyone that gets that kind of attention from him.

Hestia's face grew angrier and angrier. Did this girl have no respect, she was talking to a goddess of heaven not some random female on the streets. She had given her the blessing to join bells party. If Bell hadn't asked her, she would have rejected the girls request on the spot.

"Now listen here!

"No, you listen." Lili cut her off. Her face was full of anger and sadness while her eyes looked like they were about to burst.

"When will you stop acting like this is about helping bell and ADMIT THAT THAT ITS YOUR SELFISH DESIRES! Lili had moved forward and was now face to face with the goddess. "GO ON ADMIT IT. YOU HATE IT WHEN OTHER GIRLS GET CLOSE TO HIM, THAT YOU'D PREFER TO HAVE HIM JUST TO YOURSELF." Hestia was about to object; however, she didn't even have a moment to start.

"ADMIT THAT YOU HATE WHEN HE SHOW INTEREST IN ANY FEMALE THAT ISNT YOU. YOU CAN TRY TO DENY IT BUT IVE SEEN IT. ME, AIZ, HIS ADVISER AND...

She paused for a moment before it flashed into her head. The events they had just endured. Hestia soon realised what was coming next.

"Even your best friend, Artemis." Lili didn't want to bring her into this. However, it was the only way to get the point across. Hestia just stood in silence. Her face said a thousand words. She finally cracked her.

"Just like now with Aiz you couldn't stand the two of them getting close. You couldn't stand him slowly, starting to fall for her. You wanted to interrupt them at every opportunity because you wished she never entered in your little fantasy.

Hestia had snapped. Without a moments thought, she raised her and with all her might had slapped her across the face. This action and shocked Lili who at this point, had put her had towards her face.

"Never, ever bring my friend into this id expect you to show some damn respect.

Lili looked to the floor, ashamed at what she had said. It may have been too active, but she had crossed a line she should have never crossed.

"Forgive me, goddess. It was wrong of me to bring her into this." She had regretted it the moment she said it. "In truth, I wished I could have experienced what those two had." At this point, she had lifted her head and looked the goddess in the eyes.

"When I looked at the two of them, I felt both joy and sadness. Sadness that the one I loved had fallen for someone else and joy to see him as happy as he was with her. At that moment, I knew it was never meant to be for the two of us."

Hestia just stood there in shook she wasn't expecting Lili to admit that. "Why, then. Why go through all this effort to get me to admit it if you had given up." Hestia was confused and curious, after everything she had heard the last thing she was expecting for her to give up.

"Because at the end of the day it's not about me, it's about him. He wanted to be with her that was the truth, and there's no denying it. I love him I always will, however, I won't stomp on that little bit of happiness for my own.

Hestia stood still it hit her like lightning. 'Was I that self-centred. She placed her hand on her head. She hadn't her actions could have such effects. However, one question remained, why did it matter now she was gone.

"Before you say anything. Please wait. Wait till you see him, you'll get the answer your looking for.

Without another word, Lili moved to join Welf and continue their way towards the inn that the Loki familiar were staying at.

* * *

"What got into you these last few days, first you ask us to take the Cranel boy in without a moment to discuss it, ever since hes been here you've been trying to get his attention and now after all of this, you want us to travel back with him to Orario?

"Riveria was sitting at a small table in her room, sipping some tea. Aiz had rudely awakened her. In a manner which could be only described as Aiz staring down at her with puppy dog eyes. 'Not creepy at all'. She quickly concluded that she wanted something she couldn't.

She sighed in exhaustion, in truth she had no problem with what Aiz got up to in her free time. Heck, she'll even help her when she can — case in point last night. However, there is a difference between her free time and Familia time.

"Are you trying to cause trouble between Loki and Hestia. You know what will happen if the goddess gets wind of this. She studied the face of her friend and despite her best intentions to deter her from the request, she soon released that it was a pointless battle. Aiz face said it all she was getting what she wanted.

The green-haired elf chuckled to herself as she began thinking about the last few days. 'That boy has brought out a side to you I've never seen before. Riveria stood up and gave a 'forced' sigh of defeat. "Fine, I can see that theirs no changing your mind, never seen you so interested in someone this much.

At this point, she had made her way to her friend's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "By the way, if you have any intentions of being alone with you know who, know I've got you covered.

Aiz turned to see her friend smiling and knowing Riveria shes known for a long awhile however shes never openly acknowledged that fact, which for Aiz was a good thing? She was a private person and didn't like people knowing her business. Even those she trusted knew a portion of her life. However, f Riveria knew it means it's becoming more and more evident by the day.

"Come now Aiz dont give me that look. I think it's cute you have a crush." Riveria wasn't the type of person to tease others. However, Aiz was the exception.

"I don... She paused she was about to shout in defence; however, she stopped herself. 'What if Tiona and Tione heard us.

Riveria saw the girls hesitation and grabbed the opportunity.

"Go on, Aiz, Dont be shy." Her inner self was in tears at this point, and she found it hard to compose her outward expression. Aiz, on the other hand, wanted to get out of this conversation and quick.

Aiz quickly moved close towards Riveria and pulled her closes, making sure to have her ear and hers alone.

"Fine, I admit I may have a small crush on Bell, but that's it whatever you may think, that's how it's going to stay". With that, Aiz made her way to the door and left the room. Leaving Riveria somewhat shocked. She turned to the door and smiled, placing a hand to her chin.

'A shame, if you hadn't told me that it probably would have remained that way.

* * *

Bell had finished packing his things. Surprising even himself at how quickly he had got sorted. He looked outside it was still pretty early knowing Hestia would be arriving at some point he took the time to relax.

He made his way out into the living area. Tione and Tiona were in the corner sitting at a small table. They seemed to be playing a card game while having a heated discussion. Bell took that as a reason not to sit with them. He decides to find Aiz knowing she was awake and was much safer company than the two sisters.

Lucky for him, she seemed to be exiting from Riveria's room. She turned to see him walking towards her, giving him a welcoming smile. Bell face grew a little red. He couldn't help but return the smile. The two of them moved over to a free table and ate breakfast. The two of them chatted while they ate. They discussed the recent going on while Bell had been gone.

"Awww look at those two they look so cute together".

Tione had placed her cards down to look over at bell and Aiz.

"Its a shame really if things were different they might have been more.

Tiona turned to her sister. She was sighing into her hands at the truth of those words.

" yeah I feel bad for her, of all the people to take an interest in it had to be the Argonaut."

Tione nodded in agreement.

"Putting aside Loki's distaste for Hestia, I doubt she'd let our priced sword princes have any meaningful relationship."

"Same goes for Hestia."

Despite their brief observation of the two adventurers, the of quickly returned to there game of cards.

Both Aiz and Bell had finished their breakfast. While it was apparent that Aiz wanted to chat before their conversation was little more than an overhanging silence. Something that the two of them were well aware of.

"So... What are your plans when you get back".

To the sudden surprise of Bell, Aiz was the one to break the silence. Taking a moment to process what she said.

" Umm, to be honest, I don't know exactly. I was probably going to go back to what I did normally".

Bell looked down to his feet despite what he just said part of him was still unsure what he wanted to do.

Aiz paid close attention to both his response and his reaction. Something was off, and yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Bell I have a request...

She was about to ask him something but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Hestia familia.

"Well well someone's getting along."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Orario

"Damn Hermes the more I think about his request, the more uneasy I feel."

Loki was sitting at her desk, pondering the previous day's events. Something didn't sit right.

'This couldn't have anything to do with Artemis. Could it?

Loki pondered on the thought. She didn't want to get involved, but after giving him critical information, she couldn't help but worry.

'Doesn't he have any idea what chaos his actions could cause.

*knock*knock*

Loki turned looked up to the door.

"Enter".

The door opened, revealing Finn how was holding a sizeable stack of papers.

"Sorry to disturb you goddess however I have a report for you to look over."

Loki just gave a blank stare.

"To my knowledge, no one is currently undertaking anything, why would there be a report."

Finn hesitated to answer. Deciding it was probably better to have Loki see for herself.

"I think you should look for yourself".

Loki took the report from him and looked it over. With the flip of each page, her face grew more and more shocked.

" Damage to property, disturbing the peace, resisting arrest what in heaven did they do."

Finn merely sighed shaking his head.

"My guess, Tione or Tiona".

Loki sighed, throwing the report to the onto the desk. Leaning back into her chair, she looked up.

Finn just stood in silence. He didn't know if to leave or stay. However, it became obvious it didn't matter which he chose to do.

" If you would excuse me goddess but I've got something to take care of.

Loki merely waved a hand as if to say 'yeah, sure'. Finn bowed and turned to leave.

"One more thing, Finn."

Stopping in his tracks, he turned back around to see what she wanted.

"I want you to prepare to head out tomorrow."

This raised Finns curiosity give her his full attention.

"At once but may I ask what is it ill be doing?"

"I want you to take Bata and anyone who's currently available to head out of Orario and investigate a specific location for me.

Finn wasn't satisfied by the vague answer he had been given.

"As you command, however, is there anything I should be aware of goddess? Not that I doubt your reasons, but if like to know what caused this sudden request."

Loki pondered for a moment before looking behind Finn.

"Close the door. What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. No one and I mean no one is to know do you understand?

Finn nodded and turned to close the door. After making sure no one was listening, he returned to his position.

"I assume that you remember when Hermes came to see me?

Finn nodded. He remembered the strange request involving the coin.

" While I can't disclose what was said, I can tell you that it's heavily involved with were I'm about to send you."

Finn once again didn't understand why he was being sent to this place or better why Loki ordered him to gather any able bodies to join him.

"Forgive me, goddess, but I don't follow."

Shaking her head, Loki looked to the face of her confused child.

"I wish I could tell you more. However, I'm sworn to remain silent. I couldn't tell you the truth even if I wanted to."

She places her head into the palms of her hands and gives a deep sigh.

"Make sure Hermes doesn't do anything stupid and take any action you deem necessary.

Finn nodded in agreement deciding that he wasn't going to get a better answer no matter how hard he tried.

"where is it I'm heading?"

* * *

After being given his orders, Finn went about gathering both people and supplies for the trip. Despite Lokis ruth estimate of the ruins being only a days ride from Orario. Finn couldn't help but assume that they'd be there for a few days.

Meanwhile, Loki was sitting back in her chair, looking to the ceiling.

'Why do I get this feeling something is wrong.'

Without a second thought, Loki turned her head to look out the window.

"What the?"

Loki turned to see what looked like a piece of cloth blowing across the window. Taking a moment, she rubbed her eyes only for the fabric to disappear.

"I must be seeing things."

She looked back towards the report Finn had given her moments ago.

"I wonder when they will return."

* * *

Having briefly exchanged death looks to everyone in the room Hestia and ordered, yes ordered Bell to step outside.

"Care to explain to me what's going on here, Bell?"

Hestia wasn't in a suitable mode she was tired, worried and mostly annoyed that Bell had spent the night with the Loki familia.

"Forgive me, goddess, if I've worried you I had all intentions of returning last night however I didn't know where you were staying."

Hestia knew this already, and that wasn't what was bothering her. What was is the fact that he chose to stay with them instead of finding somewhere else.

"But why with them Bell, I don't get why you want to spend so much time with the Loki familia."

Hestia gave him a stern look not happy with his current silence.  
She could guess what or rather who was responsible.

"Tell me what yours and the swords princess relationship is?"

Bell was both shocked and confused by her question.

"We're just acquaintances nothing more I assure you, goddess."

While Bell was kind of speaking the truth, he did see Aiz as more than just an acquaintance. But best not to annoy the goddess. Especially with what he was going to request.

"Bell."

Hestia looked towards her child the one she cared most for in this world.  
She remembered the words Lili had told her.

**Wait till you see him, you'll get the answer your looking for.**

Perhaps Lili was right; it wasn't her choice to make. Bell knows what he wants. And she doesn't want to see him like he was before.

"Bell, I'm sorry".

"Wait for what?"

Bell was now really confused. Hestia was interrogating up until a second ago. Now she was apologising. Did he miss something?

"Goddess why are you apologising you've done nothing wrong..."

To his sudden surprise, Heatia had brought him into a sincere hug.

"Bell know that whatever I might say or do I do because I care for you. Without you, I'd still be lonely. I wouldn't have a familia; I wouldn't have the memories we share both good and bad."

Bell looked at his goddess tears began to form. Bell instinctively brought her closer, returning her hug in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's ok; it's ok, I'm here".

Bell wasn't sure what brought on Hestia's sudden downpour.

'Does she think I'm going to abandon her?

"Bell whatever you decide you want no that I won't hold it against you".

Bell tightened his hold on Hestia. Part of him wanted to laugh, but part of him knew there were two points.

Bell knew Heatia had feelings for him, and while he always played the oblivious card when she made any such attempts, he couldn't bring himself to deny her outright.

"Hestia, you are my goddess, you gave me hope when I was at my lowest. Took me in and gave something to fight for. You allowed me to meet that id later call teammates and friends."

Hestia looked into bells eyes. Filled with emotion, she soon found herself lost in them.

"I will never betray you, and I will always be your familia. Because without you I'd never have gotten the chance."

At this point, Lili and Welf had appeared; however, upon seeing the emotional speech from Bell, chose to stay out of sight.

'Do I take my chance?

Hestia pondered on the thought but quickly shook the thought from her head.

'Nah it wouldn't be right but still.

Without warning, Hestia released here embrace from Bell. Before bell could react, however, Hestia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving away. Her face was a subtle shade of red.

"Thank you, Bell that means a lot."

Bell was still comprehending what just happened. Upon realising what she just did, he turned a little red.

Goddess, I have a favour to ask?

While Heatia could already guess what he was going to ask she wanted to humour him first.

"Go on."

"Is it ok for the Loki familia to travel with us? I know I'm asking that...

Hestia placed a finger to bells lips.

"Of course Bell."

Hestia could tell the moment she barged in that he was planning to leave with them.

"However if I so much as have to deal with Loki, I'll throw you to the wolves."

Bell gulped slightly and made a small chuckle.

'Still, the same old Hestia' bell thought.

* * *

Soon after confirming that everything was packed and everyone was accounted for the two familia set off back to Orario.

Bell was quite surprised to find he'd be riding one of the prized horses of Ganesha. He had forgotten that it had been given to him as a gift.

Compared to the rest of the horses, it stood loud and proud. It's jet black colour stood out much in contrast to nearly everything around it. Despite only just meeting him it seemed to recognise Bell as it's rider instantly.

"Damn I've got to say. Ganesha sure has good taste".

Nearly all the group had the same reaction towards the horse.

They had been riding for a good hour, and with no signs of trouble, the two familia's relaxed and started to chat with one another.

Bell had been talking with Welf and Lili about getting back into the dungeons when they got back.

Aiz and Riveria were sat riding in silence, taking in the surrounding landscape.

Hestia had ended up with the two Amazonian sisters, and despite their recent inherent, the three were laughing and joking like nothing ever happened.

"So we're agreed when we get back we have days rest, and then we get back into the dungeon".

Both Welf and Lili nodded in agreement. With everything agreed, Bell turned his attention to the rest of the company.

He slowed his pace and soon found himself riding alongside Aiz and Riveria.

"Hello Bell"

Aiz turned to greet him. Giving him a warm smile. Bell could help but blush at the sight and turned his face to hide it.

'Damn why she so cute when she smiles."

Aiz was about to grab his attention before getting a slight nudge in her side and turning to see Riveria smiling.

"Let me give you two some alone time".

Riveria turned her steed in the direction of the twins and Hestia. Turning her head around, she gave Aiz a wink and a thumbs up.

"Have fun."

Aiz felt herself blush in embarrassment.

Riveria had somehow managed to get Hestia and the twins to slow down and distract them long enough so they'd be out of sight. While Welf and Lili had gone on ahead, Bell soon found that he was alone with Aiz.

The two of them looked at one another before quickly looking always

'This is kinda awkward' they both thought.

"So Bell I hear your planning to head back into the dungeon when you get back?

Bell nodded

"Yeah were gonna give it a day to rest up, but we're looking to get back in as soon as possible."

Aiz nodded

"I suppose you have been away from it for a while."

Bell nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I have."

Despite her best efforts, they couldn't seem to hold a conversation without a dead silence between the two of them.

'Why was he so open with me before and now he seems so self-contained.  
Could it be that we were alone with no one around us.'

She blushed slightly at the thought, but despite her want to ride away from everyone, it would probably be a bit suspicious.

'I wonder'.

She had moved, so she was riding right beside bell.

"Bell I have a favour to ask".

Bell was curious with what she wanted from him.

"Of course, what is it".

" I was wondering if you'd meet me tomorrow at the usual spot."

It took a moment for him to realise we're she meant. It wasn't very often they would meet, but it would always be the same spot.

"Yeah sure but why?"

Aiz looked away from him for a moment.

'I can't tell him it's because I want to talk to alone.'

"I thought we could train together. It's been a while since I've seen you last. I want to see how much you've grown and improved.

Bell saw no harm in her request, and he had to admit the practice would be good for him.

" Sure Aiz I'd love to."

Aiz smile grew as he accepted her request.

"Thank you, Bell; I'll try to get away as fast as I can without drawing suspicious." E.g. Lefia

Aiz soon turned to see Riveria behind them followed the by the other three.

"If I'm not there when you arrive  
wait for me, ok."

With that Aiz returned to her friend leaving bell somewhat speechless as he too decides to catch up to his teammates.

* * *

Authors notes.

Damn first apologize for the late chapter. Between work and lots of other minor issues, I haven't had a chance to sit down and finish the chapter. However, that's not the case anymore.

Now onto the chapter. Were to begin ive had to rewrite this chapter so many times cause I wasn't happy with my original pacing. Also after reading your comments I see a few of you ship Aiz x Bell. Not gonna lie I'm surprised how much ive been pushing this ship in this story. Gotta remember this stories original goal. That been said I can see some interesting future chapters.

Like always comments and feedback are much appreciated let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you have any questions or request please feel free to message me ill be happy to reply.

Thanks look forward to the next chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A day has passed since the group returned to Orario. Despite the uneventful journey back, the same couldn't be said when they arrived.

Without warning, Bell was summoned to report to the guild. Welf was called to see Hephaestus and Lili well Lili just disappeared leaving Hestia alone.

However, while they were dealing with been gone for weeks, the Loki familia were summoned back to the twilight manor.

Aiz, Riveria, Tiona and Tione were all stood in a straight line. Loki was sitting at her desk holding the report that Finn had given her the day before. She was not happy.

"So which one of you would like to explain why I have a complaint formal complaint against you four. Or better yet why I'm being forced to pay for repairs to local hot springs?"

Loki's voice was calm and collected; however; she was, without a doubt, extremely pissed off.

"But goddess-sama it wasn't our fault..."

"Don't say anything! You will listen, and you will listen well, Tiona!

Loki had cut her off her stern voice sent chills down the girl's spine.

"This is the third time this has happened, and I'm not going to be the one to cover your ass. You and your sister are going to work this debt off one way or another"

Both Tiona and Tione's mouths hit the floor.

" That's, that's not fair."

Tione slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Why do I have to pay for her mistakes?

Loki gave her a piercing stare.

"Dont question my decision, you did little to stop her before she went on her rampage and while it wasn't directly your falut you failed in minimizing damage."

Tione was about to interject but stopped knowing it was only going to make matters worse. No one could escape Lokis wrath.

"Riviera make sure they dont slack off until they managed to repay their debt. You start today"

Riviera nodded and motioned for the other to follow her which with a defeated look on both of them.

"I dont know what you two look down about. I'm the one having to babysit you".

Aiz turned to follow them.

"Wait I have a job for you Aiz".

Loki had stopped Aiz before she left. Aiz was curious at the assignment that her goddess had for her. She sat down on one of the chairs and made sure to pay close attention to her words.

"Before I explain what you about to do I want you to know something. And let's be clear your not to tell anyone outside this familia are we clear.

Aiz nodded in agreement. However, she was now more curious then ever normally Loki wasn't normally the type to sware secrecy especially to the closest in her familia.

"First of all while you were gone I received a visit from Hermes. Now I'm sworn to not tell anyone what we discussed however that doesn't mean I'm not going to take action. Every contract has a loophole."

Aiz just stood there confused nothing Loki said made any scenes.

"I'm getting off track. Anyways I believe Hermes is planning something in one of the ruins to the north of here and despite my best efforts to persuade him against it I fear hes gone ahead anyway."

Again without any context, Aiz was completely confused and her face said as much. However, Loki placed her head into her hands her face was full of concern.

"Ive sent Finn to intercept Hermes before he can do anything however I'm going to tell you something that i didn't tell him".

Loki closed her eyes and wondered if this was the right thing to do or was it the best time.

"I fear that he's planning to try to forcefully revive the goddess Artemis".

Aiz's eyes widened at the mention of the name. While she didn't know the whole story she knew her fate and better the effect it had on a specific person. Why she was shocked at this revelation she didn't know however she felt strange at the news.

"I fear that even with my quick actions well be too late. I'm certain Hermes already made plans ahead of time however I can't confirm that is his actual motive."

Loki looked back to Aiz. Confused to see her with such a conflicted look on her face it wasn't like her to show any emotion that didn't directly affect her. Loki wondered if it was something she said.

"No doubt that Hestia had some part to play in this. She was her best friend after all".

Loki wasn't giving her usual hate speech towards Hestia which was unlike the goddess. Which made Aiz wonder. Did she take pity on the goddess loss?

"I know Hestia she may be many things but she's not reckless, I dont think she would directly put him up to this. However, that's not to say she didn't implant the idea in his head."

Why did this concern her? Why did she need to know all this?

"Now the reason I'm telling you all this despite my better judgement I'm sending you to keep an eye on her familia."

Aiz just stood there in shock. 'Did she just say what say what I think she said' Aiz thought no doubt taken aback by the goddess request.

"I know I'm going to regret this. However, you have my permission to interact with the Hestia Familia. I know for a fact that the Cranel boy of hers has taken an interest in you so hes probably your best bet."

Aiz couldn't believe her ears this was like a dream come true not only was she allowed to see bell she was able to do so at her own pleasure and this was coming from the one person that dispised Hestia and her familia more than anyone.

"I dont like the idea of sending my precious sword princess out especially when it concerns getting close to one of her children. and...

Aiz couldn't care less what her goddess was saying she was in her own little world at this point normally they would be limited to meeting in secret however now she had more options.

"So yes I'm allowing you to mingle with that boy, however, remember that the main objective here is to find out Hestia roll in all this. I care little for the affairs of her children."

Aiz shot up she had paid somewhat attention to the goddess's words but she cared little for them. She got her mission she knew what she had to do but she was going to take her time with it. You know to be thoroughly sure with her findings.

"I will Goddess, please excuse me".

Loki nodded and let her leave. She sighed she knew full well she had been seeing the boy behind her back and despite this, it was better for her to use this to her advantage rather than squander the opportunity to her petty pride.

"If that girl wants to waste her time with that boy then I can do little to stop her, at least this way I get something out of it. If Hestia does have a part in this I'm going to find out what it is."

After Aiz had left Loki went back to her business.

As if feeling a mysterious presence she turned to look at the window. She was certain that she felt a presence coming from that direction. Shaking her head she left the room.

* * *

It was just past midday and Bell had the rest of the day to himself. Literally to himself. Welf and Lili had taken the day to deal with personal stuff and Hestia was working one of her Part-time jobs. Bell decided to head to the meeting spot where he agreed to meet Aiz.

Walking the many streets and back alleys He pondered on why Aiz had asked to meet him. Sure he wanted to see her but it was strange normally he would ask her for help when it came to training nothing more.

'Does she think i need to get in some practices. He pondered on his thought before remembering when she had beaten him with little in the streets.

"When did you become so weak?" that question still cut deep he had fights with Aiz before, true it was for training but even then he should have been able to at least block her attacks.

"Still her request seemed almost innocent like she wanted to see me just to see me?"

Bell stopped and thought on those words. He remembered how the two had bonded over the past few days. He hadn't thought of her as anything more than a friend and teacher. However, if one thing was clear. That wasn't the case anymore.

'Why now, why when I look at her do I feel like I'm melting. Her smile her real smile the real her was something else. But why? What changed? Why does it feel like how I was with Arte...

He stopped his mind soon wandered from the Blonded haired girl to a blue-haired one. Artemis even the mere thought of her could bring Bell to his deepest low, The picture in his head one of Aiz soon turned to resemble the Blue haired beauty Artemis.

'No I dont want to remember'.

Bell tried to shake the image clear from his head but he couldn't lie to himself. He didn't want to. With each passing second, the picture became more clear. Her emerald green eyes were hypnotising to look at and Bell couldn't help but get lost in them when he had been with her. Her smile one that he wanted her to keep the one he wished he had seen more of it was what brought a tear to his eyes. He hated himself for what he had to do. Accepting that was hard. Accepting she was gone was even harder.

'I know we'll meet again but I know in my heart it won't be in this lifetime'.

Bell admitted this to himself it had been the first time he truly accepted that he or at least the current him wasn't going to see her again.

It then clicked in his head. Was his heart trying to move on? It had been over a week and a half since it happened but he couldn't deny that he was becoming more and more attracted to Aiz again.

"Perhaps it's for the best. Maybe she knew that".

Bell had been stood still for a good while looking around he shook his head off as many thoughts as he could this wasn't the time for memories.

* * *

Bell had finally climbed to the top of the wall and to his surprise he had forgotten how high up it was. He thought that it might never end. gods know how he did it every other day.

'It's obvious why you did it. You wanted to see her.'

Bell shook his head of the thought which were becoming more and more persistent.

To his surprise, she was waiting for him in the usual spot however one thing was clear. She wasn't dressed for sparring. She wore a light blue top a goldish trim and dark blueish skirt. Couple that with her beautiful face and you have a speechless Bell. And Bell was speechless.

He really didn't know what to say. Heck, he didn't even know what to do at this point. Here he was with all his adventuring gear, expecting her to be the same and low and behold she dressed to impress.

"Well, I suppose I can't be blamed for this, not as if she gave me any clue".

Bell hung his head in defeat and walked out to meet her.

Aiz soon turned to face him as she realised he was approaching. And she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him.

"Expecting a fight were you?"

Aiz words made bell blush with embarrassment, but Bell blushed even harder when he saw her smile and her laugh was so cute.

"Well at least someone looks nice, could have told me beforehand".

Bell had chosen his words carefully he didn't want to show he was embarrassed by the situation but also wanted to compliment her appearance.

Aiz simply looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"I did I said I wanted to talk to you, I dont remember anything about training."

Now Bell felt stupid, He had was so caught up in his thought he had forgotten the whole reason she wanted to meet. Interpreting it as something else.

"I'm sorry Ive been kinda distracted I forgot and just went into auto mode."

Bell was telling the truth however he wasn't going to tell her that she was the reason.

"Hmmm?"

Aiz looked at him she knew he was telling the truth. Just not the whole truth what could he be hiding from her.

"Fine how about we play a little game?" Bell looked up at her he was curious by what she was about to purpose.

"What do you have in mind?" Bell had taken the bait for both personal curiosities and to get out of his awkward situation.

Aiz smiled and it wasn't the great smile it was the 'im gonna enjoy this smile'. Which made bell instantly regret his curiosity.

"Simply if you're able to knock me off my feet ill spend the whole day with you tomorrow and we'll do whatever you want to do."

Bell was taken aback by her proposal he wouldn't lie. It was tempting. Getting to spend the entire day with the sword princess was many peoples dream. And he could decide what they did was the icing on top of the cake. However, when has cake ever been so free?

"But if I should be able to do the same then you have to answer just one of my questions. So do we have a deal."

"Of course".

Bell didn't stand a chance. He didn't realise how outmatched he really was. forgetting that he was in his full gear which meant he was somewhat restricted in his movements and that she was casually dressed and could move around freely.

Aiz couldn't help but smile at her brilliance while she danced around him waiting for and opening he was to busy trying to follow her to watch his own defences and Aiz knew how to exploit them.

Bell took a moment to compose himself and predicted were she was going to move next he made for her attempting to knock her into a different stance one that he was better equipped for.

He moves one of his hands out to strike her but she quickly dodged it and in swift action swept her leg for his. Bell realised this and moved out of the way to dodge her. However, in doing so he had done exactly what he had planned to do to her and left himself open.

She didn't hesitate to counter, in one swift move, she grabbed his arm, pulled him forward and knocked him off his feet pushing him back to land on his back. However, through instinct or pure accident, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him.

The moment Bell had realised what happened he was left without words. He was laying flat on his back with the sword princess laying on top of him. Was he in heaven? Part of him just wanted to stay there and take in the moment and admire her. The other wanted to defuse the situation as quickly as possible. He didn't realise that he just lost the bet.

"Looks like I win". Aiz lookup not completely sure of their current predicament she was just happy she won. However, she soon realised the position she was in and a blush started to form on her face. She looked over the defeated boy she had to say she enjoyed their current position.

"Now if I remember correctly you agreed to answer one of my questions, did you not?"

Bell nodded in agreement however he couldn't help but feel awkward in the position he was in.

"Sure but could you let me at least move first". Bell didn't want to but he couldn't keep his mind wandering to different thoughts.

Aiz shook her head and instead of getting up she moved forward made sure he wasn't able to get up.

"Answer my question and then ill let you up, dont want you to chicken out last minute". Aiz had an innocent smile on her face and curious look in her eyes.

Bell nodded in defeat there was nothing he could do in this situation all he could do was admit defeat.

"Fine so tell me what's been bothering you?"

"huh," Bell was confused by her question partly because it had very little context but also because he thought he had told her this back at the hot springs.

"Ive already told you what's been bothering m..." He soon found she had moved closer but this time she was putting pressure on his arms.

"No, I want to know what's been bothering you today so much so you forgot why we agreed to meet."

Bell gulped at the question which was a dead give away he couldn't lie. She'd know. Bell turned his head and looked to his side he face was nearly fully red.

"I was thinking of you." Bell's words were a whisper his embarrassment sinking in.

"I didn't hear you," Aiz said again moving closer this time she was directly above bell her face was staring down at him.

"I was thinking about you Ok!" Bell's sudden outburst came as a shook to him and her resulting in a heavy blush from both of them. Bell looked up to see Aiz staring down at him he looked into her golden eyes and soon found himself getting lost in them as did she in his.

Aiz soon found herself lowering her head. Her body seemed to move on its own and she couldn't stop it.

'What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Aiz stopped herself her face mere inches from his.

"Why? was all she could muster.

"Ummm". Bell was still trying to get a hand on the situation what was going on? why were they in this position? When did they get so close?

Bell shut his eyes this was a dream it had to be a dream.

Suddenly before Aiz could move any closer she felt a presence pass by her face. In that instant, she moved away getting off Bell and looking in the direction she thought it come from. There was nothing but the open fields and blue sky.

'It must just be my imagination' she thought, turning back around only to be left shocked. They're embedded into the wall was an arrow.

* * *

Authors notes.

So first chapter back in Orario. Finally. Yay. Seriously when I'm the one complaining that it's taken me 11 chapters to get the main characters back in the city, you know I never planned for this to be a long story, But screw the original plan, we've got a new plan and its working.

Anyways let me know what you thought of the chapter, comments and feedback I'm always grateful for. If you have any question, you can comment or PM me ill be happy to answer them. Glad to see people are enjoying this story. Look forward to the next chapter.

Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Aiz was still in shock at what just happened. However, made the shot was fast to get away; it was good thing they missed who knows what would have happened. Bell for what ever reason hadn't realised what had happened he seemed to be in his little daze.

'Damn my plan was going so well' She didn't want to stick around for another shot she decides that it was probably best to move locations. It wasn't like they had to stay there it was just quieter.

Besides if anyone was going to follow them, she would be sure to spot them.

"Bell I'm kinda hungry, do you mind if we go get something to eat?" she tried to make it seem like nothing was going on. Bell, on the other hand, had just come to his senses.

"Huuu, oh yeah, sure". Bell had just seen the current predicament he was in mainly because he was laying under her and was trying to not look at the view above him. But it was hard.

"Umm... Aiz" Bell was finding it hard to say anything.

Aiz had remembered their current situation. She carefully got off of him, making sure to keep the arrow covered the last thing she needs right now was for him to panic.

"Let's go" she motioned for him to lead and quickly followed behind. She wanted to keep him from suspecting anything was wrong, so she had to be careful.

"Umm Aiz, you seem kind of off today is something wrong. Bell was still trying to get a grip of what the hell just happened. 'She was about to do something I'm sure of it' his mind had a million questions, but that one stood out the most.

Aiz continued to walk ahead of Bell, making sure to keep her back to him so he couldn't see her face.

"I'm fine Bell; it's just been busy these last few days I guess I'm trying to catch up to myself." Her Answer was neat a collected, but she knew that wasn't enough to hide behind.

Aiz knew this wasnt going to end well. She was trying to hide the fact that they had been attacked while also playing off what happened as something else.

'Maybe I was just seeing things back there was there really an arrow or did I just think that as an excuse to stop.

Aiz's thoughts were not helping her. She knew full well what she was doing. She wanted to show him exactly how she felt.

Meanwhile, Bell was still wondering behind her. He knew there was something else up.

"Aiz what happened back there?

Aiz stopped. She was worried this would happen Bell was naive sometimes, but he wasn't stupid.

'Damn I was hoping he wouldn't catch on. Ok crunch time Aiz do you tell him the truth or the embarrassing truth? Or Do you tell him everything?

Bell, at this point, had stopped just behind waiting for her to reply.

Aiz turned her mind was still at odds, but she knew that there was only one way out of this situation.

"Bell I...

"Ahhh"

The two turned to there side a black hooded figure approached from a nearby street. Bell didn't know why but he was certainly felt this presence before.

"Can we help you? Bell was keeping on guard no one would walk these streets cloaked unless they had something to hide.

"Ohh nobody in particular. I just happened to be passing by.

Aiz was certain she knew that voice she heard it before where.

Her mind was just starting to catch up. Before before bell grabbed her hand.

"I wish we could stay, but it's getting late, and we need to be somewhere. Right, Aiz?

Aiz was confused by the situation but she got the message and nodded.

"Ohhh and where might the Aranougt and sword princess be going at a time like this?

The two decide it was best to ignore the figure, but somehow that was going to be easy.

" Now now I thought you had more manners than that.

The two stopped, and we're shocked.

Standing in front of them was the same hooded figure. Looking back Bell made sure he was seeing things. But no it was the same person.

" .how?

Without a second to react bell soon found himself knocked off his feet. The force of which sent him crashing to the ground.

"Pathetic. I hope you will be more of a challenge, my dear.

Aiz's eyes grew wide. It soon clicked were she heard the voice how could she be so forgetful.

"So it is you. I hoped I scared you off but this time ill make sure you won't get away."

She quickly drew desperate and lunged towards the hooded figure.

He quickly dodged her strike and instead the attack back stood there as if he was waiting for someone to pass.

Aiz attempted a swing again the stranger dodged it with ease.

Aiz was not letting up. However, she continued to press the assault. However, the hooded figure danced around her, dodging all her attacks.

"Hmm, how disappointing I was hoping you'd be better than this.

Aiz noticed Bell had gotten to his feet this was it time to get some answers.

The two had made ready to take him off guard however.

"It's pointless"

Before ever of them could react it was to late. Bell soon felt a sharp jab to his stomach. It's speed and precision we're effective knocking the air out of the bell and sending him to the ground in pain.

Bell laid on the floor, clenching his side. He was struggling to breathe and he began to cough up blood.

Aiz on the other had was distracted, seeing him in such pain was hard to watch the need to help him.

However she had forgotten there current situation.

"You let your guard down.

She turned to late she had little time to react. She tried to block her side from an oncoming kick but it did little to help.

She two soon found herself on the floor while she wasnt in total pain she dropped desperate in the attempted block.

"Hmm, I suppose it's about that time".

The hooded figure dropped his hood, revealing a white and black mask with no eye holes. The only distinguishable feature was his brown hair which had been tied back into a top not.

Aiz was shocked; she was sure that this the same person she meets back near the statue, but she distinctly remembered him having white hair.

"Who are you".

The person shook his head.

"That is of little importance to you. Just know that soon everything is going to change.

" what do you mean. Why did you attack us what could you possibly hope to gain?

The man laughed.

"Haha oh, no reason I just wanted to see I you put up a better fight than those in your familia.

Aiz's eyes widened in horror.

"what do you mean those in my familia.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure he's finished his part about now.

He turned to the twilight manor and raised his hand to the sky, pressing his figure and thumb together.

"Let's say the Loki familia will have a hard time recovering from this.

•snap•

Suddenly the entire twilight manor exploded. Glass, bricks and ash soon shot in every direction followed by a fire which engulfed the surrounding area.

Aiz laid there her face in horror.

" no, it can't be it can't possibly be".

The man turned and laughed.

"Hahaha oh how I've waited for the day. To see the reversed Loki familia be brought down in Flames.

You should be grateful I've spared your life. You may be the only member left standing.

Aiz couldn't believe she just couldn't please let this be a bad dream she thought.

"Oh but I'm not done there's still one thing I need to take care of first.

He moved past Aiz and to a now Bell.

"A pity twice you find yourself face down in the dirt. I saved your life last time however this time ill be taking your life."

He grabbed bell by the throat; he slowly started to begin to crush it while ever so slightly increasing the pressure.

"Hmmm I'll admit your damn stubborn and I'm surprised you're still conscious. I'll allow you to say your final words."

Bell looked to Aiz who was on the brink of collapse. Bell wanted to comfort her, seeing her at her lowest he'd ever seen.

"Aiz. Run".

Aiz looked up. She was confused why tell her to run now what good would it do. And then she saw it. A faint bright light is appearing from behind his back.

She didn't know his plan or what he was about to do but as she looked into his face. He gave a last-ditch smile. She was now in tears, getting to her feet she ran for it.

"Is that it why bother. I thought you'd admit your feelings for her. If not that then anything else but you asked her to run."

Bell looked into the mask the still keeping the same smile on his face he knew he was about to lose consciousness. But that wasn't how he wanted to die.

'This is for you Aiz.' Bell attempted to take take a final breath.

"Goodbye Argonaut, your death will be the second warning".

Just as he was about to clamp down, he felt something against his chest. He looked down but it was to late.

" Firrrrrreeeeee Bolt."

* * *

Aiz had soon reached another main street upon which she collapsed in pain. Looking around, she tried to find someone. However, nearly all were looking at the smouldering remains of the twighlight Manor.

"Sword princess". Ais turned to the voice. It was Ryuu from the hostess of fertility, holding a bag of groceries.

"What happened, are you hurt." Ryu looked at her she was shocked to see the shape she was in. Tears and blood we're never a good sign so she rushed to her side.

"What happened I saw the Twighlight Manor explode. I couldn't believe it here let me help you.

Aiz turned to her she knew she was a friend of bell she had seen her in the hostess sitting and talking together.

"Bell he... needs help. Please help Bell.

Ryu's eyes grew in horror as she realised the situation.

"Where is he is he hurt?"

Ryu wasn't one to show her emotions, but she had come to admire the young adventurer and secretly has a crush towards him but hides her true feelings in front of him.

*Bang*

The two looked in the direction that the explosion came from. Aiz looked in horror, and ryu soon caught on to why.

"Ohhh no."

Ryu helped Aiz to her feet, and they quickly raced back to Bell. At this point, the streets became panic as people ran and screamed from every direction while local adventures tried to calm them down.

Ais and Ryu didn't waste a moment the two did everything in there power to get to Bell.

It didn't help that the area was quite populated, which meant that all the residents were fleeing to safety.

"Gods damn it, please hold on Bell were almost here".

The two of them finally reached the street. To there shock it was a mess of burning buildings, rubble and smoke. Whatever caused the explosion took its toll on the local area.

" Quickly we have to find him, search the area.

Aiz's voice was shaken and worried she knew time was of the essences and that they would have to be quick.

Ryu only nodded and began to search the area from above while aiz search the destroyed houses and city surrounding them.

"BELL, BELL CAN YOU HERE ME". Aiz shouted with all that she had.

'Please be alright; please be alive.' She wanted to find him she needed to see him.

"Aiz there's something in that building over there."Ryu pointed to a small house that had slightly collapsed.

Aiz could barely make out the shadowy figure, but she was sure she could only see one.

She didn't bother to check if it was safe. She didn't bother to wait for Ryu. She didn't care that danger might be waiting for her.

"BELL, BELL".

She made her way into the smokey ruins. She is covering her face with her arm trying her best not to breathe in the smoke.

She looked around, trying to get an idea of the surrounding area. However, she soon got her answer.

"BELL." Her voice was filled with joy; however, it soon turned fear.

She found Bell underneath a pile of wood. She began to move the majority of it out the way and soon saw the seriousness of the situation.

Most of Bells right side burnt to a crisp. Not to mention that his arm was complete bent back.

Aiz checked his pulse, and to the relief, he was still alive, but he had lost consciousness. Without a second thought, she pulls his left arm over her shoulder and made sure he secure.

Suddenly a massive gust of wind came past her blowing away the smoke and dust clearing her vision and allowing her to breathe.

"Did you find him?" Ryu had finally caught up to her, and she didn't need her to answer the question.

"He's lost conscious but I've still got a pulse. We need to get him to a healer quick.

Ryu nodded in agreement she knew that there would be healers close by, but they need to get the bell to safety.

" Damn you. You just had to come back, didn't you."

Both of them turned around. The figure had appeared out of nowhere, but it was obvious who it was.

His arm was burned to hell. And looked to have sustained a nasty break while the rest of him seemed mostly intact. However, the bottom half of his mask began to break away, revealing the lower half of his face.

"I shouldn't have been so careless. If i hadn't taken the necessary precautions before had id be almost certainly dead."

Ryu stood ready to fight. She wasn't prepared in the slightest, but she would do everything within her power.

"You are not part of this elf leave now, and I shall spare your life. Stand against me, and I'll make you wish for a quick death."

Ryu stood firm. Unfazed by his words.

"I'm well prepared to die if it means I can save him." She turned to look at Aiz and Bell. "Get him out of here I can hold him off long enough for you to reach safety."

The man soon grew angry a scowl could be seen from the broken part of the mask.

"No, you all die here now".

He raised his hand above his head. A sword soon appeared above his head. Its blade was pitch black with a red haze around it. The hilt was battered, and the guard had but gone.

"May you find comfort in the void.."

He swung the blade down both Ryu and Aiz senses kicked in the two of them jumped out the way.

Lucky they did. It was if ann invisible blade had sliced the area. Buildings and even the floor for streets over had been cut.

"I'm not used to using my left arm; however, that doesn't mean your safe."

Without any chance to breathe, he disappeared and reappeared in front Aiz. He quickly punched her in the stomach, causing her to lose her breath.

She fell to the ground in agony and dropped bell to her side. However, before she had a moment to breath, she was kicked to the side.

Ryu let out a blast of wind magic, but it did little to stop him. She took the hand to hand approach she needed to get him away from Bell.

She lunged forwards only to find that he had disappeared.

"We do you go.."

She turned to her side, but it was tooo late. He swung his fist into thee side.

"Damn it," Ryu said in great pain.

Turning to her side, she looked up but again was surprised by the man's speed.

He grabbed hold of her neck and forced her to the ground. He placed a leg on one of her arms and held the other with his free hand.

"Such a waste." The man looked down at the restrained elf. He smiled

"Perhaps ill leave you alive. They are restrained, of course. I'm sure the locals would love a piece of you.

His voice was ridged and cold, and you could tell he was enjoying this.

"Hmmm, such a cool look. I'm sure you give that to everyone. It doesn't suit you."

He let go of one of the arms reaching behind him he pulls out a knife compared its blade was jagged and the hilt curved outwards in a cresent.

He stabbed it into his restrained hand. He is causingausingausing Ryu to scream in pain.

"Hmm yes, that suits you much better. Shame I bet you'd look much better with a smile on your face, but this will do."

He got off of her and picked up the sword next to him. He slowly walked over towards Bell.

Aiz was unable to stand, and Ryu was restrained. Both looked onwards, unable to stop him from reaching the one they loved.

"SOMEONE PLEASE STOP HIM". In a last-ditch effort, Aiz shouted as best she could, but it was no good.

He reached his target raised his sword above his shoulder. And swung down.

Aiz shut her eyes; she didn't want to see it.

*Clang*

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard and then silence Aiz opened her eyes only to find Bell untouched and his attacker confused.

"What is the meaning of this"

He turned back to the boy.

"What do I have to do to kill you".

He quickly gripped his sword raised the tip to bells chest.

However, before he had a chance to thrust, he sensed something coming towards him.

He attempted to dodge an on the next arrow but was surprised when it connected with his shoulder, causing him to step back in shock.

"I will not let you lay another finger on him..."

Aiz looked up; she couldn't see the person but could hear the voice.

Ryu also heard and like Aiz looked to find its owner, but something was weird.

'I'm sure heard that voice I'm sure it was recently taken.

"All that attempt to hurt him will face my wrath."

The masked man looked up from his target. His grew angry, and he looked to the sky which had started to turn tonight.

"Damn it I'm out of blade began to disappear from his hand. And he placed a hand to his mask.

"You. Soon you'll all know death." In the end, his voice disappeared into the wind as he vanished.

At this point, both Aiz and Ryu breathed a sigh of relief. The two of them looked towards the shadowy figure that moved forwards towards Bell.

* * *

At this point, he'll soon regain some consciousness. If only to see his attacker vanish. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was in pain. Lots and lots of pain. He couldn't move his right arm.

He imagined it was because he used a charged fireball attack at point-blank range. He had also lost feeling in his legs.

'Guess I'm not tempting anytime soon.' He soon felt himself feeling very, very tired.

He suddenly felt a warm touch on his cheek. It was strangely familiar and comforting. He made one last attempt to open his eyes.

He looked to see a pair of emerald green eyes and smiling face staring back at him.

'It, it can't be...

His vision faded, and his head fell into a warm embrace. His final thoughts were a single word a name.

Her name.

Artemis

* * *

So yes this was a much-anticipated chapter. So yes, I forgot. Not going to hide the truth, I completely forgot to finish this chapter. So yeah sorry about that. Time is something I have very little of. I mainly do this in my free time. But hey Artemis is back yay. :) soo from here out things are going to get interesting.

As always if your enjoying the story, please favourite and comment it lets me know you're enjoying it. If you have any questions please pm ill be happy to reply. And thank you for reading and your continued support.

P.s i know this chapter might have a few issues such random words missing and more random words plastered on to others. I'm on holiday I've typed it all on my phone and my phone hates me. I'm not back for a few days i promise to fix when i reach a computer.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite the previous threat disappeared both Aiz and Ryu were still on guard. Whoever this new person was could still be a threat. Ryu moved to help Aiz seeing that her leg had been injured in the fight.

"We got to make sure bells ok. However, we need to be careful this person could be trouble". Ryu spoke in a whisper she was badly beaten up but not as badly as Aiz without proper caution they might not make it.

Aiz could barely walk on her own. Her leg was in tremendous pain and she was finding it hard to breathe but she agreed with the elf that it's wasn't a time to relax. She turned to look at Bell how seemed to have passed out. She needed to get him help.

Ryu helped Aiz to her feet however she could see the constant pain she was in. There was no way she was going to be able to fight. Ryu wasn't in much better shape while she could still move she couldn't use her magic. She prayed to the gods that this wasn't a threat.

"We owe you our thanks, you saved not only our lives but that of our friend as well." Ryu looked at the hooded figure curious to see her thanks completely ignored. Perhaps they didn't hear her.

The two moved closer however upon doing so the person turned towards them. Drawing the bow back and aiming it at the two. Two arrows were aimed directly at them Ryu stopped moving and held her hand up.

"Please don't we don't want to fight you. We only want to help our friend." Ryu was on edge one wrong move and it was over for the both of them.

"Forgive me I wasn't sure who it was." The person apologised women her voice was calm, stern but somehow a slight cheeriness to it. But that wasn't what stomped Ryu.

Ryu has heard that voice before.

"Who are you"? Aiz spoke up not as calm as Ryu she wasn't going to relax until got the proper help. Bells safety was her main priority.

The figure dropped the hood revealing her face to the two. While Aiz was waiting for a response Ryu took a step back getting her a confused look from Aiz. It was so unlike the elf she seemed calm and cool a moment ago now she seemed taken aback by this women's appearance. Just who was this women? Nothing about her stood out to Aiz. Besides being quite beautiful she seemed like any other adventure.

At the same time, Ryu just stood in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes, the events of recent had been troubling her as of late however she never forgets a face and now she understands why she recognised her voice.

"It can't be. It's not possible. I saw you die I watched you fade into nothing." Ryus voice was trembling at this point her mind was finding it hard to process the information.

"Ryu who is this person?" Ais was curious at this point whoever she is she was someone Ryu knew. But more then anything that did she mean saw her die?

"Sword princess you may have heard this name before but this is the Goddess Artemis."

Aiz eyes widened at the name. 'So this is the goddess that bell failed to save'.

"Now is not the time for introductions we need to get him to a healer"

...

It wasn't long before Bell woke up. His body was completely in pain. He could barely move his muscles and was just able to move his head. Despite this, he got a feel for where he was. He knew the room and could hear the many voices below him. He was in the hostess of fertility. Damn this was the second time now he had been saved he clearly remembered Aiz and Ryu coming to his aid.

"Damn it she saved my ass again." The thought of being saved by Aiz left a sour taste in his mouth. However, he remembered a hooded fugue just before he passed out. However, that was all he could remember but he knew he was going to have to thank Aiz and Ryu properly and he still wanted to speak with Aiz privately.

He knew full well he wasn't getting up anytime soon. But for sure when he does he going to train harder.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs. Mama Mia, Ryu and Syr were all sat at one of the many tables. They had closed the hostess early and we're waiting for the rest of the drunks to disappear.

"I don't need to tell you what you did was stupid, dangerous and you could have gotten found out," Mia spoke coldly to the young elf taking her in possessed many risks but she felt confident that she could do it. She didn't think Ryu would be so reckless when it came to a certain boy.

"She's right Ryu you need to be more careful but you did save bell so I'm not going to give you a hard time" Ryu turned to the grey-haired friend. Suprise it to say her reaction to seeing bell was quite something. It was no secret that Syr was smitten with the young adventure and always tried to grab his attention any moment she could.

"All in all you got lucky. I'm sure the sword princess will stay quiet about this and we now the rookie is trustworthy. I'm not saying what you did was wrong you saved that boy's life but you not only put yourself on show you nearly got killed."

Ryus head feels to her feet in shame.

"Still I feel sorry for the sword princess." Ryu's voice was filled with sorrow.

Syr and Mia both nodded in agreement.

"The twighlight manor goes up in flames, the Loki familia no were to be found and Loki has disappeared. Knowing everyone you knew your friends, family all gone in a single moment."

"In one day the second strongest familia is all but in ruins. Not only that they were targeted along with the little rookie. It's a bit hard to believe." Mia had stood up and moved to the bar.

"There's going to be a power struggle now I'm certain one of the other larger familia' swill attempt to take the mantle that's been left. Syr also stood up and moved to the back room.

Ryu was left alone at the table. Everything had happened so fast after finding out Artemis was alive. The fact that she was alive still shocked her. Despite this fact, the goddess had asked to keep her return a secret for the time being. Which she agreed to keep. She helped them get the hostess, under the hood of course and disappeared soon after.

'How am I going to be able to keep this secret from him' Ryu thoughts drifted to Bell. She knew full well what he was going through before she left him, the sword princess had done wonders in getting him back to himself.

'He has the right to know but what should I tell him. Hey, bell glad you're okay ohh by the way the goddess you killed yeah she's alive yeah like that was going to work.

she got to her feet and followed Syr into the back to help with the washing up. 'I'll tell him the truth and hope he understands it's only fair.

* * *

It wasn't long before Aiz to had woken up despite her previous condition she was in far better shape than before. She stretched her arms and drew back the cover. She looked out the window.

She examined every little detail that she could something she couldn't help but do.

"I wonder if they're all ok?"

Aiz took her time getting dressed most of her armour was damaged in the previous days fight and being unable to return to the twighlight manor meant she had to wear what wasn't damaged.

Meaning her top and blue long boots this was fine but she felt somewhat exposed without the armour.

After she got dressed she made her way to the door. She closed the door on her way out and made her way to the stairs. While walking down the hallway she passed Bells room and came to a stop.

'I wonder if he's awake'

She turned back and came to his door. She knocked once waiting for a response when it never came she knocked again this time a little louder.

Again no response. At this point, she turned her head to stairs and then back to the door.

'I'm sure he wouldn't mind'

She slowly and quietly opened the door and slipped in quickly to not get noticed.

The curtains we're shut meaning there was very little light in the room. However, she could make out bells bed and the white-haired boy sleeping soundly.

Making her way to his bed while grabbing a small stool and sat at his side. She placed her hand on top of his and sat quietly listing to his light breathing.

She sat for a few minutes and began to contemplate her thoughts.

'I never understood how you grew so fast. That young scared boy I saved that day and now look at you you can take down the very thing you scared weeks before and you were able to bring down the Goliath a feat unheard of at your level.'

She moved closer to him still holding his hand.

'When I saw you after your quest I couldn't believe what I had seen you weren't that cheerful boy you weren't even that scared boy. You looked like you gave up.'

She gripped his hand remembering their conversation after the hot springs incident.

'Why do you have this effect on me why is it I care. Why do I care for your achievements? Why do I care for your well being? Why do you have this effect on me?

Ais wanted to admit that it was just curiosity and nothing more. That he was a curiosity that she wanted to succeed. And yet.

"And yet no matter how I play it off I care for you more then I should."

She let go of his hand and moved to his see his face. She took in the little details of his sleeping form. She placed a hand on his cheek and held his head for a moment.

"I heard from Ryu about what happened on the quest and told me everything about her."

Her slight smile turned sad and she remembered her conversation with Ryu.

"She told me how close you to had become. I didn't want to believe it I didn't want to believe you had gotten so close to her."

She stood up and moved onto the side of his bed her body was sitting on the side and she moved above him.

"You fell in love with her and you had to give her up. I know it was hard for you and when you wake up you'll find something out that will change your world."

She began to tear up she knew this but she allowed her self this one time.

"Part of me enjoyed this last week I got to get close to you and know you more then I ever could have hoped. And yet. And yet I nearly lost you to death and I don't want to let that happen again."

She moved her head closer to his so she could see his face better the tears we're now falling just under his neck.

"I know this is selfish of me but knowing you'll never look at me like her makes me sad but knowing we'll never get this time again breaks my heart.

She closed her eyes and moved her head closer to his and slowly closed the distance between them.

* * *

Ryuu had made her way upstairs to the rooms and was slightly surprised when she saw bell's room door open.

She was even more surprised to see Aiz leaving.

"Oh aiz I wasn't expecting to see you is everything ok."

Aiz knew she had been caught but quickly calmed herself.

"Oh, Ryu it's you. Yes, everything is fine I thought I heard something why passing and wanted to make sure he was okay."

Ryu looked at the sword princess and she didn't believe she was lying so she allowed her to pass.

Entering bells room she made her way over to his side. Opening the curtains letting in the light she noticed him steering awake.

"Hmmm oh, it's you Ryu I must have fallen back asleep".

Ryu turned back to him. Her face was in thought but she soon let out a deep breath.

"Bell you might want to brace yourself for what I'm about to tell you.

" Why what's wrong Ryu".

Ryu paused for much longer then she wanted to.

'Is now the best time. Am I the best person to tell him.'

"Bell... Artemis is alive."

Those three words 'Artemis is alive' sent bells emotions into overload.

* * *

Authors notes

Hey,suprise I'm not dead. I feel like I had but i didn't and this story isnt dead. Yet... Just kidding so yeah Ive been meaning to continue this for weeks now however life being life made things difficult. I'm not gonna lie when I say this story is gonna be updated on and off but seeing as more and more people are reading and letting me know that their enjoying the story I had to get a chapter up so dont worry this story will continue.

Comments help me improve and let me know your thoughts. if you have any questions Pm Ill try to get back to you as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

She's alive bells mind couldn't seem to believe those words hell how could he it's been less then two weeks since he killed her and yet here was ryu telling him out of the blue that she was alive and he couldn't believe it any matters how much he wanted to.

"Dont" Bell blurted out it was blunt and to the point which confused Ryu.

"Bell I don't understand." She was confused that was for sure but more so by bells reaction.

"What you expect me to believe that."

Ryu stood in shock

"What reason would I have to lie?" Even though she was staying calm she was more than a little annoyed.

Bell simply looked away.

"If you think I'd believe such a blatant lie then you don't know me at all."

"Why you...

She didn't even bother to finish. Getting up and leaving without another word. She tried not to slam the door but that wasn't not gonna happen.

"No, you just don't want to believe.

She moved back downstairs getting one or two looks on the way down.

" What!" She gave a quick glare.

The two cats turned their attention back to their work not wanting to piss her off more.

"what's her problem".

Ryu undeniable pissed of. At everything, she's done for him everything she's risked and he didn't give a second thought to speak to her with some respect.

She turned a corner and entered the back room. Deciding that work was the best thing to take her mind off this.

'I know it's a touchy subject around him and I know I'm throwing out what seems like false hope' she thought to continue to wash the dishes from this mornings breakfast.

'Perhaps I should have gone at it a different way... Nah that would never work' she sighed in defeat

'There's no easy way to tell someone that someone they cared deeply for could be alive. Could be the part Bells not getting'.

By the time Ryu had finished the dishes, she had contemplated the day before. 'I know what I saw it was her but the only other person that knows this is Aiz and somehow I doubt she wants to believe it'

" don't lose hope Bell I promise that she is alive".

* * *

Bells pov

'Damn these people why don't they understand that I just want to drop this subject'

Bell sighed he missed Artemis he couldn't deny that he wanted her back. But he knew that wasn't a possibility not after seeing her disappear in his arms.

That very memory gave him nightmares but her last words gave him hope.

"It may not be in this life but I'll keep our promise. I will see you again".

Tears started to flow from his eyes he clenched the covers of his bed and brought them close.

" Damn it"!

He hated the thought that he was so weak he hated never having a choice in that situation. He hated the God that sat back did nothing knowing that they get someone else to fix their problems.

"I need to get stronger" bell proclaimed to himself.

He threw the covers aside a got to his feet. He didn't care if he needs to stay and rest. His body healed surprisingly quick. No point staying here.

He moved to the small wash bucket at the end of his bed. Giving himself a quick wash. When that was done he inspected his equipment it was damaged in areas but it still seemed useable.

"I'll have to get Welf to look this over, it needs some maintenance but that will have to be another day".

He remembered that none of his party or even his goddess knew where he was and are probably dead worried.

But he needed to be alone right now. So they have to wait.

He had to think on his feet to get out of here without getting spotted. He knows if Aiz or Syr find him out of bed they'll quickly drag him back a tie him down.

He looked outside his window the streets we're partially empty and he knows from Syr that no one heads out till later in that day.

'If I'm gonna do this it's got to be now'.

Without a second thought he opened his window a jumped to the ground below. Making a solid landing he looked to make sure the coast was clear and hurried to the dungeon.

It didn't take long before he found himself on the all so familiar floors that he used to explore knowing full well he wasn't prepared for the floors he, Welf and lily would explore he stuck to the upper floors. Killing anything that got in his way. It was good practice he sometimes forgets how tricky monsters can be some just don't now when to quit.

But it wasn't just monsters that we're the problems down here.

"Hey look what we've got here another sorry rookie."

Bell stopped and looked around a corner. He spotted a small party likely from the Soma familiar he was positive he'd seen them when dealing with Lili and surprise surprise they were harassing a new adventurer.

"Please I don't know what you want just leave me alone." The poor girl was a backed into a corner and surrounded by the much bigger party.

"Look just give us everything you have and well leave you alone. If you don't well be happy to take them and leave you for the monsters the guild won't think twice about looking into your death."

The stronger of the bunch had spoken up no doubt the leader of the group probably a level two and judging by their gear the rest were level one.

"Now are you going to make this easy or hard". He stretched his hand out waiting for her response.

" Neither"

The five men turned around to see how just interrupted them.

"And who the hell do you think...

He didn't finish his sentence heck at this point his eyes showed enough of his fear.

"Hey boss I know It's not my place or anything but isn't that guy everyones been talking about."

The four men turned to look at their leader and his face told the answer.

"Yeah the little rookie that traveled to the far ends of the map. Defeated a dark beast that treated the world. Why do I have the shitest luck"

Bell walked forward he was slightly surprised that the details of his latest adventure had gotten out at all. The guild was quite secretive on matters involving this sought of thing.

"Hey look now we don't want no trouble we were just joking it's not what it looks like."

Bell continued to walk forward "it looked like you were treating this girl and no doubt would have left her with nothing but the cloths on her back."

He stopped just a few feet away from them a couple stepped back but one seemed jumper then the rest.

Bell was quick to realise this as the man snapped and ran towards him with a knife. He lunged towards him attempting a quick strike. Bell easily dodged it his higher speed made him basically untochable to lower levels.

'I suppose I should set an example '

Bell quick turned again he was coming back this time looking to get in close and stab him. Bell grabbed his arm twisting it kicking his legs of the ground and throwing him over his shoulder.

He hit the ground with a great deal of force dropping his weapon which bell confiscated. He held him down with his arm twisted behind his back.

" I suggest you get out of here before you all meet a similar fate. But first I want you to give that girl a sack of coins each and express your deepest sorrows."

The group gulped in fear and nodded before to long they all disspearsed running for the exit.

"Are you alright?" He looked to the young adventure no doubt still shook up by the whole ordeal however judging by the coin sacks on the ground she would be set for the near future.

"I'm fine thank you I don't know what else I can say but you saved me just now I'm in your debt."

Bell just smiled and waved it off it was the least he could do. Before too long he had guided her to the quickest route back.

"Well I guess I should get back to work."

He slowly walked down the way he came before coming to a dead end.

"Hmm I'm sure this leads to the next floor did I take a wrong turn.

*footsteps*

Bell turns behind him to see who was coming.

*clap* *clap* " ever the hero I see no doubt you got a good feeling from helping the weak."

Bell was curious he couldn't see them but he now someone is there and had been watching him for awhile.

"Come now why so on edge I just want to talk". The person soon stepped out the shadows and bell quickly reached for his knife.

A black hooded figure stepped out from the shadows and Bell quickly stepped back forgetting that he was blocked off.

'Damn it at a time like this'

" what do you want another fight."

The person simply shook their head.

"Forgive my subordinate he was told to observer you and nothing more. I did not think that he would be so bold as to attack you in the streets."

Bell was curious now why where they watching him.

"Please Orion I simply wish to meet on equal ground. My intentions for coming today are nothing violent."

Bell couldn't tell if this person was speaking the truth but he wasnt in any real danger so he eased of a little still keeping his weapon close.

"Carry on". Bell spoke.

The figure stepped forward.

" Good I'm glad we could come to an agreement".

"Like I said I'm sorry for the trouble my subordinates caused you and your friends and if like to repay you for my care lessness".

Stepping closer he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small mark. Tossing it to the boys feet.

"This marker will mean you are to bel left alone I didnt want to involve you in my problems. Second it's a something as a free favour should you ever need it."

"Finally as a show of no hard feelings"

He took off his mask reveling a very familiar face. Bells eyes recognised him from hot springs.

"You you're from that day."

The man laughed "yes it's true i may have lied to you before but i ask you trust me. To that end".

He clicked his fingers and a second pair of footsteps could be heard coming.

" my final gift to you Bell is one in sire you'll like".

Bell looked to who ever was coming he didnt like this situation he readied himself for the worst.

Foot came out of the shadows and was slowly followed by a thin pale leg a women bell thought.

A moment later a strand of blue hair appeared and as if by second instinct bell dropped his guard, his weapon even his knees gave out.

"A...a... Artemis" his eyes widened his voice disappeared as his words became lost in a sea of emotions.

To his surprise she simply fell into his arms he could see that she had fallen asleep no doubt from the man standing behind him.

"It's amazing what love dose to a man it can drive them to do terrible things" his face became stowick and be turned around.

"One more thing Bell Cranel this gift comes with a price you'll soon find that it can be just be easily taken away as it has been given. To that end head my warning do not attempt to cross me. Stay to yourself a live your life to the fullest with her. And if you do happen to run into me remember this moment."

He suddenly disappeared into the darkness leaving an emotional bell sat to ponder what just happened. But more then that.

He looked down to see the what was one of the most beautiful sights he could ever have seen.

Artemis was sleeping soundly in his arms he heat warmed him in the cold dark corridor. He sleeping feature brought a smile to his face and tears to his eyes. In that moment he didnt care the price he didnt care the trouble it might bring. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him embracing her like he had longed to do. And the tears soon flowed down his face and he cried tears of joy.

* * *

Soo yep i finally did it i got to this chapter wooo get it. Ok stories over happy ending and all that I'm done.

Jokes aside yep this is going to go on for a bit till I'm truly happy I've got a full rounded story. Heck can't leave it here it's just getting good. ;) anyways I'll just say this things aren't going to be so simple in this story as this chapter may have hinted.

But to that end did you enjoy this chapter. If you did let me know as always comments and feedback help me improve and let me now your enjoying it. Hope your having a great new year where ever you are and look forward to next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile.

"Syr do you mind taking this food up to our local layabout".

" Oh, there's no need to be like that mama hes recovering remember".

Syr quickly grabbed the plate of food of the side, and grab some water before heading upstairs.

"That girl is way too cheerful around that boy" crossing her arms she sighed at the empty hostesses.

"I hope things pick up soon".

It didn't take long for Syr to reach bells room. Making sure to place his food to one side she knocked.

"Bell, it's Syr are you awake, I've brought you some food."

She waited for his reply but none came.

'He must be asleep' she thought. 'I'd best put it inside in case he wakes up'.

She slowly opened the door making sure not to make a lot of noise. However, she was surprised when she felt a light breeze hit her face.

"That's strange I'm certain all the windows were closed perhaps Ryu opened it."

She put the food on the side of the dresser by the door. Before she was about to leave she found it awfully quiet.

"I didn't expect Bell to be such quite sleep..er." Her eyes quickly widened as she realised that his bed was empty.

"Why that little sneak he probably got sick of being in bed and head out into town". Syr sighed in defeat.

"why can't he just stay put for two minutes and here I was hoping to talk to him while it's quiet".

She turned to close the window and quickly made the bed. She knew he had his reasons but she also was quite aboard and it was fun to tease him.

" Ryu we've got a runaway!"

She quickly shouted at the top of her lungs and in a very distressed manner. 'Gotta keep up appearances'.

A few minutes later.

"I can't believe that little shit would sneak out under our noses. He could at least tell us".

Ryu was angry. No wrong word furious that Bell had done a runner. He was on deaths door moments ago and hes running around like nothing happened.

Chloe on of the resident cat workers popped her head out.

"Just let him have his fun his falut if he get injured. Besides he's bound to turn up at some point we'll just teach him a lesson when he vet back.

Ryu and Syr both looked at her with angry eyes.

"That's not the point Chloe if hes being targeted then it's not safe for him to be out wandering the streets."

The argument could have gone on for hours however Aiz soon made herself apparent.

"Right now we should be using this time to find him. Like Ryu said Bell was targeted once and they nearly succeeded why shouldn't they try again."

Ryu, Syr and even Mia nodded in agreement. However it was Mia that spoke up first.

"Fine Ryu you and Aiz head to the dungeon hes bound to have gone to train but in case he hasn't."

She turned to Syr.

"Keep an eye on the streets you now them better then most I'm sure hes still the talk of the city so keep an ear to the groud".

"I will good luck everyone".

With that the three of them headed out and quickly split up. Ryu and Aiz quickly headed to the dungeon.

* * *

At the same time.

The hestia familia had gathered at the abandon church.

"Bells been missing for a while now are you sure we shouldn't go looking for him."

Lili and Welf were both sat on one of the benches both waiting to see what the goddess was planning however she had been content to mot answer there questions.

"Seriously are even listening your only familia has been gone for days, there's been a massive attack on the Loki familia and your not the least bit worried."

Heat is turned to the two no doubt acknowledging there question.

"Bell does what Bell want hes no doubt with what ever her name is I'm sure he fine"

Hestia had no doubt in her mind that this was the case. He was to cheerful around him no doubt a small flame still existed for blonde haired girl.

"Hestia are you even listening to what we said!?."

Hestia looked to them slightly confused and tried to remember what they had been saying.

"Yeah Bells missing and the like familia was attack... Oh no."

"Quickly we have to act. I'm sure if something bad had happened I'd have been informed however that doesn't mean hes not in danger."

The two stood to attention ready to receive orders.

"Ok lili you and we'll head to the dungeon ill head to the guild and find out if the now where he went after he left".

If you don't find anything meet back here in an hour. However if you do manage to find him or his we're about. Meet at the guildhall.

The three of them nodded in agreement and hurried to their respective location.

"I hope hes alright".

"Don't worry Lili this is Bell were talking about you know our fearless leader in sure he'll be fine."

Lili gave a small smile to the blacksmith.

"I hope your right Welf."

* * *

Bell was still sat with Artemis his heart was content with allowing him to sit their forever holding the blue-haired beauty in his arms. He would want nothing more.

Not wanting to wake her right away he made himself comfortable by sitting against the wall and allowing her head to rest on his lap.

'It seems safe enough besides what harm is there to a quick break.'

He relaxed his shoulders and placed a hand onto of the sleeping goddess head. Moving her hair as to not cover her face. Bell couldn't help but be mesmerised by her.

"Is this real?

Bell couldn't help but ask the question to himself. Without knowing this was going to happened be was content with accepting she was gone for good.

More over he didnt even know what to do with the mountain of information he couldn't process all at once.

"I don't care why, i don't care the cost I'm just glad you alive". He spoke allowed however little reaction came from her.

However bell soon felt a painful jolt in his head as his mind quickly turned on him.

Without warning he remembered the moment he had struck her a memory that burned in his memory and haunted his dreams.

But he couldn't just ignore the fact that it did happen it was right for him to remember his weakness got her killed and by some miracle she was alive and well.

"Do i deserve this?"

Bell had pondered on this question before many of times in fact. He killed the one he loved to save her to end her suffering but part of him believed that there was another way and it pained to look at her knowing there might have been a chance.

'When you wake up, you can choose to forgive me or to hate me i don't care I'm just glad your alive.'

Bells eyes began to blur he hadn't noticed that he had started crying. He quickly rubbed his eyes which helped his vision slightly.

Lookly none had fallen on the goddess bellow.

'I shouldn't wake her not here'.

Bell wanted to sit and let her sleep in peace but he knows the dungeon is no place for a goddess. He knows from first hand experience the trouble it will cause.

Deciding that the best cause of action was to leave and get to a safer location. However he still did not want to wake her. So he careful got to his feet while she was still in his arms bridal style.

Bell knew it wasn't a long way to exit so it wasn't a problem and she was surprisingly light which helped.

"I'm sure Hestia will be speechless when she finds out your alive."

* * *

Outside the dungeon entrance Ryu and Aiz were bused planning to head on in.

"I hope hes here it might not seem it but it's probably safe that hes wondering the dungeons"

Aiz was quick to comment she knew for a fact that it was maze down there and with the monster at every corner it's uncommon that someone would ambush you. There have been cases but only in large parties.

"Well, we've got a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it in."

Ryu was worried but confident they find him if hes down there. The question being alive or not.

"He can't have gone past the upper floors and I doubt he'd be content with the first three so it's a question of searching each one till we find him."

The two nodded in agreement however before they could start they heard two others quickly approaching.

"Hey, it's Aiz and Ryu. Hey, have you guys seen Bell?." Welf shouted which got their attention.

Aiz shook her head "no were

Looking for him as well".

"Wait hes not with you we assumed with the recent attack you two were in danger but you'rere saying hes on his own."

Ryu quickly turned to new arrivals.

"Allow me to quickly explain".

Ryu gave the two a quick rundown o about ityou're telling me Bell was attacked by some random hooded person you and Aiz managed to get him out alive and he somehow managed to escape the hostess without anyone noticing.?"

Both Ryu and Aiz nodded in shame. Ryu was careful not to mention them nearly getting themselves killed and to be very careful not to mention a particular goddess.

"Well if I know Bell and me do he's probably in the dungeon training".

Lili spoke up looking somewhat proud of her I observation.

"We guessed the same however we don't have a clue which floors hes on".

"Floor eight".

The three girls turned to Welf.

" What makes you so sure hes on floor 8?"Aiz asked not sure what was so special about that floor or why hed choose it over any other.

"I just remember him mentioning it and I doubt it was by coinsurance had been wanting to get back into the dungeon for some time".

They all looked at one another. They didn't really have a solid lead and this was as good as they could get.

"Fine wellhead to floor eight if nothing else with 4 it should be fast to explore."

It didn't take them long to reach the floor

7 and they were close to their goal.

"We're almost there kind glad I Aiz knows her way around here I still get lost from time to time".

Lili was looking around as she spoke.

"Hmmm, do you guys hear that?"

The four stopped and noticed five voices coming from the next turn.

"Wow that was close can't believe our shit look today".

The group turned a corner to find another group they seemed to be resting and one of them was badly injured.

"Oh great these guys". Lili quickly noticed who they were.

"Hey, Lili you know them?" Welf was curious by Lilis quick comment.

"Yeah, their part of my familia no doubt they been causing trouble."

The four had made there ways towards the group however they were soon noticed.

"Oh, great can this day get any worse first the little rookie and now the sword princess."

They were all quick to pick up on the little rookie comment no doubt referring to Bell.

"Guess you can be of help for once we're looking for someone you've probably run into him."

The four quickly turned to look at Lili.

"Well, what are the chances no doubt you'd be looking for him yeah we've seen your friend to bad you just missed him."

Ryu looked at them.

"What do you mean?".

The leader looked at them but was careful not piss them off.

"Look hes was on the 6th floor no doubt he was wandering the right side passage. That's were we had seen him best check there."

They gave them a glare but they held true to their answer.

"You best be right or we'll be back"

Awhile later.

"No luck, hes gone".

The four had been quick to search but no luck they even sent Welf to check the floor above.

"He's not up there ever guys but there are eyewitnesses to confirm he was down here so their not telling a lie".

"Damn it well no good waiting here didn't you say Hestia was in the guildhall no doubt hed have to go there to trade in so he'd have to go through there."

* * *

Bell decided not to head to the guild at this time for many reasons one to avoid questions. Lots of questions. No doubt Artemis being alive after many confirmed reports of her death would send the guild into madness. They hated paperwork. No, it was best to go about this carefully.

"Well, you sure are going to cause some problems".

He was careful not to let he be seen had when you've got white hair and talk of the city. But luckily for him, the streets were quiet and he hasn't run into anyone while leaving the dungeon.

"Well, we're almost back at the church best prepare myself."

Bell wasn't sure how he was going to explain this. He couldn't tell the truth the warning was clear on that but he couldn't lie to her ever.

"I'm sorry goddess but I can't lose her again."

Bell took a deep breath and prepared for the worst he made his way to the doors and opened it.

Despite his initial thoughts, he was surprised it was so quiet.

"Knowing Hestia she's gone to work one of her part-time Jobs".

" I suppose there's not a lot I can do for now." He closed the door behind him and made his ways downstairs.

Bell carefully carried her down and laid her down on the bed.

"Well, what should I do now?"

Bell looked around he was hoping to do some cleaning but from the looks of it, it was spotless.

"I suppose I could do with a wash the dungeon isn't the cleanest of places."

With that bell decide to have a quick wash. Taking off his shirt he made sure that there were no visible injuries. Despite the one, he incurred while he was attacked it seemed most of then had healed nicely.

He filled the sink up with water and gave his face and body a good wash. After he was satisfied he brushed his teeth and dried himself before moving back into the room.

He made his way back over to Artemis how had turned onto her side. Bell couldn't help but feel a cold chill ever because he was shirtless of it was just that cold.

"I hope it not too cold for her?"

Bell decided to get one of the spare covers for her which he placed over her.

'Damn why did she have to be so beautiful. I wonder what's she dreaming about? Wait do gods even have dreams?"

Bell could have stood a pondered that question but decided against it.

Moving over to the sofa he sat down looking back over to the bed.

'I feel so conflicted part of me feels so happy she back in my life but this little part of me worries. Worries about her worries about losing her again.

Bell couldn't help but feel his eyelids losing strength. He moved so he was laying down along the sofa a quickly drifted asleep.

(Dream)

"Hmmm were am I?"

Bell had some weird dreams but this one probably took the cake.

He looked around what was a dark sphere light could be made out but not reached. He could feel his body but not will it to move. He could see but it was nothing at all.

"Tell me, Orion, why did you do it?"

That voice Bell knew it. Strangely close to him but yet not close enough.

"Orion, do you not feel my pain, my suffering."

The more the voice spoke the more he understood. Artemis no doubt his mind play tricks on him.

"Do you feel no remorse no pain for my loss."

Bell was about to reply yet found no words left his mouth he was silent.

"What love did you show was it even love? A lie you told yourself?

Bell suddenly felt a wave of guilt one that seemed wrong. Why should he feel this he did love her? Didn't he?

"And what about her."

A figure emerged from the shadows female, blond hair, gold eyes. It was Aiz.

"Look at her, so beautiful, so strong. You yourself have proven time and time again that she is the apple of your eye.

Bell tried to close his eyes to no avail. He always had a place in his heart for Aiz ever since she saved him it was true he had a crush on her for a time but he soon saw her as a rival nothing more.

"You tell yourself it's not but look at her she's perfect in your eyes perhaps her looks, skills even her body is...

Bell watched as the figure of Aiz slowly appeared despite all his will he watched as her naked form came into sight cover only by her arms and hands.

"Please stop"

The voice of Artemis became silent everything was silent.

"Please stop? No."

Bells eyes lit up in fear, his mind became void of all thoughts but one.

"Why me?"

"Or why you?"

The voice was undoubtedly his.

"Come now let's talk shall we? It's been too long since we've truly bonded"

Why can I hear my own voice better yet why is it asking questions?

"Good question because I can. Because I'm you the other you the part you hide the secrets you keep. The memories you try to forget the anger you don't show. I'm the part of you that you wish was a lie.

Again bell was silent no talking, no thinking he just waited and listened.

"Tell me cause I know but you don't seem to want to admit if you had not found Artemis again what would you have done."

Bell pondered the question he didn't understand, or couldn't understand.

"Let me rephrase if Artemis continued to be dead would you have loved another."

Bell could have answered with no but he himself knows all the answers you couldn't hide the truth from yourself.

"Yes is the answer, you would have done what you would normally live your life and pursued your long-time crush."

Bell had many many question hell his head hurt from the experience alone.

"Now this is the funny part. Tell me does this sound familiar to you."

"No? I'm sure it does. Think back maybe the day before or hell even a week after Artemis's death tell me what did you do?

"Aiz"

Suddenly the image of Aiz fade and flashed and bell saw his memories of the past few days. The fact he spent so much time with Aiz was clear. Hell, he looked forward to it.

"You can't hide from the truth and you can build upon a lie."

"Lie all you want to others but never lie to yourself."

"Now ask yourself, no ask me. The question. Go on ask?"

Bell looked to himself he could see a mirror, see his reflection. And he felt compelled to speak.

Do I deserve her after all I've done?...

* * *

Authors notes

Well well isn't this a surprise two in the same week it must be Christmas no wait that was last year. Oh well, let's just say I surprise myself sometimes.

In short yes happy days I'm making up for a time.

So I bet some of you are waiting for the proper reunion of Best couple/pairing. (Now that I've started a small fire below me) no, I'm sorry you're just gonna have to wait... Till the next chapter, I promise. But the better question is what will Bell do now mhhhhhh?

So comment if you have questions and feedback helps me get a better understanding of what you lot enjoy and improve my writing. Till next look forward to it.


	16. Chapter 16

Artemis Pov

Artemis awoke from her unnaturally long sleep only to find herself sleeping on a unfamiliar bed and a hurting head.

"Hmmm OK think what's the last thing I can remember..."

She thought for a moment. Nope her mind was a blur strange. She continued only to remember the moments before she was killed by Antares.

"I suppose this is my fate for being so careless". She brought her legs closer to her body a curled into a ball as she wept for her lost children.

" I'm so sorry you didn't deserve this fate."

Artemis sat for a good few minutes reciting the names of her children. That died and gave the prayer. Once that was done she promises to avenge them.

"I will avenge you all i promise"

She got up to her feet. Hmm, that's odd I'm not wearing my usual clothes. She examined her attire while simplistic in nature it fitted quite well to her. The top was a light brown not her colour of choice be she didn't mind. It was somewhat loose in parts but not by much. 'Sorry boys imagination only'

The bottom half consisted of a long grey skirt which went to just below her knees. Blow that a pair of black leggings.

'Hmm defiantly not my choice in clothes but considering I'm not in heaven that must mean I'm it the company of another god.'

'I hope'.

She attempted to look around however with such dim light coming through she could only just make out certain things. One of which was a small lamp to the side of a sofa to the side of it.

Making her way over to the lamps she stumbles. Causing her to fall luckily she grabbed the nearby sofa. It was almost like her legs were still asleep.

"Take it steady mo need to rush".

She moved her arms to push herself up however she suddenly bell a soft sensation in her hands.

" wait what is this hair, why is it so soft".

She got to her feet and looked to the owner. She was quietly suprised.

"Ohh".

She looked down at the sleeping Bell it was strange she had seen a great many people and a great many men but something about him seemed familia but also distant.

"No doubt another pervert!"

She didn't hesitate to brand the mark on him why should she. She was a virgin goddess of chastity. All men we're the same in her eyes. At least that's what she wanted to believe.

"Love is a wonderful thing. I wonder can I change. Can I fell what she felt."

Again her eyes remained fixed on the man below her. This wasn't normal behaviour for her she'd normally turn her head and be none the wiser.

"Strange".

She moved her hand back to his hair it was oddly satisfying. So soft so full and yet wild untamed. She could play with it for hours.

'Wait what am I doing?' Her mind clicked off auto. And yet she felt sad as she moved her hand away. Holding it behind her back she forced her view to the corner of the room.

" what is wrong with me I've been awake for meer minutes and im already mesmerised by this boys appearance."

Despite her best efforts, she found herself curious for the first time about a man.

'He seems sound asleep I suppose it won't hurt anyone. He's should be lucky that a goddess like her would take interest in a boy like him.'

She found a small stool in the corner of the room. She placed it in front of the sofa so she could get a good view. She moved her skirt to the side a sat down.

She took a moment to examine him in full. Despite first appearances, there was nothing that stood out about his physical attributes. Heck, his only note worth feature was his white hair and the fact he was cute...

'Wait did I think he was cute'.

Artemis shook the thought out her head.

'Definitely over thinking things'.

She looked at his hair thinking it needed to be tidied up somewhat. However, she couldn't help but think it suited him. It made him look wild and free. If she had seen him in the wild hed resemble a rabbit. In more ways than one.

'Back then id have shot you on sight'

Her eyes wandered back to his face. It was a calm face. His breathing was subtle but present. He looked so peaceful at that moment.

She placed a hand on his cheek. His skin was a mixture of rough and smooth as if strain had been put on it.

She moved a finger over his lips so soft yet different from hers. I wonder what its be like to...

While in deep thought the boy's body jerked causing Artemis to stand up in shook.

Her eyes widened as she looked back at the man.

'I dont understand he looked so calm, so peaceful and now. Now it just looks like he's in pain.'

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me".

Artemis took a step back at the man he obviously having a nightmare. Still, Artemis knew that look. She had seen it time and time again.

" You poor thing".

She placed a hand on his heart no surprise it was beating rapidly and yet the longer she held her hand then calmer it became.

"I suppose we're similar in one respect we've both failed someone we cared about".

She shed a single tear before wiping it with her other hand.

"Well, you've surprised me twice today once for my attention the other for making me cry."

She moved away from the boy hoping that this was the end of his nightmare. She turned to what looked like the exit. Deciding to disappear before he wakes up she made her way to the door.

'Hmmm, my heartbeat seems faster than normal. I suppose it was just the shock'.

She opened the door and headed up the stairs.

"He probably lives alone judging by the state of his living arrangements. Probably not that we'll off ever."

She reached the top of the stairs leading to a small door opening it leads to what reminds of an abandoned church.

'Well, I wasn't wrong. But something seems familiar like I've been here before'

Before she could take the time to think the doors of the church opened. In a split decision, she hides behind the broken alter.

"Damn that Bell when I find him hes gonna get it!"

'Hmm, a girls voice probably his girlfriend shame...

Her face heated up as she realised just what she said.

'Why do I care its not like he means anything to me.'

She looked round the corner to see who had entered. It didnt help that it had turned night outside. Meaning there was very little she could see. If only the moon would shine some light.

"I swear if he wasn't so nice to look at id punch his face in.

'She's not wrong' she said with a smile on her face.

'Again what wrong with me today.'

I need to get out of her and cool my head hes had more of an effect on me then I thought he would.

"Bell"!

Just as she was about to sneak past her she caught his name again.

'Bell its a nice name it suits him i wonder if we'll meet again?'

Wait now that I think about it I'm sure I've heard that voice. She peeked back round the corner and could just make out the outline of her.

That voice, slightly childish but far too familiar to be a random person. As well as short stature and a pair of large breasts far too big for a girl her size.

"H-Hestia!"

The young-looking goddess stopped in her tracks. Taking a second to turn around but when she did a face of pure shock and confusion greeted.

Artemis's eyes lit up as she lunged towards her friend with great force and speed.

"Long time no see Hestia".

* * *

A few moments earlier

" I can't believe this I spend all day trying to find him a not one of six people could find him the dungeon."

(Flashback)

"Were sorry Hestia we've looked all over for him no doubt he already left way before we arrived."

Hestia sighed it was getting far too late they had been searching for hours and not a single sign of him.

"Well we best be getting off Hephaestus will probably be wondering were I am."

"I've got my own business to deal with I was supposed to do it today but thanks to bell I'm going to have to run."

Welf and Lili both head off leaving Hestia, Syr, Ryu and Aiz.

"We need to get back to the Hostess no doubt mama will lock us out if we're to late." Ryu nodded in agreement and the three of them started to head for the hostess.

However, Ryu stopped for a moment.

"I'll catch up with you's I've to think I've dropped something".

Syr turned a nodded.

"Don't take to long".

Ryu hurried back to the guild entrance and quickly caught up to Hestia.

"Goddess Hestia my I speak with you for a moment?"

"Hmmm, of course, Ryu what is it?"

Ryu couldn't help but feel conflicted for what she was about to say knowing full well the trouble it just caused.

"I know what im about to say is going to sound far fetched but its been bugging me for the last couple of days."

"Go on"

Hestia was a little confused but it wasn't like she was doing anything better.

"It's about Artemis" Ryu dared not say her name. But this was her closest friend and she had the right to know.

Hestia on the other hand just raised an eyebrow.

"What about her?"

She was confused about why she would bring up her dead friend and at this time and place. It was so random.

"She maybe alive"

'And with that, I'm out of here,' Hestia thought to turn around while waking away.'

"Umm Hestia"

Ryu was shocked she took it well she wanted to think but no, she didnt believe her.

"Look Ryu I know your not the type of person to lie but please just tell me this why should I believe you?"

Ryu just stood there she didn't have an answer it was just like bell except Bell wouldn't let her explain. Hestia was the same except she was being composed about it.

"I can't prove what I saw was her. Nor do I believe it at first. But I know what I saw it was no mistake it was her."

She stopped to take a breath but Hestia had heard enough.

"Fine good night"

"Please I'm not asking you to, believe me, I know you'll see her too. Just know that there's something different about her somethings off."

Hestia tried to pass her words off but simply nodded before taking her leave.

(End of flashback)

'Why would she come up with such a lie it makes no sense?'

She reached the front door and remembered why she was feeling so tired.

"Damn that bell when I find him hes gonna get it"

She entered the church leaving the door open she didnt care anymore she was tired and pissed of.

"I swear if he wasn't so nice to look at I'd smash his face in".

She reached made it to the secret door that leads downstairs however she was suprised to see it was open.

"Bell?"

No reply however she heard movement behind her and she froze.

"H-Hestia!"

Hestia knew that voice what made it worse was it was far to chummy and happy. She took a second before turning around and her eyes told her everything she needed to know.

'Artemis. she couldn't believe it how could she. she watched her die she shouldn't be here.

Hestia was soon tackled to the ground by her friend how she was still quite confused by.

"Long time no see Hestia".

Ryu wasnt lying something is off with her. But what.

"Hey, Heatia I take it that's your familia downstairs?"

'She's not making any sense why would she rather bell as a familia and not as an acquaintance she knows how he is.'

"Umm Artemis why are you?"

Probably not the best question hestia thought but right now she needed a concrete answer.

Artemis expression, on the other hand, was something much much different. It was sad and equally confusing

"To tell you the truth im not sure myself. I just woke up here im not sure why."

'This means bell Brought her but Bell was in dungeons by all accounts why would she be the dungeons'

Hestia would have to ask bell about this. But something was still bothering her.

"Artemis tell me what's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

I was with my familia before we were attacked and killed.

Hestias eyes widened.

'No way thats got to be a joke?'

Artemis decides that since she was in the company of her best friend she'd make herself comfy.

"So enough about me, I have to ask that white-haired boy downstairs what's your relationship".

Hestia just stood in disbelief.

'She dosent remember. How can she not remember? How can she not remember him?'

"Look Artemis why don't you wait here and I'll go get him and introduce you properly. Sound good"?

Artemis nodded no idea why she had to wait here but she didn't mind too much. Deciding to take a seat on one of the bench.

* * *

Bell was just slowly coming to when he heard the door close.

" Goddess is that you".

Hestia turned seeing her trusted child asleep on the sofa. How on earth was she going to tell him?

"Bell I have a question I know you Artemis is alive I know you found her".

Bell stood to attention. He looked behind him to see that Artemis had gone missing.

" wait Goddess were is she?"

Hestia walked towards him resting an arm on her shoulder.

"Bell it's ok she upstairs but there's a slight complication."

Bell looked a little confused. It was one thing that Hestia was being very calm about the whole situation but that didn't explain this complication.

"What's wrong".

" Ok dont freakout. Promise me you won't freak out".

Bell nodded he was sure he could handle it.

"She dosent remember anything from the past 2 weeks".

Bell just looked confused did he hear that wrong.

" Can you repeat that"

Hestia turned her head a small tear ran down her face.

"Im so sorry Bell. She has no memory of anything that took place. Not the quest, Not the outcome. She doesn't even know how you are."

Bell didnt know what to think his mind was still processing the information. He needed to sit down.

"Bell, please I know it's hard to take in but we have to take this carefully."

"Bell I know it's hard but please act as you normally would. Just until I get someone to look at her please."

"You want me to lie" bell looked at his goddess he had no other words finally a shred of happiness and its was ripped from his arms.

"No im sure there's a valid explanation but the last thing I need is her freaking out".

Bell clenched his fist he wanted to tell her the truth he wanted to tell her how sorry he was. But he couldn't not now.

"Fine".

Hestia wasn't confident Bell was stable for this. But she wasted enough time already Artemis would get suspicious if they took much longer.

" Bell I know it's hard but it is still her."

Bell took a deep breath. Several in fact before getting to his feat. He put on a brave face.

"Ok what's the plan".

* * *

"Sorry about that had to discuss something with him first".

Hestia came up first. She knew full well could read her like an open book which made things difficult.

Artemis was still sat on the bench. Waiting patiently for her return.

"It's fine I'm sure you weren't expecting company I hope I'm not being intrusive?"

Heatia shook her head.

"Not at all I've missed you im glad your here and im sure Bell will be glad to meet you"

Hestia heard Bell coming up the stairs. She hoped he could keep a cool head for this?

"Artemis id like you to meet my dearest Bell. He might be the only one in my familia but hes all I need".

Bell stepped forward it was strange, to say the least, but he had to do his part.

Despite her actually meeting him before this was the first time she got a look at him in some proper light.

'Wow I couldn't tell before but he is quite the man'.

She looked him over taking in all the information she wasnt able to downstairs.

'He looks about the same size as me, judging from his cloths hes probably in great shape.'

She tore her eyes away from his body just in case she looked weird deciding to look him straight in the eyes. However, she soon found herself getting lost in his gaze.

'Focus Artemis this is no time to be impressed'

" Hestia are you not going to introduce me?"

Hestia how in her own state of mind forgot that she hadn't yet finished the introduction.

"Ohh sorry forgive me Bell this is an old and dear friend of mine while we was back in heaven The goddess Artemis".

Hestia moved aside allowing the two of them properly greet.

" A pleasure to meet you Bell"

Artemis gave a light bow and warm smile to her friends familia.

Bell did the same he found it difficult to keep composed but he only had to look at her to smile.

"A pleasure to meet you as well".

Artemis couldn't help but be impressed.

'Nice to look at, polite perhaps I could find someone like this.'

Artemis was still unsure about the whole love thing and besides, she had been distant from them for so long. But if hestia was able to change then it sure as hell was possible.

"Well, it's nice to see you finally found someone Hestia he seems like a nice person."

Artemis was prying her friend for information it had been too long since they last met.

"Bell is simply my child nothing more"

It had been hard for her to give a bell up the first time. It was still sad but she accepted he loved another and she wouldn't destroy that.

'I know that look shes not telling the hole truth there's something else to this.'

Bell was finding it hard to stand there will they talked about him he needed to get out at least for the time an clear his head.

"Umm goddess im going to go collect somethings from the Hostess if you dont mind"

Hestia didn't expect bell to have to leave so quickly he must be finding it hard she thought.

Ohh one moment. Hestia rushed downstairs. Coming back minutes later holding a letter.

"Do you mind dropping this off to Miach its important."

Bell nodded he wasn't sure why Hestia wanted him to deliver a letter but he was sure she had her reasons.

"Good be safe. I'll be here with Artemis waiting for your return."

Bell nodded before leaving the two alone.

"Sooo hestia what did you say yours and bells relationship was again."

* * *

Bell decided to head towards Michia shop first. No doubt Hestia had her reasons for sending him. It didnt take him long to get there and luckily the store was still open.

"Ahh if it isn't the young Cranel tell me what can I do for you".

Bell closed the door behind him he visited the store many times and had a good relationship with the Miach familia.

" sorry to bother you at a late hour. I have a letter from Hestia".

Miach took the letter from Bell. He carefully opened it and read the letter carefully.

"Hmm ok, it seems she wants some potions made. Luckily its nothing super lengthy do you think you could come back in an hour."

Bell nodded he still needed to get the rest of his gear from the hostess and he needs some time to get his mind together.

He left the shop and headed for the hostess. Miach waited till he was out of sight.

"Naaza I need you to prepare me a few things Hestia set me a huge challenge."

He quickly reached into the envelope and pulled a thin small glass veil out containing a single strand of blue hair.

* * *

Despite what bell thought would be a quick grab and dash turned into hell on earth.

Apparently more then just hestia was looking for him. And while hestia was the kind of person to forgive. Ryu, Syr and Aiz weren't.

He didn't know how long they kept him but he was sure it was more than an hour. Which meant he had to hurry.

Getting back to the store he found much and Naaza waiting for him.

"Im so sorry please forgive me"

Bell bowed his head he still wasnt sure how long he had been.

"Don't worry it took longer then I thought but here".

He handed bell two red vials which bell safely stored away.

" Thank you again I apologise for the inconvenience".

Bell bowed.

"Not at all oh by the way Hestia mentioned you had some trouble keeping calm".

He held out a clear vial however bell found it had to make out the clear liquid inside.

" its a stimulant it should do the trick. However, it takes some time to take effect properly".

Bell nodded removing the cork from the top he backed the potion. Strange be didnt feel any different but he did say it takes time.

"Thank you Miach I owe you."

He did another big bow before taking his leave.

When bell had left the shop Naaza stepped forward.

"What exactly did you just give him? If you wanted to calm him down we have plenty of potions why make one?"

Miach turned to her and then back at the letter hestia sent.

"She didn't need him to be calm she needs him to forget".

Naaza was curious now she wasnt told what was going on and as far as she knew it was a ploy to trick bell.

"Forget what exactly"?

"The potions we made is rare, very rare. By no means is it hard to make but it's knowing how to perfect it."

"And all this too?"

"The potion or should I say poison more lie is designed to target a specific part of the brain. While not harmless its effect is quite potent."

He sat back and looked at the letter for the third time.

"Memory loss"

(Letter)

Dear miach

Sorry to ask this but i have a high favour to ask im sending bell to you. I need you to give him a temporary memory loss.

I know you mentioned it was possible while we were drinking one time. Act as of its no big deal and send him on his way. I've provided the item required.

Also, give him something as decoys and make him drink it. Say its for his nevers or something.

Thanks, I owe you one

Hestia.

Miach placed the letter down he did excatly as she asked.

"So how does this poison actually work?"

"Simply put my child given a sample of someone it targets all memories of them and blocks them. In other words, given a sample of hair and you'll be meeting a new person for the second time"

Naaza was impressed that such a thing was possible normally magic was needed for this kind of thing.

"How long does it last?"

Miach looked away a turned towards the shop window.

"I'm not sure".

" Are you sure it's ok for me to sleep here tonight?"

Hestia wasn't going to let Artemis leave it would cause no end of problems she needs to keep her here at least till she could find Hermes.

" Come now I've told you its fine. Now make yourself comfortable."

Hestia was glad Artemis was fine with sharing a bed however she couldn't let Bell sleep downstairs so hed has to make do upstairs for now.

"I'm sorry Bell please ill explain when you get back"

She paced back and forth no doubt he was gone longer than expected.

Luckily she heard him arrive back and rushed upstairs.

"I'm back goddess here are the potions you requested".

Bell handed over the two potions which Hestia quickly accepted.

" Thank you, Bell. By the way, Artemis is going to be staying with us. So I've had to move you up here I hope you dont mind."

Bell nodded he understood however he didn't get one thing.

"Who's Artemis?"

* * *

Authors notes.

First thing. Let's get the elephant out of the room. Yes, Artemis sudden memory loss. Some of you aren't going to like it. Believe me, I dug my own grave here. But let me explain.

A few keen-eyed among you will point out that in an earlier chapter she refers to him as Orion. At the time I wasn't writing these as frequently as I am now. It was a mistake. It has been taken into account and will be changed.

I know a few of you were excited for bells and Artemis to reunite. they are reunited and thanks to each 'forget me shot' i can give these two a proper fresh start.

Again I'm not hiding anything I'm simply trying to fix a mistake I wrote myself into. Just trust me. I'm gonna have to go back and fix a few things for newer readers.

Anyways I'm not expecting anything with this one. Comment on what you think or hell why I'm making a terrible mistake. PM me if you have any questions or need me to explain my reason further.

Next chapter will be up sometime this week.

Have a good one.


	17. Chapter 17

'Well, Hestia, you've made your decision no turning back now.' She looked towards her lone familia knowing what she did was wrong but still what else could she have done.

'Forgive me Bell I could see the pain you were going through back then, and it would have broken you in half to have to tell her the truth'. She continued to pace back and forth her hands behind her back.

'As she is now she'll never understand the reason, heck she barely remembers him knowing her she'd kill him on the spot if she finds out.' Hestia's pace quickened she had become desperate at that moment. 'Thanks to my quick thinking, ive killed to birds with one stone'. Hestia let out a small smile.

'Ive given you a fresh start Bell, dont waste it'. Hestia stood beside him. She wished she could do more to help him, but she knew this wasn't her place. She quickly wiped her eyes before she could she'd see any tears.

In her deep train of thought, she forgot a couple of essential details. Which if left alone could cause problems.

"Damn I forgot about Lili and Welf no way are they going to go along with this". Hestia through her hands to her face. 'Bells two companions were bound to bring it up. Especially if Bell doesn't remember her.'

'Still, I can't just leave them to there own devices they'll ruin the whole plan. Still, they have a right to know dont want them to kick up a fuss.

She stopped and pondered on her next course of action.

'I suppose I could get Hephestos to deal with Welf for a few days it means telling her the whole truth, but I'm sure she'll understand. However, Lili is going to be a pain in my side. She remembered back to there conversation back to Orario. 'this is about helping bell'.

"She won't leave this alone not unless she knows the truth... I'll tell her myself and find some way to keep her mouth shut". Hestia had much to do tomorrow.

She stopped remembering the most important thing she had to do.

"I need to find Hermes, but I can't let Bell leave, and I certainly can't let Artemis start walking around".

She looked at Bell and couldn't help but let out a tear of joy.

'For once he's sleeping so soundly got to admit that potion did the trick'.

* * *

Hestia moved downstairs, Artemis was asleep on the bed, curled up into the spare pillow. Hestia smiled and shook her head. She stood in silence, still unsure why all this was happening now.

'I never doubted that we would see each other again. We're gods, after all. We live forever'. She moved towards the sofa.

'Its too soon, no one has contacted me. If her reincarnation were to happen, I'd have know days in advance'. She sighed "a blessing in disguise is suppose.

She sat down on the sofa. Leaning back and letting her head rest on the edge. She was determined to get to the bottom of this, no matter how long it took. Bell made the ultimate sacrifice and got nothing for it.

'I was sad for Bell. All that he did all that he fought to protect. To learn that he'd never see you again. Ive no doubt his reincarnation would find you. That you two would fall in love. But it was just wrong.'

Hestia gave up holding back the tears no one could see her. No one would know.

'It wouldn't truly be him. And yet no doubt, I'd watch as someone completely different reaped the rewards he fought for so hard to protect.'

She wanted Bell to be happy. She wanted to see him grow into a true hero. She wanted to see him smiling.

"I'm sorry, Bell, you'll never understand my reasons or why I did what I did".

She whipped what few tears she could from her face turning to face her friend.

"It will ease the pain in your heart. It offers you both a true second chance."

She closed her eyes and let the sleepiness she held back take her.

"Both of you deserve that much."

* * *

The next morning came soon enough. Hestia eyes slowly flickered awake as she stretched her stiff arms back to life before she jumped to her feet. She looked to her side only to chuckle to herself.

"Oh, Artemis even know you still surprise me."

Hestia looked at her Blue haired friend. She was stretched out on the bed sleeping without a care in the world. And lightly snoring which Heatia found quite amusing.

"I'll have to tease her about this later. However, first, I need to make sure Hero-boy hasn't gotten up and out."

She made her way upstairs; it wasn't too early, but she knew what he was like for getting ready.

Reaching the top, she looked to were she had made his makeshift bed for the night. It was one of the far-right benches. She had laid the spare cover and blanket out as well as a few pillows.

"Good, he hasn't left yet.

Hestia made her way over to the sleeping boy. No doubt this was the best sleep hes had in days.

"Bell wake up I need to discuss something with you?"

Her words were soft but loud enough to get a reaction from his sleeping form. However, he still refused to show any clear indication of waking up.

She gave him a slight shake on his shoulder, which resulted in a more lively reaction from him.

Bells body stirred to life, and his eyes quickly flickered, letting Hestia know he was waking, followed by a slight grunt.

"Uh, Goddess is that you. What time is it."

Bell still half asleep could barly get his words out, and we're quite and somewhat slurred, but she managed to get the gist of it.

"It's morning, but I've not woken you up for that. Do you mind sitting up for me?."

Bell nodded. He moved onto his side and pushed his body up. He gave a quick stretch lifting his arms above his head before giving her his full attention.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He was somewhat annoyed he'd overslept wanting to get up early and get to the dungeon. Still didn't matter it wasn't like Lili and Welf were waiting for him since he had planned to go alone. Besides, he felt like his body needed the extra sleep.

Hestia, who had placed her self on the edge of the bench, took a moment to ponder her next responce.

"Do you remember what we spoke about when you got back last night, yes?"

Bell thought for a moment on the question he remembers going to get some potions and retrieving his things from the hostess. He remembers he mentioning her friend was visiting.

"Ohh, yes, your friend is here sorry I didn't catch her name seems I was quite tired last night".

Hestia gave a little nod. 'If what Micha has told me the potions effects should have worn off by now hopefully, he at least remembers her from this point forward.'

" Yes, she's going to be staying with us for a few nights. However, I'd like to ask a favour of you?"

Bell, who was somewhat curious but also extremely confused at this point just nodded he wasn't going to turn her request down.

"Good well she's not supposed to be here in town. A few problems may arise if she's seen wandering around. However, she is my friend, and I will make sure she's kept safe.

Bell knew what she was implying when she said, keeping her safe.

"By you, you mean your familia, and by your familia you mean me."

Hestia chuckled.

"Wow, bell I never knew you could read minds."

Hestia joked jabbing him in the ribs. But at least he was getting the picture.

"Yes Im sorry to ask the of you but could you keep an eye on her today she's not exactly known to stay in one place to long. But i need you to keep her here at least until I get back.

Bell couldn't help but fell obligated to protect his goddess friend especailly if she was in danger in some way.

Hestia, on the other hand, was lying about her being in danger she wasn't. However, she knew Bell and that he'd do everything to stop that from happening".

"Umm ive got one question if shes is determined to leave I doubt I'd be much good at stopping her what if she gets out?"

Bell was seriously confused. Not about her request. He understood what she wanted. But more about how he could keep her from leaving.

'Uhh, he has a point'. Hestia thought for a moment

Hestia wasn't planning to keep her here all the time. No, she had plans she just needs her to stay still for only one day.

"Bell for now just keep her attention if she does plan on leaving just make sure to keep her near the church".

Bell nodded he knew this wasn't going to be as straight forward as she made it out to be.

"Okay Goddess I'll try my best but what if she does try to leave and I can't stop her?"

Hestia smiled. She didn't doubt Bell couldn't handle it. He was the only one who could. After all, he did it once before.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage besides ill hopefully only be gone for a few hours just start a conversation with her I'm sure the time will fly by".

Hestia gave him a thumbs up and made her way to the door.

"Wait I dont even know her name?"

Bell Sighed this was bounded to go wrong in some way he could fell it.

'I've never even met her and yet I'm supposed to keep an eye on her. Just who am I dealing with?'

Bell scratched his head. Imagining the handful of problems that could arise from a simple request.

'If she's anything like Hestia I'm screwed'.

Bell stomach growled he hadn't eaten for a while now, so it was apparent he was hungry.

Getting to his feet, he made his way downstairs. Opening the door and heading to the sink He looked in one of the cupboards. Behind some small jars, he kept a small stash of food that he hid away for an emergency. He could've gone out and got something, but he had to keep an eye on.

It clicked. Bell stood frozen. He was thinking with his stomach, not with his head.

'I'm so dead.'

Bell gulped still stood in the same place frozen still and as stiff as a rock. He was still half asleep, and his stomach had taken what little portion of the brain was awake at this point.

'I'm so dead if she's awake'.

Bell closed his eyes and prayed he wasn't sure what to do. He needs to check but could only imagine the piercing glare he would get for doing so. He turned around waiting. He ready for a scream or a shout anything.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes. Despite his fears, she wasn't staring back at him, which was lucky for Bell in more ways than one.

There she was curled into a ball wrapped around one of the spare pillows which she squeezed into showing little signs of waking anytime. Bell stood mesmerised by the pure beauty he was seeing.

He moved closer towards her to get a better view of her. Her features were stunning, no doubt about that. Her blue hair was an eye-catcher he had seen plenty of people with a similar colour, but yet Bell couldn't help but feel drawn to hers. It was long and thick no doubt she kept great care of it. Her face looked quite young, not a young as Hestia but not too old like some of other gods and goddesses. Her complexion was light which stood in contrast to her bright blue hair.

Bell was inclined to sit and enjoy the view, but part of him knew it was wrong. However, the other side of Bell just couldn't leave he wanted to saviour this chance.

"Curse you both". Bell said under his breath, referring to his grandfather and Hermes.

He was glad she was covered not that he wasn't curious.

'God damn Hermes this is all your fault'. Spending time with the god had brought with it much Joy and trouble to Bell that pervert of a god wasn't good role model to him.

At this moment Bell hearted stopped. She had decided to move over doing away with the cover, allowing Bell to take in her full beauty.

'Ohh my god.'

"Thank you Hermes" Bell was quick to retract his previous statement but felt guilty deep down.

Presented with an almost naked girl was a sight to behold, especially as on a beautiful as her. Her ample assets were concealed by a white nightgown, but it didn't leave much to the imagination. Bell felt a smile grace his face, his inner pervert was showing itself, but this didn't bother him. This was a mistake he was glad he made.

"Damn it Bell what are you doing. This isn't the time for this."

Bell quickly regained his composure realising that it was both wrong and dangerous for him to be looking.

'I supose ive had my fill no doubt she'll wake up at any moment'. Bell walked back towards the entrance only to stumble and trip over a near by stool.

*Crash*

Bell toppled to the ground knocking over a cup that rested on the table he tried to grab onto. "Damn it that hurt"

"Umm Hestia is that you?"

Bells eyes went wide. Wider then he ever thought possible. No doubt this was the worse possible outcome for him.

'I'm so fucking dead so dead'.

Bell had no choice but to give himself up.

"Umm morning," he said with an I'm so sorry smile.

"Wait your".

* * *

Artemis was enjoying her sleep. The bed was warm and comfortable. She could sleep there all day.

*Crash*

'Or not' she thought.

Her eyes flickered open. The light was just shinning through enough so that she could see "Ummm Hestia is that you?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes no doubt her long time friend had tripped and fallen over but something seemed of about her voice.

"Hmmm Morning".

Artemis opened her eyes to be greeted by the presence of the white-haired boy from last night. 'Bell if I recall corectly'.

Stood in the middle of the room bell stood dead and silent waiting for something to happen.

"Good morning" she was slightly confused by the strange look he was giving her. Or by the fact he looked scared to death by her knew she had a reputation in her familia, but she doubted Hestia would have told him?

"Is something wrong?"

Bell just stood utterly still his mind asking a thousand questions but most importantly, he wondered why he wasn't dead yet.

He looked at her face. It was like that of a child that didn't understand something. Her emerald eyes seemed confused yet sparkled as the sun hit them.

'Damn, she looks cute.'

Bell once again just stayed silent. Part of him taking the time to admire her before she rips his throat out.

Artemis on the overhand while looking at the boy in front of her had gotten slightly distracted.

She once again found herself examining him. Her eyes were drawn to his striking features. His red eyes and white hair. She didn't know why she had taken such interest in these two features. Remembering back to when she first meet him, she became enamoured with its softness as if it was her own hair.

His eyes, on the other hand, were a different story. The were a stark contrast to his white hair. Deep red she couldnt help but look into as if they would tell her his true nature but the thought dawned on her that she might get lost looking for it.

"I'm gonna go now"

Bell couldn't stand the silence and the stairs were just behind him; he just wanted to get out before things got too awkward.

Artemis just blinked a couple of times. Had she just been staring at him this whole time, why hadn't she noticed.

But the better question why didn't he question it.

Something seemed wrong, and it wasn't until a cold breeze brushed over her than she realised.

"Ohh no."

she looked down only to see her current attire her face turned a deep red of embarrassment and then to anger. She looked up at him. Before she was confused about why he wouldn't speak back to her, it became apparent why.

"Forgive me I'm sorry."

Bell dropped to his knees if he tried to run he was a dead man the look on her face told him that.

'I'm so dead'

Bell bowed his head in shame as he continued to beg for forgiveness.

Artemis just started at the boy. She was angry, but not for the reason she thought.

'I can't believe I let myself be so careless'.

Looking at the boy on the ground, she couldnt help but feel anger towards him. He was a man she hated there very being. And yet.

Artemis just looked at him. Part of her felt angry, a man had seen her barley clothed and asleep for heaven knows how long. Part of her felt embarrassed, ashamed that he'd seen her in this way.

'But'

But yet part of her felt different she didn't know why it was almost felt wrong her very being was call it out. This part of her deep down didnt care.

The very thought shock her to her core. Broke the very foundation of her existence.

'I am a goddess of heaven, one of the three virgin goddess. I preside over chastity.'

That little part of her was soon crushed by the weight of her resolve she would allow she thoughts to taint her mind. She grabbed the covers and wrapped herself her face becoming stern and cruel.

"Leave now!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Bell to jump to his feet.

He didn't say a word just quickly exited closing the door behind him.

Artemis waited a moment and breathed a sigh of relief.

She curled back in a ball. Holding her legs to her chest.

She closed her eyes and pondered for a moment.

Deep down, she knew something was wrong. She remembered her familia how one after another, they gave up their virtues and left one by one.

"You should try falling in love, its not something to be rejected but embraced".

Those words stuck with her to have never experienced to have never allowed herself to embrace it. How could she judge them?

'Even now, I'm not myself. If it had been my old self-id, have beaten that boy within an inch of his life.'

She pictured his face, that soft, welcoming smile, his mesmerising red eyes and his wild white hair.

'I spent every waking moment hating the thought of relationships. I forced my familia to do the same, and yet a small part of me wondered. Could it be so bad.'

"I'd cast that thought out my head back then. But now."

She took a moment to consider her next thought. Without a doubt, she would live with the choices for the rest of her life. Bells image popped into her head, and she made her descion.

"I suppose getting to know him better wouldn't hurt, a change of pace and who knows maybe it won't be so bad?

she hadn't realised at that moment, but she was smiling.

* * *

Bell had waited for a retaliation to his actions downstairs. He feared the worse and deserved what he would get.

He sat down on a nearby bench sat in silent, wondering his next course of action. Looking to the door downstairs. He couldn't head back down to apologise he'd get a few broken bones if he tried.

Well, as first impressions go, he blew it big time. Heck might as well give up trying to keep her here.

Bell laid back on the bench. He was stuck. He couldn't leave. He couldn't go downstairs. Closing his eyes.

He wondered what he could be doing right now. His thoughts were on the dungeon and training something he was fond of he wanted to get stronger. To protect his friends. He enjoyed the rush of the fight. Not knowing what comes next.

' next came his friends, lili, well, ryu, Syr and many others he would have never imagined hed meet people like them. But he did and he was thankful for it'

Finally the reason Bell trained so hard the reason he pushed himself further. Her. Aiz.

The image of golden-haired girl came into few. He had been mesmerised by her since the day he had to meet her. She was strong, kind and brave. Bell admired her.

However, her image slowly faded out and was replaced with a new face. One with blue hair and green eyes.

One he had only just meet.

His eyes shot open. That was odd. Bell was unsure why he had pictured the Goddess just now.

He admitted she was beautiful, very beautiful. But he only just met her heck he hardly knew anything about her.

*creak*

Bell turned his head. The door opened slightly and stood, there was. The Blue-haired Goddess.

She had changed into a light blue top and grey skirt. A strange combo but Bell admired how she made it work.

Artemis stood at the entrance she had found some old cloth of Hestia's no doubt they seemed baggy on her, but the would do for now. she looked towards Bell how at this point still seemed on edge by her presence

"It seems we've gotten off on the wrong foot".

She moved over to were he was sitting. Standing to his side.

Bell looked down in shame she wasn't wrong.

"We haven't. My apologies".

Artemis looked at him. She could tell by his voice he meant those words.

"Do you mind if I sit with you"?

Bell looked up to meet her gaze. She didn't look angry, and he didn't look like she planned to kill him.

Bell nodded and moved over slightly to allow her to sit. He did, however, fell a tad bit uncomfortable.

'I suppose hes still ashamed of what happened.'

However, the two couldn't deny the awkward quietness between them. Neither one knew if they should speak or not.

'To hell with this awkward silence.'

"Listen I know what happened downstairs wasn't totally your falut, I accept some responsibility as well. So I'm willing to forget what happened and start fresh".

She looked over at him, trying to avoid eye contact in fear of a repeat of downstairs, and she didn't need that right now.

Bell, on the other hand, was still trying to process this.

'Did I just hear that right? she just offers to start on a fresh slate.'

Bell looked for a sign that he may have misheard or perhaps missed a catch. However, he looked into her eyes and knew she meant what she said.

" I suppose its only fair I agree I am to blame after all."

Artemis let a small smile slip her lips. She admired his honesty. Even if he was admitting his own guilt.

"Right then I suppose a proper introduction is in order".

She turned her body fully to meet his. One hand placed firmly in her lap the other to her chest.

"I am the Goddess Artemis, she that preside over chastity, my familia hunted monsters outside the walls.

She pushed her hair back behind her head. So it would not impact her vision.

"I enjoy archery and have distinct hatred towards perverts".

Bell gulped slightly when she mentioned perverts. She took notices of that.

"Haha it's okay. I believe that you made a simple mistake nothing more".

Her words were kind, and reassuring Bell couldn't help but admire her kindness.

"Now that's enough about me tell me about yourself?"

"My name is Bell. Bell Crane, Goddess."

Artemis felt a tad disappointed by his formality. True he barely knew her and yet she felt if she was to get to know him better, then that barrier shouldn't be there.

"Please call me Artemis"

Bell looked confused she gave him a quick reassuring smile. yet it felt weird the thought of speaking to her as if she were any other person.

"Of course goddess...

She gave him a quick look. To remind him of his mistake.

"Sorry Artemis"

She smiled again. Hearing him speak her name was strange, even those in her familia used her title rather than her name. It was even weirder to hear it from a man of all people.

"It's no worries Bell I hope in time it will become second nature to you."

Bell smiled just moments ago he thought himself a goner and that he'd forever earned the hatred of a goddess and yet here they were conversing to one another.

"So tell me where do you come from Bell".

Bell didn't think the weird question well not at first rather he was curious on why she cared. It wasn't like he was special or anything.

"I grew up on a farm with my grandfather he was a kind man he would tell me stories of heroes of old. Suppose that was my motivation to become an adventurer."

Bell went on about how he came to Orario, the troubles he endured, how he meets Hestia and his sudden rise.

Artemis sat and listened, enjoying his story. To come from nothing a prove yourself against unwinnable odds and yet managed to succeed let alone survive. She had to admit his story started to get unreal at points but she didn't for a moment believe he was lying. The way he spoke the emotions her displayed told the whole story. His eyes were the final nail in the coffin. She once again found the truth in his eyes they told the truth, they had seen horrors none should have to see.

Artemis allowed him to finish his tale before she re-entered the conversation.

"You surprise me Bell, you went through all these terrible things seen horrors none should have had to face. Yet still, you carry on, why?

Bell had to admit he was surprised by her question. In all honesty, he never really thought about it. He supposed it was for his goddess sake she gave him so much, why should he throw all that away.

"I suppose i do it for my goddess, even from the start she never gave me a reason to doubt myself." he smiled thinking back on when they first meet and the chance she offered him.

"Even when I wanted to give up and run, she gave me the courage to continue and fight another day". Artemis could see the tears starting to form, yet she didn't know how she could comfort him.

"To tell you the truth Bell, the person you described isnt the Hestia i knew. I believe that we gods never change and yet my friend has thanks to you."

Bell was confused by the Goddess's words he didn't understand what she meant, and he wasn't going to pry if she wasn't going to tell.

"To be honest, I'm surprised by yourself I've only ever known the gods and Goddess of Orario. It's strange to know outside here that a Goddess like you should be so active.

Artemis was taken aback by his comment not only did he imply that the gods had grown lazy he had assumed she was as well.

"You put all gods on pedestals, and yet we're not much different from you mortals"

Bell looked at her. Unsure of what she was telling him was fact or opinion.

"We eat, breath, sleep, cry, laugh. We can even die to believe it or not".

Bell was shocked to see a different outlook on the whole gods and mortals. He always saw them as something higher something to admire.

Artemis, on the other hand, felt sharply different about the whole topic.

"Bell look at me."

Bell gave a confused look but did as she asked, turning to meet her.

"What do you see".

"A goddess."

Bell without a second thought said the first thing that came into his head and it was true. However, it wasnt the answer she wanted to hear.

Artemis sighed.

"No bell not what i am. What do you see?".

Bell looked over her for a moment given their conversation; he could determine what she wanted to hear.

"A girl."

"Yes, I'm no different from your those you pass on the streets or fight within the dungeons."

She looked to move to get up; however, she instead laid her head down and stared up at the ceiling.

"Tell me Bell if you hadn't known I was a goddess would you have treated me differently."

Bell just looked away he didn't know how to answer that. The answer was most likely yes. He would have.

"I don't know the answer you want to hear. The truth would be yes and no."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. She was looking for a yes or no, not both.

"To tell you the truth id probably have been the same no matter what. You're a kind person. I can't see why I'd treats you differently from anyone else".

His answer was not what she was expecting. She had expected him to say yes, but instead, he turns it on her head. She never considered he wouldn't treat her any different from anyone else. Yet she believed him.

'You really are something else Bell'

She looked at the sky above judging by the sun it was mid-morning.

Her stomach gave a silent rumble, but she felt it.

"I'm ashamed to ask, but I don't suppose you have any food?

* * *

**I apologise again for not posting in a while but this is something I do in my spare time so you know to be patient I get round to it at some point. Now let's talk about this story.**

**Note you dont have to read this just skip to the end its gonna belong. but it's kind of the reason why this story is so long to get anywhere.**

Leading off from last time I do believe this is the correct choice to take. Do I agree with it. No. But its the only way to move this story forward. It was hard for me to get Bell character right for this story if he remembered Artemis's death he couldn't keep it from her its not in him. Something I hinted in the last chapter. This contradicted my plan as I couldn't write Artemis without her hating Bell. And by couldn't write I dont mean I couldn't make it work. I could believe me. No, I wouldn't be a natural thing. She'd never accept Bell. It's just not possible. Same thing with Artemis if she remembers Bell and Bell remembers her then what's the point of this story I might as well of rewrite the entire movie and had her survived at the end.

Would it have been easier? Yes. Would this story be less confusing? Ohhh hell yes. But that's not the story I wanted to write. Yes, Bell has flaws, he needs to. The flaw that he couldn't protect one person is his crippling weakness. Bell needed to come out of this movie a failure. Even when others said he wasn't he still needs to feel it. The journey of Bell coming to terms should have lasted the whole story originally. But when I thought about this Bell couldn't have Artemis by the end. He would have died accepting he see her in another life his conscious guilty free.

Again what's the point in writing a BellxArtemis fanfiction if Artemis is still dead for all of it. So my problem became how could I have a Bell that was still weak and needed to get stronger and still give him Artemis back. Answer write 30 chapters of the pointless story to get her back. That wasn't happening sorry. Finally, it dawned on me. Keep the reason for Artemis return a secret belive me its important. Have her memories erased and provide Bell with the same option. Take trials Bell should encounter in the future. Light novel/Anime, and right them to include Artemis. With you know my own little spin on things cause heck it's my story. :D :p

Again this is my opinion one I'm choosing to ignore my own personal feelings towards the ending of the movie to make a better story. Stick with it its gonna make more sense as it goes along.

**The end for those that didn't care I dont blame you. :}**

Now for those of you that bothered to read that please leave a comment if you agree/disagree. Tell me my opinion is wrong and I'm thing about this too much. knowing me I probably am however I felt I need to clearly explain as some people have shown confusion in the comments. Besides that, if you enjoyed the chapter please let me know its good motivation to sit down a write. In my free time or when I'm taking breaks at work. I'd like to thank those that have commented and shown support to the story if it wasn't for you lot I'd have quit by chapter 3. Almost 100 favourites and 30000 view is not something I thought id see this story getting. **(probably has something to do with the AizxBell tag) Don't worry i'll write a fanfiction on them next. you know if this ever get finished**. I'm still a beginner but it's nice to see people appreciating the effort I put into this story. So thank you it means a lot. Look forward to the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Hestia couldn't believe it. She had been running around for hours trying to find Hermes. No one, not even his familia has seen him or Asfi for days and now the one time she needed him he couldn't be found.

"Damn even if I wanted to keep her locked in the church she'd probably escape. No without caution I could send the entire city in chaos."

Hestia made a last-ditch effort to look at the Hostess it was a long shot but no doubt if Hermes had wanted to leave town or go somewhere he would have taken the time to recruit Ryu.

"Loki's familia is all but ruin, that flat Bitch has gone missing, I hate to admit it, but one more outburst and the whole of Orario could go off."

Hestia arrived at the Hostess, but to her surprise, Ryu was sweeping the area outside.

'Damn it not here' Hestia sighed it was useless if he didn't want to be found then it was near impossible to try. However, Ryu soon took notice of the Tired Hestia.

"Goddess, are you alright? You look like you ran the whole city".

'She's not wrong' Hestia took a moment to rest up, it wasn't like her to overdo herself, but this was an exception.

"It's okay, sorry I'm in a bit of a rush. I dont suppose you've seen Hermes around?" Hestia thought she'd ask how nows perhaps she'd get lucky.

Ryu shook her head in response.

"I'm afraid not, the last time we had talked was before we all departed, however, your not the only person asking after him".

"Not to intrude but what do you mean I'm not the only one?"

Hestia was more curious, but by the look on Ryus face, it was more of a passing comment.

"Well I didn't think much at the time, but Asfi was asking around. It is not too much of a surprise she does so often, but she did seem a little on edge".

'Asfi's not with him'.

"I am surprised she said she was going to find you at the church no more than an hour ago".

Hestia soon filled with joy a lead finally. However, that soon turned sour at the realisation.

'Crap Bell and Artemis'.

Hestia quickly shot off in a flash. Ryu just stood confused; however, she thought nothing more of the situation and continued with her work.

* * *

Despite the current ordeal, Asfi was determined to find her wandering god. He had been gone for days now, and no matter were she looked, or who she asked she came up empty, the only person she hadn't yet asked was Hestia.

'Hermes where have you gone it's one thing going missing for a few hours, but a couple of days it's unlike you'.

She made her way towards the church. She wasn't sure if she'd find her here, but it was better to place to start then any.

"ASFI!"

She stopped just before the church upon hearing her name. She looked behind her to find Hestia running towards her.

'Lucky me'. Asfi turned and made her way to the approaching goddess.

"Greetings Hestia I was just on my way to see you, but as look would have it you had the same idea".

Hestia now on her last legs collapsed to the ground out of breath. 'Curse these limitations'.

Asfi offered a hand to the goddess. However, she found her offer denied.

"I'm okay, but we have more pressing matters to speak of." Hestia got to her feet, still shaking but was able to stand.

Asfi already had an idea on what she wanted to talk about.

"This is about Hermes isn't, well if you come to me as you are I'll take it you're looking for him too?" He still just nodded.

"I'm afraid so unfortunately, I haven't been able to find him, I hoped to find him with you however I see the what ive heard is true.

Asfi lowered her head. Her face showed her distress and

"He left a couple of days back, said he'd return in a few hours. I didn't pay it much mind he normally goes wandering but this time was different he just seemed to have vanished."

'She's really worried about him'. Hestia rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a calm smile.

"It's okay I'm sure he'll turn up."

Asfi tried to pull a brave face. But part of her just didn't like the situation, she sighed and recomposed herself.

"I suppose I should return to the others. They're probably worried to death. I suppose I should let them now and besides, maybe a couple of extra eyes and ears will turn up his location".

Asfi was about to take her leave before Hestia grabbed her arm. She turned only to find the confused look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

Hestia pondered for a moment she had unknowingly grabbed onto Asfis arm. However, she remembered her predicament, remembering the other reason she wanted to find Hermes so bad.

"Listen Asfi I have a favour to ask, but before I say it, I need you to swear to secrecy do you understand."

Asfi now more confused than ever wasn't one to reject the gods however she a little taken back by Hestia's need for secrecy.

"I'm not gonna refuse, but I need to know why the need for secrecy?"

Hestia once again pondered but it didn't take her long to conclude.

"Okay I'll show you, but after that, you won't ask any questions until you agree to my terms."

Asfi happy with the agreement accepted the terms. The two moved to one of the Windows of the church, Hestia peered inside to check they wouldn't be seen.

"What is she doing? This is her home why would she need to speak about". Asfi looked at the stranger sight unfolding waiting for Hestia to move over and show her this big secret.

"Okay," Hestia moved and motioned her for her to come closer.

"Is this necessary I mean, what could possibly be... Oh"

Asfi just went silent she didn't need to look very hard, it was quite obvious what Hestia wanted her to see.

'It can't be Artemis' Asfi just looked on in pure disbelief she was alive, well, the fact that she was even her mind-boggling.

"Okay goddess you've made your point I agree to keep my mouth shut know tell me what the hell is going on."

"Why do you think I've been trying to find Hermes? Look right now the fewer people that know, the better however that is why I need to ask you for a favour?"

Asfi now more confused and very very curious as to what she could do at this point simply agreed to do whatever she could.

"Okay, Hestia tell me what it is you want however if you hear anything about Hermes you let me know okay." She dropped the titles preferring to stand on equal ground until their business had been complete.

"That's fine, first let's go somewhere else I'd prefer them to be alone, I'll explain what I want from you on the way".

* * *

It had been a while since Hestia had left Bell that morning however bell didn't pay much mind he found himself rather enjoying the alone time with their new guest. Suprise it to say his morning was going far better now the two of them had made up and was surprised to find the blue-haired goddess quite charming if not quite scary at times.

"Hmm something smells nice, I have to say I wasn't expecting much, but my nose doesn't lie."

Bell, by her request, had tried to throw something together with what little food he could find. He knew he wasn't the best at cooking and what little he knew came from his Grandfather; however, he knew enough to make something edible.

Thankfully he managed to find enough vegetables and other random herbs to make a basic soup. While it wasn't the most substantial meal, it would be filling enough till the goddess returned and he could go and get more ingredients.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

Artemis sat on the table to the side of him; she wasn't expecting him actually to cook anything. But to her surprise, he didn't hesitate. She wasn't going to reject his offer. She was surprised she usually didn't let herself get to the point of needing to eat. But this was one of those rare occasions.

"I learned from my Grandfather will he wasn't the greatest with the advice he did show me the basics of how to cook and survive in the wild. You could say everything I know came from him".

Bell left the soup to boil for a bit allowing time for the harder veg to soften. He placed the lid on the pot and sat down at the table.

"Your grandfather sounds like a good person".

Bell nodded in response. Remembering his grandfather's words was a blessing and a curse at times.

"Yeah he was"

Artemis quickly picked up on the phrasing of his words.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise..." She drifted off she didn't know if it was a hard topic for him not knowing if it was wise to keep bring it up.

"It's okay it was a while ago I came to terms with it. So I can look back at the fond memories we shared. Still hear his old words of wisdom in my head, even when I'd wish I'd rather hadn't."

Bell laughed, remembering his encounter with her this morning and how he cursed him.

Artemis smiled at his response part of her was glad he wasn't upset by the ordeal, and the other part wondered why she even felt bothered by it.

"Well at least he wasn't a pervert I remember catching an old coot Spying on me while I was bathing glad to know that all men aren't like that."

Bell, who no more than a few minutes nearly got caught in a similar situation, laughed nervously at her comment, however, he also remembers a story that his Grandfather mentioned.

"So I suppose it's without say but what's it like for goddess to live outside Orario?"

Artemis looked at him.

"I suppose it would be rare to see a god outside these walls. It's hard to say. To tell you the truth, This is new for me Ive spent so long outside its hard to compare."

"Why did you come to visit then." Bells question was one of genuine curiosity if she was so content to stay where she was that she paid it no mind then why come back.

Artemis looked into the boy's eyes trying to see if she could find some Alteria motive to his question. However, she realised that he was just curious.

"To be honest, I'm not sure why I'm here. My memory is turning blank, and I hoped Hestia would help me, but so far she's been avoided giving me any real answers. If it comes to it, I hope to find the answers while I'm here".

Bell was confused. It was so vague that he didn't know if she was trying to avoid answering him or if she genuinely can't remember. But he took the answer to heart besides if she didn't want to answer, then he wouldn't pry. He just nodded and got up to check up on the soup, leaving Artemis with her thoughts.

'It is weird, but Hopefully ill remember at a later date. Besides it's not often I treat myself. I should just enjoy my time here.' She drifted her gaze to Bell, if for no other reason, then there was nothing else to do. She found herself watching Him. She was surprised by herself. This boy was able to grab her attention no matter what he did. Something about him just screamed, watch me. She found him curious he didn't boast of his achievements like other men he was modist. He talked about himself and his adventures in the dungeons, knowing his limitations and when to run. Yet the more she heard and the more she watched him she wondered what it would be like to see him in action.

'I suppose there's a first for everything' she smiled to herself letting the thought drift to the back of her head.

"Well, it looks about done" Bell spoke up after tasting the soup. He was happy with the flavour and that the veg had softened enough.

Artemis, who had been so focused on their past conversation, had forgotten that she was hungry and was soon reminded why he was cooking.

"I hope it's to your liking" Bell placed a bowl in front of her steam rising from its content. She took a moment to let it cool before taking in her spoon.

She made sure it wasn't too hot before taking a mouth full.

Bell just sat and watched, waiting to see what she thought of it.

'I hope it's to her liking I'm not sure what she does and doesn't like so I don't know what to do if she doesn't like it.

Artemis surprised by the flavour looked up to thank him however she soon found his face staring at his bowl.

'Is he not hungry? But why would he prepare himself something if he wasn't going to eat it?

"It's delicious."

Bell broke out from his trance to be greeted by a heartfelt smile. Bell just looked in silence at least for a minute before he realised he was staring.

"I'm glad you like it" Bell smiled and started to eat his food the two going silent while they ate.

* * *

The two of them soon finished their food and Bell took their bowls to wash up. Luckily there was still some soup left which he left for Hestia when she returned. It was only fair.

Artemis took a moment to relax. She began to wonder how someone like him ended up in Hestia's familia. She never had the best reputation.

She knew her friend had a kind heart, but not everyone could see that. He was the only one that joined her.

"If you want to know more, just ask Bell."

'should have said see for yourself' she smiled to herself her friend must have wanted her to see what kind of person he was.

"Hestia must have a great deal of trust towards you?"

Bell turned his head he was about to dry the dishes, but he turned his attention back to Artemis.

"What makes you say that?"

Artemis looked up to see Bell staring at her. She didn't realise she was speaking allowed, and a wave of embarrassment came over.

"Ohh well umm has she ever spoken about me?"

Bell turned back around and continued to dry while they talked.

"Don't take this personally but yesterday was the first time I've ever heard about you."

Artemis knew Hestia she kept her personal life just that. Personal she was the kind of person that lived in the moment.

"That doesn't surprise me. My sudden appearance would have been quite a shock." She looked to the ceiling and closed her eyes, resting back on her chair.

"It's probably best she didn't mention me, I have a reputation and haven't been known to be the most friendly to the opposite sex."

Bell couldn't understand why. She seemed friendly enough with him.

"Nothing I've seen has given me that impression."

Bell spoke his mind still turned away from her, unable to see her confused reaction.

'You are too kind Bell.'

She once again wondered why this situation was so different. At this point, she'd have felt uncomfortable around him found a thousand reasons to go on a rant or start a fight. However, when it came to Bell, she felt relaxed. Nothing about him made her feel uncomfortable to be around. She Barley knew him and yet he felt like an old friend she hadn't seen in years. It just wasn't right.

'Now here I am for the first time sat eating, chatting and enjoying the company of someone I should despise.

'Your the first man to pinch my curiosity'.

She smiled to herself, wondering what else was in store for her.

Bell, on the other hand, had finished cleaning, he continued to stand were he was taking the time to admire her from a distance.

'Keep your eyes to yourself'. A little voice popped in his head to remind him what he was doing. He ignored it.

Something similar happened when he found himself alone with Aiz he hated it. Between Hermes and his personal curiosity made for a lousy pair. One that was someday going to get Him with broken bones. Thankfully his limited time around her helped this problem. However, It was a different story for Artemis. Not only had his first encounter with her imprinted an image he'd soon never forget. He felt like he was starting at forbidden fruit. Something so beautiful to look at but deadly in every other word. He found himself unable to control his eyes as the drifted down from her face.

Artemis soon caught on to him staring at her. She hadn't noticed earlier due to her being deep in thought.

'He's staring at me again. I suppose I have been quiet for a while but still. I wonder what he's thinking.'

She took a moment to follow his line of sight. Best to say she wasn't impressed.

"Eyes up". She spoke out, causing a somewhat entranced Bell to snap back to his senses.

" ohhh error I..."

Artemis felt herself growing more angrier and slightly disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry" Bell tried to apologise but found she was ignoring him.

She turned her chair, so her back was facing him and crossed her arms.

'I've done it now' Bell sighed part of him hoped she'd just forgive him, but the longer he waited. The more he realised that wasn't going to happen and he worried his presence was going to make things worse.

"I'm sorry I'll be upstairs".

Bell made his way to the stairs closing the door behind him.

"Idiot"

* * *

"It's strange Hermes had me make this a while back but never found a use for it I suppose he wanted it just in case.

She brought out a grey hood and cloak. Its nothing out of the ordinary something you'd see adventures or locals wearing every day.

"And this does what exactly," Hestia spoke at first glance she couldn't think about how this could help her.

Asfi couldn't believe Hestia lack of attention.

"You asked me to give you a way to conceal Artemis will she was out. This hood is a prototype instead of hiding her; it alters people perception of her.

Hestia was confused; it would help if she could see it in action.

"I'll explain this hood works in two ways the first is true concealment. No one will be able to deduce who she is just by looking at her. Second, it radiates, and aura, which to most cause them to want to ignore her. Like I said it's a prototype so dont expecting it to work on the Gods, I'm not even sure it will work on higher-level adventures.

Hestia just nodded getting the idea of what it does and its limitations.

"and the cloak?".

"Just a styling choice" Asfi spoke seeing the disappointment on Hestia's face.

"What you want it to turn the person invisible sorry but I don't have that much time on my hands."

Hestia chuckled at her comment she was just glad she was even able to get a hold of something like this.

"Thank you Asfi as promised if I hear anything on Hermes ill let you be the first to know right away".

Asfi smiled and showed her to the exit.

"Ohh and once you're done with the hood, please return it. like I said it's a prototype and I intend to finish it."

Hestia just nodded in acknowledgement of her.

"Well this will keep most people from recognising her, and I have a list of people I need to tell, but hopefully this should do for the time being."

Hestia slowly made her way back to the church, and while she did so, she couldn't help but think about how Bell was getting on.

"Maybe I should have warned him about her hatred towards perverts."

'You've gotten her to fall for you once Bell I'm sure you'll be fine.'

She smiled and continued to make her ways through the street. However, one little detail was eating away at her, and it was something she hoped wouldn't get involved. And that something was someone.

"Aiz" that name became a sour grape to Hestia she admitted she helped Bell to grow and strive to better himself. However, she also knows Bells deeper feelings for her, something that she had thought had disappeared when he had fallen for Artemis.

"What's it going to be like now he's forgotten everything?"

There was no longer that distraction Bell might not even see Artemis as anything more than a goddess.

"Even while he was morning her death she still found a way to sink her claws into him".

Hestia dreaded that thought.

'I suppose as a friend and goddess. I should provide them with situations to be alone.'

'Besides, Bell will realise what he wants in due time, and so will Artemis she may have forgotten him, but those two share a bond that will continue to draw them together.'

Hestia soon arrived back at the church she was surprised to see it was growing darker, she may not have done what she set out to do, but at least it wasn't all bad news. She opened the doors to the church and made her way inside.

"I'm back".

* * *

Authors notes.

A new chapter, more bonding between Bell and Artemis what could be better. (Lot's of things). So yeah not a lot going on in this one dont be surprised if I post these from time to time, besides the longer more story-driven chapters it's nice to have the odd slow chapter. Like I said these will pop up from time to time nothing like a bit of bonding to build a relationship on. Do let me know if you like these slower bonding chapters. They are a joy to write and ive plenty of ideas on what I can do. (Note the Hestia part of this story was written first and as such anything with Bell and Artemis was an afterthought and as such future chapters like this will be primarily focused on the main pairing and nothing else.)

So yeah comment on what you liked. What you didn't like. Thoughts and opinions on the chapter. Any questions you have ill try and reply to as and when I can. If you haven't already followed the story to keep up to date on when I post new chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story thus far and hope you look forward to the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Hestia walked in the front door proclaiming her return. "I'M BACK".

"Bell, Artemis I'm back".

Hestia soon noticed Bell laid out on a bench.

'Hmm strange why isn't Artemis with him.'

" Hey, Bell sorry I've been gone so long how she been?"

Heatia had seen them getting on earlier that day, but now she was curious.

"I don't know though I don't think she's currently to happy with me."

Bell muttered the last part, but Hestia had heard him.

"Why would she not be happy with you? What did you do, Bell?"

Bell turned his face away from hers trying to avoid the redness from his face.

"I'm sure she'll let you know"...

Bell trailed off into silence, he felt tired all of a sudden and laid down to relax now that Hestia was back he contemplated going out to get somethings.

" well stay there till I've talked with her then well discuss what I have to tell you".

'There goes, going out as an option.'

Bell sighed and went back to closing his eyes.

Hestia meanwhile made her way to the stairs and made her way downstairs.

* * *

She opened the door to the downstairs to find Artemis leaning against her arm. Her face was one she seen many times before.

"What did he do?"

Artemis turned her gaze to the door, surprised to see Hestia standing at the door.

"Hello, Heatia sorry I didn't realise you got back what was it you were saying?"

Hestia smiled at her before joining her at the table.

"Come on, tell me what he did?"

Artemis looked at her friend with a confused look but shook her head.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with."

Artemis wasn't sure what Hestia wanted to hear.

'No doubt she's already heard the story from him so what's the point in explaining it'.

Hestia looked at her again this time with a knowing glare.

"It's nothing Heatia."

She spoke in a much louder and firm tone, trying to get the point across.

'Why isn't she telling me, it's not like she's never told me anything in the past.'

'Could it be that she's embarrassed.'

Hestia felt a smile creeping onto her face as she realised why the need to avoid the question. She was trying to keep a straight face while holding back her laughter.

"Come on how long have we known each other i know when your trying to avoid something.

Artemis remained silent and looked away from her friend.

"Artemis you can tell me?"

She shook her head again. "Its nothing okay if you want to know ask that child of yours".

"Ohhh so it involves Bell well that changes things come on whats happened".

Artemis kicked herself for mentioning him.

"It's nothing you should know by now I dislike being around men is it soo hard to understand that being left alone with one is going to put me on edge".

While Artemis was telling the truth, she had to admit she was comfortable around him, but the fact remained. Hestia, on the other hand, was being to lose patience.

"What if i tell you Bell has told me a different story?"

Hestia played a wildcard she just hoped she'd take the bait.

"Why what has he said?"

Artemis seemed to react to the news quite calmly no doubt she was expecting Hestia to have pried him for information.

'Finally, she has taken the bait'.

"Ohh ill keep that to myself I want to hear your side first."

Artemis knew one way or another Hestia would find out.

"Somethings off Artemis what are you not telling me?"

Artemis just smiled her friend wasn't one just to leave matters as is.

"As I said before, suppose the whole situation is just getting to my head after all being isolated for so long is no good for anyone."

"I suppose with little contact from men I've become on edge while being around them. I won't lie. I was quite harsh with him and may have given him the impression that I was angry."

Part of her felt sad for the reaction she had given him, and as much as she wanted to go upstairs and apologise she couldn't, the stubborn side of her refused to budge an inch sticking to the high ground.

"So nothing happened while I was gone?"

Artemis wasn't sure if he told her about the mornings incident she hoped that because they agreed to drop it, he wouldn't bring it up, but she didn't know what Hestia knew and would otherwise avoid telling her.

"Nope, I must say for the most part it has been quite pleasant."

Hestia smiled. She didn't seem to be hiding anything, so she let the matter go.

"Now if you dont mind me asking what did he tell you?"

Hestia chuckled to herself no point in hiding it anymore she got the information she needed.

"Ohh nothing he just said you were upset with him and said he'd rather me hear it from your mouth".

Artemis looked a little shocked with her response

'I was expecting him to tell a drastically different story that defends his honour and avoid any blame; instead, he allowed her to hear it from me. He must really regret what happend.

"Expecting Bell to have told some wild story? I'm afraid not Bell is many things but a liar isnt one of them, He truly feels hes offended you in some way".

Artemis took a moment to think. Knowing what she did this morning, she could honestly say she agreed with that statement. But he was still a pervert.

"So enough about that what has my favourite familia done to make you have such a stay pleasant."

Artemis smiled and explained that mornings events leaving out any details from before they agreed to start fresh.

"We ended up chatting a while after that, and I suppose part of me just couldn't get used to the situation."

Hestia was surprised she expected the two to get along, but besides this minor hiccup, the two seemed on good terms".

"I'm glad to see you to getting along, in all fairness I was worried at first."

Heatia rubbed the back of her neck. She was worried about how Artemis would react with being alone with Bell.

"I'd have thought he'd walk into you changing or something, to come back to him beaten and broken to then bones glad I didn't".

Hestia laughed at her joke but didn't realise how accurately she was describing that morning's events.

Artemis felt a small blush of embarrassment coming through she continued to try to forget that morning's image from her head.

"No he was quite the gentleman still I should apologise for not speaking to him".

Hestia had a better idea.

"No"

Artemis looked to her friend still confused about why to reply with such a response.

"I'm sorry Hestia I'm confused why shouldn't I make amends?"

Hestia just looked at her confused face she had just found an excellent excuse to get the two closer.

'Damn I'm starting to act like Hermes'

Hestia turned to the door and left her friend at the table.

"Bell can cause trouble from time to time, so he needs to be taught a lesson once in a while. Its the only way he'll learn.

Artemis just sat confused.

"Look let me deal with Bell, for now, think of a way to thank him for the meal properly."

Artemis sat confused she hadn't the foggiest of ideas what was going on, but she just sat down and agreed.

'Hmm I suppose she's right he didn't have to make the meal and I have taken up a large part of his day, I guess its only fair. And I'll have to apologise at some point as well.

* * *

Bell could hear the footsteps coming upstairs he was fully prepared to listen to a lecture from Hestia on what he'd done.

"Okay, Bell is there anything you want to tell me?"

Bell looked away, trying to avoid her gaze. It was a very effective way of getting him to talk.

"Nope, nothing she hasn't already."

Hestia knows somethings up and while she couldn't get Artemis to fess up she could get Bell too.

"Come on Bell I'm not angry but I will be if you don't start talking."

She stood in front of him no matter what he did he couldn't avoid her.

"Talk!"

Bell had lost an uphill battle at this point no way he was avoiding this.

"It was an accident."

'Finally something' Hestia thought Artemis may have convinced her that nothing happened but like she said Bell couldn't lie to her.

"What was an accident, Bell?"

"I...I." Bell found it hard to get his words out it would have been one thing if it was someone else but this was his Goddess and her friend.

"Bell spit it out" Hestia's tone became more stern in an attempt to get him to hurry up.

"I walked into her while she was asleep and barely clothed." He muttered the last part to avoid becoming embarrassed.

Hestia just sat in disbelief.

'So this is what she's been hiding. I'm surprised your alive Bell, but I'm more speechless at her side of this.'

"Hmmm okay, Bell ill admit that was rude of you I thought you'd be better than that however I suppose you did make it up to her which I'm thankful for however your still in the wrong".

'She's forgiven you Bell that much is certain. Why? I'm not sure, but you are lucky Bell'.

Bell on the other hand, just sat in shame he hoped Hestia wouldn't find out, but it was fools errand.

"I suppose you need to be punished."

Bell just nodded in agreement he wouldn't try to get out of it he just wanted to make amends.

"No dungeon for a week". Hestia could think of two things Bell enjoyed the most helping others and getting stronger she needed one of those to make her plan work but the other was a problem and she just got it out the picture.

"But goddess isn't that a bit extreme?"

Bell was fully expecting a punishment but not this one.

"I stick by my decision Bell. Your minds tainted by Hermes. I need you to see the error of your ways."

Bell just stood in shock. He enjoyed his time in the dungeons he wanted to keep improving his skill.

"But if I'm not in the dungeon how will i..."

Hestia raised her hand to Bell, causing him to stop mid-sentence.

"It's only for a week and beside you need to make it up to someone."

Bell looked to his Goddess her

'Wow this is easier then I thought even without the confession.'

"Right now ive still got to go to work and deal with a verity of other things I Can't keep an eye on Artemis all the time which is why you're going to help me".

"What do you have in mind, goddess."

"That I will explain tomorrow, for now, I think you need to make it up to our guest, especially since tomorrow you are going to be taking care of her."

Bell looked dumbfounded.

I suggest you give her a tour of the city it may be late, but there are fewer people so its not an issue if she gets spotted.

"Umm sure but I don't think the two of us are on speaking terms at the moment".

From Bells perspective, he was right; she wasn't, but that wasn't the truth of the matter, and Hestia knew that.

"No, but your not a bad person Bell and I know Artemis im sure you the two of you can put this behind you."

Bell gave a hopeful smile, he didn't want to be on bad terms with the Goddess and despite his current predicament.

"Just leave Artemis to me."

Once again, Hestia let out that cunning smile.

"Ohh this is too easy."

* * *

Hestia proud her little plan paid off returned downstairs to rest and think about what to do next.

'Im still going to have to play it safe and keep Artemis a Secret from the other Gods if they find out she alive it cause significant trouble for everyone.' Hestia stopped at the door she knew for a fact that the others should have felt her presence, but nobody questioned her about it.

'No Hermes, Loki and her familia are missing I suppose nobody noticed yet'.

Hestia entered her room Artemis like before was sat reading her book and seemed engrossed, which explained why she didn't greet her. Hestia looked at what she was reading to find it was the tale of the Argonaut.

'Even has the same taste in books as Bell.' she chuckled, which finally caught her friends attention.

"Ohhh I didn't realise you returned i at least expected you to be gone for longer."

Hestia shrugged. "That boy can fight monsters that would scare the pants off others, yet he still cowers in fear before me.

"Hahaha" Artemis burst out laughing.

"what I'm serious." Hestia puffed out her cheeks and turned away from her face.

"I didn't say you weren't but ive know you to be like that to others, but you seem to care a lot for that boy, I'm sure you just gave him a stern talking to".

Hestia shrugged once again she was right, but it didn't bother her.

"Ever way, Bell thinks you want to kill him".

Artemis lowered her book and a face of disbelief followed.

"What?"

She just looked at her friend.

'Did, did I really give him that impression.'

"Hahahaha" She jumped out of her confusion at the sound of her friend's laughter to realise she was tricked.

"Ohhh I'm sorry but your face was priceless I just had to."

Hestia was taken aback by her reaction normally she'd shrug it off or go on some tangent how men deserve such treatment for being prevented beasts.

"HESTIA DON'T DON'T DO THAT" she was noticeably cross, but Hestia continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Why do you care that's the expectation you give to every man that meets you, heck one wrong look and you'd sooner throw them to the wolves then give them a thought".

"Just because I'm mad at him doesn't mean I want to kill him". Artemis tried to defend her normally stonewall opinion towards The opposite sex, but she knows full Hestia was right.

"Ohh come on Artemis it's not often I get to play these tricks and even less often you fall for it, look if it makes you feel better I won't do it anymore."

Artemis sighed, she took her words seriously and decided to shift the conversation back to the point at hand.

"What did you say to him?"

Hestia deciding that this would be the most opportune time to sit down joined her at the table.

"Curious about what we talked about or perhaps you think I gave a bad impression of you?"

"No, I'm just interested to know what he had to say why should I care what he thinks of me".

Hestia wanted to test the waters but once again decided it was best not to go swimming heck she didn't want Artemis to be pissed of with her, but she couldn't help but go fishing for a reaction so she laid out some bait.

"I just asked him what happened while I was gone, and for the most part, he told me exactly the same as you.

Artemis just nodded once again taking interest in her book she was still listening but wanted to find were she was before just so she could get back to reading when the conversation was over.

"However, he did mention something very interesting."

Artemis raised a brow but didn't pay her the attention she wanted expecting it to be another trap.

"Hmmm what was that?" She opened the book trying to find the page she had been on.

"Ohh nothing something about an incident that took place just after I left".

Artemis stopped flicking through the pages, as a cold chill ran through her at the sudden realisation that Hestia may now what took place that morning.

"Ohhh did he?" Artemis was trying to keep her cool, hoping that she just misheard, the last thing she wanted was for Hestia to find out.

"Yeah, in fact, he seemed pretty embarrassed to talk about it at first but I got him to talk".

Hestia took the time to look at her friend, who was hidden behind her book. But she knew she was embarrassed.

"Something the matter Artemis?" She said in a slightly sarcastic manner.

Artemis, on the other hand, just shook her head.

"What was that I couldn't see you from behind your book".

Artemis could feel her face going red, and she knew that Hestia was baiting her and she knew more then she was saying.

"No... Why would there be?" she was having a hard time keeping it as one sentence. Her mind was flashing back to that morning and it was playing with her thoughts. However it was to embarrassing to say so she just played the defensive.

"I'm sure you said nothing happened while I was away beside a small incident at dinner."

"And nothing did!" her tone was harsh she was growing tired of this trap. This was her friend why couldn't she see that she didn't want to talk about this.

Artemis just wanted to get up and leave, but at this point, she dug herself into this one and she needs to find a way to get out before...

"So you're telling me Bell didn't see you half-naked this morning and instead of being the gentleman and leaving stood and admired."

Artemis just sat in complete shock. She knew. She knew everything, Bell had told her, and deep down she felt betrayed knowing that. She trusted him to forget about it to act like it was nothing instead he told her without a second thought.

Hestia, on the other hand, was playing this to her advantage she didn't know why Artemis didn't bring this up, but she was sure as hell going to.

"He wasn't supposed to tell you that".

Hestia was surprised. Part of her thought that she was going to deny but instead she wasn't going to hide the fact, what surprised her most was that she asked Bell not to say anything or at least not bring it up.

"Artemis Bell is Familia you may not understand, but like I said Bell couldn't lie to me".

Artemis turned silent, she just wanted to leave go somewhere quiet and relax instead she found herself Toyed with by her friend no less. Part of her just wanted to get up and leave the other wanted to say something but instead she just sat and took it.

"Artemis we've been friends for so long why wouldn't you tell me about this why would you try to hide this". Hestia wasn't playing any games. She didn't have any motive. She just wanted to know why her friend was keeping things from her.

Artemis finally closed the book and placed it down on the table. Her expression changed.

"You know what Hestia yes I hid it from you but did you ever stop and ask why? Perhaps I just made a mistake, one that I just want to forget. I swallowed my pride and made peace, I could have broken every one of his bones for what he saw, instead, I forgave him."

She paused, letting what she just said sink in, Hestia looked like she wanted to say something, but she stopped her.

"Take a moment and think about that, Hestia. I forgave him for the first time in my existence I forgave a man for seeing me in such an erotic manner. He stood and watched me while I was at my weakest. What made it worse even when I woke up I didn't even realise. I made a mistake and I wanted nothing more than to forget about it and My only request was that he would forget about it and never speak of it."

"You know you were right Hestia, maybe I should have given him the same treatment as everyone else because he's like every other man I've met. Up until a moment ago, I was willing to forgive him but you know what he doesn't deserve it.

Hestia gave up trying to speak she didn't want this, not to see her friend upset.

"I'm upset that I let my guard down, I'm angry my friend keeps trying to pry information i dont want to speak. But I'm most hurt that I trusted him not to tell you, and that trust was so easily thrown away. But I should have known after all men are just untrustworthy."

With that she got to her feet and made her way to the door no longer wanting to remain confined to this room.

"Artemis I didn't mean to."

"Dont speak to me Hestia I hoped as my friend you'd at least understand that when I don't tell you something, it's for a reason."

She opened the door and left, leaving Hestia alone.

* * *

**Authors notes.**

**Ahhh another chapter another conflict. To anyone that commented that this relationship was running smoothly and quickly and to that I say (It was until someone mentioned it). Jokes aside no this isn't going to be a quick yeah ok couple of chapters and their together. No no no I didn't rewrite this story and add a memory loss plot into this just to say fuck it. Still, I will admit these two are closer then they should be, and while yes no it's not normal I did leave hints as to why that is, however, for the most part, I intend to grow these two's relationship not force it. **

**That was point one point two I have been holding off on writing this story, with the current problems in the world I found a lack of time to the write due to the nature of my work. However, I'm now free of those and thought it best to get a chapter and an update on this story. side note I was so busy that I didn't even realise I got 100 favourites. Which yeah for me is a big deal I did this story as a pass time and wasn't expecting it to be so well received. I'm grateful to everyone that continued to follow and read this story and put up with its confusing plot at times. Soo Chapter 20 damn that's a thing in its self. Yes chapter 20 second milestone chapter please look forward to it in the coming days, weeks, a month maybe I don't know honestly and I'm not making promises.**

**Like every other chapter please comment on what you liked, hated what could have been done better, any questions I try to reply when I can, let me know if you're looking forward to the next chapter. Follow if you want to know when I next post a chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**p.s. I hope everyone is well and not suffering in these current times with everything that's going on we all need to remain strong and persevere. I know many have fallen ill and or suffering with the situation as a whole. Please stay safe it's going to be rough but there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. **


	20. Chapter 20

Bell had laid back down on the bench, staring up his mind pondering his current predicament.

'Maybe I should speak to Welf or Lili about this.' He pondered the thought they were his friends, and they had been through so much.

"No, it's not their problem to bare I'm sure they'd have other thing going on".

'I suppose Hestia was right it was wrong of me. I barely know her and I may have caused trouble for her.'

While he pondered on his goddess words, he decided to have a quick nap he had gotten up early, and he knew hed need the rest.

'I'm sure she'll wake me when she needs me.'

Bell closed his eyes, moved to get comfortable and let himself drift off.

He could feel the darkness take him sounds turned to silence; the cold faded into nothing his mind was the only thing at work.

It was strange for him normally he'd drift off, and that be it he'd wake up the next morning none the wiser. But this was different.

"Am I dreaming right now or is my brain playing tricks on me?"

He assumed he could hear his thoughts, but in reality, he was speaking them. Almost as if he was there with nobody.

"Well, as far as dreams go this has got to be the weirdest one yet".

"Hmmmmm"

'What was that.'

Bell listened a sound echoed through the emptiness. Maybe a sound wasn't right, a voice perhaps.

He moved towards the direction it was coming from which was hard he couldn't see or feel only listen.

He trusted that he was getting closer until finally an image formed from the darkness a white light that slowly pushed its way through.

Bell looked up in surprise while it's lightly beamed out from the source it didn't illuminate the area instead the light turned and spun back on its self as it formed a sphere-like object.

'What the hell is going on

He watched the light give shape to itself before eventually morphing into a familia moon.

Bell gazed up, or at least he thought he was it was strange he had regained his sight and hearing, but it felt wrong.

"Promise"

The voice became much clearer, pushing its way through. It was muffled and distorted, but he could hear the words all the same. 'promise me'.

Unknowingly a single drop of water hit darkness below and like the light before it pushed itself out, forming a large puddle below and the light from above shined on its surface and reflected its image.

The water stood still like a mirror. It reflected the image perfectly—untouched beauty like none other.

"Will you join me."

The water began to ripple and distorted the perfect image. Once untouchable beauty now disappeared into the ripples of water.

Bell looked at the sight watching the ripples move back and forth he watched as one moved past the other as they danced around.

His attention soon returned became fixed on the moon he didn't know when it happened, but it did. It's pure white surface turned a crimson red, and it bleeds into its light. Slowly the rays turned red, and the lake below was now still once again. However, its colour changed like the moon above; it's was the same crimson red, and no reflection could be seen in it's surface.

"Please... Forgive me"

The voice spoke again, but it was different, it wasn't the same.

Bell watched as the image before him darkened again as the darkness took it back.

*Bang*

Bell found his eyes shoot open and his body followed suit ashe shoot up a cold sweat all over his body. He shook his head in an attempt to adjust properly.

'What the hell was that. What a weird dream' he held his head wondering what he had just seen. He tried to think back, but besides a few minor details, the thought left him as soon as it came.

'A better question what was that sound just now?'

He looked around only to notice someone leaving the church.

"Probably the goddess no doubt she's of to meet someone."

He got to his feet and stretched his body. He had a quick walk around before returning to his position. He looked towards the door and realised something was up.

'Hmm, why are Hestia's shoes still here.'

"Bell?"

As if to confirm his fears, a voice echoed from downstairs. It was Heatia.

Her voice was full of sadness he could tell by her tone.

"Bell, please go after her".

It didn't take long for Bell to put two and two together and rushed towards the entrance. He grabbed the cloak off the bench and rushed after Artemis.

"She's right I have to go after her I can't let her wander around alone what if she gets attacked".

Bell looked around no sign of her, he would have to hurry she couldn't have gotten far, but this place was like a maze at times.

* * *

Artemis found herself in a furious temper. She cared little for small details she just wanted to get out and breath some fresh air. However, she soon regretted that thought when the cold hit her. It was colder than normal or so she thought.

" Hmm, doesn't matter no we're would be a quiet spot".

She looked around the surrounding area was quiet and not a lot around. But it was too cramped not what she was wanting.

"Uhhh even this city seeks to annoy me".

She kicked a nearby stone, watching it skip along the cobble path. After it stopped, she looked up and noticed the surrounding wall, which gave her an idea.

'Perfect'

* * *

Bell was running around in every direction it had been half an hour or at least he thought it had been. He took a moment to get his bearings and think of possible areas she could have gone.

"Okay I'm a Goddess in an unknown city were would I go?"

Bell asked the question to himself, but he came up short. This was probably all new for her; she was probably wondering.

"Okay Bell stay calm and think about this. She left for a reason and judging by the sound I heard she was angry, which is not good. Which means she wanted to get as away as possible. My guess she be look for somewhere quiet and out the way."

Once again, Bell thought but came back to the same answer as before.

This was not what he intended to wake up to find. Gods know Hestia is probably worried sick.

"I should need to hurry" he sighed realising it was going to take forever to search the streets.

"Seriously she can't have just gone wandering she'd get lost in minutes ."

Bell looked up to the wall and had a eureka moment.

"But of course".

Bell rushed to the wall at breakneck speed.

* * *

"Ahhh peace and quiet just what i needed."

Artemis looked across the vast areas outside the city. However, not a lot could be seen, and she tried to picture what little she could make out.

'Curse Hestia, curse this city and curse that Boy!'

She kept repeating the sentence in her head. Each time she grew angrier and angrier.

'Why did I bother trusting him, oh I know because Hestia told me he was trustworthy. yeah he should that in the first few minutes of me waking up.'

She walked along the wall, making a note of the surrounding area as she did so.

'He didn't even have to decency to hide until he was caught and I let him get away with it.'

She stopped at one of the checkpoints to head down. As her instinct kicked in, she slammed her fist into the side of the wall. Her body fell to its side, and she slid down the wall until she was sat resting against it.

Finally, alone with her thoughts, she gave up, holding back her frustration.

Tears trickled down her face and to the floor below.

"I hate him, I hate his appearance, I hate his voice, I hate his kindness...!"

She began listing her frustration towards Bell of one by one each one fueling the fire for the next.

"I hate that I believed he could be different. Why was I so stupid."

She brought her hands to her face letting the tears trickle down them as she cried.

'My friend made me feel like a fool and couldn't even see that it hurt me, I thought she knew me knew my hatred towards them instead she leaves me alone with him and what happens.'

She hit the ground her fist was still hurting from the first hit, but now it throbbed with pain, and she grabbed it.

"DAMNIT, FUCK THIS!"

She screamed out in pain, cursing to herself as she continued.

"IT'S ALL HIS FALUT!"

She screamed this at the top of her voice. Her tears were gone now; all she felt was anger.

"NEXT TIME I SEE HIM ILL DO WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE FROM THE START"!

She began to calm herself down, taking deep breaths it was a good thing she was high up, and nobody should have been able to hear her.

"Hello, Artemis are you up here?"

As she was just calming down, she heard a voice in the distance and realised it was Him.

"Fuck sake!"

She didn't need this right now. She was just getting it all out her system, and he just had to show up.

'Of all the times why him, why know?'

She attempted to get to her feet but forgot about her hand.

"Ouch"

She said out loud, which subsequently alerted Bell to her location.

"Hello is someone there?"

Bell spoke up hearing the voice from were he was stood he couldn't make out if it was Artemis or not, but he looked to see the general direction of came from.

"Artemis, is that you?"

Artemis placed her head back to the wall she was found out she could make for the stairs, but Bell would surely give chase.

"GO AWAY!"

She shouted her voice carried her anger. It was apparent she didn't want to see him.

Bell, on the other hand, tried to edge closer but keep her from running off.

"Artemis please I just want to talk."

He voiced his intention but was met with the same response.

"I SAID LEAVE"

He stopped he wasn't sure if this was the best way to go about this he knew she was angry, but he didn't understand why? He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Please I just want to..."

"I DONT CARE JUST GO AWAY"

She turned the corner, picking up a stone and throwing it at him.

Bell was taken by surprise not expecting retaliation he tried to move out the way but was hit in the side which caused him to clench his side in pain.

"Damn that hurt."

He looked up to see Artemis holding a bigger stone and rock to be precise bigger than before, and he wasn't going to wait for her to throw it.

He quickly rushed towards her in an attempt to spook her. It worked. She throw the rock and thanks to bell increase in speed he promptly dodged it.

"Artemis, there's no need to get violent."

Artemis, on the other hand, realised she had missed and made an attempt for the stairs.

"Artemis please."

He reached out and grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her.

Artemis now caught turned to see her arm being held back.

"HOW DARE YOU"

She turned back around and faced Bell who was now stood before her; however, she wasn't happy being held in such a manner.

She raised her free hand and slapped him across the face. The sound echoed far, and Bell released his grip as he stepped back in shock.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. YOU HEAR ME NO RIGHT TO TOUCH ME!"

She was furious he once beautiful features became a fearful picture as she glared back at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

Artemis wasn't going to let him finish.

"SHUT UP. BECAUSE NO IT DOSENT MATTER IF YOUR SORRY YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN PERVERTED SCUM. You're LIKE ALL THE OTHERS.!"

Bell didn't even have a chance to retaliate before he found her making another attempt at striking him.

She had wanted to slap him again but in her angered state had gone with a more violent option instead.

Her fist made contact with Bell who seemed shocked at first but allowed her to continue putting up little if not no resistance. The latter of which explains why he was soon knocked to the ground.

He hit the floor hard he was used to physical pain, but he felt each punches full force. He remained silent as the enraged Goddess took out her frustrations on him.

She made sure he couldn't get up by putting her weight onto him holding him down as she confined to punch him. Strike after strike once after another both his face and body we're beaten.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, YOU, YOU..."

Artemis assault slowed down her punches became fewer and fewer.

"Why did I trust you?"

"I believed you were different?"

"Why why does everything".

She had finally stopped altogether she just held her hand which was now bloody, and she let her emotions out.

Bell laid in pain he didn't try to defend himself. He felt he deserved it, but more than that she needed it the most. She needs to let out her anger,that built-up frustration and if he was to be her punching bag, then so be it.

"I trusted you. I trusted her. So I why, why does everyone betray my trust".

Her anger turned to sadness as she started to cry the sudden emotion overtook her.

Bell watched in silence. He knew little about her even less about her personality. In their first meeting, he imagined her to be strong and not let her emotions get the better of her. But this. This was the girl behind the Goddess. The part she hid from public eyes.

Her tears flowed down her face and onto his shirt she didn't try to hide it, and she couldn't care less if he saw.

She was tired, in pain and just wanted to let it all out.

"Why does everything feel wrong. Why...".

She went silent, unable to speak. Bell didn't know what he should do, but he suddenly found his body moving on its own.

He reached round to the back of her head, closing his arms, resting his hand at the top her head and back and brought her closer.

"I'm sorry. I've caused you discomfort. Ive grabbed you without thinking. But most of all I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. You have every right to be angry with me".

Bell spoke caringly he was to blame for a lot of this, and she wasn't wrong to be angry with him. She was out of her comfort zone, not doubting that this was confusing to her. But at that moment he was just glad she was safe.

Minutes passed. The two remained sat in silence. Bell allowed her to take as much time as she needed.

Bell wanted to say something, but he felt something land atop his head.

'Hmm, what was that?'

Bell looked up as if the heavens themselves had seen the whole ordeal they two start to weep. Raindrops began to fall slowly at first, but Bell could tell that wasn't going to be the case for long.

He didn't want to have to force her to move, but he didn't have much choice.

"Look like the weather is taking a turn for the worse, we should get under some cover."

She didn't speak only nodding in agreement. He moved her aside while before getting to his feet and quickly helped her up. She turned away from him no doubt she didn't want him to see her face.

The two went inside the wall, Bell sat down on the stairs and Artemis moved to corner away from him.

She had her back turned to him. The outburst from before subsided but it wasn't likes she was ready to forgive him. She clenched her right hand it was hurting far more than before. However, the sudden quite made her far for more obvious towards the pain.

'Great just what I needed. First this now I'm stuck in here with him, and I let myself show my emotions in front of him'.

That very thought should have been enough to set her off again, but she didn't.

She turned her head just enough to see him. She looked at him, seeing the bruises on his face. She felt it might have been a tad overboard. Heck, even the pain in her hand made that point obvious.

'He didn't even attempt to fight back. He could have at least defended at little, but he just took it.'

"Idiot" she spoke under her breath before getting to her feet.

Bell just watched as she got to her feet and moved closer towards him.

*slap*

He moved his hand towards his face once again he was surprised by the sudden strike, but he looked up only to see her holding her hand with the slightest of worried look on her face.

"Are you hurt?"

She just looked at him.

'Really. I've just slapped him and his first reaction is to ask that.'

"It's none of your concern." She looked down at her hand. She could still move it, but she must have sprained it.

"You're in pain at least let me have a look?"

"It's nothing, and I told you it's none of your concern" she moved back getting some more distance between them.

"Why do you care anyway? I just beat you senseless, heck I've just slapped you, and you didn't even react!"

Bell just looked at her he understood her being angry at him but he didn't know why she was bothered that he did nothing back.

"Ive wronged you and I'm making amends if that means I need to be beaten to a pulp then so be it. I deserve it. Look I care because I can see you're in pain and if I can't help a girl in pain then what good am I to anyone."

She just looked at him. His answer seemed so stupid but at the same time compelling.

"Not everyone can be helped so easily, and others would rather be left alone."

She was speaking about herself but decided to use it in the general context to prove a point. But Bell wasn't convinced.

"Perhaps but it also correct to say they do this because they're scared to let others help them".

Both made a valid point to the other.

Bell held out his hand "Please let me help you."

She looked at him. She knew one thing from today. He cared far too much about other people.

She let go of her hand and allowed him to check it. She reminded silent, turning her head away.

Bell quickly looked it over. Besides the bloody knuckles, be couldn't see any noticeable damage. However, he wasn't sure if she had any underlying damage.

He quickly ripped part of his shirt of and moved to the entrance to wet it.

"What are you doing". She asked.

"At least let me clean it and bandage it up for you".

She moves her hand away again.

"I can do that myself" she didn't want his help.

"You can probably clean it by yourself, but how are you going to bandage it up?"

Once again, he made to good a point to argue, deciding that it would be easier to let him help her.

"Fine but be quick about it".

She allowed him to take her hand as he progressed to clean the blood off.

Bell took a moment to see if there were any more problems he missed but was careful not to make it visible.

As he cleaned, he made sure to press down harder in places to see if she displayed any extra pain.

'Hmm seems okay' he was content that it was nothing, but as he moved to bandage her hand, he noticed her wince in pain.

"Is something wrong?" He couldn't continue with her on the defensive at least need her to admit there was a problem.

'Damn he noticed is it really worth all this hassle over a hand.'

She pondered for a moment.

"Just do whatever you need to do."

He wasn't able to use healing magic, and he didn't have anything to ease the pain. He left all his supplies at home.

"You may have broken something I can't help you if you have."

He knew this wasn't going to be good news to her. But he couldn't be sure if it was or wasn't a break.

"Great just what I need. A headache, A pervert and a broken hand what's next!"

She started to kick up a storm but stopped suddenly as she felt her hand being grabbed.

"I haven't finished now be quiet and stay still until I've finished".

He spoke up before she could argue, and he made sure to start before she could move away.

She was taken aback for the first time he was telling her to be quite hell he was ordering her about like she was a child.

He looked up to see her face. Her cheeks were puffed out, and she didn't look impressed.

'She doesn't half act like a child.'

Bell chuckled.

"what's funny?" She had noticed.

"Nothing, there all done" he let go of her hand. She was so focused she didn't even feel any pain.

"Thank you" she thanked him, looking at the makeshift bandaged hand.

She was still in pain due to the pressure applied by it, but she at least felt she needed to thank him.

"I'm sorry I can't do more for the pain when we get back I'll give you something for it".

He got up to his feet and looked to see what the state if the weather was. It wasn't getting any better.

"I can't."

Bell looked back to her seeing her begin to tear up again and he knew exactly the problem.

"She won't be mad at you".

She shook her head "you don't know that".

" I know my Goddess she's not going to hold this against you."

She wanted to believe him, but she just couldn't not after what she's done.

"I said somethings that a friend should never have said. I can't go back and act like it didn't happen."

Bell still wasn't sure what happened between those two, and he could only guess at this point, but he knew Hestia was willing to forgive those she cared about.

"Then don't, if you care about your friendship then go apologies. Even if she doesn't forgive you, you at least owe it to her."

She just nodded he was right no matter what she thought she was still her friend, and it was the only right thing to do.

"Your right I should" she moved next to him, but before he could turn around to head out, she sat down on the stairs.

"Umm what are you doing."

He wasn't sure what she was doing. She had just agreed with him, but she seemed to do the opposite.

She turned her head away from him as she felt her face heat up.

"It's not going to help if I'm still on bad terms with her familia sooo."

Bell got the idea even if she didn't say it. He sat down next to her.

"Forgive and forget," he said.

"Ohh no your not getting off that easily," she said in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"But, what about that beating I just got?."

Artemis shrugged her shoulders.

"A spur of the moment if anything you got of easy".

Bell felt himself sweat " That was getting off easy."

Knowing that, he was scared to know what could have happened.

Artemis, on the other hand, started laughing.

"Haha if you want I could just break your Arm and call us even?"

Bell moved back afraid that she might do it anyway.

"Nah I'd like to keep my arms intact."

Artemis just laughed harder she couldn't help it seeing him take her answer seriously.

She went quiet closing her eyes, and she remembered everything that happened that day into account.

She also remembered her friends words before their argument.

*"Find some way to thank properly for the meal"*

"Bell can I ask you something?"

Bell just nodded not paying attention to her using his name.

"If Hestia hadn't made you stay to look after me today, what would you have done?"

Bell smiled at least they were back on talking terms.

"In truth id have done my normal day meet my friend, gone to the dungeon and returned to see if I had improved."

She just nodded her head.

"So in some ways me being her is holding you back". She was regretful that this probably wouldn't have happened if things were different.

Bell, on the other hand, got what she meant and knew as much as he loved to train it wasn't everything he thought about.

" If your trying to imply that I regret to agree to it you'd be wrong."

She looked at him and knew that he gives her attention. He continued.

"If I had to go back and make a choice again knowing the outcome I'd still agree".

Shocked would be an understatement 'surely he's just saying that to appease me'.

"And I should believe you because?"

"Because I enjoyed getting to know you the good and the bad".

Bell just sat looking at her. He wasn't lying to her; he was serious.

Artemis just took in his words. How does she reply to that call him a lier? Say he doesn't know what he is talking about.

"Do you mean that Bell."

She asked, still finding it hard to believe his words but at the sight of his face, as she looked into his eyes, she knew.

"I do, and I know for a fact I have a lot more to do before I earn back your trust".

This time it was Bell who started to tear up without a shadow of a doubt he knew he had wronged her and that he deserved what punishment came with it.

"Your not wrong Bell".

Artemis moved she wasn't fully letting him off he needed to earn her trust back. But he had redeemed himself somewhat that night.

Bell wasn't sure what to do; he just went quiet not knowing what he should say.

"We should get-go..."

He was cut off abruptly as he felt his body pulled to one side and a tight grip around him. It took him a moment to realise what had happened.

Artemis had was hugging him for what reason he couldn't say.

" , what are you doing?".

Artemis just looked at him. Realising what she was doing, she blushed slightly at her sudden action but didn't let go.

" This doesn't mean I forgive you, but... Thank you".

She didn't need to say anything else. She didn't have to. She did it because she wanted to.

Bell was speechless. He wasn't going to argue it felt nice. He just closed his eyes and agreed.

"Don't get too comfy we've got to head back soon".

Bell nodded, opening his eyes as she let go. The two of them getting to their feet.

"I'll let you lead since I'm not sure how to get back."

Bell nodded to her, but before the two left, he remembered the cloak and hood.

Bell handed her the cloak and hood Artemis

"Here it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon so you should put this on."

Artemis nodded, Bell turned quickly taking the lead downstairs as the two made their way back home. But Bell was still hiding his embarrassment from her early embrace.

'Just don't think about it Bell.'

* * *

Meanwhile nearby.

"Well, that could have gone better".

The person was sat down on one of the many checkpoints around the wall, examine the events that took place.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to find a new person had joined him.

"What can't a man enjoy the show it isn't often I get the chance".

He spoke in a sarcastic but well-mannered tone. Which seemed to have the effect he wanted.

"Your orders were to watch him from a distance".

He turned back looking around and spread his hands out to make his point.

"This isn't what he asked. You could have been spotted".

Despite the warning, the man just waved his hand behind his head.

"Yeah well I didn't, and you can tell that to the boss".

He got to his feet and moved to his comrade's side.

"Besides you should worry about your own skin if he finds out you let her get away then".

Without warning, he found himself pushed to the edge of the wall. His feet just barely touching the ground. He looked back seeing the immense drop below.

"Okay, okay, you made your point."

His shirt was holding him, but he knew one wrong word, and he was going for a long fall.

"Think yourself lucky."

He was pulled back onto the structure.

"He's asked that you put your efforts into tracking down the rest of the Loki familia".

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh well as it soo happens I know were one is."

"The sword princess does not count". The voice seemed to be angry at his suggestion. He turned to look back at them, but it became obvious why.

"What you can't be serious she's a problem. you seriously can't believe she won't cause problems for us in the future?"

The hooded figure turned away and made their way to exit.

"Maybe but 'he' is dealing with her, so don't even think about it".

With that final warning, they went their separate ways.

"Hmm, I won't".

He took one more look around and turned his sights to the city.

"I wonder what you're going to do next?".

* * *

Hestia continued to pace back and forth in the main entrance. They had been gone for hours, and the weather had taken a turn for the worse.

"Please be safe" she turned to head back inside.

"Bell should surely be able to calm her down. I hope".

Hestia came to the realisation that this wasn't the Artemis she hoped Bell could get to know.

"She just like she was back then. If Bell has offended her, then he needs to be careful she won't hesitate."

She sat on the bench closest to the door; her nerves were going wild. She knew the risks and yet she didn't think once they'd end in this situation.

"She's probably going to hate me for a while".

She wanted to cry, but all her tears had gone. She spent a large of time regretting what she had done to her and Bell.

"Everything is wrong why, why does a simple act of kindness have to end in this."

She felt tired she wanted to sleep and hope she'd wake up to everything being okay, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

She got to her feet, deciding that she just wanted to lie down and face whatever problems she'd have to wake up to.

She made her way down to the secret entrance but stopped.

*knock**Knock*

She turned to hear, knocking. Realising that someone was at the door, she could only guess who it was.

"It's obviously not Bell he'd just let himself in".

She made her way to the entrance once again, part of her didn't need this right now, but she couldn't leave them waiting in the rain.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Okay, okay, I'm here what do you want".

Hestia took a step back.

"Hello, Hestia. I heard you've been looking for me".

Hestia didn't know what to say or do. But she knew one thing.

"I never thought id say this but its good to see you Hermes."

* * *

**Authors notes **

**Soo Chapter 20 done finished and it didn't take a month. I'm pleased with myself but I suppose having a large portion of time myself probably helps. Again not a great deal happens in this chapter. Well, progression wise at least. Bell and Artemis are back on even ground even if its still little rocky. But with the return of Hermes what's gonna happen next.**

**As always please let me know what you think. Feedback is always good. Was it good, bad what could have been done better or differently? It helps me improve my writing. If you haven't already fallow to now when new chapters are posted as I don't have schedule. I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks**


	21. Chapter 21

Hermes entered the church, taking his soaked cloak off and placing it on the nearby bench. Once he got himself comfy, he turned his attention back to Hestia.

"So, where to begin". He sat back on the bench, knowing this was probably going to take a while. Hestia didn't wait for him to start talking before throwing questions at him.

"First things first – care to tell me where on earth you've been for the past few days?"

Hermes shook his head, which ticked Hestia off. She hated it when he did that.

"Don't give me that, Asfi's been worried sick and not a single person has seen you. I ran around most of this maze of a city looking for you. So you owe me. Now talk!.

"Its not that simple, Hestia. For better or for worse I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to".

"And why not?" Hestia was not convinced. He was trying to hide the truth from her.

"I made a deal with Loki, and one of the conditions I swore was to not to speak about the details". He opened his palm to reveal a small coin one that Loki used as a sort of I.O.U.

"Wait, when did you make a deal with Loki?" Hestia thought that it was a far fetch but if Hermes knew were Loki was then that would ease a lot of tension in the city.

"The day before the attack, I was shocked to hear the news. Loki has lots of enemies, but none of them would be so brave as to attack her head-on."

Hestia nodded. 'I guess he doesn't know were she is'.

"You're taking an interest in Loki, that's unlike you Hestia. What caused the change of heart?"

Hermes spoke in his usual jokey tone but Hestia just brushed it off.

"No. But her disappearance has left a huge power gap. And with her familia all but scattered you have to admit it's a scary time".

"While she never got along with Loki, Hestia had a small amount of respect for her familia and seeing it so easily torn apart was unsettling.

"Your not wrong Hestia, but there will be a time and place to deal with that matter".

Hestia nodded in agreement. No one knew what was going to happen and a few whispers hoped she'd return soon. Before in fighting for her place amongst the top.

Hermes looked around the church.

"No Bell?"

Hestia realised she hadn't mentioned the current situation but how the Hell was she meant to go about it.

"No..He's.."

Hestia tried to think of a good reason for Bell not being here it wasn't like she could say he was in the dungeon or doing an errand not this late and he would be back soon.

"Hermes, there's been a complication."

Hermes looked at the Goddess; something told him that this was important. But part of him couldn't help but joke.

"What, finally got sick of him and threw him out?"

While he couldn't help but joke about it, he knew he should be careful, especially with current events.

"No... I don't even know how to explain this."

Hermes just leaned forward his attention and curiosity were now listening.

"Take your time. If it's the reason you ran around the city looking for me, I can't say it's not important".

Hestia nodded, thinking that it was probably best to start from the beginning.

"Look I'm not sure of the specifics. Heck, you may not even believe me, but..."

She took a deep breath.

"When we arrived back, Bell went missing. I had a large group searching the city, dungeon and anywhere else he might have gone. But I soon found him and well..."

"What?" Hermes knew Bell was unstable at this point but he didn't expect him to have gotten into any trouble. So what was the problem?

"It was Artemis."

Three words. Words he had himself tried the answer for when he went to Loki. Hestia wasn't lying. Her tone, her body movement and even her eyes told Hermes that it was the truth.

"Please tell me you are joking". Hermes spoke, his voice in disbelief. This was turn of events that even he couldn't have predicted.

Hestia just shook her head but didn't speak, Hermes just sat back taking the information in.

"It's not possible" he spoke under his breath, but Hestia picked up on it.

"What was that?"

Hermes didn't speak; he remained quiet while remembering the last few days.

* * *

Flashback

"So this is the place, huh."

Hermes had followed Loki's directions but wasn't sure what he had to find. Loki described it as a temple. But he looked out along the open plane and found nothing.

"She couldn't have been lying, which means it's hidden by magic or destroyed."

He looked for any signs of ruined building or anomalies that would indicate something was missing.

"Hmm seriously. I knew this place is forbidden, but how do you hide something so important?"

He continued to wander, marking the areas he covered to not go round in circles.

"Uhhh... it's no use. If he couldn't find it what chance have I got?"

He stamped his foot in anger but felt the ground give way slightly. His attention soon turned to the small hole his foot had created.

"Why on.."

He started to move away the Dirt while he did so it became more and more clear to him what the cause was.

"Soo. That's how you hid it". He smiled as he looked down below.

The light was now able to shine down the hole revealing a huge underground cavern. While Hermes wasn't able to get a clear picture, he could just about make out the carved stone slabs and pillars below.

'Damn thats some drop. Guess I'm not getting down today'.

He looked back at his mount.

'Its a days ride here. I suppose it would be safe to head back and get Asfi to help'.

"I'd best keep this close to my chest. No telling what they'll do if they find this".

*Rustle*

Hermes turned around quickly. The faint, rustling sound spooked him. He looked to the floor seeing a few leaves amongst the ground.

"Guess it was my imagination."

He moved towards his horse, none the wiser. But something was off. A gut feeling. No, he thought there was something wrong, but he dared not turn back.

'There's no tree's for miles'.

He didn't stop. Not until he reached his horse. Taking a moment to access the situation, it became apparent he had been followed.

"Well girl, looks like we're heading back early."

We started to talk to his horse, he knew it would be unwise to draw attention to himself. The less they believed he knew the better.

He mounted the steed and made his way back to Orario.

'This is going to cause some problems.'

* * *

Hermes, who had been quiet for a while now, had been too concerned with the matter to notice Hestia shaking him.

"Hey come on Hermes, snap out of it. Don't make me hit you".

Hermes regained his usual composure and pushed Hestia away.

"I apologize, something had crossed my mind and I may have thought too long on it. You were saying?"

"Seriously, I mention Artemis and you blank out on me. Are you sure you're okay".

Hermes just shook his head.

"To tell you the truth Hestia, I find it a little hard to believe".

He spoke the truth. He couldn't think of a way that she could have come back this soon. Reincarnation was out and the method he knew couldn't have been found, let alone used.

"You think I'd lie about something like this?"

Hestia knew it was a long shot but only Asfi could tell.

"You haven't been to see Asfi, i take it".

Hermes just looked up to her despite his confusion, thinking it best to humor her.

"No, why should I?"

Hestia sighed. It was too late to get her to confirm, she might as well try to keep him here till Bell returns.

"Well Hestia, if you have nothing important to tell me I'll be taking my leave".

"Wait. At least stay until Bell returns, he will..."

Hermes just stood up ignoring her. He continued to do so until he reached the doors.

"Hermes why don't you believe it?"

She was cut off by a sudden slam of the door.

"For heaven's sake, Hestia, just think about what you're telling me? I get it your upset, she's gone but please don't delude yourself with false hope".

Hestia just stood in shook.

"What about her Aura? surely you can feel it."

"Hestia she's dead. But don't you think that would be the first thing I'd feel upon returning?"

Hestia closed her eyes and felt out across the city. She could make out each of the gods by their auras but it wasn't right.

"Do you finally get it, Hestia. Who or whatever you saw it wasn't her".

Hermes left the church. Making his way back to familia.

'I don't believe her. Why would she cling to such a false hope?'

The weather hadn't improved much, but the sound of rain helped keep him think.

"You're overthinking things, Hermes. You just need a drink".

He finally reached the corner of the road and happened upon a white-haired boy walking his way. What surprised him was the hooded girl that was with him.

"Ahh Bell, good to see you. How are you holding up?"

Bell looked over to the passing god slightly confused by his phrasing, but he assumed he just making conversation.

"I'm fine thanks. Umm might I ask why you're wandering about in this weather?

Artemis who had been hiding from Hermes had turned away from him not wanting him to notice her.

"I could ask you the same question, Bell. You look beat. What happened? No wait don't tell me."

He looked over to the hooded figure. Despite hiding her face, Hermes quickly deduced it was a female.

"Look at you Bell, being the gentlemen you are and escorting the young lady home after a saving her like the hero you are".

Hermes moved to Bells side and patted him on the back. He did, however, think something was off with the boys overall normality.

"Umm Bell, are you sure you're okay?"

Bell just nodded with a smile.

Hermes shrugged his shoulder and continued.

"Okay well take care. Oh and when you get back you might want to cheer up Hestia she seemed a little down".

Bell nodded but found himself being pulled along before he could say anything. He turned to see Artemis holding his hand a pulling him down the street. He didn't say anything. She probably just wanted to get back.

* * *

Asfi had once again been waiting at the entrance for Hermes to return. Between the bad weather and the late hour, she didn't think it was likely he would return tonight.

"Hurry back," she sighed, leaving the entrance and heading inside.

She knew he'd return at some point but the fact nobody had seen him for days left her on edge more than usual. The fact that he didn't even mention his departure was even more reason to worry.

"The least you could do is say bye." She sat down onto a free chair. She felt the tiredness start to take over rubbing her eyes.

"What, missed me that much?"

The sudden voice caused her to jump. She turns her head to see a familia face.

"You're back". She jumped to her feet the moment she saw his face. Rushing towards him. Hermes opened his arms for an embrace, but one didn't come.

"YOU IDIOT!" she punched him in the stomach.

"Yeah, I deserved that". He clenched his side but quickly recovered.

'This isn't going to go well' He thought.

He made his way over to the table were she had been sitting. He laid back in the chair and relaxed – he barely had any rest on his trip and he was in dire need of a drink.

"So, are you going to tell me were you've been?"

Hermes looked at her. He trusted her, but with everything that's going on, he didn't think it wise.

"What? Am I not allowed to go exploring from time to time?"

He tried to play it off as nothing, but he knew she was smart, waiting for her to try and worm the information out of him.

"You know what? I don't care." Asfi sat down and joined him but her God had a confused look on his face.

"Im sorry, did I just hear that right? You don't want to know were I've been?"

Hermes was surprised. Hell, for once he didn't need to come up with a stupid excuse. Asfi just shook her head.

"Ohh believe me I do, but right now I'm tired and I'm just glad you're okay".

Hermes rubbed his head. Taking his hat off and placing on the table. He took a moment to think about the strange events that had been going on the last week.

"Any word of the Loki familia?" He looked up but he got his answer when she shook her head.

'We've gone from one problem to the another, at least this one isn't world-ending'.

As he stared up at the wooden floor, his mind seemed to wander back to Bell. Something seemed odd, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

'Well it doesn't matter... like he said he was fine...Wait, fine?'

He brought his head back Asfi looked at him confused. No doubt she couldn't understand why he had such a look on his face.

"Is something wrong? You look troubled."

He just sat in silence, repeating Bell's word in his head over and over. It hit him.

"He doesn't remember."

'There was no other explanation. Bell was strong but he was emotional as well. In a few days, he's gone from being crying alone and down on the world to...'

"Who doesn't remember?"

He broke his train of thought, his gaze meets Asfi's, and he let a little smile out, letting her know it was nothing.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. So what have you been up to? you know, besides worrying about me." He wanted to laugh, but she didn't look impressed.

"Not much, but you could say I got a shock of shocks today."

Hermes raised a brow. 'This should be good'.

"Hestia arrived looking for you?"

Hermes curiosity took a nosedive as he tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"Yeah I knew about that, in fact, that's where I've just come from." He wasn't that surprised she came here, but after their conversation, he couldn't be bothered with her right now.

Asfi just shrugged her shoulders she thought he be a bit happier with the news.

"So i take it you've seen her then?" Asfi spoke up but getting a confused look of Hermes.

"Yeah. I've just said I've come from their place."

Asfi shook her head.

"No, not Hestia."

"Then who, Asfi?"

Asfi was surprised that he didn't know.

"Artemis."

Hermes's eyes widened. This wasn't the first time today this had happened, heck not even the first time this hour. That one name seemed to be popping up way too much.

"Asfi, you need to be super clear with me here. What do you mean Artemis?"

"Wait you didn't see her? And why didn't Hestia tell you?"

Hermes just sat in horror. He didn't need her to answer. He knew. He knew the next words that would come out of her mouth, he couldn't believe them before but hearing them from someone as smart as Asfi would be the nail in the coffin.

"She's alive"

The next few minutes seemed to pass by. Hermes didn't speak, didn't move, he had no thoughts at that moment.

"Asfi?"

she nodded.

"Did you see her?"

Hermes looked at her. He needs her to tell him that she was real.

"Umm yes, I did."

Hermes just got up from the table and moved to the entrance.

"I owe her an apology but more than that i'm going to need to have another chat with her."

'But more importantly, I've got to find out why I couldn't sense her.'

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Orario.

A cloaked figure entered the dimly lit room. A small round table was positioned in the middle and five dusty old chairs sat around it. The man chuckled. He was taking his place at the seat, looking onward at the door.

It opened, and three more people joined him. They entered the room and nodded. Just like him, they wore black cloaks and their faces covered. The didn't waste anytime sitting down.

"It seems we're missing a person?"

The gentlemen closest to the door spoke up looking toward the empty chair in the room. He let down his hood revealing a white mask covering most his face but not his mouth, with several cracks dotted around with a few that looked like they had been attempted to be repaired.

The other three joined him. The two to the right and left of him had black that, just like him, covered most their faces. The masks themselves had little to no detail besides the noticeable white crosses over the eye holes. The fourth and final member had an elegant red mask, resembling that cover his whole face. What was surprising was the lack of any eye holes.

"Seriously, why do we have to wear these masks all the time? I mean I get it while wer'e out and about. But we're working together so why all the secrecy?

The man with the white mask spoke his comment seemed to garner attention from the two besides him.

"He's got a point, only we can get in and out of here, why take such precautions?" The man to left spoke up agreeing with his white-masked counter part.

"The reason for this is to keep our identities secret. Less risk if you get captured to point us out in public".

He spoke firmly. His voice was noticeably older than the other two and more mature.

"But..."

"There is nothing else to discuss on the topic besides the masks are enchanted so I'll know if you take them off."

He raised his voice, causing the younger man to go silent.

"Now, back to the matter of our missing member. She is looking into a small issue for me. Besides that, she'll be brought up to speed when she returns".

The three nodded and gave him their full attention.

"Whisper, tell us how goes your search for the missing Loki adventurers?"

Whisper just shook her head, not attempting to hid the fact she hadn't made any new progress.

"Not well, i'm afraid. they've covered their tracks well. Besides the sword princess, the only lead I have is out of the city."

The other black-masked individual just laid his head back.

"And thanks to your lack of progress, I'm being forced to help you."

His comment was ignored, but he noticed her clenching her fist. The comment, however, got a small laugh out of the white masked man.

"Reaver that's enough. Do I need to remind you that you've caused me no end of problems these last few days?"

Reaver looked forward. Despite no visible signs of anger, he could tell that he should back down.

"Look, I get it you're not happy I attacked the boy but seriously why does it matter?"

"That doesn't concern you, just do as you're told!"

The man's voice grew angrier he ordered him like a master to a dog.

"Seer, I'm not judging your tactics, but we've been left in the dark on most of the details".

Seer nodded.

"That's the point, for now just do as I say, You'll get your chance Void, I promise."

The final man, Void, just nodded. The four didn't get along, and silence settled in.

"Well if there's nothing else to report, I'm going to be giving you new jobs."

Reaver, Whisper and Void looked to him, confused.

"What about our current tasks?" Whisper was the first to speak up.

"It doesn't matter. Her familia is scattered; we can deal with any members that pop up from time to time".

"Now whisper, you and Void are going to be keeping an eye on the argonaut and the sword princess. You are to watch them, and nothing more. I don't care if they spot you, attempt to fight you or make conversation".

He stopped, making sure they had a chance to take in that point.

"Do I make myself clear?"

The two nodded.

"Reaver you'll be joining me. I think it's about time we give Freya a visit".

Reaver nodded, and three of them stood up.

"You have your orders. We meet back here, same time. Good luck."

The three nodded and made their exit.

'It's all going along smoothly.'

* * *

When Bell and Artemis finally got back to the church it was very late. The moon was just visible through the clouds, but the rain covered it.

"Uhh, Why didn't we wait until it stopped raining?" Artemis was, for lack of a better word, soaked. The cloak barely kept her top half dry. I didn't take long before water started seeping through.

"At the rate, it's going we could have been there all night," Bell answered. He was beaten and worn out. He just wanted to get some rest, and sadly that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Least you had a cloak." Looking himself over, not bringing one for himself was a stupid move. Still, he was glad he left when he did even if this was the outcome.

"You gave it to me so you can complain."

She took off the soaked cloak letting it drop to the floor and sighed.

"It did little to stop the rain."

She turned towards him letting him see that she was in the same predicament as him.

"Ohh"

Bell looked at the soaked goddess. He took the time to examine her, the once loose-fitting top now clung to her, giving him a great look at her form. He tried his best to not gawk, but damn did she look good at that moment. His eyes became locked on her breasts, the thin clothing wasn't helping as it clung to them. His mind was starting to fail him. He knew he shouldn't but the little voice in his head kept telling him it was okay. He hated that little voice.

'Why does it have to be her of all people?' Bell's first instinct was to look up, which was perhaps not a great idea ever.

'Oh, goddess.'

Rarely was he lost for words but this was something else.

Bell gulped as he stared at the innocent beauty before him. Droplets of water dripped down onto her face. She moved her hand to wipe her face. She took a moment to undo her ponytail, her hair falling down on her shoulders.

Bell couldn't tell if it was the moonlight or his mind playing tricks with him but it seemed to add to her beauty.

'Now isn't the time Bell, just ignore her'. His thoughts and his actions, however, were two different things.

Just like her hair, the facial features seemed to also shine from the tiny droplets. However, at that moment his eyes meet hers. The emerald green colour was oddly hypnotising, and he felt he could stare into them for days and part of him wanted to.

"Compliment her, Bell".

Just like that Bell sighed, He thought he cased that voice from his head, but still, it persisted.

"Curse you old man" Bell shouted at the voice in his head, but like a pest, it didn't care.

"You're lying if you say she's not beautiful" the voice of his grandpa persisted.

"I do not deny the fact now just leave you're not helping."

"What's wrong, distracting you from the view?"

Bell tried to ignore the voice but found that he was doing exactly what he didn't want to do.

Artemis had quickly caught on to him staring, in fact, it had been a good few minutes of just that.

'Seriously...' She sighed inside as she thought about what to do.

'I suppose I should get used to this, it's not like I can force him to stop looking'. She could, but part of her felt it wasn't his fault.

She looked at him his innocent expression seemed to melt her anger, why, she wondered.

'Those eye's... why do they have to stare' She felt a faint blush hit her cheeks. Trying to forgive him was one thing but admiring him was something else.

'Don't tell me I like the thought of him staring.' she cast the thought from her head. She was just tired, not thinking straight. This had gone on far too long.

"Bell! You're staring." She raised her voice to catch his attention. He quickly broke eye contact and faced away, his face becoming a deep red of embarrassment.

"Have you got anything to say for yourself?" Artemis tone didn't change she tried to sound angry with him, but a small part of her felt betrayed.

Bell's embarrassment was becoming hard to handle and the voice of his dead grandfather continued to annoy him.

"Well, you've been caught Bell, no point in trying to hide the truth".

Bell just wanted to die. He was arguing with a voice in his head, and it was winning.

"You know you want to say it."

"Shut up!" Bell shouted at the voice.

"She wants an explanation, so tell her the truth".

Bell Felt Artemis gaze upon him. Even when she was angry, she seemed to catch his eye.

"Do you have nothing to say?" She asked for a final time.

"Best answer to her bell."

Bell turned to her. He attempted an apology, but he couldn't get his words out.

"Say it, Bell". The voice egged him on more.

"I...I'm." His words failed him. His mind was betraying him, and his body started to feel funny.

"SAY IT!"

Artemis sighed.

"I'm sorry, you just look so beautiful."

Artemis didn't know what to say. She was taken aback expecting an apology but not expecting him to say that. She didn't notice the faint blush on her face but the more she thought about what he said the redder it got.

'This is stupid. Why am I even getting like this over a comment?' She tried to calm herself, but her mind continued to hold onto the matter.

Bell realising what he just said and hid his face in embarrassment. He was probably in for a scolding or worse.

"Why did I say that. I'm such an idiot and fuck, you old man." He spoke under his voice trying not to draw more attention.

"Forgive me Artemis it was just a..."

Bell just stopped. He looked at her face and it said a thousand words, but also showed a verity of emotions. Anger, joy, pain and relief. He couldn't explain it but he could tell she was having a hard time processing the situation.

"Umm, Artemis, are you okay?" He asked softly he wasn't sure if he should be afraid or thankful.

Artemis managed to calm her thoughts and anger. The latter of which she was the cause. She looked into his eyes. Before she believed she could get lost in them, that the secrets they held would be an endless journey, yet still, she looked.

'Your eyes tell no lie's, Bell. Such curious eyes. Troublesome, to say the least.

"Thank you Bell, now come on, let's get the talk with Hestia over and then I can finally get out of these soaked clothes".

She pulled the shirt in an attempt to get it to stop sticking to her chest, her mind filled the thoughts of a warm bath.

Bell, on the other hand, was just confused.

"Why wasn't she mad? She should be mad? Why is she not mad at me?"

Questions kept coming one after another.

'Perhaps she didn't take offence, but still.'

Bell looked to the goddess walking away from him. He didn't ponder on the thought for too long. He followed behind her watching her as she moved ahead. Yet as he watched her walk away a new image filled his head. One created by his imagination. His grandfather words had planted a seed in his head and the image of her naked started to sprout from it.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Wow finally got this chapter done. I'd like to thank Orion-Sacred Arrow for taking the time to read through and fixing a few things for me. If you haven't already check him out. Second If you'd like to join our discord for whatever reason feel free, we post updates and other such subjects. Discord code is jmmXCHb. Look forward to talking to you. **

**Now on to the chapter, Things are going to start picking up speed from this point its been quite slow the last 20 chapters and I feel it needs a little kick. But like always let me know what you think. Feedback is always useful and reviews let me know what people like and dislike. If you have any questions please feel free to pm me or if you're in the discord message feel free to ask me there to. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Both Bell and Artemis had been back a few minutes, while they both complained about the weather and the fact that both were thoroughly drenched. Bell was finding it harder to keep a clear head. The goddess Artemis kept popping into his thoughts, and while he didn't mind at first. They became more and more exotic.

"Come on Bell stay focused she's a goddess. You shouldn't be having those thoughts."

Bell had always had an active mind. However, it tended to drift towards his admiration for a certain blond. Aiz. As if a switch flipped the image of the sword princess came.

"Ahhh" Bell quickly remembers why he stopped trying to do that.

"I wonder how she is? She must be lonely". Bell felt a feeling of regret wash over him. While he hadn't given it much thought due to the goddess problem, it soon brought him back.

" She's all alone, nobody to comfort her..." Bell wished he could go and find her. Offer her some comfort but now wasn't the time for that.

"Tomorrow I'll go and see her". With a newfound resolve, he followed Artemis but quickly stopped.

" seriously Heatia?" She looked back at Bell, who was noticeably confused. From his few, he probably didn't see the problem.

She motioned him over with her hand. He moved next to her and followed her line of sight.

"Ahh, that's a problem". Bell said, looking at the sleeping Goddess. This would typically not be a problem, but...

" Why did she have to fall sleep here."

She had fallen asleep on Bells makeshift bed. While it wasn't the most comfortable something, Bell could say first-hand .she had fallen asleep none the less.

Bell sighed. "I suppose I'll move her downstairs".

He moved to grab her but felt something pulling him back.

He turned to see Artemis holding the back of his wet shirt. She shook her head and placed a finger to her lip—a gesture for him to be quiet.

He wanted to speak but motioned for the door. She didn't let go until he moved in its direction.

Artemis moved to Heatia and pushed the cover over her. She smiled, seeing her friend wrap herself in the blankets a smile as she embraced the warmth they bring.

She followed Bell, who was waiting at the entrance. The two went downstairs in silence no words were spoken, and Bell felt a problem arising in his head.

Artemis slowly closed the door behind her, making sure not to be too loud. Letting go of the handle she turned to Bell.

" What you look like a child that's been told off". Artemis looked at his face. Shocked was an understatement.

Bell was trying to work out what the hell was going on.

"Umm, why did we leave her upstairs surely she'd be better down..."

Artemis smiled. He cared for her well being and safety. It was something she started to see in him and why her friend loved him so much.

"She looked so peaceful wouldn't you agree?" Her question came as a bit of shock to Bell.

He wasn't paying attention to Hestia his only thought was to move her. He didn't think look at her.

"But surely..."

Artemis moved closer towards him. She smiled and shook her head.

"Bell, I couldn't risk waking her up, don't worry she'll be safe."

Her laid back approach to the problem didn't convince Bell. But he wasn't in a position to argue with her.

"We'll discuss this matter later, for now, I need a bath".

Artemis moved past him. She was making her way behind the kitchen into a small bathroom.

While it wasn't the most particle in design, it had a bath and right now that would do for her.

She looked to find to see if she'd find a towel.

"Bell do you happen to have any towels hidden away?"

Bell was in his own world still trying to make head and tales of the situation. However he heard a voice coming from the bathroom and he turned his attention.

"Bell did you hear me?"

Artemis poked her head out the door Bell turned to her rubbing the back of his head as he shook it.

"I asked if you had any towels I could use?"

Bell nodded moving over towards a small cupboard he grabbed a couple of white towels and made his way over to her again.

"Here you go." He handed them over she smiled.

"Thank you, Bell I shouldn't be too long". She took the towels and went back inside.

" Ohh and don't even think about peeking!"

Her words echoed in Bells head however he felt his brain change his train of thought.

"I wasn't but you had to mention it".

Bell shook the thought from his head taking a seat on the couch. He felt himself slowly relax as his body sank into the soft cushions.

" I needed this" he proclaimed he had done much harder work and been exhausted before this but he still felt like everything he did today was a challenge in its self.

"At least she's safe" Bell smiled he knew she could hold her own in a fight. The pain in his face and body we're a sign to that. But still.

"Part of me doesn't want to see you sad". He voiced or to himself, she couldn't hear him. He relaxed resting his head And closing his eyes.

" I'm sure she'll let me know when she's done".

* * *

Artemis removed her wet shirt, placing it on the side. She stretched herself finally free of the clinging top.

She moved over to the bath turning the tap letting it start to fill. The warmth from the water hit her and she felt drawn towards it.

"Ahh, this is what I've waited for". She breathed a sigh of relief. She moved away the heat dissipated as she walked away.

She continued to remove her soaked cloths. As her body became free of the cold grip she felt relief like no other.

" I must make sure to get something more waterproof". Making a mental note in her head.

She moved hands to behind her trying to undo the clasp of her bra.

"Ouch. Damn why did I have to hurt this hand? I should have gotten him to give me something for the pain."

She continued to struggle to release her self from her bra's grip. The pain from her hand became a problem and it's becoming numb she had little to idea if she was even close to getting it off.

"Come on, almost.." She managed to get the clasp of but found herself almost cry out in pain.

"Oww damn it." She shouted clenching her hand.

"Artemis are you alright, It sounded like you were in pain?"

Bells voice came from the other side of the door.

'He must have heard my just now' Artemis let a small smile slip of not even realising it.

"Hello, Artemis are you okay" Bell knocked this time repeating the question Artemis felt a little embarrassed and didn't speak right away.

"I'm okay Bell just hit my hand on the side was all". She lied about the reason, she didn't want to give him that image of her.

"Are you sure, I can get you something for the pain if you'd like?"

She pondered the thought for a moment but made up her mind when a jolt of pain ran through her hand.

"Ow, you know what yeah I will thanks". She didn't hear him say anything but assumed he already left.

'He cares a lot about others well being'. She allowed her bra to fall to the floor and grabbed one of the towels wrapping it around her slender frame.

She moved to turn off the bath. Once again the warmth hitting her. Her mind seemed to forget everything as the subtle heat spreads.

" I can't wait for this"

She waited sitting on the edge of the tub while waiting for the young boys return.

*knock**knock*

"Umm, I have a potion that should thank the pain. I'll leave it by the door".

Bell said, however, she had already gotten up after he knocked. And had arrived before he finished his sentence.

She opened the door, causing Bell to jump back a little. She stood before him. Holding out her hand waiting for him to hand her it.

"Ahhh thank you Bell most kind of you".

Bells brain must not have worked at that moment. Ever by the sheer number of thoughts in his head.

"Umm yeah sorry." He spoke handing her the potion. He looked away as he placed it in her hand. Once he was sure she had it he turned around a left.

Artemis found the whole thing funny. His determination not to look was something else.

'At least you're learning Bell.' Her thoughts returned to the potion in hand. She pulled the cap of and drank its contents.

"Well, I suppose I've waited long enough." With no restrictions left she removed the towel placing it next to the bath.

Lowering herself into the warm water as it envelopes her. Her body and mind seem to melt away leaving her shell of a body to enjoy that moment.

* * *

Bell had found himself, wandering the room. It was unlike him, he tried to think of stuff to pass the time but no matter what he could think of it had seemed to have already been done.

"Curse this stupid situation" he found himself getting angrier as his lack of stuff to do seemed to bug him.

He returned the coach, he looked at it remembering that his cloaths we're still completely soaked.

"Uhh, I can't sit in these all night." He took off his shirt and threw it to the side he'd deal with it later.

He moved over to the sink in the kitchen. He could have a bath tomorrow but his body was tired and he'd probably fall asleep.

He filled the sink with warm water. He washed his face, first and his body second making sure he did a thorough job. Once he was satisfied he was clean he dried himself off. Finally, his hair touching it he knew it needed a wash but thought it best to wait tomorrow. So he simply dried it and went about cleaning up after himself.

Once that was done he grabbed a spare black shirt and pants. After he changed into his spare clothes he went back to the coach dropping down onto it.

He laid back his head on the cushion and he allowed himself the time to relax. It was unlikely that he would be doing anything else that, he did wonder what the plan for the night was. He stilled needed to have a talk with her, and he didn't have anywhere to sleep thanks to Hestia.

"What a day, I hope their all not gonna be like this while she's around". Bell chuckled at his own words. His first day with the new Goddess had been one of ups and downs.

"To think the goddess had a friend like her?" Bells thoughts shifted to his goddess while he wasn't surprised she hadn't told him everything about her he still thought she'd mentioned her at least once. Instead, he was as shocked to meet her out of the blue not knowing anything about her.

"You really dropped me in it, Hestia".

As he sat alone with his thoughts he remembers his early thoughts on the sword princess Aiz. His interactions with her seemed more and more distant. While he always felt the rift between them due to their familia's he had always tried to get around that. But it seemed a more natural rift was starting to form.

His motivation to get stronger was still deep on his mind, he always tried to catch up to her no matter the situation. He smiled remembering there first meeting. While it was one he found embarrassing. Still, he was glad it happened.

"You saved me on to many occasions, you gave me something to strive towards." He started to tear up as he thought about her. She was strong, beautiful and confident as bell something Bell admired the most about her.

"Knowing her, it is hard to tell what she's going through. She was never one to show her emotions".

Bell pictures her store face. He had only seen her smile on a few occasions. Anger, sadness and shock we're no existent. Heck the only thing he knew about her was her innate curiosity.

" I barely know her..."

The realisation that he knew so very little about her came to the front of his mind.

"Trying to get to know her was difficult. Hestia disliked him being around her and Loki was protective of her precious sword princess"

It was at that moment; a thought popped into his head.

'Perhaps this is the best time to get a little closer to her?'

He pondered the thought. While he knew the disappearance of her familia isn't something he should be glad for. He at least had the chance to get to know her without the worry of someone finding out.

"I should at least see how she is. She may just want to be alone."

Bell remembered the loss of his grandfather while the old pervert had been a bad influence now more than ever, he loved him more than anything. He was the only family he really had before Hestia.

He smiled the memories of old flooded his head. Stories of heroes, monster and damsels in distress. Time spent living off the land while learning the basic skills to survive in the wild.

"You set me on this path could have at least given me a better picture of what I was getting into."

"The dungeons a great place to pick up girls? Yeah, a great to pick up trouble too..."

He admitted this was dangerous life trouble around every corner, challenges that no one person can face alone. But he couldn't think of doing anything else.

"I've met so many great people. Goddess, Lili, Welf, Aiz the guys at the Hostess". He could have gone the faces of everyone he met During his time in Orario. All on the suggestion of one old pervert.

" Cheers, old man. You've given me a life worth fighting for".

He smiled as the tears started to drip down his face.

It was at this moment he felt himself drifting off.

* * *

Artemis had finally gotten out the bath. The cold breeze hitting her fair skin. Part of her wanted to spend longer in its warm embrace but she knew it would have negative effects.

"Uhhh why does it have to be so cold".

She reached out and grabbed the towel wrapping around her frame and making sure it was secure.

She grabbed a smaller towel and wrapped it around her hair. It was an effort but she wouldn't have to worry about it for a while.

" I wonder what Bell is up to?"

Curios she made way to leave but quickly remembered her clothes on the floor.

"Best not forget these". The thought of Bell finding them sent shivers down her spine but found her face heated slightly.

Reaching down and gathering the wet cloths into a small pile it wasn't the most pleasant feeling the cold, wet fabric in her hands but she thought little of it. Making her way to the door.

"Bell I'm finished".

She spoke as she left the room but was surprised not to hear a reply.

'Strange?'

She looked around but couldn't see him in her direct line of sight so he wasn't star-struck by her appearance.

"Bell, it's all yours". She asked again but once again no reply.

'What's he doing?'

She had to think there wasn't much reason for him to leave not with the weather like it is so he should still be here. It wasn't until she made her way into the main room that she got her answer.

"Bell the..."

She stopped. She looked at the albino haired boy on the sofa. Sleeping so softly. She got her answer.

"Could have waited till I was done I wanted to speak with you. But I suppose that can wait till tomorrow."

She made her way over to him. Placing her clothes on a small pile of other clothing on the way. she assumed it was a washing pile.

She stood behind him looking down onto him.

"Hestia must have great trust if she lets you sleep down here with her".

She looked at the bed. The thought of her friend and child sharing it popped into her head but nothing she had seen from the two gave that distinct relationship.

"Why do I care what their relationship is. I doubt Hestia would fall for this boy."

She turned back to the boy in question. Something was off. She never cared about men. Yet she felt a curiosity to know more about him. She hated perverts and despised them. Yet she felt a need to forgive him for doing that exact thing.

'You're an enigma Bell. You've got me curious something even I thought was impossible.'

She had only really met him today. But in that small amount of time, she felt like she could trust him...

"Trust?" The very word was a hard thing to swallow. A man, someone she barely knew and had barely earned such a privilege. Yet her she was pondering such a thought.

She moved round to the front of him. His face coming into view. And the strangest of questions popped into her head.

"Why?" It was the beginning of so many other questions but could be one in itself.

"Why? Why do so many of my questions revolve around you? Bell Cranel."

The name seemed almost natural to her like she had been saying it for years, his face was one she felt she knew even before they met. His voice was one she heard before but couldn't picture we're.

"Why do I feel like I've met you? Why do I feel I should know you?"

Every question spawned another question it was deeply confusing yet no matter how many time she thought about it the more she felt her mind was playing tricks on her.

She looked at the sleeping boy, while she couldn't answer the questions she knew one thing. She knew he earned her curiosity.

"I look forward to getting to know you better Bell?"

She noticed the smallest of tears falling down the face. She reached out and whipped it away with her thumb. She held his face. A small smile formed on her face.

She moved his head onto the arm of the sofa. And moved his legs so his body was lying down.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about?".

She shook her head. A final question and one she just ignored before she decided there was no reason for her to remain awake any longer.

She moved over towards the bed. She felt herself growing tired. But a problem stood out before she could.

" I don't think any of Hestia underwear is going to fit me".

* * *

Bell awoke from his dream. Part of him glad part of him sad but he as he opened his eyes he looked forward to a new day or at least the most the he could enjoy.

He was still unable to go to the dungeon, and he was still required to watch Artemis. Something he didn't dislike the thought of but limited him on what he could do.

He attempted to stretch his hands above his head but found the action difficult as something seemed to stop one.

"Hmm that's weird I don't remember falling asleep like this?"

He brought himself back to sitting position. While he wasn't sure how he did it he didn't ponder the thought but he looked down to see a small note on the floor.

He picked it up it was addressed to him and it was obvious it was best is by the handwriting.

He gave it a once over.

Bell

I'm going to work. I didn't want to wake you so I decided to write this instead. As in said before I'm leaving Artemis in your care. You best hope you two have made up! But considering she's asleep in the bed across from you I'll assume you have.

I understand that you probably don't want to stay locked up indoors all day so I've asked gotten Asfi to create a special item. The cloak you took last night has the ability to hide the user, unlike invisibility this cloak masks the persons appearance. I won't get into details as I'm not sure as to how well it works but if you plan to leave make sure she wears it. I'm sure you can make some excuse as to why.

On that note please don't throw it in a corner like a random piece of clothing. I've hung it up to dry hopefully it will be dry by midday. I will be getting some clothes for Artemis so she will have to make do with what she has or can find.

P.S. If she's not awake by the time you read this I suggest you go back to sleep. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING AT HER! I'm SERIOUS BELL!

Love Hestia

Bell had so many questions. But he was glad she had left him the note. At least he had options. The cloak was something he needed to think about it wasn't like he could just force her to wear it.

"Well, I suppose I'll worry about that in a bit. I suppose I can go see Aiz maybe I can get Artemis to wait here?"

He looked back at the letter the last parts we're hard to ignore. It was obvious that she didn't have a great deal to wear and since hestia made out like she was going to provide them a thought popped into Bell head.

A dangerous thought.

'If she only had what she was wearing and all her clothes got soaked the night before then...'

His thoughts turned to curiosity. Something he knew he should just leave be.

"Come on Bell we know your curious" the voices of Hermes and his grandfather spoke out.

Bell tried to ignore them. Hestia warned such actions.

"Fine don't look but it's your loss" the words of Hermes seemed to poke fun at Bell.

"I don't need to know. I don't need to know".

He continued to say it to himself but that little part of him just wasn't going to leave it alone.

"She asleep what harm could come of a quick peak?"

A new voice appeared in his head. It wasn't Hermes, it wasn't his grandfather no it was worse. It was his own.

"No, I won't it's not right."

He cast the voices from his head and any dirty thoughts with them. Free from taunts and teases he we went to rest his head and go back to sleep.

*thud*

The sound could be heard to his side. He turned instinctively only to realise the problem of doing so.

He made a grave mistake.

"See Bell even fate wants you to see". The voices of Hermes and his grandfather spoke together.

Bell was looking at Artemis awake. He felt the situation was very familiar heck it was almost an exact replay of the day before.

"Good morning Bell" she spoke in a cheerful tone. A smile on her face. Something the left Bell confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to look" Bell quickly turned his eyes away. He knew the fate that would come the moment she realised what he saw.

Artemis knew exactly why he reacted in such a way. She didn't care. She looked herself over luckily she managed to a bra that somewhat fit the night before. Still, she had to laugh it was obvious he hadn't really looked at her properly.

"Whys that Bell?"

Bell turned his head.

"Oh... Umm, it's nothing.

Bell didn't know what to say or so how could he. Remember Heatias words he sighed.

'Thanks' he dropped himself into a sticky situation hopefully he could talk his way out.

Artemis, on the other hand, decide not to pursue. It was obvious he made a mistake.

'Well, no harm done'.

"Tell me Bell what do you plan to do today". Artemis quickly changed the conversation to try and change the mood. However, Bell was still on edge.

"I hadn't planned for anything really." He wasn't telling the whole truth he wanted to go see Aiz but he was required to watch Artemis.

It was evident to Artemis that bell wasn't being totally honest his face said as much.

'Strange, I'm surprised he wouldn't have plans? Did something change?' She stopped smiling she looked over at him. His eyes were sad and his mouth twitched constantly as he smiled.

"Bell is everything okay?"

Bell looked up. Artemis was staring at him she looked concerned.

'I can't bring her into my personal matters'. He looked away he dropped the smile as it was becoming more of a bother than a help.

"It's nothing goddess, please let us prepare for the day."

He got to his feet and turned to make his way to the bathroom.

"You don't have to hide the fact something is bothering you, you can talk to me."

Bell stopped but only for a second. He shook his head and continued on his way entering the bathroom.

She signed got up out of bed.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Freya familia.

"Tell me Ottar, any news on the Loki familia?"

Freya stood looking out the window at Orario. The ruins of the twilight manor could be seen clearly. But she didn't smile at this sight.

"Our scouts haven't seen anything. Besides the sword princess who hasn't left the hostess since the incident."

Freya mulled over the information.

"No other members have been found. Besides a small group that entered the dungeon. But they have yet to be found".

Ottar stood at the door. Waiting for his orders but Freya remained silent.

'Something is going on and intend on finding out what?'.

"Is something troubling you my lady?"

Ottar never knew what his goddess was thinking but still, the recent events had left him curious.

"Yes please do tell us lady Freya".

Both Ottar and Freya turned to the corner of the room. Ottar prepared to draw his weapon.

"Please if I was looking for a fight I'd have brought more then myself".

"Ottar if he moves an inch kill him!"

Freya looked to her strongest he was loyal to her and would kill him the moment he took one wrong step.

"I have more than a fair share of questions about you? So unless you want to be leaving with your life I suggest you start talking".

"My life means little to me, believe me. If fate wanted me dead id be dead by now".

The man didn't even flinch at the threat he just stood arm fooled.

"Who are you".

The man chuckled at her question, he moved his arm up lowering his hood travelling a Red mask.

"You may call me Seer".

He said with a hint of pride but it did little to impress the goddess of beauty.

"I asked for your name."

Freya watched as the man held up a hand in front of him.

"My name means little now, less so to someone like you. One of the Goddess of beauty, I can see why but take that title away and what are you?"

Freya moved to a table placing her glass down and turning to the man.

"I don't care, you're wasting my time Ottar get rid of him".

Without a second to spare Ottar rushed forwards at blinding speeds, within a matter of seconds the man was cut in half.

"Pafectic".

Freya moved to join him over the corpse, she looked down and smiled.

"Well, at least that's one fewer annoyance I have to deal with".

she turned around making her way back to the table only to stop.

"So got that out your system now?"

Ottar turned around upon hearing the voice. He wasn't sure the reason but he had to look back to be sure.

'What's going on? It doesn't matter he's played his trick'. Ottar moved for another strike.

"Ottar stop!".

Freya moved out her hand, an indication to go no further, Ottar turned to his goddess he wasn't sure why. He wanted to ask why but he looked into her eyes and they said everything.

'She always has a way of telling when somethings off about someone'.

Ottar strapped his greatsword to his back but kept a ready position. Freya moved to sit down in a small armchair near to the fireplace.

'He's not normal I watched his soul disappear from him as he died, what's stranger is it isn't the same one. But how?'

"Come join me".

Without another word, he moved to the other chair. He took his seat relaxing into the cushions. He turned his head towards her despite the mask having no eyeholes he could see very clearly.

"Let's talk seriously now. As you can see from that little show, no matter how many times your loyal hound kills me it won't matter. I have ways to cheat death."

He spoke coldly his voice was deeper and less cheerful. He turned to Ottar then back to Freya.

"To tell you the truth I know more about you then you know about me. But I will say you have dealt with me in the past".

Freya took a sip from her glass showing little interest in what the man was saying/

"Hmm in that case".

He leaned forward-moving to close the half distance between them.

"What colour was it?"

Freya stopped drinking, taken aback by what he just said.

"How do you..."

The man sat back, placings his hands together.

"Like I said. I know a lot about you?"

Freya was now more curious.

'If only he wasn't wearing that damn mask' She placed the glass on a small table to her side and turned to give him her full attention.

"Now that I have your attention I will tell you why I am here".

"To not beat around the bush I'm here to offer you a warning and a deal".

Freya didn't seem impressed, her face seemed to grow displeased at the word warning. She began to tap the arm of her chair.

"Carry on".

"Your clever, you get what you want by any means, I know for a fact that you've taken an interest in what happened with the Loki Familia."

"Why shouldn't I, a fellow goddess goes missing and why shouldn't I be interested."

The man places his hand into his lap.

"We both know that's not your reason for doing so. To be honest I don't really care for your reasons I'm just warning you to stop.

Freya stopped tapping, instead, she slowly tightened her hard into a ball.

"Your words mean nothing and like you said i do what I want!"

"No, you won't. Let me be clear unless you want your Familia to end up in the same state as Loki then I suggest you listen to my offer."

Freya looked at Otter. He was standing by the window. while as before he silently stood by watching, he now had his hand on his weapon his face angry at the threat made to his goddess.

"Are you threatening me"

The man stood to his feet.

"Yes I am"

Ottar moved his feet first but found himself moving backwards.

"Reaver deal with him while I finish this conversation."

Ottar looked down seeing another hooded individual however before he could react he felt a great weight against him. He felt the glass against his back and he heard a cracking sound.

"Have fun" Seer spoke as the glass shattered the moment it did the two felt themselves falling down.

Freya watched as her strongest was quickly removed from the situation. She remained composed.

"Now here is my offer. Stay out of my business, recall all your Familia members looking into Loki and her Familias disappearance. In exchange, I will allow you to carry on as you we're, You can do as you please, getting whatever you want."

Freya didn't speak she looked at the man before she shook her head.

"I could bring the full might of my familia down upon you, crush whatever it is your planning."

"You could but considering what happened to Loki I wouldn't advise it. Besides you should be more worried about you prized toy getting whisked away by another".

His words were taunting her, she knew exactly what he was referring to and it made her angry.

"Ohh did I hit a nerve, yes I know about your obsession with Bell Cranel I could easily have him killed but that would be a waste. As weak as he is now he will surely grow into something more."

"Attempt to harm him and I'll..."

"You'll what have me killed, you just watched me die and reappear like it was nothing. I'll make this clear I have little care for the boy, unlike everyone else. He is, as far as I'm concerned he's an announce that keeps cropping up."

He moved to the broken window, his back facing the still sitting Goddess.

"I'll give you two days to give me your answer. One more thing the Goddess Artemis is alive."

Freya eyes widened.

'That's not possible'.

"Consider this a gesture of goodwill, never of them remember anything perhaps it's best to intervene in this matter rather than one that doesn't concern you.

Freya got off her chair, standing to her feet she looked into the fire.

"Hmm, it seems your beast made quick work of my enforcer. No matter I look forward to hearing your answer in a few days. Goodbye lady Freya.

The man disappeared into the wind leaving Freya alone.

"Hmm what to do?"

She looked at the city making out what little she could of its outskirts and wall.

"Bell Cranel... I won't let anyone, have you.

* * *

Authors notes

Okay okay, all admit, It been a while since my last update. But I promise I haven't forgotten this story. Speaking of which I'm making sorry to tell you that I'm having to go back and rewrite a lot of my old chapters. Originally I hoped to ignore them and continue on but, as more and more people have pointed out its not the clearest on certain points. Also for anyone that bothers to read this from start to finish in one sitting will realise that I've made a couple of huge errors when it comes to characters and plots.

So until further notice, this story is on hold until I fix this. For anyone that cares no you won't have to re-read the story, it's for anyone new and to give me peace of mind. I do apologies about this but I hope to have it done as soon as possible. I'll try to post updates on my page and the Discord. I ask that if you know any problems or inconsistencies that you message me so I can fix them thanks.

As always let me know what you thought about the chapter. What did you like, dislike things I might want to change. You can PM me if you have any questions I will try to get back to you and answer if I can. Best place to get ahold of me is the discord link at the end for anyone that wants to join. Thanks for taking the time to read and look forward to the next update.

Discord like: /zvPcBt4


	23. Chapter 23

The streets of Orario had finally calmed somewhat after the most recent events. New rumours of an attack on the Freya familia soon started to spread, but they were quickly debunked.

"Hmmm, Freya this time, huh?"

The hostesses staff were a buzz as the

Information reached them not only moments before.

"I heard Ottar got into a fight with one of them. No surprise that they didn't last long against him".

Chloe and Anya were setting up for the evening rush but had slowed down due to the juicy topic.

" You two best not be slacking!" Mama Mia shouted from the backroom, she might not be able to see them, but she knew when work wasn't getting done.

"What that's the second attack this week, not to mention on the two biggest familiars. At least let us take a moment to discuss it?"

The two knew better than to push their luck, but any excuse to stop working was better than none.

Between the current conversation of the two cats, another was taking place at the main bar.

Syr and Ryuu were trying to entertain a less than enthusiastic Aiz that sat pushing around the food they brought her.

"It's okay Aiz Cheer up. You should know better than anyone that they're a resilient bunch. They'll turn up in no time." Syr's optimism wasn't helping the situation.

"Syr perhaps we should try a different approach she hasn't left the Hostess since the incident with Bell. Perhaps a walk or something?"

Ryu understood losing an entire familiar, but she took out her rage, and it put her in this situation.

'She's holding all that stress back, and it's affecting her'.

"Perhaps what do you say Aiz?"

Aiz wasn't paying any attention to them. Her mind was ablaze with questions.

'Surely someone should have been spotted? Finn, Riveria, Tionie or Tionia they were ever in the dungeon or out of Orario but nothing.'

She finally gave up playing with her food, pushing it to the side.

'Also this happened because I was too worried about him...'

Aiz pictured the small white-haired boy.

'What if I had stayed? Would things have gone differently? Would I have met a similar fate?'

"Hey, Aiz?"

'But I couldn't have any idea and besides Loki said I should...'

A sudden shock went through her as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned only to see Syr with concerning luck.

"You were spacing out just now. Are you sure your okay?"

Aiz was still taken aback. But she couldn't deny that she wasn't herself and it was showing. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm fine... it's just... there's a lot on my mind". Her response was less than convincing.

"Well, perhaps a change in scenery will do you some good. You haven't left the Hostess in a few days."

Syr pointed this out, and she wasn't wrong. Ryu gave the nod in agreement.

"Perhaps I could get out."

The words bearly left her mouth before Syr clapped her hands together and turned for the back room.

"Great, come on Ryu. Mama were taking Aiz for a walk. We'll be back before it gets busy!"

Syr shouted as the two workers pulled the sword princess towards the door.

"Hey, I didn't say you could leave!" Mama shouted from the back room.

"But her sorry face has been bad for business. At least this way it can start to be more lively".

The three quickly made there escape leaving a less than happy Mia.

" Ughh sometimes I..."

She turned to look at the other workers giving them a stern look before going to the back.

"Get back to work!"

...

Artemis was still waiting on Bell; however, she took time to read the note she left for him. She quickly read it and chuckled at the ending.

"Haha, so that's why he was acting like he was. Hestia still has a humorous side, I see."

She had once again been left with no other choice but to wear some of Hestia clothing. It soon became apparent that hestia didn't have a great deal she could wear.

"Ugh, seriously she's earned her nickname. Every top is far too baggy on me".

She removed her fifth top now. She only put up with the last one because she hadn't intended to leave, but she was already sick of looking at the same stone walls.

"Such a big city and she expects me to sit here until she comes back. Not going to happen!"

Artemis was on the thin line and was running out of options.

"It's no use. I'm going to have to go shopping."

Just as she said, this Bell re-entered the room. In a moment of desperation, Artemis quickly throw on the shirt she had in her hand.

'Damn I didn't realise how long I was taking.'

She was still out of sight of Bell, so it wasn't like she needed to have hurried. However, considering the situations, she kept getting in with the young adventurer, she decided to play it safe.

"Umm Goddess are you okay?"

Bell exited the bathroom looking around surprised not to see the Goddess. He became a little confused.

"I'm fine Bell, just trying to find something ill be out in a second."

She didn't give details she wasn't painting a picture for him. But she also didn't want him to search for her.

Bell, on the other hand, just continued to dry himself. He did, however, have one question on his mind.

"Hmm was I always like this?"

He looked down at his body. It was strange. It was more toned then last he remembered.

'Haha not like I look at my body every day'.

He chalked it up to all the work he had been putting in the dungeon with Lili and Welf.

He made a start on his hair with the spare towel, and he took a seat waiting for the Goddess to finish so he could get a shirt.

'I wonder if it is okay to go and visit her today?' Bell had been wondering about that question since this he woke up but didn't want to mention it to the Goddess in case he seemed like a rude host.

"No, she'll have to wait maybe I can sneak off when Hestia gets back from her Job?"

Just as he was contemplating his plans, Artemis entered the room.

He didn't take notice due to his current thought process.

"Bell im..."

Artemis looked at the boy sitting deep in thought. She remains quite waiting for him to catch on.

'No point in disturbing him he's got something on his mind.'

She thought as she observed him from a distance. He wasn't anything special, not some grand adventurer or man of significant influence. But that's what made him interesting he gave off an aura pulling in those around him. As if to say 'Watch me'.

'Ugh not this again, I need to get out, I can't stop seeing his face in my head.'

In an attempt to divert her gaze, she looked down; however, she was meet with quite the view.

'Wow for a boy his age he sure is in good shape... I understand why Hestia enjoys having him around'.

She was about to retract that thought, but her presence became apparent to Be.

Bell turned around, feeling something was off only to see Artemis in the corner. She hadn't spoken up, and she seemed to be staring in his direction.

"Umm is everything okay Goddess?"

Artemis looked up only to find a pair of red eyes staring at her. It took her a moment to think up a response.

"Ohh sorry Bell, you looked so deep in thought I didn't want to disturb you. It seems I ended up doing the same thing."

She looked away, a wave of embracement came over her as she realised she might enjoy the thought of looking at him.

"Ohh sorry I just..." Bell didn't have an excuse.

'Guess I'm just gonna have to play it off.'

Artemis finally got a hold of her racing thoughts and decided to join him.

"It's obvious something is bothering you, Bell? Don't feel you have to keep quiet because I'm here."

She tried to console him into dropping his guard. He didn't seem like the type of person they hid his problems.

"It's nothing Goddess. If you excuse me, I'm going to get changed."

Artemis was taken aback by the nature of his words. He was usually happy at least that's what she had come to expect these last few days.

"I'd hardly call it nothing? What is wrong with just telling others what's on your mind, it doesn't matter if it's brief but don't try and hide what you obviously can't."

Her words were not wrong. She was right; he couldn't hide the reason forever. But he also didn't want to bother her with it. She wasn't his Goddess, and he barely knew her.

"It's personal, please just leave it at that".

His words were colder than before. He didn't wait before he disappeared around the corner.

Artemis just stood quietly in place. It wasn't his words or what they meant no...

It was his tone...

'Why do I feel I should care?'

...

"Hmmm, perhaps we should take a different approach?"

"Just because you can't follow orders does not mean we have to change anything."

Three masked individuals sat. Void, Whisper and Seer the last of which sat listening to the other two bicker.

"That's enough, you two! Have ever of you got anything to report?"

Void nodded.

"I believe that Ishtar is planning something, perhaps it would be best to stop whatever it is."

Seer looked at Void. His recent attack on Freya had left him on the side of caution.

"We're a man down for the time being, besides Freya hasn't decided whether to make peace. So don't start this talk last things we need is to be hit from three sides."

Void leaned in.

"Three? I thought we had only stepped on Freya's toes, Ishtar dislikes anyone that gets involved in her business. So who's the third?"

"Apollo."

Void seemed confused by the addition of Apollo.

"Apollo? From what I understand he's little more than a pompous fool, why should we worry?"

"He may not seem like it, but he's never one to pass up an opportunity. Besides I'm certain hes got eyes on a bigger prize. One I very much intend to keep out of his hands."

Whisper stayed remained quite as they spoke. Up until Seer looked her way.

"Whisper what do you know about Ishtar?"

Seer spoke up, his voice was calm, but it demanded authority.

"Sir I see little point in this..."

"Whisper! What do you know?"

"My apologies from what I gathered, it looks like their planning a ritual of some kind. My guess a sacrifice."

Seer rested back in his chair. He placed his hand to his chin while looking around the room.

"Perhaps we should clip this thorn bush before it grows to troublesome".

He turned to void.

"Void I have a new task for you. Find out what Ishtar is planning, evaluate the risk and if needed, put a stop to it. I'll leave the details up to you."

Void remained quite. But kept tapping the side of his chair. Seer took notice of this.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, but I do have one request?"

Seer waved an open hand allowing Void to speak his mind.

"I did my own investigation into Ishtar's familiar. A while back, I learned something interesting. They have a girl. A Renard."

Seer raised an eyebrow but made now visible signs of this.

"When may I ask, did you find the time to do this?"

He folded his arms and sat back in his chair. Even though he couldn't see the others face, he knew it was a staredown.

"Does it matter? What I do in my spare time is my own no business to anyone."

"Then I advise you that it should remain your business, now if you have nothing further to say".

Void stood to his feet, his fists were clenched, but he reframed from any other outbursts.

"When I agreed to join you, we made an agreement. Part of that agreement was that we'd help those that needed it. We are doing this for the betterment of everyone!"

Seer stood this time an oppressive aura started to form as the two became angrier and angrier.

"I did but theirs a difference between risking everything for the sake of one girl. Should I remind you of the bigger goal or have you forgotten?"

Seer and Void were locked in a staredown. Void, however, didn't wait to speak.

"No I haven't, but that doesn't mean I can leave the matter alone and do nothing? Is that truly a better option. Your personal vendetta has cost us greatly, and you don't even know if it will bare fruit!"

Void paused but didn't wait long before continuing.

"Meanwhile, I spend most of my time keeping an eye on a boy. A boy that has no memories of the agreement you made with him. but I still have to keep an eye out why?"

"That doesn't concern you Void!"

"Then why have us follow him around!"

The two were beginning to shout back and forth; it wasn't unusual for this to happen. Still, Whisper continued to watch the argument in silence.

'This isn't unusual, but I can't help but feel this is getting far too personal. If this goes on who knows what might happen".

"Listen to me, Void! I'm going to make this clear I brought you back because you understand the bigger picture."

He closed his eyes to remember.

"You wanted to make the world a better place. Then help me do the same"

He opened his eyes and looked in his direction.

Void didn't back down he put his fist on the table and leaned forward.

"I've trusted you from the moment we meet. I understand your vision, but I can't condone your methods. Were causing more chaos day by day and we lose more then we gain."

He took a deep breath. He felt the tension in the room.

"We have an opportunity to bolster our ranks. If what I believe is true, then this girl will be of great use to us. Would it not be better for us to recruit her rather than let some other familiar take her instead?"

Seer didn't move from his position he looked past the mask and at the man. He saw the same stare of determination as the day he agreed to join.

"Fine! Consider this a reward for your loyalty. Deal with Ishtar and her familiar. If the girl will join us then bring here I will see her worth for myself. However, until then, she will be under your supervision."

Void for the first time that day relaxed and nodded.

"I suppose we shall wait till your finished to conduct the next meeting".

He turned his head to the quiet girl sitting in the corner.

"Whisper continue watching the boy. I permit you to interact with him if you'd like."

Whisper turned her head. She knew she would be on watch duty, but the last part seemed odd to her.

"I'm sorry I don't think I understand? Why would I need to interact with him?"

Seer shrugged his shoulders which left Whisper more then a little confused.

"Think of it as insurance, besides I heard the female kind particularly likes him."

Void chuckled to himself getting a glare from her.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

She jumped up looking to Seer, but he once again shrugged his shoulders. But it was Void that spoke up.

"Well, let's see. Between the sword princess, two Goddess, a pallum, a half-elf and if my information is correct two girls at the local tavern. So yeah he's a got a lot of female admirers."

Whisper was more than confused at this point. She looked back and forth between the two.

"What's the worse that could happen?"

Void smiled cheekaly.

"Perhaps he may catch you in his ever growing net."

She was about to say something, but Seers sudden movement towards the door stopped her.

"We're done for the day. I trust you two know what your doing?"

The two nodded, getting to there feet. Seer clicked his fingers, and the marking around Whispers mask disappeared.

"Whisper, for now, you're going to act on your own. Considering this, you don't need to wear the mask. I suggest you come up with a good cover story in case you're asked too many questions."

Whisper nodded.

"Void you have the right to reveal your face to the one we spoke about. But under no condition should it come off before then. I can still tell when you take it off and it better just be once".

Void nodded as well.

"As of this moment, we shall be going our separate ways. None of us should have any contact with anyone until the next meeting. I'll use the usual method to get ahold of you in this case."

"Might I ask? What your plans are?"

Seer was about to leave but looked back at Void.

"Hmm, I'm going to see, an old friend I think its time we had a discussion about the past and the future."

No more words were spoken as they disappeared into the streets that were now swarmed with people.

...

Back at the church.

Bell had been bidding his time. He was supposed to be finding a shirt, but in reality, he was just thinking.

'Should I tell her...'

Bell kept getting the same answer as before. She didn't need to know? She barely knew him, but the same could be said both ways.

'She has her own problems'

He remembered back to the night he chased after her.

'It's strange, at that moment all I could really feel was... Loneliness.'

Bell continued to stare at his shirt. He had friends he could console, but he hadn't heard from them for a while.

'I wonder if she lost someone she cares about?'

Bell quickly shuck his head.

'No no that's none of my business.'

He got to his feet, pulling the black shirt over his head.

'I'll just bide my time till Hestia returns and go to the hostess tonight.'

He got to his feet. He took a deep breath and returned to the main room.

As he entered, he found the Goddess sitting at the table reading. He took notice of her attire and couldn't help but chuckle.

'You can tell it wasn't meant to fit her.'

He made his way over.

"Sorry, it took so long."

She turned, giving a small smile before returning to her book.

"It's okay I wasn't keeping track of time."

Bell took a seat at the table he looked at the little window above them, the bright light shining down.

'Hmm it's still early, suppose I should think of something to pass the time.'

Artemis contained to flip the pages of the book. The tales of the Argunot. She seemed glued to its pages, but from time to time, she looked up.

'Uhhh I can't sit here all day.'

She placed the book down after making not of the page she was on.

"Bell I have a request?"

Bell quickly exited his thoughts, turning his head to give his attention.

"Would it be possible to go into town? It's a fine day, and I would like to pick a few things up if possible?"

Bell took a moment to think. It wasn't that they couldn't go out; it was the risk of her getting spotted.

"Umm well..."

Bells tried to avoid it, knowing that Hestia was probably a safer bet than him.

"Come now Bell I've read the letter. Hestia worries too much. In fact, she may have overplayed my situation."

Bell looked at her. He wasn't convinced.

"Bell I'll be fine. Besides, I'm barely known in this city besides the gods who's going to recognise me?"

Bell was still on edge. Hestia clearly stated that people were after her. Deep down, he didn't want to risk putting her in any danger.

'I've lived longer than this boy could even imagine, killed creatures far more cruel and dangerous than anything he could have, so why does he have to be so difficult!'

"Fine but promise to stay close to me at all times."

'It's only for the morning so it should be okay.'

Artemis gave him a quick smile before getting to her feet.

"Great well I'm ready let's get going."

She made her way towards the stairs. Bell sighed at her enthusiasm.

"She's full of energy this morning. I wonder what she wants?"

He got to his feet and followed behind her.

They soon left the church. Bell had to chuckle as he saw the blue-haired Goddess fight with the cloak.

'Haha, she really doesn't want to vibe seen in hestia clothes.'

She wrapped the cloak around her. However, her face was just visible, but by the look of embarrassment on her face, she would have probably hidden it as well.

"You look fine".

Bell spoke up he was trying to settle her nerves. However, he thought he could have said it better.

Artemis smiled and stopped trying to adjust her cloak.

"I'll trust in your judgement Bell shall we be off?".

She took off with her guide as they walked the many streets of Orario.

The city was in full swing. Stalls left, and right that were filled with exotic goods, foods and equipment, along with a bargain for anyone looking to look or barter hard enough. Stall owners shouted daily deals left and right trying to get a reaction from onlookers and passers-by.

"It's so full of life."

Bell turned to his blue-haired companion. He'd forgotten the thrill of walking these streets. Every day when he arrived, he examined every stall taking everything new in for the first time. Now, however, that was a different story. He knew most of the stores and stalls. What they offered, who'd give him a good deal as well how Would scam him first chance they got.

"Yeah, it sure is..."

He had become used to it. He grew tired of hearing the same rehearsed pitches over and over. But he took the time to admire her face. She looked like she stepped into a new world and couldn't wait to explore it.

'She just like me back then'.

He stopped allowing her to continue walking as he watched her. She was unaware of his disappearance. She stopped from time to time looking at a stall that interested her. However, once she realised he wasn't next to her, she began to worry, looking around for him.

He had blended in with a crowd so she couldn't spot him as easily sneaking back to her side when she wasn't looking.

"So what do you think?"

She jumped in shock, turning around to see her guide reappear out of thin air. She gave a less than pleased look before turning away from him.

'Someone's not happy.'

He chuckled to himself. She wasn't like Hestia she was sterner and less playful, but she was still kind. He was getting to know her more.

'Seeing her like that reminds me of a time when this seemed all so scary and confusing. She's so used to living in the outdoors having minimal experience with cites is probably the reason.'

"Sorry I spotted something on one of the stalls when I looked back, you had wandered off when I looked back you seemed to be enjoying yourself, so I left you to look."

She let out a sigh, the happy smile she had before was gone. Instead, she looked a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, I had you in my line of sight at all times, besides you reminded me of my younger years."

"How so?"

She remained facing away from him. But Bell heard the question and looked around.

"This was my first time in a city like this, I was used to living in the countryside with my grandfather. He told me stories of this place, the different streets and landmarks. In my head, it all seemed so small."

He turned back to her. She was now looking at him with curious eyes. He smiled and continued.

"Imagine my shook from seeing it for the first time. It was amazing, and everywhere I walked something new awaited me. It was scary knowing I was alone, wandering this strange place. But I enjoyed it passing the stalls and watching adventures haggle. I knew one day I'd be just like them".

He rubbed the back of his head.

'Best not mention the time I nearly got talked out of spending all my money'.

"So what it like hmm? Being another face in the crowd, I mean".

She looked genuinely curious. They lived two different lives, and to her, this seemed to foreign to get used to.

"It's kind of hassle, once you get used to it hearing the same things over and over. Don't get me wrong you'll never know what you'll find but... you stop caring after a while."

'I make it sound like a chore.'

"Well if nothing else you soon learn who gives a good deal and who to stay away from".

She let out a small laugh at the thought of him personally experiencing it even if he didn't expressly say it.

"Good, then I trust you to guide me away from any bad deals."

Bell nodded with a smile, and the two continued on their walk.

"So you said you wanted to pick somethings up, do you mind me asking what they are?"

He didn't give it much thought before, he justed wanted to keep her happy for a while, he offered her what he could while they were in the church, but it was little, and he needs an excuse to get some food in.

"Well, in truth, I may have been telling a small lie."

Bell stopped.

'Did I just hear her correctly.'

"What do you mean? Wasn't that the reason for..."

She shook her head, placing her hands behind her back, she looked up, taking a deep breath.

"In truth, I just wanted to get out, don't get me wrong I'm grateful and all but I'm too used to the outdoors. Being cooped up inside just isn't me. It feels wrong in a way."

Bell felt guilty hearing that.

'I suppose it was wrong of me to hope that she'd stay hidden until the Goddess got back. I never believed that it would get to her that much. I guess I owe her this at least".

Bell was unsure how to proceed he had planned to show her the best places to find what she needed but know he didn't know what they should do. Artemis could see his look of confusion.

'I suppose I should say something'.

"Well even though I'm supposed to be looking for new clothes with Hestia I suppose it won't hurt to have a quick look first. If you don't mind that is?"

Bell laughed nervously he knew nothing about clothing or we're they should even start looking.

"Yeah sure but I might not be that much help...hahaha".

He rubbed the back of his head a little his honesty on the subject needs to be stated.

"Don't worry I'm just looking not expecting you to advise me or anything. Afterwards, I'd like to find a bow. I seemed to left mine, but i just don't feel right without one."

'At least that I can help with' He thought remembering a few stores inside the tower that had a good selection.

"I'd prefer to make my own, but for now ill make do."

The two made their way done the main street.

Meanwhile, not too far from them.

"Well isn't that interesting I wonder what those two are up to?"

"Does it matter?"

"Come on Ryu surely your curious. What about you, Aiz?"

* * *

Authors notes

Soo Yeah I may have lied about putting this story on hold... Certain changes to my schedule make it hard for me to know when I'm gonna have time to write. My choice was to ever spend all my free time rewriting older chapters which seemed to be happening at a snail's pace. Or carry on writing new chapters and waiting for my time to get back to normal. I choose the second option. Yes, the older chapters do need to be updated for new readers but I also think it's unfair to stop new chapters altogether. Long story short I will be continuing to write new chapters and for the time being, fixing any issues that come up.

Besides that let me know what you think of the chapter did you hate it? Like it? Do you think I'm doing anything wrong? Let me know I do try to reply to questions. PM me if you have anything to discuss or join the discord. I'm usually in there and its the fastest way to get a reply. The link will be at the end. I hope everyone is well and I'll see you in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading

Discord link: /zvPcBt4


	24. Chapter 24

The streets of Orario were packed with surveillance, adventures and visitor all hustling about. While the store owners shouted to one and all. However their was one person that moved through the streets that stood out.

"Ughh it dosen't feel right being out in the open like this".

'Ughh those two really need to grow up, why do I have to be the bunt of there jokes.'

She stopped looking around and getting an idea of her surroundings and happened upon a rabbit.

"Ohh look a rabbit entertaining a goddess, hmm ill admit he is quite handsome but hes to much of a child.

'Suppose I can get closer without drawing to much attention to myself?'

Whisper followed behind a group of people walking behind them slowly and looking in between the stores before slipping into a nearby crowd.

'Bell Cranel let me see why Void has taken such an interest in you?'

Bell and Artemis stopped at one of the many stands selling a verity of little charms and jewellery. While Artemis observed the craftsmanship, Bell tried to see if he could find a store.

" Ughh how can i have been here for over two months and ive never had to buy clothes..."

Bell had always let Hestia deal with this kind of thing. He worried more about his equipment' Armour and stff he never really wore anything besides his usual black shirt which he liked to longue about in.

"Ughh prehaps i should ask someone"

Bell looked around most the people were occupied or seemed to be in a rush, not wanting to disturbe the natruel order he hoped hed get lucky and find someone not preoccupied.

'Hmm is the goddess okay?" Bell turned his head to see that she moved onto another stall this time it was weapons. Bell laughed he didnt imagine she would get into that many dangureos situations.

'I wonder if she's any good with a sword?'

He asked himself as she examined a short sword. He stopped walking turning around to watch her. Looking at her reminded him of Aiz.

'Is it her personality, looks, stance? Why am i thinking about this?'

He shock his head making a abrupt turn and moved forward but felt something stopping him abruptly.

Oww! Watch were your walking"

A voice shouted from the floor Bell still confused shock his head.

"Huh"

Bell looked down to see a shortish girl laying on the floor her head was covered by a hood but a pair of lilac eyes shoot him an glare.

"Ohh im sorry forgive me i wanted to make sure my friend was new here so I wanted to make sure she was okay."

He offered her a hand. The girl looked at it for a moment, she look to be heaitating but sighed accepting it.

Bell effortly helped her two her feet. Upon which she took the time to brush herself down.

"Hmm are you the little rookie by any chance?"

Bell rubbed the back of his head. He didn't dislike the name but he'd prefer something else from time to time.

"Oh yes how did you now?"

She smiled.

"Lucky guess you could say, but not many white haired boys with red eyes wandering around. Your apperance is a dead give away".

Bell laughed. It was true that he stood out in crowed and it was easy to spot him a mile away.

Bell looked at the girl before him. She stood out in her own right. But for diffrent reasons.

Here attire suggested she was a traveler, she losely wore a light grey cloak and hood the only part which seemed to be getting used. Below the cloak, Bell could make out a light blue top which seemed to loosly fit her and a short pleated skirt.

She lowered her hood revealing long light purplish hair with a tint of white at the ends. A portion of the front sat just above her shoulders but the rest was tired back into a pony tail.

Bell felt a little embarrassed.

'She cute she doesn't seem to be from around here I wonder what she's here for?'

Bell decided not to ask feeling it probably wasnt a great time to feed his curiosity.

"Again im sorry for that, i hope your alright?"

Bell said she looked to be okay but hes had plently of fall that have had adverse effects.

"Im fine, no harm done i suppose, I admit if your friend is anything like me you best keep an eye on her. Its scary."

Bell nodded looking back to see Artemis who smiled at him before slowly making her way over to them.

"Is that her?"

Bell nodded.

"Wow she really pretty, what did you do to make her fall for you?"

Bell shot back in embracement.

"Ohh no no nothing like that. I mean even calling is friends is cutting it a bit to close."

The girl laughed at his reaction.

"Haha appolages I just assumed the with the way you looked at her."

Bell was confused. But Artemis soon came within range.

"Any look Bell?"

She moved beside him. He shook his head.

"Nah I was about to ask someone but I kind of wasn't paying attention. I was just apologising."

Artemis looked to the girl in front of them. She smiled at her before turning her attention back to Bell.

"May I ask what it is your looking for?"

Bell chuckeld

"Just some were to get some clothing, dresses and such, dont suppose you no any good places?"

Bell was doubt full that she could point them in any direction.

"Well im kinda new here myself but i did pass a couple of shops a few streets back. If you carry on walking it should be three streets down, turn right and you should be able to spot them."

Bell was pleantly surprised. He smiled .

'What a luck encounter this was?'

"Thanks we'll give it a look shall we?"

He turned to Artemis who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks and sorry i don't know your name?".

She smiled and shook her head.

"Ohh it's Luna. Your welcome, besides its nice to meet a new face. Ill be sure to remeber yours Bell".

She tilted her head, smiling as she said his name. She started to walk past him.

"I look forward to meeting you again Bell, have fun."

Bell nodded before turning back to Artemis.

"Shall we go".

She smiled and nodded. The two followed the directions given.

"Well that wasnt what i planned but i suppose thats what I get for close observation. Void and Seer maybe had the right idea. Prehaps getting to know him personaly will be more beneficial."

'Ill admit Bell you have peeked my interest I look forward to studying you'.

* * *

Aiz, Ryu and Syr had been following Bell and Artemis for a while. However, the got caught up in a crowd causing them to lose sight of the two.

"Hmm, I cant believe Bell feel for a goddess it's so unfair."

Syr said she before her anger turned to curiosity?.

"I'll admit she's pretty but besides that what does she have that we don't".

Aiz and Ryu remained quite they were still trying to find them but Syr was distracting them.

"What about you Ryu? You were with them, what were they like?"

Ryu remained quite remembering the night before it happened.

"By the time I saw them, they had gotten very close. Ill admit Hermes distracted us all so I don't even know what happened than ever. In truth, Bell is the only one that knows."

Syr just shrugged.

"Someone if she was able to catch and keep him interested. Ive been trying for well over a month now and he didn't even bite".

While the two of them continued there conversation, Aiz continued to look around. Her mind was content with catching the little rabbit.

She decided to leave the two of them following the path down the streets by luck, she spotted the distinct white hair entering a store.

'Clothes?'

She looked back Ryu and Syr had slowly followed behind. Her face was stoic but a small smile formed. She took notice.

"Hmm, what is it?"

She turned to look at the stores along the street.

"Haha well, can't say I'm not up for a little shopping".

The three of them wandered into the stores while Aiz hoped to bump into Bell.

'I'll try to grab his attention'.

* * *

Hestia, Hermes, Hephaestus and Miach all made themselves comfortable in the Hermes Familia house.

Hestia went to as Hephaestus for a favour but was shocked when She and Hermes arrived.

" Do ever of you know whats going on?" Miach spoke up he was the oddball in this situation. Hestia shook her head. She could take a good guess but thought it best to wait.

"Well, maybe our host will be so inclined to tell us?"

The three of them turned towards Hermes. Who was just finishing his tea.

"Ahh, soo i brought you all her to discuss the ongoing problem we face".

He didnt try to play it off, he was serious and they all knew that wasnt a good sign.

" Hestia dose Hephaestus know?"

He looked at Hestia, she quickly caught on to what he meant.

"No, she doesn't. Mitch is also in the dark on the matter."

Hermes sat back. His hands were togeather, and he was tapping his fingers together.

"Soo you will know that, me and Hestia went on a quest for Artemis. You may also be aware that she died after Bell had no choice but to kill her."

Hephaestus and Miach nodded they were still kind of in the dark on certain details but the general story had made its way to them.

"Yesterday I visited Hestia, to my surprise she told me something so outlandish I couldn't believe her."

He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes and Asfi hadn't confirmed it id never believed it."

Now the two gods leaned in waiting for the revolution.

"Artemis is alive. How I'm not sure but its something we have to discuss."

Upon hearing of her return, Hephaestus and Miach jumped to there feet.

"Is that even possible, ive never heard of a reincarnation that fast".

She spoke up but the look on Hermes face left doubts.

"Hestia i also want to discuss the matter involving Bell. Care to tell me what you did?"

Hestia has to think for a moment but by the look on his face it could only be one thing.

"Hestia did you erase bells memories?"

Hestia didnt answer but Miach did.

"Hestia that order, whos hair was it?"

Hestia swallowed deeply before looking up.

"Yes I did get Miach to creat a potion that would erase Bell memories of her."

Hermes jumped to his feet.

"You did what!"

Hestia cowered back into her chair, she knew this was going to come up sooner then later.

"I did it for him Hermes he was suffering. You said it your self we needed to do something".

Hermes was annoyed more so then before.

"Yes help him, as in provide distractions, help with his greef give him time to accept it! But instead you choose the riskiest option with out considering the situation!"

Hestia now jumped to her feet. Ready to retaliate.

"Really heres the situation i had. Im running all over this city looking for Bell, you are nowhere to be found. Chaos left and right and when I finally find him there he is with her."

Hestia paused for a minute.

"What's more when she wakes up she has no idea who Bell even is. What was i supposed to say hey glad your back by the way you died? I know i wouldn't? But tell me Hermes do you think Bell would keep quite?"

It became clear what Hestia was implying.

"No he wouldn't" Hermes spoke looking towards Miach.

"What postion did you gove him?"

Miach looked to both of them before placing a small vial.

"It dosent have a name but its an exprement i had worked on in the past. It's a mixture of herbs and wild flowers in the dungeons. But spefiacly the one from the 23rd floor it's properties are more like a poison."

"It targets the brain, it stops information from passing through certain parts. Making however uses it brain dead."

Hernes had to sit back down. But he was deeply curious on it effects.

"When processed the plants extract can be reduced, and watred down with, poision resistant herbs, that can then be used as an effective memory wipe but only for a days events."

He looked to Hestia this time.

"However when i thought i was finished i happened to overlook something. When a different substance is added it acts as a sort of primary target. If by chance a persons hair is used then that will target the person it was from stopping all memories of them."

Hestia and Hermes looked at him.

"So how is he able to rember her even now then?"

Miach took the time to get some tea.

"The effects only last for a few minutes but to answer you question. The brain is strange, best guess its moves the new information to a different part effectively getting around the problem."

Hermes and Heatia now knew exactly what they were dealing with.

"Okay so Bell has no idea who she is. She has no idea who he is. Explain to me why you thought leaving Bell alone with a goddess that has a tendacy to hate men was a good idea?"

Hestia shrugged. "Fresh start the two lf them were so close before why not let them enjoy it propey this time."

Hermes just shook his head.

"Your forgetting two very important things Hestia. Firstly when she created the spear and blessed it she did so nowing she would fall for however held it. Second the moment Bell looks at her funny she's gonna beat him and never speak to him again."

Hestia had to laugh for the fact that the second thing had already come to pass.

"Yeah well considering thats already happened and the two are getting along great means those two are fated to be togeather."

Hephaestus laughed.

"Haha thats something I'd never hear you say Heatia. Your telling me you let someone take that boys heart and you dont hold a grudge?"

Hestia shoch her head.

"Nope, I may not have been happy but when you see them you know its nkt gonna matter if i do or don't".

Miach and Hermes just looked at one another. Miach shrugged and shock his head.

"Great this is a topic for another day. However i have one more thing we need to discuss and its something that worries me."

The three look at him. The tension returned to the air and Hestia became worried.

"Hestia tell me. Have you noticed anything off about Artemis."

"No should I?"

"Hestia what about her aura? Surely someone as close as you two could spot it from a mile away?"

Hestia took the time to think. She closed her eyes, she concentrated feeling the Aura of every god and goddess. Her eyes widened.

"It..it cant be".

Miach and Hepestuas looked at her.

"What is it whats wrong" the two asked as the horror showed its face.

"I...its..It's not there. I cant it."

She looked up at Hermes.

"While in some cases a god or goddess can hide their presence if you close to them you should still be able to feel it faintly."

Mitch and Hephestus looked to him.

"What does it mean"?

Hermes ran his hands through his hair. And looked up at the ceiling.

"It means her divine authority, arcanum and aura never returned."

"She's mortal, a human being, in truth besides her memories there isnt a lot else."

The four goods remained silent, looking at one another from time to time. It was Hephaestus that spoke first.

"What are we going to do. Without her protection she is vulnerable, and we dont know if powers arent locked away".

Hermes nodded.

" Shes write but a bigger problem is her diligence."

Hestia shook her head.

"With the current situation, many will find it worth taking her as a prize. One of us or not many would find pleasure in claiming her, and she's powerless to do anything?"

Hermes nodded, but a smile appeared on his face.

"Which is why we need to protect her. And whos better hands than your Hestia."

"Me I dont follow?"

Hermes got to his feet, taking his time to pour more tea. He continued to speak.

"Let's say she joins your Familia. By rights, she yours. Now this works in Bell favour the two will be a team and protect one another. Finally, with the support of the rest of us her, we can ensure supports."

He took a large sip of his tea before throwing his arms out, waiting for a response. He didn't get one.

"Well?"

"Well, what? Are you expecting me to say that's a great plan Hermes"?

Hermes laughed.

" no no Hestia but its the only one with a win-win situation. Besides your the one that wanted to give them a fresh start? This way, you won't have to force situations."

Hestia got a knowing look from Hermes, and she pondered on it for a time.

"Just one question?"

"Ask."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET HER TO JOIN?"

* * *

Authors notes

So it's a short one this time. I'll admit time isnt on my side as of late, but I'm determined to get more chapters out. So for now there back to being shorter unless something big happens.

As always let me know what was right, wrong, what you enjoyed or think I could improve on. Feel free to join the discord; we got some great writers and people in there.

Thanks for reading. See you next time.

Discord link- /zvPcBt4


	25. Chapter 25

Strange wouldn't have been the word Bell would use. He felt unsure of what he should be doing. They entered the first store, it had a wide variety of men's and women's clothing, but he felt a little out of place.

One of the store workers greeted them as they entered.

"Welcome is there anything I can help you with?

Bell looked to Artemis as it was by her request they were here.

"Oh no, we're just here to look around thanks."

The clerk smiled and nodded.

"Very well please do let one of us know if you need assistance."

She moved off into the store and Artemis started to look around the female section.

Bell stood around near the door unsure of what he should do. He was getting some odd looks from a few other shoppers.

'I should really wait outside but..."

He looked in the direction of Artemis she was showering the shirts and tops section. Bell admitted she seemed to be enjoying herself but he couldn't understand why?.

'Must be a female thing. I know lily likes to go on about this kind of thing but I don't get the appeal.'

He turned his head, between the other customers and now a few of the employees he felt quite out of place.

'Do they really have to look this way?'

He didn't want to leave Artemis alone but he also didn't want to stick to close letting her have the moment to look by herself. Deciding it was best to at least make it look like he was here for something.

'I wonder what kind of thing she likes?'

He looks up trying hard to not make it to obvious. She was holding up a light blue top. It was quite plain but he assumed it suited her. She looked unsure of it, putting it to the side before picking up another.

I looked down and through a verity of loose-fitting shirts. Something I never wear but I also never really thought about it. Between what little free time I have and the lack of social circle besides Lili and Welf at the hostess.

"I suppose getting a few new clothes wouldn't hurt. Goddess is always saying im lacking when it comes to choice in fashion."

'It's not like looks are a factor in the dungeon. So why would it matter how I look.'

He slowly found himself in a fancier part of the store. Tailor-made suits of wide verity spread across the large area. I knew it wasn't

'Not really what im looking for. Why would I ever need something like this? It's not like I go to anything fancy? I suppose there's the casino Welf keeps wanting to visit but?'

"Do you need assistance, sir?"

Bell turned to his side. A tall well dress man walked up to him. By the way, he dressed he must work here but he seemed a lot more confident then welcoming.

"I hope my store is to your liking? I noticed you were looking around. If you're having trouble id be happy to point you in the right direction?"

Bell just stood quiet it wasn't like he was here for himself. But it would be rude to not answer him.

"Oh im fine, Im not here for myself rather a friend."

Again he referred to the goddess as a friend which wasn't the truth he was more of her guide but for simplicity sake he didnt plan on blowing her cover.

The owner smiled looking around, he quickly noticed the blue-haired girl looking in their direction.

"Hmm I see, might I assume it's the bluenette in the corner?"

Bell gave a quick glance over his shoulder. He saw she was looking at them so he quickly returned his gaze.

"Ahh, I'll take that as a yes. If I might say you seem a bit out of place. Perhaps you might like to wait in the back? Perhaps we could have a little chat?"

Bell looked at him confused. He was unsure why the man would make such a request.

"Umm may I ask why?"

The owner smiled looking up at one of the store clerks and then around the store.

"Like I said. It's obvious your out of place beside I can tell an adventure from a mile away. Why dont we wait for your friend to finish. Perhaps you can tell of your adventures over a drink.  
And this way you won't be the attention of everyone's gaze".

He moved his arm in the direction of a door at the back of the store. Bell gave it a moments thought. He really didn't have a reason to deny the request and it was better than waiting outside.

'Okay, this is weird? but I suppose it's better than looking out of place.'

As Bell went through the door, Artemis kept her eyes on him unsure of what was going on.

* * *

Artemis POV

I looked up from the selection of the store I was in to see Bell and a member of the store talking. He didn't look to be in any trouble but I couldn't really tell. I caught him looking at me and I became worried.

'I hope hes okay?'

"Excuse me are you having trouble with anything".

I turn my head towards another store clerk. They seemed to be like flies constantly appearing when you least wanted them. I smiled and shook my head.

" Ohh no everything's fine, I just can't choose."

The clerk smiled back she looked at what i was holding and then behind her. My first thought was to ask about Bell.

"Umm im sorry to ask but who was the gentlemen standing over there a moment ago?"

I pointed in the direction of were Bell was standing and the clerk followed. She nodded and smiled before replying.

"Ohh that would have been the store owner. He owns a few stores in this area. May I ask why?"

"Ohh, I came in here with someone, he seemed to have taken him into the back. Should i be worried?"

The girl shook her head she was still smiling which was a good sign.

"I wouldn't worry. The owner used to be an Adventurer, we get a few of them in, he keeps up to date with anyone of talk in the city. He likes to offer a drink and exchange stories."

My nerves were calmed. But I wasn't sure why I should be nervous.

"Would you like me to get him for you? You seem to look in his general direction whenever you picked something up?"

I quickly turned to face her. She was still smiling, was she implying something.

"Ohh... Well..umm".

She let out a little laugh.

"Forgive me for asking this but is he someone special to you?"

I just stood in place. Why was she asking such a question? Why did it matter? I barely know Bell, I mean he was kind and caring. Hestia trusts him so hes trustworthy...

"I hope you dont mind me saying this but hes quite handsome".

I looked at her. something about that comment made me unhappy. Which was strange. Why do I care what she thinks of him. She wasn't wrong.

'Is he handsome? His looks made him look slightly childish but he does have a few mature features to balance it out. Besides its not like were close or anything'.

"Please dont get the wrong idea, hes a friend of a friend, he just offered to show me around that's all".

The girl seemed a little taken aback when i said that. Her smile disappeared for the briefest of moments.

"Forgive my assumptions. The way you two looked at one another just seemed so... Forgive me Ill leave you to continue looking."

She quickly disappeared moving over to a nearby couple. I stood holding the top. Its was a light blue top. My original thought was if it looked to plain. But I wanted to get Bells opinion on it.

'Why would it matter? Why does it have to be his opinion... What is it about him that I just can't get out of my head!'

As I thought this his sleeping face from this morning popped into my head. My face felt warm.

* * *

Bells POV

I followed the man into another well-furnished room. It was decorated by a verity of fine art, furniture and other decorations.

"Please take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

I took my seat and looked towards him. He held up a glass pointing towards a large selection of Alcohol. I normally didn't partake beside the odd drink with Welf and Hermes... Those always ended in mischievous actions.

"Oh umm, I don't mind... Whatever you recommend.'

He smiled pulling out a bottle of aged  
Scotch. I felt quite out of place in such situations. Why was I getting such special treatment?

"Im sure you're wondering why I asked you back here? Dont worry like I said I have an eye for spotting adventures.

He moved over towards his desk placing the drink in front of me, before sitting down himself.

"I may not look it but I used to be an adventurer like you? Then I took an arrow to the knee".

Bell looked at him. He didn't know why. But it sounded like he heard that before...

"Haha my wife tells me to stop telling people that."

I rubbed the back of my head, laughing a little at his comment. He really didn't look like the adventuring type. But I suppose it had been a while back. He took a sip of his drink.

"Forgive me, when I spot another adventurer I feel a need to talk about the old times. As well as hear other peoples stories."

I nodded. I didn't mind it was a little odd but it beat being sat out of place in the storefront.

"I'd hardly call myself much of an adventurer. Im still quite new to the whole thing."

The man laughed.

"Hahaha good one. No no you're the little prodigy. Little rookie am I right?"

I nodded seemed I was known more and more around this city then I had expected.

"Hahaha I knew it, your appearance is a dead give away. The record holder for the fastest level up. You must be bloody good at this or bloody crazy to try such risks early on."

I thought back to the moment I fought the minator. The rush I felt and the need to beat it... Whenever I think about it the more I realise how stupid and risky it was.

"Yeah... I just think I got lucky is all."

The man swirled the glass in his hand. He his eyes seemed to follow the liquid. I picked up the glass. I could smell the strong liquid from far away. Its pungent smell probably warded of those for the first time. I took a sip. The scotch had a hard-hitting taste. The liquid burned the back of my throat as I swallow.

"Haha first time?"

I nodded it was obvious.

"Trust me you get used to it. It's amazing how ones taste adapts to find subtle flavours."

I didn't understand what he meant but it was obvious I was missing something.

"Well, we have some time. Tell me about yourself?".

He asked me this but I wasn't sure what to tell him.

" Ohh well, there's not a lot to tell really. Im not as interesting as people like to make out."

I wasn't wrong. I was a nobody before coming here. I only became known for my level up. I couldnt tell him about the goliath as that was under wraps because of the guild.

"Hmm, it's okay. I get when people don't want to talk about there past."

He took another sip of his drink. He rested back into the chair.

"So im curious that girl downstairs?"

He changed the topic of discussion, but why did it have to be about her.

"Ohh umm what about her?"

I was curious. If only to know why he was so curious.

"Ohh no real reason. I just can't pinpoint what shes like. I got the impression she no stranger to danger but she doesn't look like an adventurer."

I remember our conversation. She mentioned she used to hunt with her familaia and help local towns and villages with monster attacks.

"I couldn't really tell you..."

He looked at me with a bit of confusion.

"Hmm, I thought you said she was your friend?"

I didn't know what to say in this situation. My thoughts on her were she was kind and caring but i barely knew anything about her or her past beside the little she mentioned.

"She an acquaintance I'm just showing her about."

"I see if you dont mind me saying but you two seemed a lot more closer then just mere acquaintances?"

I was confused. What did he mean by that"

"What do you mean?"

He put his drink down.

"The way you look at her. It just seemed more caring is all?"

'Caring? Yeah, I care about her safety but besides that, I couldn't really say it was more than that.'

"But ill admit you have a good eye kid. She really is a looker, someone as beautiful as her made a few of my regulars turn their heads. Seeing you with her probably made them a little jealous."

I sat wondering if he was just saying this to curry favour with me. But her image popped into my head. Her blue hair, emerald eyes and smiling face radiated beauty, I couldn't help but smile thinking about her.

'She is beautiful, I admit I find myself staring at her, She seemed to have the same effect as Aiz for drawing my attention.'

He got to his feet finishing his drink and walking back over to pour himself another one. I took another swig. It still had the kick but I knew to expect it and tried to focus on the flavour instead.

"It might just be me but it looked like she was looking at you for a reason?"

His lack of detail didn't help me. Why would she be looking at me? I mean before I assumed she caught on to the fact i was looking at her.

"Hey it's just my opinion kid, but perhaps she wanted your opinion? That or she really likes to look at you hahaha"

He burst out laughing but I could feel my cheeks heating up and probably going a little red. The comment seemed to resonate with my brain as her face popped into my head.

"Ohh..umm I doubt that... She wouldn't take interest in someone like me. Not like that anyway, besides like you said she probably just wanted an opinion."

"But why mine? Surely the store assistants could give a better opinion?"

"Ha, the female mind works in mysterious ways. I remember meeting my wife for the first time. We argued about the littlest of things. Still do, to be honest. But I remember that moment I looked at her. I knew she was the one."

'Was there a point to his reminiscing or...'

"Forgive me, I have to say it seems are little conversation has gone off-topic."

He took another swig and placed his glass down.

"Well, its been interesting little rookie".

"Oh its umm Bell. Bell Cranel."

I thought it best I should at least give him my name before I left.

"Well, I suppose I won't keep you. Im, sure we dont want her to worry because you've been gone for too long."

"It has been a pleasure Bell. Can I call you Bell or would your prefer something else?

I shook my head. "No Bell is fine, likewise I thank you for the drink."

I stood up and he guided me back to the store. I remained silent. His comment about Artemis was still present in my head.

"Well, Bell should you be in the area, feel free to stop in. I'll be sure to give you a discount, and another drink maybe by then you'll have a story worth telling."

He offered his hand out. We shook on it before he made his way over towards a group of customers. I waited a moment before looking for Artemis. To my surprise she was still in the same place as when I left her. By the looks of it, she was confused, her face seemed somewhat sad. Also judging by the looks people were starting to avoid her.

'Did something happen?'

I moved over towards her. She hadn't noticed me yet. I had managed to get to her side before she realised someone was near her. This caused her to jump a little when she realised it was me.

"Hey, everything okay?"

I asked but it took a moment before I got any real change from her. That being her face returned to its usual smiling self.

"Yeah sorry I was just thing about a few things. What about you? I was surprised when you had disappeared on me? Again I might add!"

I rubbed the back of my head and attempted to laugh it off. She was still going on about that.

"Haha yeah sorry, the owner wanted to a little chat, I'll explain later for now, have you seen anything you like?"

She looked back at the top.

"Yeah, there are a few things ive seen but... Would you mind...umm if its no bother, I'd like your opinion on a few things?"

*heart beats*

"Of course id be happy too."

I smiled, I dont know why but I was happy she asked. Normally I wouldn't really care but it was different with her. Perhaps I was just happy to help her.

* * *

Artemis pov

Why, why do I feel like this? I know he'll be back but standing here by myself just feel soo. Lonely.

'Does he feels I need space? Ever since we walked in the store hes been at a  
Distance. Is it uncomfortable to be around me? Did I give off that impression?'

I looked around the store, a small part hoping he'd reappear. But he hadn't, considering the current situation I feel hes one of the few people beside Hestia that I can talk to him.

"This city is so lively, but I can't help but feel so alone here..."

I found myself staring at the top in my hand. The clerks had stopped asking me if I needed assistance, and the other customers kept there distance. But that didn't bother me but something did.

'He doesn't want to be around me. I can't say I blame him. He doesn't have many reasons to trust me. I made it clear his presence made me uncomfortable.

My mind spitted the memory of the night before. I attacked him when he was just trying to help me. Even while I struck him he had every right to be angry with me but he didn't. He cared even when I didn't want him to.

"Did I even apologise? We agreed to start on a new slate but I don't remember apologising."

The fact I couldn't answer that question was worrying.

'I should try harder to get along with him. He's shown patients towards me and hes been kind. Compared to most men I meet hes a rarity.'

'He can be a pervert at times but I dont believe he's doing it on purpose.'

I spend the next few minutes browsing the selection but I just wanted a second thought on everything.

'I wish Hestia was here... she almost always has an opinion on everything.'

I look back to see a couple who were looking in my direction. They looked to be whispering something. I wanted to tell them to mind their own business but knew it wasn't worth making a scene.

I sighed looking back to the ground. Bell had been gone for a good while and I knew I should move to a different area.

But it felt weird I had been stood here for longer then anyone person should, I decided to turn when someone appeared behind me.

"Hey, everything okay?"

'Finally!'

I turned to face him, he looked concerned and I realised he must have seen me before. I couldn't help but smile which seemed to put him at ease.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking about a few things". What about you? I was surprised to see you had disappeared on me again I might add."

I added the last part to avoid any questions, not like he needs to know I missed his company...

"Haha yeah sorry. The owner wanted to talk, but ill explain that later. Have you seen anything you like?"

I took a moment to think.

'I could just say I haven't and be off but...'

I looked at the shirt in my hand and then looked at Bell.

"Yeah, there are a few things ive seen but... Do you mind... If its no bother... Id like your opinion on a few things."

I don't know why asking this was so hard. Was it because hes a boy?

"Of course id be happy to."

*heartbeat*

I dont know what I was expecting, but it took me a moment to process his response. I was happy. Which was strange. What should I be happy about? I shook the thought from my head. I didn't care I just went with it.  
I grabbed a few tops and shirts before returning.

"So these are what I was thinking about".

I held up each one, but he didn't react to any with any like or dislike.

"Do you not like any of these?"

He shook his head.

"It's not that it's just..."

He rubbed his cheek. Avoiding my gaze.

"Well it be better if I could see you wearing them. Just my opinion."

I looked at him. He had a point I guess.

"Yeah your probably right. I wonder if they have somewhere to change?".

Bell looked around. But he turned around and headed to the man before. Before I knew it he and one of the clerks showed us to a back room.

"Feel free to use it as long as you need. If you want anything bring to you let me or one of my staff know and we'll bring it to you."

We thanked him and he left us... Alone.

"Well im going to go change. I won't be too long."

I entered the room. It was surprisingly well furnished. Perhaps it used to be a break room for the employes. It had a chair and dresser to the side and a large mirror to side of that.

Placed the shirts on a dress. I removed my current top placing it on the chair. I grabbed the light blue top. I was surprised at first thinking it was smaller but it was obviously designed to shorter near the bottom.

'Ugh it looked okay but why does it have to show skin. I feel like I'd have to have something over the top of this.'

"I don't need his opinion on this".

I removed the top and grabbed another one this grey which wasn't my colour but I could get a different colour if I asked.

'Hmm it's a nice fit and the material feels nice on my skin.'

I looked towards the door. Considering if I needed Bells opinion.

I decided to see what he thought. What harm could come from it?.

I exited the room, and Bell quickly turned his gaze upon me.

"Well, what do you think?"

I made a quick turn to show him the back and front. He was being quite?

"Yes, it looks nice. But I can't say I'm fond of the colour. It doesn't suit you in my opinion."

Well, we agreed on that. After that, I continued to go through the other clothes one after another. It became obvious that Bell didn't understand fashion but I still valued his opinion.

Half an hour past and the manager returned.

"I hope everything is well back here?"

I could hear the manager outside. I couldn't work out what he was saying but he was obviously talking to Bell.

"Excuse me, madam, I was wondering if you'd like to try on any of our dresses?"

He spoke from the other side of the door.

"Ohh well it wasn't something I'd planned to get. I suppose I can try a few on".

I never wore dresses except in heaven and even then it was formalities if given a choice is to wear my usual attire.

'I might not like wearing them but still, why not they've been kind so ill-humour them.'

" Wonderful ill go get my wife to select a few and have her help you change. What about you Cranel may I interest you in a new suit."

"Ohh well, I dont want to be a bother, surely your busy?"

"Ohh come now its no bother. I have plenty of staff, and it's not like I do much else."

He quickly moved Bell to another room Bell looked back at me.

"Dont worry you'll get to see her soon. My wife likes to take her time, so we have plenty of time. Think of it like this you're going to be standing around anyway so might as well use the time productively. Again it will be worth it when you see her".

I couldn't hear what he said but Bell face went quite red.

I stood alone in the room for a few minutes before a knock on the door.

"Sorry for the wait my husband said you were interested in trying on a few of our dresses."

...

Bells POV

I came out of the room. I wasn't sure how long I had been in there but he must have had me try on a dozen suits. Even after I thought we were done, they managed to find another.

"Well Cranel, I must say I think we found the one. He looked at the mirror. It was a three-piece suit comprised of a white shirt and waistcoat and a black jacket. With a white bowtie.

" Well, your thoughts? I also believe the grey coat would work well if you want something lighter?"

I had to admit that it suited me, but was I going to use it enough to justify the price? It's not like im strapped for cash but I dont want it to go unused.

"I like it, its surprising I never thought I'd see myself in a suit. But im not sure when id ever wear it?"

The man laughed.

"Were used to people coming in here because of the casino, plus any parties requiring dress codes."

It was a stroke of luck he mentioned the casino he was going to have to go with Welf at some point so he was going to need a suit at some point.

"Yeah, a friend said it has a strict dress code. Well I suppose you never know when you may need a good suit."

I looked back to see the man door open. I was worried they found yet another suit for me to try on.

'I wonder how Artemis is doing? If she's getting the same treatment as me i could only imagine what she's going through.'

The door closed but he wasn't holding a suit. But he did have a smile on his face.

"Well mister Cranel I must say your in for a real treat."

I looked at him and he motioned me towards the door. We exited into the room door. When we entered, he called out to his wife.

"Ahh perfect timing we've narrowed it down to two but she can't decide which one she likes more".

Perhaps the young gentlemen will help her decide. She smiled at Bell before returning behind the curtain.

I dont know why but I was nervous. Why am I nervous? Should I be nervous? Why am nervous!?

The wife walked out first.

"Come now dear no need to be shy".

She spoke to the silhouette behind the curtain. It was obviously Artemis having took a few seconds but finally, she walked out.

"S-so... How do I look...?"

Artemis and Bell were left speechless.

She wore a long flowing blue dress which suited her perfectly. It was both modest while also enhancing her female figure. It didn't have any straps stopping below her shoulders supported by her breasts. I admitted it gave me a nice view of her but I didn't want to be too obvious.

'She really is beautiful. Even if she doesn't like to be told.'

"So Bell your thoughts?"

"Ohh its uhh nice"

The women looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"Is that it's, surely you have more to say?"

She almost sounded angry because of my response.

"Oh trust me he gave the same response for me when I helping him. Dont worry im sure hes just shy."

I looked at him. He wasn't wrong but he didn't understand the women we were dealing with. Artemis took every comment seriously. One wrong word and he'll be apologising for the rest of the day.

"Well give it some thought will we change her. I expect a better response for the next one."

They went back into the room and Bell was left to sit.

'Ughh how did I get dragged into this'

"Soo Bell now that the women have gone what are your thoughts?"

I turn to him with a confused look. He laughed upon seeing my face.

"Come now, saw you looking admit it, you wanted to say something but worried it would cause conflict".

I was surprised by his words true I wanted to say she looked great in a dress and more than that complement her but it was hard.

" your not wrong it's just..."

He looked to the door.

"Come on lad what's wrong. Far from me to ask someones personal business but It seems to be eating at you."

I can't tell him the truth, but I also dont want to lie...

"I just dont know that much about her. Ive known her for a couple of days at best".

The manager when speechless he didn't know what to say. It was hard to explain how he should proceed.

"But I also feel close to her. Like ive known her from a previous life. As strange as it may sound. I just want to see her happy".

"Hahaha okay"

He started laughing I wonder if it was something I said or just an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Perhaps you have? Perhaps it's just a coincidence? Look Bell we dont know why things happen but they do good and bad."

I sit with my hands together as he continued.

"If you question every little detail your gonna get nowhere and your gonna be unhappy with the answers you get".

" When I gave up being an adventurer I knew it was my time I dont regret it. I miss it but I don't question my decision."

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Think of it like this. If you saw someone in danger. Would ignore it or would you jump in without a second thought?"

I could answer that question without thinking.

"Id help them of course".

He nodded.

"Exactly you dont spend the time asking what-ifs and questions. You already made up your mind."

"You know what you want to say to her. You just keep second-guessing."

I couldn't see the connection between saving someone and commenting on a dress.

"What if I upset her?"

He chuckled at my comment.

"That comment tells me you care about her".

"Bell she wouldn't have done this if she didn't want your opinion. My wife can be pushy but she wouldn't make her do something she didn't want to."

I thought about it for a while. He made a good point. Why would she go through the trouble just to be angry with the answer?

"When you commented on her normal clothes did she seem upset by any of your comments".

'I admit she didn't. Heck, it seemed to help her confidence when picking clothes.'

" I guess your right..."

He got up.

"So to answer to my first question? What were your thoughts?"

I sighed.

"I liked it, it suited her, being both formal and particle. It showed off her figure nicely. She may not like to hear it but shes beautiful. In more ways than one. Im, sure she'd look good in a great many things."

I spoke from the heart. True she was a stranger. Slowly becoming a friend.

"Great now just do that when she comes out and you'll be fine.."

'Easier said than done'

I just nodded. Didn't need to get into a long lecture. Ive had enough of them in my time.

He got up and knocked on the door.

"Are you two gonna be much longer?"

He waited for a response.

"Yeah, we're coming out now."

The door opened. I was surprised it hadn't been long. Could she have changed that quickly.

Artemis stepped out again. To my surprise, she was wearing the same blue dress. And had the same slightly embarrassed face.

"Well?"

I took a deep breath and looked her over. I smiled.

"It suits you, im not just saying that I mean it. It's modest but also beautiful. You have a natural beauty and it lets you express it."

I said it without thinking. It was the unbiased truth.

Artemis just turned and entered the room without saying a word. She closed the door behind her. Leaving us to wonder what was going on.

"Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?"

The manager looked at his wife. Who was just as confused as him.

"Kid I have no idea."

The wife moved up to the husband. They started to whisper.

"Should I go check if she okay? She seemed shy but she wanted his opinion?"

"No let's leave them im sure he can work it out?"

The wife made her way back to the storefront. The manager looked towards Bell.

"Give her sometime dont worry nobody will bother you. Im sure everything will be fine."

He made his way towards the main store leaving me with my thoughts.

'I didn't want to upset her...'

* * *

Artemis pov.

When I heard him give his response I didn't know what to say or react. My first thought was to be alone to think.

'It's just like you. Modest but also Beautiful.'

He thinks im beautiful? Was he just saying that to make a more convincing comment? Why do I care if he finds me beautiful or not it's about the dress, not me...

I moved over towards the dressing table. I sat down in the chair.

"Why did he have to comment again. I was okay with knowing it looked nice."

I had to admit everything was different. Things I would hate I met slid with him. Comments I ignore from others I wait to hear from him. Looks id break legs over. I...

'Him, is he just one big contradiction?'

Im a Goddess, yet even my very nature seems to be contradicted.

"I told him to leave alone, that I hate the very idea of being close to men..."

'Bell Cranel in the short time ive known you've made me question almost everything about me.'

'I hate you. I hate your voice, I hate your face, I hate your hair, I hate your eyes. I-I... I hate you.'

I felt a cold wet substance fall down my cheek. I moved my hand to intercept it only for it to be the same on my other cheek. I looked up into the mirror.

'Im crying why am I crying?'

"Im a goddess, this shouldn't have any effect on me... No, I won't let it. I won't."

Easier said than done.

'I hate it when you look at me. I hate when you're being kind. I hate your honesty...

"No matter how many faults I find. I feel sad just saying them."

My head slowly starts with images of him. Some I knew others seemed strange. My head must be playing tricks on me.

'Why why him. Why do I have to think of him? Be next to him. Why do I want these things

*heartbeats quicken*

'I like his kindness and his honesty. I like his gaze when he looks at me and the time we spend exploring. I hate when disappears and says nothing. I love he can easily forgive even when he shouldn't.'

"Bell you've opened my eyes. You've made me realise that not everyone is the same."

I got to my feet and walked to the door. I can talk to you, you understand me... Your opinion does matter to me. We may not know each other but I want to know more about you. I care about your friendship...

Friends...

A knock came from the door knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Artemis its Bell... I-I... Listen I just want you to know I meant what I said. I know you dont like being told I know it goes against your authority."

He stopped for a moment. My head was against the door. I waited for him to speak.

"Im sorry if I upset you... But... I just thought you should know the truth... I don't want you to be mad or upset."

'Bell...'

He went quite this time I was sure he said all he could.

"I'll leave you alone. Just..."

He went quite.

"Just dont hate me."

I felt the tears on my cheeks again. I couldn't leave it like this...

"Bell wait!"

I opened the door, causing him to turn back around.

"Artemis?"

I looked at him. I looked deep into his eyes. I wanted him to do the same. I could tell he felt bad.

"Bell you dont have to apologise. I dont hate you. I think your kind, honest and trustworthy. I couldn't hate some with those traits."

"When you commented the way you did. I was shocked. I didn't know how to respond. But I wasn't mad. No, I was happy. I respect your view and value your opinion."

I took a deep breath I was speaking fast.

"This is all new to me... All of it. This city, its people its culture... But most importantly. You Bell. You're the first man I let get close. You know me more than any other man and more than some gods."

I just want you to know that even when I seem mad im just confused.

I want to try new things. I want to see new places. I want to get to know you better and you the same with me.

I whipped away my tears and looked up at him. I smiled. And he smiled back.

"I want to learn more about you too... Artemis."

With that, I felt comfortable around him again.

"Do you mind getting the manager and his wife. I have to apologise for my actions."

He smiled.

"Yeah, ill go get them..."

Bell left and I started to remove this dress...

"I think im gonna keep this one."

* * *

"Thankyou its a pleasure as always sword princess. Have a nice day"

The manager waved off them off before returning to the desk.

"A shame what happened to her... Still, at least she has good people around her."

I walked out of the room and spotted the manager and his wife talking. He spotted me and moved towards me.

"How'd it go?"

I just smiled he got the gist.

"Ahh, that's good. I had a feeling she couldn't stay mad at you."

I laughed rubbing the back of my head.

I told him that she wanted to speak to the two of them. I left them to speak and I waited for the three of them to return.

"Well, im glad everything worked out. Now if you dont mind I have something I want to ask Bell."

I nodded and followed him to the counter.

'Ohh I forgot about the clothes... I dare not think what this is gonna cost.'

I didn't mind. No doubt Hestia will complain saying i didn't need to spend my money.

"I have a request Bell if you'd hear me out?"

'Wait this isnt about buying these? What would he want?"

"Please speak away?"

He smiled and reached into his coat pocket.

"I and my wife are holding a little get together. We do it every year. A meet and greet for adventures. I'd be honoured if you and your friend would entended.

He pulled out an invitation and handed it to me.

"Im honoured ill be sure to consider it."

"That's all I ask, now onto the matter about your bill."

'There it is' i sighed as the man let out a hearty laugh as he moved over towards the desk.

"And that's it anything else?"

Part of me felt dead as I handed over the money. I had paid for both mine and Artemis. I was certain Hestia planned to pay... Probably for the best I paid!

"You didn't have to Bell, I would have come back later..."

She wasn't gonna admit she didn't have any money. I didn't mind. I barely spend anything since I had Welf start blacksmithing for me.

"I dont mind. I guess I was a little guilty after seeing you sad."

She pulled a face when I said that.

"Just accept it already. Im sure ill get a similar conversation from Hestia later."

We spent a large part of the day in that one store, it was getting late and we had to sort these out.

'Ughh well, I guess we'll have to go weapon shopping another day...

* * *

Authors notes

I have nothing to say. Not a lot happens it was just to expand the thoughts of Bell and Artemis to each other. Really it shouldn't have been this long. I just got caught up in little details. Besides a couple of plot moving points, I have changed the way I'm writing in this chapter. Being more POV centric, depending on reactions i will be continuing this for future chapters and rewrites.

As always let me know what you liked, disliked what I could improve upon. It helps me improve and I'm not perfect. For anyone that wants to talk or find out what I'm planning. feel free to join the discord link at the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next.

discord Link /zvPcBt4


	26. Chapter 26

Aiz pov

"Hmm, should I head back?"

It was later than expected. Ryu and Syr had already head back. They were afraid that Mia would have their heads if not. I didn't mind. I enjoyed their company, but I just wanted such time to think.

"I did even buy anything..."

I walked down the street. It was quiet. Peaceful. Some merchants hung around for the odd wandering adventurer, but besides that, a lot called it quits.

'The city is just getting back to normal. Not surprised the guild was ever vigilant. They reassured the cities populace that it was under control and that they shouldn't worry.

'Not worry? Easier said than done.'

Do they have to be somewhere? Even if they were attacked, we had fallbacks in place. Finn and Riveria are keen and services worse. Both Tiona and Tione went to the dungeon, and I'm sure Lefiya went with them. Im not sure about the rest but they can handle themselves.

"If Loki had been killed, then I would have seen a pillar of light. So she must be alive".

" They must be remaining quiet for a reason? But what should I do?"

'Loki ordered me to keep an eye on Bell and Hestia. She was certain they were up to something...'

I stopped for a moment. All this time, I had been wondering why nobody had contacted me when I should have been doing my orders.

'Is Bell connected? No, he can't be he's...'

I thought back. He had just lost someone he loved. He was down and couldn't even protect himself. Suddenly this Artemis shows up, and I've not seen him since.

'She was supposed to be dead. Ryu said as much... So why? What happened to change that?'

I decided to sit on one of the benches that dawned the streets. I had some time to kill. Besides id only sit in my room. I took a moment to think.

'Bell... Did you have something to do with this? I dont want to believe you have but...'

'She wasn't with them when we meet them. But Hermes had already gone away by that point. I know Hermes was with Loki and asked about something. But both are sworn to secrecy. So I cant get the answers from him. But that begs the question of why Hestia and Bell? Did they put him up to it?'

My head was full of questions. When Loki told me to keep a close eye on him, I was happy. I could spend time with him without being reprimanded.

"I want to see him. Im sure if I do ill know for sure..."

It had been two days since then. The last time I saw him was when he collected his equipment.

"I didn't speak to you, so I wasn't sure what's been going on..."

I sighed. Kicking a stone at my feet. It was hard to think...

"Ahh if it isnt the lovely Ais."

I looked up to see Hermes and Asfi walking my way.

"Lord Hermes..."

He looked as careful and crafty as ever. Be had a way with words. A snakes tongue so to speak. You never knew if he was telling the truth.

"My apologies for what happened to your familia. If I were here, I would have helped as best I could."

'Yeah im sure you would. Why should I believe a word you say.'

"Tell me, How are you holding up?"

I thought for a moment. Did it matter? The fact remained the closet thing to a family has all but disappeared.

"Fine thanks!"

I didn't intend for it to come out so snappish. He was still a God even if he was an untrustworthy one.

"Ahh, my bad touch subject. I do apologise."

'Ugh getting pissed off at him isnt gonna make me feel better, I suppose Asfi is with him she is likeable enough.'

I looked behind him; she was in her usual mode. Not impressed. Must be a pain in the ass to deal with a god-like hers.

"Hmm tell me Aiz have you seen young Bell anywhere?"

'If I had id be spending my time with him and not on my own'.

"No im afraid I haven't."

I had calmed myself down. I was speaking as generally as I could. Hopefully, id learns something.

"A shame, I was hoping to find him. You see hes had a bit of a mix up on some potions."

'Hmm?'

"What kind of mix up?"

He raised his hands and shook his head.

"It would seem he's drank a very potent memory loss potion. Ive been told that its nothing to worry about but id like to check to make sure".

'Memory loss?'

"If I might as how this mix up came to be?"

Hermes looked to Asfi. She gave him a look but he just waved it off.

"Can you keep a secret?"

'You sure can't!'

I just nodded. The more I know the easier it will be to make a call in what to do.

"Good, well a certain goddess has arrived in town. You might remember her Artemis?"

'I have only seen her once but her name was one I found hard to forget.'

"Yes, Bell spoke about her. But I thought she was dead?"

I tried to act surprised but that was easier said than done. But I put on as best an act as I could.

"Yes, that was true at the time. However, things have changed. Im looking into the matter personally."

He paused for a moment but quickly continued.

"Anyways Hestia had ordered a portion for Bell. Something to help with his grief. However, what she ordered was far more potent then she had anticipated as such the last couple weeks are a blank for him."

My eyes widened. If this were true, he would have no memories of the quest. Her death. He wouldn't know who she was!

"He doesn't remember any of it?"

My personal feelings were starting to show. But i didn't care.

"Well no. I won't get into details but all memories retaining to Artemis have been removed for simplicity sake."

'I wanted to jump in joy. I was worried About his mental state but also his will. Perhaps I can get close to him again.'

"Hopefully I can find Artemis with him Hestia said she left her with him?"

Just like that my moment of joy turned sour.

'She already back into his life after everything that happened...'

I wanted to get more information but Asfi had decided to kick him.

"Oww!"

He turned around. To look at her she only needs to glare for him to nod.

"Ahh well, im in a bit of a rush. One last thing if you do see ever of them dont mention anything?"

"Why not?"

He smiled. It was that mischievous look.

"Oh, she doesn't remember anything ever... Owe would you stop that!"

Asfi nodded and waved to me before pushing her God forward. I couldn't care I learned a valuable bit of information.

"He doesn't remember her. She doesn't remember him... I still have a chance."

My heart was filled with hope and joy. However, I knew this Goddess was going to be a problem.

'I have nothing against you... But I want him!'

* * *

General pov

"Lord Hermes was that really necessary?"

He walked ahead, his hands in his pockets. A smug grin on his face.

"Hmm I thought she might like to know is all. Nothing wrong with that."

Asfi stopped getting a look from her God.

"You know she has a crush on that boy. Telling her about his memory loss wasn't necessary."

"On the contrary its quite necessary."

Asfi didn't look pleased but more angry than anything.

"What's your game. I go along with a lot but what does this server to do? You want Bell and Artemis to rekindle their relationship so why are you leading her on!?"

Hermes returned to walking. He didn't answer her. But she persisted. Until he gave in.

"You dont get it, do you. I did it as a gesture of goodwill. I forced Bell into the predicament with Artemis. I plan to let things play out differently this time. By not getting involved"

Asfi had caught back up to him  
She quickly overtook him and stopped him from walking any further.

"You're saying that wasn't getting involved?"

He just sighed.

"Asfi, what ive done is given Bell an option. An option ill remind you he didn't have before. Aiz was his first crush. He can decide for himself with an unbiased opinion."

He was finished discussing the mater moving around Asfi.

'You're pitting the two against one another... This isnt gonna end well.'

* * *

Ais pov

I was still sat on the bench. It hadn't been long since Hermes left. My mind was wondering a few things. Firstly what to do with the Bell situation?

'Perhaps if I could get some time alone. Perhaps I could get him to join me in the dungeon. Training perhaps?'

He was always an enigma but one thing was crystal clear. He always wanted to get stronger.

"He didn't even know your growing at a rate like none other..."

I dwelled on the thought. I liked him from the moment I meet him. True he was cowering in the corner, but he bounced back.

Before long I became curious you were growing faster and faster every day. Then suddenly you managed to surpass nearly everyone's expectations. I'll admit seeing Bete Lose that smug grin of his was worth it alone.

'I can't say when my curiosity turned to a crush? I found you interesting but more than that? I wanted to help you. At first, it was to push myself but I slowly forgot that goal.'

I chuckled. Her I was rambling to myself. Perhaps if Riveria was her id talk to her. Nah, shed probably just tease me.

I got to my feet. The day was growing old and a new night would soon arrive. I made my way back to the hostess but it seemed fate had a card to play.

'Hmm, that voice?'

In was unmistakeably Bells but who was he talking to?

I followed it and soon noticed the White hair moving down the street. But that wasn't what caught my eye. No, it was the blue-haired girl he was with.

'Ugh, why did she have to be with him?'

I had a choice to make. Ignore it and carry on back to the hostess or make myself known.

"Bell!"

I shouted his name. I waited for two days to speak with him I wasn't gonna let someone else get in my way.

Bell turned around looking in m direction I waved and made my way over to him. He smiled and waved back.

"Ohh Aiz, it been a while."

'Its been a couple of days or was he just saying that because she was with him'.

"Indeed it has, apologises im not interrupting something?"

I looked in the direction of the blue-haired girl. Now that I got a look at her i became a little jealous. She definitely had divine beauty. Bell noticed I was looking at her and looked over his shoulder before looking back at me.

"Ohh forgive me you two dont know each other. Ais meet Artemis. Artemis meets Ais."

'So it was her. I had to admit when Ryu pointed her out I wasn't sure what to believe. Now however it was different.'

"A pleasure to meet you Aiz"

She smiled at me. I smiled back. I had nothing to worry about the two dont remember each other and besides ive known Bell longer.

"She's a friend of the Goddess. She visiting from another town."

Was that the lie he was led to believe?

"I hope the city is to your liking. It can be a bit much at first but I think you'll come to like it."

I went along with the little conversation. She was friendly enough so I had no reason to be anything another than friendly towards her.

"Ohh I must admit it's been an interesting few days. Still, I'm thankful Bell was willing to show me around".

He rubbed his cheek. He looked a little embarrassed her comment. But hes always like that.

"Tell me Bell have you been keeping up with your training recently?"

A little small talk wouldn't hurt.

"Ohh well... No ive been a little tied up recently."

He didn't say his reasons but I could guess it was standing right behind him.

"A shame, you'll never get stronger if you start slacking off."

I intended to use this as an excuse to get him to come train with me. Hopefully, he takes the bait.

"Yeah, I have been a little behind these last few days. Still what about you? I mean your familia...'

He trailed off, he switched the topic of discussion back to me. Still, I'll take it a blessing in disguise.

" Im not worried. True the first few days have been tough but I know my familia. They aren't weak, whatever the reasons I know they're out there."

"Let's hope so..."

He was about to say something else but stopped. He looked behind him.

'Why is he doing that? Is he worried about saying something in front of her.'

"Listen Bell, I was wondering if you'd like to train with me at some point. With everything that's been going on id like to do something to take my mind off things."

I really just wanted to spend some time with him more than anything. His face seemed to light up. My guess was he wanted to ask the same thing.

"Id love to, however im not sure when I can..."

'Not to matter, I can wait...'

"I'm sure we can agree on a time and place later. Im staying at the Hostess so just let me know?"

I gave him a little wink, the light blush was a good sign. Still it was late and with a little look it wouldn't be long till we next meet.

"Well Bell, Artemis I wish you a goodnight".

I bowed to both of them before leaving. A light skip in my step. Today had turned out better than I expected.

* * *

Artemis pov

Me and Bell had been walking in silence for some time now. I didn't mind it at first but I was hoping it would have broken by now.

'Ugh, this is also new. What am I supposed to do? I want to get to know you more but its hard.'

We got a few stares from passersby, I disliked men looking at me. But I wasn't just me. But Bell as well.

'Ohh why do they have to stare? Don't people know it's rude...'

Bell must have been used to it. He didn't bat an eye at the obvious looks he was getting.

"Hey, you okay?"

He suddenly spoke up. I was waiting for him to start talking. But I was preoccupied with other matters.

He looked around now noticing the looks people were giving. However, they soon seemed to stop when he caught them.

"Is it to do with people looking?"

I nodded. I didn't mind I was used to getting a lot of perverts but this was different.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along a different path. The sudden action shooked me and I froze up.

'Hes holding my hand, what do I do, why is he?'

It took a moment for me to relax. My mind was quick to judge him. Still, he had his reasons.

"Here it's a little longer but fewer people come this way."

After I had recomposed myself a looked around. It wasn't the main street but a side one. Like he said it was much quieter than the rest.

'Ahh, I suppose a little extra walking won't hurt.'

"Thank you, Bell".

I thanked him with a smile.

'Hmm'

I looked down. To my shock or surprise, we were still holding hands. My first thought was to let go. My second was to wait for him to realise.

'His hand is so strong... And warm. This feels... Nice.

Nice, never thought id use that word to describe the situation. However, the fact I was still holding on said a great many things.

"Ohh sorry I didn't realise"

He suddenly let go. The warmth leaving and the bitterly cold wind hitting it instead.

'He must have seen me looking..."

I felt a little disappointed. Not that I was enjoying it or anything. I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought.

"Bell I didnt.."

I was about to say something before a voice shouted out to Bell.

"Bell!"

I turned around to see a woman heading in our direction.

"Oh Aiz, it's been a while".

'He knows her personally it seems. Are they friends?'

Now she got closer I had to admit she was very pretty and by the way, she moved confidently too.

" Indeed it has, apologises am I interpreting something?"

'No...'

I hid my face. I was glad she came now and not sooner. Even if it would have been easy to explain...

"Oh forgive me, you two dont know each other. Aiz meet Artemis. Artemis meet Aiz."

'She had a lovely name. Im sure I've heard it before... Still im always glad to meet a new face.'

"A pleasure to meet you Aiz."

"I hope the city is to your liking. It can be a bit much to take in at first but you'll get used to it."

'That's what everyone tells me. I glad Bells here to show me around. Otherwise, im sure id get lost.'

"Ohh its been an interesting few days. Im just glad ive had Bell to show me around."

I smiled at him.

With pleasantries over the two started to chat about training. I got the impression that Bell was strict when it came to his training... Yet he hasn't once these last few days kicked up a fuse...

'I hope it's not because of me...'

The twos talk continued. I felt sorry for her recent loss. But she seemed to take it well. She was certain they were alive but too much optimism can be a bad thing.

"Let's hope soo..."

I only just noticed Bell was looking at me. He looked like he was about to say something beforehand but stopped.

'Is it something personal? Does he not want me to hear it.'

"Listen Bell. I was wondering if you'd like to train with me again at some point. With everything, that's been going on it will be a nice distraction for me."

The moment she mentioned that Bell seemed to light up. It was the most expressive he's been since I meet him...

'I guess he just isnt that comfortable around me'.

"Id love to, but I'm not sure when I can..."

That comment just seemed to dwindle far too long...

'Does this have something to do with what he refused to talk about? That begs the question whats their relationship... Were they just friends, really good friends or... Something more...'

My mind seemed to block out the rest of the conversation. I didn't feel I needed to listen. I looked at Bell and at her. They seemed so friendly but the way he smiles when he talks. It obvious he enjoys her company.

My gaze drifted to the golden-haired girl. She was an adventurer, im guessing a good one at that. Her confidence and beauty just seemed to radiate from her. The result of which.

'Bell is completely drawn in. Dose... Does he like her?'

I looked at her. The way she smiled when he spoke. It seemed their conversation was finished. She gave him a wink. I regret not listening to the conversation.

"Does she like him?"

'Again why do I care? It none of my business to care about other peoples personal lives'.

'So why does it rub me the wrong way?'

She bowed wishing us well before disappearing onto another street. The silence set back in. But this time I didn't want to talk...

"Let's head back before Goddess has my head..."

He leads the way. I just followed. I feel bad now. It was becoming obvious that my being here was causing him to alter his daily routine and apparently cancel plans as well.

'Hestia is off tomorrow. Im sure shell let him have the day to himself...'

'I wonder if he'll go see her.'

Again I don't know why I cared so much. I mean I wanted to get to know him better but I had plenty of time to do that...

We walked in silence back to the church. He was still smiling cheerfully. Guess he hasn't noticed the silence between us.

When we got back Hestia was waiting for us. She gave us a smile and wave.

"Well you to look to have had a packed day. Seems you went shopping without me!"

She didn't seem all that upset that I left her out. Which was strange, she used to do it all the time.

"Bell I told you that I was going to sort Artemis out. I hope you haven't spent your hard-earned savings?"

Once again I had to feel bad. Not only was I taking away his free time, but also a financial burden.

'I owe him for this... I'll have to see how I can make it up to him.'

"No, no goddess it's no big deal. Besides, it wasn't that much..."

He went quiet which I didn't like. I hope he was telling the truth?

He didn't seem like the sought that would lie though...

"Well, Bell ive got a day off now so you have the entirety of tomorrow to yourself. Oh and before I forget Hephaestus says that she sent Welf and Lili on a delivery run and they won't be back for a week or so."

'Are they more of his friends? I wonder if I'll get to meet them at some point?'

"Its okay goddess ive got something to do tomorrow anyway so I wouldn't have seen them anyway."

'I bet he's gonna go see Aiz tomorrow. Still can't expect him to be my personal guide all the time.'

"Well, im gonna get an early night. Goodnight goddess, Artemis."

"Goodnight Bell again thank you for today."

Me and Hestia wished him a good night. We went downstairs and I collapsed on the couch.

"Ahh, what a day..."

Hestia sat next to me.

"You sound like you had a good day, anything you want to tell me?"

She leaned in as she asked. She used to do it when she wanted to get all the juicy details.

"It was nice. He took the time to show me around the city I might not have seen everything but I got a feel for it. Afterwards, we went to look at some new clothes for me. In truth, I didn't expect it to take as long as it did. Saying that Bell was quite the gentlemen."

"Gentlemen, ha hearing that from you is a rarity. I thought all men were perverts in your eyes or is he an exception to the rule?"

She said it sarcastically but in truth, I used to believe deep down all men were perverts but after dealing with Bell I'm not so sure anymore.

"Most are but that doesn't mean they can't be a gentlemen from time to time."

Hestia smiled at that comment. However, it wasn't a friendly smile. No, it's the kind that comes before a question.

"Don't tell me that my Bell is causing you to rethink that iron-clad mentality of yours?"

She knew me better than anyone. She also knew what my personality was like before. We might have not seen each other for a while but she still had that annoying curiosity...

"Come now Hestia im still the same as I've always been. Im just trying to keep an open mind."

Wanting nothing more than to move away from this stupid conversation didn't help me, in fact, I think I made it worse.

"Ohh an open mind huh? Tell me why start now? You never have in the past and you certainly hadn't before yesterday so whats changed?"

I was digging myself deeper again. This wasn't gonna happen a second time. I just needed to compose myself. or turn it against her.

"If I remember you weren't much better. Remember when you got that nickname?"

Loki gave her the nickname loli big boobs after the two had a falling out and it stuck. Afterwards she basically swore of anyone that called her it.

"Hmm, I hated that nickname. Besides that at least I had a reason for disliking people unlike you. One wrong look and you didn't speak to them for an eternity. Oh, and another thing? Tell me when did you and Bell start speaking on a first name base?"

'What it's his name isn't it? What else am I supposed to call him?'

"Yeah, so what does it matter. It's easier than dealing with formalities all the time besides what else am i supposed to call him?"

Hestia just shrugged her shoulders before getting to her feet. My thoughts were she finally given up on this little back and forth.

"This coming after you and he had a fight yes? You can't seriously believe i wouldn't notice the injuries."

I looked at her as she moved behind me. I forgot that she had seen him this morning, still its not like she knew what happened that night so she can think what she likes.

"If you've got something to say Hestia say it?"

She got herself a glass of water. She was deliberately taking her time

"Well, you know what I think? I think whatever happened last night opened your eyes. I think he managed to chip away enough that you finally forgave him."

'She always had a way of deducing things.'

"I also believe your starting to like his company"

I jumped to my feet.

"What?!"

"Ohh come on Artemis. I've never seen you forgive someone as fast as you have with Bell. Heck ive never seen you forgive a man ever. On top of that you said it yourself you had an enjoyable time with him"

"Yes but..."

"Admit it you enjoy his company. You wouldn't have spent the day with him otherwise?"

She was my friend but she knew how to rub me the wrong way when it comes to things I tried to avoid.

"Maybe im just getting along with him for your sake. Maybe he annoys me and im just doing it keep the peace!"

She didn't look satisfied by that response.

"If that were the truth you wouldn't have been around him. You certainly wouldn't go shopping with him and that another thing."

She was getting on my nerves with this. I had to put a stop to it.

"Hestia, will you just drop it, please what does this even accomplish?

"Artemis let me just say im not gonna tease you. Im glad you and Bell are getting along. But I know when your lying so come on. What do you think of Bell?"

"I barely know him."

I said this as a fleeting hope she drops the topic. I knew she wasn't but I had to try.

"But you want to right? Don't lie to yourself it's not helping."

I remained quiet. But that infernal look she gave was too much.

"Fine, I admit it. I'm curious about the boy. The more time I spend with him the more he keeps making me question what I think of men. I thought he was just another pervert but he's kind and honest. Yeah, I want to know more about him. Happy?

She nodded before placing her water down and making her way back over to me.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth im glad. I was worried you wouldn't give him a chance. He may make mistakes from time to time but he's a good person. In truth, I knew you'd come to like him, you may not like men but your starting to see that it's not the case.

She wrapped her hands around me. Wresting her head on my head.

'She never doses this. The only time she does is when I get upset.'

"Artemis!"

Her tone changed to be more serious... Why the sudden change.

"Do you trust me?"

'What does she mean? We've been friends for longer then I can remember. She one of the few people I can trust outright.'

"That's a stupid question of course I do."

"Please im gonna tell you something I need you to be calm when I tell you."

Hestia gave me a serious look. But it was the worried look behind it that worried me a little.

"Yeah, I promise ill remain calm what is it?"

She took a deep breath. Several in fact. Her grip around me tightened.

"You have lost your divinity. Im sorry but your not immortal."

I wanted to laugh. How could I not? It came out of nowhere, it was a stupid impossibility.

"Haha good one Hestia, you had me worried there..."

She didn't say anything. But I stopped anyway. Something had made me stop. It was something running down my neck and back. It was cold and wet?.

I looked at her face and I got my answer. She was crying.

'Why is she crying. She can't be serious can she?'

"Im sorry. I spent the day confirming it. Every god ive asked cant pick up your divine aura. Even I someone so close to you cant even lightly feel it."

'She joking this is just one big joke... Please tell me she's not right!'

I was trying to keep calm. I was finding it hard to believe. But Hestia never cried unless it was serious.

"No no, it can't be true!"

I was starting to panic. I couldn't calm my body which was starting to go manic. My mind was panicking.

'Deep breath Artemis deep breath.'

My breathing became more and more sparatic. I thought there must be a way to prove it. And it hit me. Im a goddess I can easily sense other gods auras.

'Ugh, it should be second nature to me. But I can't feel it. I can't feel Hestia's aura.'

I panicked my body jerked trying to get out of Hestia's hold.

"No, no it can't be true! It just can't be true!"

"Artemis you need to stay calm. Please we can talk about this. Just stay calm."

I started to scream as I lost all control of the situation. I couldn't even respond to my brain was finding it hard to process information. Before I could say anything. I felt myself going faint.

* * *

General pov

Artemis went still her head laid on Hestia's arms. She looked down to see she had fainted.

'I should have suspected this would happen.'

Hestia laid her down the coach. However a she looked as she heard Be running downstairs.

"Goddess is something wrong I heard a scream?"

Bell looked at Artemis laid out, he looked worried looking at me.

"It's okay Bell. I'll explain tomorrow go back to sleep."

I tried to ease his worries, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Goddess what happened it sounded like she was in pain?"

'Bell I dont know if this is the best time to tell you?'

"Bell please you have to understand. What just happened... It's..."

She knew hed find out sooner or later. But was now the right time.

"Bell I learned something today that I didn't want to believe. But more than that it has huge implications.

Bell looked at his goddess. He was confused. She wasn't making any sense.

"What's going on Hestia. Please if it involves her I want to know?"

Hestis sighed.

'You're a kind person Bell. You may not love her but you care about her safety. You deserve to know.'

"Bell I trust you. Im telling you this with that trust in mind."

Bell nodded.

"Hermes and a few other gods came together for a meeting. Artemis sudden appearance has been on my mind for a while."

Bell was confused. He knew little about her and her appearance did come out of nowhere but hes didn't make a big deal about it.

"Bell I told you she was a goddess. But that's not entirely the case."

'What does she mean. She's a goddess, they been friends forever.'

"I dont follow."

"Bell me and Hermes have come to understand that she no longer has her divinity. In other words, she is just a regular girl..."

"Wait is that even possible? I mean your gods how can you not be gods?"

Bell had a thousand questions. What did this mean?

"But that's not all of it? You have to promise to keep this quiet until the end of tomorrow okay?"

"I promise what is it." Bell was both concerned and curious. He knew it was serious but the more he knew the more he could help.

"Okay Bell, part of the discussion was her current safety. In truth, she is vulnerable without her protection. So an agreement has been agreed by the gods that know."

She took a moment to breathe. She was going through a lot of information.

"Because she is mortal she bypasses the laws we gods agreed to follow. One is the rule that she cant enter the dungeon."

Bell was known completely lost in this conversation.

"What does that have to do with this agreement. Only adventures go into the dungeons."

Like a lightning bolt, it hit him. His eyes widened at the sudden realisation.

"As im sure you just realised yes. we believe the best cause of action is to make her join a familia..."

Bell worried. He knew the dangers of being an adventurer. He knew she hunted monster outside the walls but this was different.

"Are you sure that's a wise goddess. I believe her when she says she fought monster but im worried about her safety..."

"Bell I understand your worries. Believe me, I dont want to put her in any danger but I also understand we can't just leave her alone."

"But..."

Hestia shook her head. She knew Bell would react this way. It the reason she wasn't gonna tell him right away.

"Bell there's a reason I'm telling you this. It's the reason I've asked you to be quiet until tomorrow night."

Bell looked at her. Then to the sleeping Artemis.

"Bell I've agreed to take her into my familia. She's my friend, I won't take risks with her life in anyone else's hands. More to the point I know you won't take risks with it."

Bell took a moment to process the news. Artemis was going to become part of the familia. She no doubt becomes a part of his team. He would become responsible for her safety.

"I know its a lot to take in Bell. Please no I dont want to force you to accept responsibility. However, I also can't leave her in the hands of just anyone, I trust you more then anyone Bell i trust you'll keep her safe."

"I'll do it. I promise ill keep her safe!"

Bell exclaimed causing his goddess to look up in surprise.

"Bell..."

"I may only be just getting to know her but I promise to keep her safe for you".

Hestia started to cry tears of joy. She knew he wouldn't deny her if she made him but she was glad it didn't come to that. He wanted to protect her even without being forced.

" Thankyou Bell I know she will be in safe hands."

The night grew older and the two of them grew tired. They agreed to give Artemis the day to come to terms with her situation.

Bell rested his head on the bench. He had a day to himself before he would have to adapt to the new normality.

'Training with Aiz tomorrow should take my mind of the matter. Hopefully, Artemis understands it's for the best. Even if I don't."

'I promise ill keep you safe... Artemis.'

* * *

Authors notes.

That's the chapter. Ive had an itching to write recently so I blasted through this chapter. But what a chapter. Aiz and Artemis finally meet officially. Let's hope they become great friend xD. Hestia has dropped the bomb on Artemis and Bell I wonder who they'll take it moving forward? Also before anyone mentions that Aiz is a little aggressive when it comes to Bell. Guess what? Don't care, my reasons for doing so is for the fact she has no one else, she clinging to the last person she cares about.

So let me know what you think. As always comments help me get an idea of what people like and don't like. Feedback is great and helps me improve. Thanks for taking the time to read and look forward to the next chapter. Again discord like at the end for anyone wanting to join. Thanks again and have a nice day.

Discord link /zvPcBt4


	27. Chapter 27

Bell's pov

I awoke to a brand new day. However, after the night before I couldn't just leave without checking on Artemis.

'After Hestia and I agreed to leave the matter till later tonight I was just gonna leave as early as possible. however, I don't feel comfortable if I don't.'

I walked down the stairs until I reached the door. I placed my ear towards the door. I listened for them talking but it was quiet so I assumed they were still asleep.

'It must still be early...'

I thought for a moment. I wanted to speak to her just to be sure shed came down. After the last time something like this happened she ended up running off.

'Still worth checking just in case?'

I pulled the handle and slowly opened the door. Luckily it didn't creak and I was able to enter quietly.

The first thing that came to mind was the silence in the room. It wasn't A bad silence but it was noticeable.

'Guess there both still asleep after all. No point sticking around.'

As I was about to leave my eyes caught the edge of light blue. I knew what it was. I turned to look at the bed. Hestia was stretched out like normal but Artemis was not with her. Which means...

'Did she leave her to sleep on the sofa?'

I admitted it made sense if she was simply asleep. But she was knocked completely out. Surely Hestia wanted her to be comfy at least?

I knew from experience that it wasn't comfy of beds but it sure beat the benches upstairs.

'Ugh, my back still aches. Good for posture my ass'.

I soon found myself walking again. But not to the door. To my own surprise, I had made my way over to Artemis.

'I'm gonna hear it if she wakes up...'

When she finally came into view my heart skipped a beat. She unlike Hestia slept so neatly. Her hair cascaded over the armrest but besides that, her body was tucked in close.

She had a blanket but at some point, she must have been restless and it had come off of her.

'She looks so cute when shes sleeping'

I took the moment to admire her. She's beautiful, gorgeous even. Little details such as her slightly pale lips or random locks of hair that spread randomly amongst her face.

'She looks so peaceful...'

I hated the thought that someone like her could be sad or angry. When we were out she seemed to admire everything and she seemed so nice and patient when It came to something.

'Even when your angry I must admit you still kept up appearances.'

'It must have taken a lot to get her to that point. Shame I had to see it... But I suppose it makes it that much better seeing her happy.'

She suddenly let out a light sneeze.

'Damn that was cute'.

I couldn't help but smile. When she was awake I felt bad for looking at her. Now that she was asleep I could take my time. Even if was a bit weird.

'Still, she must be cold. Dont her to get sick.'

I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her. Making sure that it wouldn't fall off if she moved. Her body must have reacted to the sudden warmth as her arms brought it closer and she snuggled into it.

The sheer adorableness was not helping me. My heart rate was slowly increasing.

"I wonder what it is like to be that blanket right now?"

My sudden embarrassment as I said it out loud. Luckily the only other people were asleep.

"Got to stop speaking my thoughts out loud."

As I took a moment to compost my self another strand of hair fell. I dont know why but my hand moved on my own.

'Wait what am I doing?!'

I momentarily stopped only to continue. A gently moved her hair back behind her ear and as I did my finger lightly glided along with her cheeky.

'If she wakes up now im dead!'

But she didn't instead she remained peacefully unaware of my presences.

'Is this worth losing my arm for?'

My answer at that moment was yes. I realised I had leaned in slightly and was perched on the end of the sofa. My hand was still holding her silky smooth hair. So soft and full I enjoyed how it felt against my skin.

'Still. I wonder?'

I don't know why I did what I did. Perhaps I was just curious? Whatever the reason I moved without hesitation.

'Ohhh.'

I moved my hand over her cheek. Her smooth skin felt just as nice to touch. I smiled again. My touch must have caused a reaction she moved her head slightly resting in the palm of my hand. I held it there for what seemed like an eternity.

'I never thought I'd be doing something like this. I once hoped that Aiz would lower her guard. Instead, it's a Goddess... Well kind of.'

"I promise... It doesn't matter how powerful the monster is. I'll defeat it! I'll protect it!"

I swore to myself I would uphold this promise until my dying breath. Not because hestia asked me... Not because of its expected of me...

"Because I dont want to see you hurt. I dont want to see you cry again..."

I forced my hand apart from her cheek. Her head seemed to follow. I felt sad at the sudden loss but knew I was playing on borrowed time.

'I best make a move!'

I quietly left the room. I wished Hestia look and knew when I returned things would never be the same again.

I slowly closed the door and head back upstairs. Grabbing the Hestia knife and heading towards the Hostess.

However, I was unaware that my actions had been observed.

"Ohh Bell, it's a shame she didn't wake up... Im, sure she'd have enjoyed it as much as you."  
...

General pov

The day was still young. The market stalls were still being set up. The shop keeps swept the entrances to their stores ready for another hectic day of buying and selling.

The Hostess was in a similar situation. After a night of drunks partying the hostess was always in a state. Dishes needed to be washed, floors cleaned and seating rearranged.

The girls had it down to a T with very them swapping roles daily. One would clean the dishes while the others got to cleaning the main floor. It just so happened to be Ryu and Syr out front this morning. It was Syr that spotted Bell walking their way.

"Ahh, Bell good morning!"

She shouted alerting a golden-haired beauty upstairs of his arrival.

Aiz pocked her head out the window quickly as spotting the boy. She waved to him.

"Bell! I'll be down in a moment."

She quickly retreated behind the window. Leaving Syr to entertain Bell for a period of time.

"So Bell whats your plans for the day? Anything special?"

Bell thought about it. No doubt he and Aiz would go training but it was a question of what they'd do after.

"Oh well no I haven't t really got anything planned to be honest"

Syr gave him her usual look. The that said (really okay then) before she went back to her work.

Bell poked his head in and waved hello to Ryu she gave him a small wave back before returning to her work as well.

At this point, Aiz Arrived she must have seen he was coming minimalistic. She was in a white top and purple skirt. Carry her sword.

"Ready to go Bell?"

"Yeah, let's go?"

The two of them made their way to the usual training spot. Ryu and Syr waved them off. Ryu turned to Syr

"Somethings up. I know Aiz said Bell was dealing with memory loss but this..."

Syr looked to her Elf-friend. She heard the story about Artemis and Bell even she admitted it wasn't something you could forget.

"Hestia is likely involved but to think Artemis doesn't remember ever. I can't believe it just a coincidence."

Syr shook her head.

"Ryu sometimes things happen for a reason. Right now Bell has to forge his own path. He cants do that with regret and suffering."

Syr turned and entered the Hostess leaving Ryu to think.

'Somethings afoot... Bell I can understand but Artemis returning shocked everyone. It cant be Hestia, it could be Hermes but why...someone Else must be pulling the strings and I bet they were involved with the attack on Loki!'

She turned to enter but looked back at Bell and Aiz before they disappear into the distance.

'Please. Be careful Bell...'

...

Aiz pov

'Seems he's more eager then I thought. Now I know what he was going to say last night... I hope that goddess isnt gonna become a problem.'

I had no reason to dislike her. Other then her relationship with Bell but that was up in the air. Loki would never condone a relationship with another familia. Especially not Hestia of all.

'I suppose we could have it in secret...'

The thought of secretly being in a relationship with Bell was both exciting and worrying.

'What if we were found out... We'd never be allowed to see each other!'

That one thought worried me. As much as I wanted to be closer with him I can't risk losing him altogether.

"Hey Aiz you okay? You've been quiet for a while now."

Bell had must have gotten worried. Normally wed chat on the way but my head was filled with a mountain of questions.

"Ohh sorry Bell, I guess it's still a little early for me."

I laughed it was a lie, of course, I enjoyed the early mornings.

Bell was giving me an odd look.

'Did I say something wrong? Surely not!'

"You sure you okay? You don't seem yourself at all?"

I composed myself, giving a smile and shaking my head.

"Honest im fine, come on let's pick up the pace I wanna see if you've improved since last time."

With that I sprinted off, Bell quickly on my tail it was a good thing nobody was around. Im sure one or two comments would be made.

We soon arrived at the training spot. The weather was warm and gentle breeze passed by. I took a moment to breathe in the fresh air and stretch.

"Ahh what nice day. Wouldnt you agree Bell?"

He nodded before doing a few stretches himself.

'Im gonna enjoy this.'

"I hope your ready Bell. Im not gonna hold back!"

I proclaimed as he took a defensive stance. I prefer it this way. I lunged forward drawing Desperate.  
...

General pov

"I must say Hephaestus this I beautiful craftsmanship."

"Are you trying to say that my other work isn't?"

Hermes laughed. Shacking his head.

"No no im just impressed is all. Besides, I have a special order for you."

Hermes dropped a large sack onto the workbench. Before stepping back.

"Go on open it im sure you'll be quite surprised."

Hephaestus opened the bag and eyed its contents. Her eyes widened.

"Im not even gonna ask how you recovered these!"

Like I said it's a special order. He placed a sheet of paper down on the table. Hephaestus looked it over and nodded.

"Hmm, interesting. Yes, this should be easy ill be able to get this done in no time."

Hermes nodded.

"Good good I'll be happy to pay for whatever materials you use and of course I owe you."

"Ohh please Hermes at least you have the means to pay... Unlike Hestia. Besides this will be a nice challenge for me."

Hermes looked to the table. Then the bag and finally the plans.

"Tell me will it retain the original effects?"

Hephaestus just shrugged.

"It's not like Im the one that initially made it. Im more wondering how you were able to recover these in the first place wasn't it part..."

"Now now your jobs not to ask questions its to forge, now chop-chop ive got to see about a bow!"

He quickly left as he had arrived. Without a seconds thought she got to work.

Artemis pov

"I'll protect you..."

I flung myself up as I awoke with burning pain in my cheat.

"Ugh what is this feeling why is my heart beating like this? Better yet whos voice did I just imagine?"

My head pounded with a terrible pain as memories of the night before rushed back to me. The sudden realisation soon dawned on me as I tried again to disprove her suggestion.

"Shes was right after all. I cant feel the presence of any gods..."

I didn't know what to do. What could I, this situation was like none other I doubt anything like it has happened?

"What do I do? What do I do?!"

I suddenly started to get angry as my brain failed to comprehend the situation. I was no longer a goddess...

"Perhaps you need to talk about it with a friend?"

I turned to find Hestia looking over me. Her friendly smile put me to ease at least for the moment.

"What's there to talk about. It's a straightforward fact. Unless you have a plan to fix it this?"

Hestia shook her head.

"Im sorry I don't it's not like I can openly discuss it with other Gods if word spreads around then we have a serious problem"

I wasn't aware of the dangers in this city, or its politics but I did know the other gods when they wanted something they got it.

"I suppose your right about that. But still sooner or later someone is gonna find out. Hermes the one that told me and im certain he'll tell another."

I didn't like Hermes he was a swine and a lier. He also had a tendency to run his mouth so the fact he knows is bad enough.

"What can I do? Leaving is out the option without my divine protection ill be left defenceless?"

Hestia shrugged.

"I could get Bell to protect you. Though I don't know if he will be too happy when he realises it means little to no adventuring."

"I couldn't ask him to do that. Ive already caused him enough trouble as it is...'

My heart seemed to grow sad as I thought about the boy. However, a small tingle of excitement lingered at the idea of spending more time with him.

'He kind, funny and knowledgeable. It has been a treat these last few days...'

I blushed a little, I was to busy thinking about him and less on the problem at hand.

"Please given time im sure he'll come round besides I think he likes you."

"Likes!?"

Hestia smirked but quickly shook her head.

"No not like that... You're not Wallenstein."

"Wallenstein?"

The name was unfamiliar to me but she made it sound like Bell liked this girl... Hestia smirked again.

"Ohh someone looks a little unhappy, did you want Bell to think of you like that?"

"No, no, no!"

My reaction was pure instinct but this was Hestia and not the shy girl I knew in my past. She'd sooner tease me about this then accept my answer.

"He's at best a friend and that's the end of it. Now, who is this Wallenstein you mentioned."

Heatia seemed to drop the other matter quite quickly. In fact, her face seemed to shiver at the name.

"Ughh Aiz Wallenstein. Im surprised Bell hasn't mentioned her yet she always on that boy's mind!"

She seemed to dislike this girl, for what reason I didn't know. However, what did catch my interest was the name Aiz...

'Aiz, Aiz where have I heard that name'

*Artemis id like you to meet Aiz*

"Ohh so that's her".

I said allowed getting a questioned look from her.

" what do you mean that's her?"

"Bell already introduced me to her. We meet her last night actually.

She seemed to sigh with displeasure as I mentioned that little fact. Now im curious.

"What's wrong you seem tk dislike her."

Hestia nodded. She wasn't gonna lie about the fact she disliked Aiz. Or Bells obsession with her in the past.

"Personal reasons and she's one of Lokis."

That fact alone would have been enough. She had a terrible rivalry with Loki.

"Bell could do so much better. I kind of wish that he did have a crush on you".

My brain seemed to hone on the Bell comment. A flurry of thoughts filled my head. The idea that he'd even notice me like that seemed so far fetched.

'So why am I thinking about it'.

"Hello, earth to Artemis, less daydreaming more problem-solving."

I broke my train of thought and quickly returned to the original problem.

"So we're agreed that the Bell protection is off the table."

I assumed that wed have to come up with another option. Even if it did take all day.

"Well not exactly." She said rubbing her head.

"What do you mean?"

She worryingly looked at me

"Well, let's just say you're not gonna like it..."

'Can't be anything worse than my current predicament.'

"What is it?"

'She looks nerves maybe even a little scared was she worried about how I would react?'

"Come on Hestia any suggestion is better than none at this point."

Heatia looked at me.

"Even if it means you joining my familia?"

'Wait what!'

'I must have misheard. That or I wasn't processing the information. Did she just say join her familia... That's crazy no its impossible Im an l...'

I stood silently still. I wanted to tell her it's stupid and it would never work. But somehow it made some sense.

"I-I ok let's say for a second that this isnt a joke... You know what you're asking right?"

"Artemis Im not joking! Seriously you worked alongside you children danger is second nature for you."

She was right. I enjoyed the hunt the thrill that came with it. But this was different.

"Look we've been friends forever all I want js for you to be safe."

"And throwing me into the dungeon is safe? Hestia thinks about what you're saying."

She shook her head. Her eyes were filled with determination.

"Tell me what happens if another familia takes you hostage? Torture you and force you to join them? What protection against that do you have?"

Again her logic was sound. I was a mortal all my powers were gone as was my divine protection...

"B-but..."

I was at a loss for words... She was right it was a safer option. I just wasn't sure. My mind kept doubting everything.

"I-I need to take a walk..."

I got to my feet and throw on the first set of clothes I could see. Hestia didn't stop me. She probably expected it.

'Just got to clear my head...'

I quickly left the room. My first thought was to go somewhere quiet... I knew of only one place.

Bells pov

I had finally got my bearings. She was relentless. I fought I had gotten a little bit better but she still seemed to school me.

"Oww!"

She had got me with a spinning kick to my right side with enough force I fought my ribs might shatter.

'She really doesn't get holding back. Still, I suppose I get the picture. The harder she is on me the easier I will be to adapt in the long run.'

As I thought for a moment she sheathed Disappear and moved to my side.

"You need to work more on your guard. You leave yourself to open quick opponents will take advantage."

She was right as always. Me breathless and in pain was a clear sign of that.

'I was so worried about a forward and head on attack that I guard too soon. I gave her to much time to react...'

The pain in my side started to ease. If only slightly. I managed to sit up but Aiz stopped me from getting to my feet.

"Nope stay were you are!"

She didn't give me an option. Her stern and powerful voice scared me, Amongst other things...

She sat down next to me. She was close. Closer then I expected her to be.

Normally she would help me up. Shed scold me for any mistakes id make and we would go get something to eat.  
Instead, she seemed to move closer towards me.

'She getting really close...'

Before I knew it we were shoulder to shoulder. I could feel the warmth radiate off her. It was nice.

"You look tired?"

She was looking at me as she spoke... Her eyes looked at my face. It was hard to look away. I knew I was blushing a little.

"O-ohh ugh do I?"

'I wasn't up late... Still guess my sleeping pattern has been a bit off recently.'

I was feeling unsure if I was or wasn't, besides the events of last night. My body ached a little bit more so from the beating I had just received.

"You can take the time to rest if you want? We've got all day."

Her words seemed to bring sudden tiredness to me. Before I knew what was happening I found myself resting on her lap. This sudden realisation caused me to blush.

"Better?"

She asked me before I could answer she started to move her hand through my hair. This continued till I found myself drifting off. The light faded and I found myself asleep.

...

General Pov

Ais looked down at the sleeping boy. She checked to make sure he was asleep before moving to get comfy.

"Even if its only for a short time, im content to enjoy this..."

A smile formed on her face as she took in the boys features.

A light wind blew over them, Aiz moved her hand to stop her hair blowing in her face. But more importantly her line of sight.

Aiz found herself growing tired.

'Well, I was awake all night... No thanks to that damn racket downstairs.'

She didn't mind rooms at the hostess. They were spacious and comfy but being below the bar wasn't the best selling point.

'I suppose I can't complain. They're doing it out of the kindness of there hearts. But I suppose I get to sleep next to him.'

She moved and rested her head against the wall. Happy it wasn't uncomfortable she let the sleep overtake her.

"Well well looks like the little Rabbit is getting cosy with the sword princess. That or she's getting really worried about the goddess?"

The figure turned around and looked in the far distance.

"Ohh my what a surprising turn of events. Seems said goddess is out on a walk... I wonder how hes gonna explain this one."

The figure sat on one of the nearby stones and watched Artemis as she moved slowly towards the two.

"No point leaving when it's just getting good."

Artemis pov.

"What should I do?"

'I came here to get think alone... But it's not like this is something I can consider on my own..."

I moved along the Stoney pathway along the wall. The cool wind blew over me as I looked over the city.

"If I agree to this situation I'm gonna have to get used to this place."

'Ive only been here a couple of days. Im still not sure why im here but now find out ive lost my power... Just what the hell is going on!'

Without thinking I kicked a nearby stone off the edge of the side. I felt somewhat similar. I now find myself being kicked into a new reality. It saddened me but at the same time. Deep down I looked forward to it, even if it was only a little.

I spent my life hiding away with my familia and ignoring the rules that limited me to my freedom. Hunting monster wasn't new to me. Far from it, I did it on a daily bases. Me and my familia enjoyed the hunts...

'I suppose that's the hardest part of all this... Him."

Bell.

"Ha, I should have expected it to involve him in some way. I hope fate isnt gonna make a habit of this."

A man no Bell, seemed to just keep popping up in every situation these last few days... I find myself in waking up to him. Hestia has him look after me while shes working. I ended up spending the entire day with him. What I didn't want to admit to Hestia or myself was I enjoyed it.

"Ugh just thinking that give me chills, I wonder if this is all because of my current situation?"

I thought for a moment. Before I put up with men. Only for appearances but I despised the very thought of getting close to them. It was second nature. Now, however...

"Do I just keep letting this happen? I'd be spending a large amount of time if I join Hestia."

I wondered for a moment what hed say about all this. Me joining his and Hestia's familia. Would he be open to the idea?

I went from worry to curiosity. A variety of new emotions started to crop up as I thought about each response. I held my hand to my chest as a voice enter my head.

"You should try falling in love Goddess..."

As quickly as my former child's words entered my head had I shaken the very thought out my head. The very thought would have angered her. But the idea of loving someone intrigued her.

'Perhaps one day... Especially if im stuck like this... I only get one life...'

Reincarnation was a thing but she wouldn't be who she knows... Shed be a completely different person with a different life and values.

"I wonder if I could ever love a man."

I closed my eyes. I wondered what it is like to grow close to someone. To grow old with them. Becoming i-intimate with them...

"I suppose this isn't me deciding if its a good idea or not. I guess it's me choosing if I should accept this new life or live in ignorance?"

I found myself walking and thinking. I went from thought to thought. Before I came to the final most important question.

"I wonder if Bell would be okay with this? With me joining him, hes got his team..."

I wanted to see him in action. Fighting monsters in the dungeon. I wondered what it is like to fight alongside him?

"Ohh why do I keep thinking about him. Hes nothing special. But I keep worrying about him what he thinks about me!"

I wasn't angry but confused. I was past being angry at him.

"Hestia why did you have to choose a male child."

I entered the stairwell but continued on. It was a nice day and it was still early. Hestia didn't seem to stop me so I shouldn't worry about her trying to find me. Im sure shell just send Bell anyway!"

I was just about to exit before I looked up. I stopped dead in my tracks. The sight in front of me left me speechless.

Bell was laying down on the lap of a golden haired female. She looked familiar. It took me a moment but I realised she was the girl form the night before.

"Whats was her name again? Aiz. Guess those to really are close."

I was unsure why but it made me sad. He was his own person why should I care about his relationships. My gaze was set on the girl. She seemed to be asleep but a smile seemed to dawn her face.

"Ugh this is none of my business and I'm not gonna gain anything from assuming things."

Yet I didn't leave. I found myself watching the two sleep. All the while a certain feeling built up inside me. It was foreign to me. But my gaze shifted from Bell to her. The more I looked the more I disliked it.

Bell started to shift in his sleep. He started to fidget from side to side which woke girl from her sleep. I hid myself worrying that I might be seen but kept peeking from time to time.

"Ahhh"

He shot up in an instant. He was sweating and taking constant deep breathes. A worried look plastered his face.

I kept myself hidden but I wanted to reveal myself and ask if he was okay.  
I waited to see what happens next.

Bells dream.

I found myself in a familia scene. I sat at the edge of a lake. It sat still a perfect image of the moon sat at its centre. It was something straight out of a painting. So beautiful, so calm so right. However, this wasn't to last.

I looked as the waters rippled and moved. Before I could only assume the movements but as I continued to dream about it the more certain I was. They were dancing. Footsteps appeared in the water two pairs and they were followed by the silhouette of two people. At first, they were blurry and lacked detail. Now however he could make them out. If only a little.

A man and women. There feature were still hidden but the actions weren't. They glided on the water's edge. Arm in arm. Glowing insects lit up the area around them. As the dance came to an end the two grew closer. As they stood hand in hand the white light turned to red and I felt the fear enter me.

The moon bleed and the lake filled with its blood. It was the best way I could describe the situation. The figures disappeared but unlike in previous dreams, something new appeared.

Rising from the centre of the lake. A silhouette of a huge creature. I stepped back in fear. I knew it was a dream but this was different. The creature towered above me it's many legs filled the lake.

I wanted to run. But I couldn't. I wanted to hide but I was out in the open.  
It turned its head towards me. I could only assume that it was looking at me. But the very thought terrified me.

"What's wrong. It's just another monster nothing you can't handle."

I dared not turn my gaze away. But a figure came into view.

"Surely a hero like you can defeat the monster and save the girl?"

The voice was mocking me. It was both questioning and chuckling as it spoke.

"What's wrong hero!? Afraid!"

The figure disappeared. But continued to speak to.

"Little rookie and Argunout. What little they say about you. Heroes are fearless and defeat all foes. But you cower in fear at the sight of a foe."

I wanted to deny the voices claim. I wanted to defend my dream which it seemed to mock.

"But you can't Can you Bell?"

It was my voice. But I didn't speak the words. I looked up at the creature and saw the silhouette of the man. But it was now me. Standing atop the creature.

"Hey everyone looks at me. Look at the fool that thinks he's a hero!'

It danced and shouted all the while appearing as myself. It angered me.

" Shut up! Shit up!"

"No Bell I won't. You seem to think your dream is one you can obtain. But face reality it hopeless."

The figure appeared to my side the action cause me to jump and look away. As I did the creature moved to strike.

An arm slammed the ground beside me the shockwave that followed knocked me back.

"Hmm, pathetic. Weak. These all can be ways to describe us Bell. Yes, as much as you want to deny it im you and you are me."

I looked up. I was still down on the ground. Unable to move my body all I could do is watch.

"No comment? No denial? Come on what would she think?"

I was wasn't sure who he meant. Aiz the Goddess?

"Ohh that's right you forgot. Which has got to be the best part? The Hero forgot."

He raised his had. The creature lifted it as well.

"No hero should forget the people they failed. No hero should forget the one they love!"

I couldn't understand the situation. But his words hurt. He wasn't mocking. He wasn't trying to play a fool. His eyes. No, my eyes filled with tears and anger.

"You may have forgotten. But I haven't!"

He flung his hand down seconds later the creatures did too. Time slowed and I watched my impending doom slowly come closer and closer. A voice spoke but it wasn't mine. No, it was a girl. It was familiar but I couldn't picture who.

"Orion"

She spoke a name and it filled me with sadness. The figure turned away.

"Forgive me"

Time speed up and the creature swung down in full force.

*Dream end*

I Shot up. A cold sweat ran down my back and my face. I struggled to control my breathing as my heart ran rampant.

"Bell. Bell!"

I looked to my side. Aiz placed a hand on my back her gold eyes looked into mine. I could tell I scared her.

"Its okay Bell, your okay deep breaths."

I slowly got a hold of my breathing but I was replaced with a deep pain in my chest. Aiz moved in front of me. She placed both hands on my shoulders.

"It was just a dream Bell. Whatever happened it wasn't real!"

It may not have been real but it sure felt it. I shook my head. I didn't want to worry about her anymore than I already had.

"It's okay Aiz I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you."

I eased her worries. She smiled a pulled me into a hug. We didn't speak but bit her warmth helped bring me back to reality. I went to move but noticed something in the distance.  
Squinting I made out a faint shade of blue. Which seemed to get further and further away.

'I can't be her... Can it?'

Authors notes

Well well, another chapter down. I was i. Two minds with this chapter. One I was just going to have it solely Bell and Aiz. But I found that it was shorter then I wanted even with the extended fight scene I had planned. Im unsure exactly how far im gonna takes the relationship of the two early on. I've gone from good friends to mutual attraction. I don't want to get to in detail for fear of going off the rails. As much as a few of you'd would like to see another BellxAiz fanfiction I dont... Well, at least not right now.  
However, I can't ignore the fact about her and Bells relationship. I could have left it at Bell and her being friends. But a little conflict never hurts anyone. Before someone asks no I will not make it into a harem. That wasn't the point of the movie and I doubt it would make sense with the promise.  
Personally, I don't Artemis will be up for sharing ;P

Now that that's out the way let's move on. Let me know what you think is happening in Bells recurring dream and what Hermes is up to. I'll be interested to hear what people think. Also, do you think Artemis will accept or reject Hestias offer to join her familia?

As always comment on what you like or hated as well as anything I can improve on. If you find mistakes let me know it all helps me improve. Forgive me in advance if I don't improve straight away. Nobodys perfect. Haha. Discord link will be at the bottom for those wanting to join.  
Have a nice day or night. Be safe and see you next chapter. 


	28. Chapter 28

Bells POV

I was still trying to come to terms with what just happened. One thing was clear I must be seeing things. The hint of blue quickly disappearing must be my imagination. Aiz continued to hold me even after I assured her I was okay.

"It was just a bad dream, trust me I'm okay"

Her golden eyes stared deep into mine, she's probably doing it to find out if I'm lying or not... Luckily she smiled and nodded. I noticed she was moving closer to me. which was amazing considering she was holding my arm. I don't know what it was but my instincts seemed to kick in and I moved away slightly. She was taken aback by my action but not as much as me.

'Don't tell me Hestia's influence is now second nature...Ive been wanting this for so long so why did I move away?'

She stopped holding onto my arm moving away. It was sad to know that it was probably a spur of the moment. I got to my feet but to my surprise my feet started to shake. My body was still adjusting after the shock from before. Before I knew it a huge gust of wind hit me. I managed to regain my composure before I was blown off the wall.

"Damn got to be careful..."

Aiz was being quite. In fact, she seemed to be looking in the opposite direction actively avoiding my gaze.

'Maybe I should take a short walk... My presence probably isnt helping.'

"I'm going to take a quick walk, stretch my legs, I'll be back in a few minutes. Is that okay?"

She continued to stare off in the distance but she nodded none the less allowing me to leave. I turned to the stairs. No point in going to the city might as well stay on the walls. It was long enough that it would take hours to walk around it. but one or two sections would be sufficient enough.

"I'll be back shortly..."

I walked off without another word hopefully the silence wound disappear when I return. If not it gives me time to think about what to do next. I looked towards the sun. judging by its position it was still early in the afternoon. My stomach growled.

'Haha guess I did skip breakfast... I guess when I get back we should get something to eat. Maybe the Hostess will be open by that time.'

I normally avoided going there at night thanks to Syr always managing to get me to spend a mini fortune. That girl definitely earned the title of the witch. Still, she did make me lunches every day... Even if it's a hit and miss. Still, today was a special occasion not often I get to spend time alone with Aiz and not have to worry about her famila finding out.

Another gust of wind hit me. My concentration was else were and I was almost blown off my feet a second time. Luckily split second reactions were a lifesaver in the dungeons. It was probably not the best idea to stay up on the wall for too long. The weather was surely going to take a turn for the worst. the last thing we need is to be in the middle of training and a storm hit.

'I wonder what Hestia and Artemis are up to?'

I tried to move away from Aiz and the thoughts of possible death by trying to think of something else. For good or bad it was going to be something I would have to deal with when I get back. It's not like I was trying to ignore the obvious complications but more then that I was worried about her safety.

'Artemis...'

I took a moment to think. Both Hestia and herself have mentioned she can handle herself. But Hestia still worried about her safety. Was it really the best option? Surely safer options were on the table?

"Maybe I'm just overthinking this."

Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. Both Welf and Lili had mentioned wanting to go deeper into the dungeon and head for the lower floors. As we are its gonna be a challenge but im not gonna turn down another helping hand. She may be a Goddess but if what ive heard is true then she never misses a shot... But that could be just be an overreaction.

'The two should be awake by now, I wonder if the goddess has told her yet?'

My thoughts completely put Aiz on the back burner and my thoughts turned to the blue-haired goddess. The last few days had been a good opportunity to get to know her. Even if it is just scratching the surface. The thought about getting closer was... Strange.

When I met her I worried she would hate me... I tried my best to keep her happy for Goddess's sake. But as the days passed I worried less about that and more on actually getting to know her. It's funny seeing the smiliarlarity the two share when it comes to certain things. But more then that I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. true I worried about saying anything that would offend her but I did that with everyone.

'I wonder what Lili and Welf will say? I'm sure if I explain it to them they won't have a problem but...'

Taking a moment to look at my current progress I had been walking for a while now. I decided to take shelter in the stairwell while the winds seemed to pick up. Because I was stuck my mind started to wander off and I began to think of other things then dungeons and teamwork.

Almost as if my grandfather plucked perverted thoughts from his head and planted them in mine, my mind filled with both glorious and worrying images of the blue-haired goddess. One such image was her sleeping. It wasn't anything bad but it seemed to stick in my head. No matter the attempts to shake the image the more it seemed to stick.

'I shouldn't be thinking about that... She's a goddess or was but... damn it why am I trying to justify it?'

I tried to force an image of Aiz in an attempt to move away before I imagined something more... Sexual...

"Damn why did I have to be raised by a pervert!"

His spirit must have heard that because as if to taunt me the naked forms of both Aiz and Artemis filled my head. I could feel the blood leaving my body. As much as I shouldn't think about such things it was hard. What worried me most was the fact that I was seeing Artemis in such a manner.

'I mean she's beautiful that much is obvious... I mean I've thought about Aiz in such a manner before but a goddess? Her situation may have changed but that's no reasons for me to be thinking about her in such away. But why is she so prominent in my head... I worried I was becoming more and more like my grandfather. His words haunted me and seemed to sway my mind into doing things id over wise just ignore. Mainly why did my first interaction with her have to be soo... Revealing.'

I hoped that this would pass soon. The last thing I needed was getting those thoughts, Hopefully being around Aiz would cause those thoughts to disappear but a more worrying question cropped up. What if it doesn't?

"No, no don't think like that Bell. You've waited for this opportunity to get close to her if you start thinking about someone else your hard work is all for nought."

I finally pushed the thoughts from my head and filled myself with a new sense of resolve and determination. I had spent a large part of the time away and I knew I should start making my way back. Didn't want to worry her. I stepped out for just a moment but the wind picked up big time, luckily I was still close to the structure and found myself pushed into the wall. This was inconvenient but as I pushed myself of I heard something. No someone...

"Somebody Help!"

The voice shouted and I lept to my feet and ran in the direction. Two things made me run without the danger of getting blown off. First, it was someone in danger, but what worried me most was the voice. Specifically a girl... Artemis.

* * *

Artemis POV

I don't know what came over me. I had gone for a walk along the wall and stumbled onto Bell and Aiz was it? To be honest I was taken aback by the two training. I used to watch those in my familia and I even joined them from time to time. But watching those two I could tell they were enjoying themselves. I had to admit it was strange seeing it, he looked so happy but at the same time so serious. He must have been looking forward to this.

I left them to train. I didn't want to disturb them with my presence and it probably wasn't going to help with my own problems. I left the way I came and made my way back around the wall. I had taken a long time thinking about what I should do. But really what could I do with my current predicament? Hestia was right I wasn't In a position to just ignore this. This was a first for everyone and my foggy memory wasn't helping me much ever. Which made Hestia's actions over the last few days even more suspicious.

'I hate to think she's hiding something from me but could I just be overthinking this?'

I decided to take a short break, I had been walking along the wall all morning. I managed to get a good idea of the layout of the city but some areas looked like mazes from were I was standing. I dread to think what would happen if I unknowingly wander in by mistake. I should ask ever Hestia or Bell what that area is called.

I was grateful that the weather was nice today, I didn't fancy walking around up here when it was raining. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, It was almost like I never left the wild. The wind in my hair the cool breeze hitting my skin the joy of knowing I was free. That thought just seemed to turn to ash in my mouth.

'Should I believe the dreams ive been having?'

Ever since I started living with Hestia I have been having the strangest of dreams and the worst of nightmares. The first was a great lake, I would sit on the lakes edge look at the beauty it displayed. After awhile my familia would appear each would speak of the future and the dreams they all had. But one by one they all disappeared as the creeping darkness overtook them. For each one that left I grew my heart grow heavy. The last person that remained was Lante. I would always remember our conversation. Her talk of love and how good it felt always caused me to doubt my decision to ban such actions. After the same conversation, we would go on a hunt. But we found nothing. Nothing except a single white rabbit.

I would joke that such a creature standing in the open deserved to die, It stood at the other end of the lake, Lante would disappear before then but at that time I was already distracted by the thought of a good hunt. I ready my bow and lined up my shot, it was unaware of my presence so this should be an easy kill. I released my arrow and watch it fly across the water slowly but surely getting closer to its mark. however it never hit, the rabbit would move moments before it hit. I couldn't believe it the fact that such a frail and unaware creature could be so lucky as to dodge my arrow. I wasn't going to let this be the case.

I dedicated my time to hunting this rabbit. I would chace it into a corner, a situation which it couldn't escape. Yet it always managed it, I grew angry at the thought I was being one up at every situation. I would wake only wanting to fall back asleep to finish what I started. It became an obsession but no matter how many times I chased it would always getaway. But a time came were it made a mistake, I had been waiting at the water's edge trying to calm myself from all my failed attempts. To my surprise I heard a rustling in the bushes and found the same rabbit watching me. Before I knew what was going on I found it sitting next to me looking over the lake, it was surreal. I thought for a moment, I placed my hand onto its small body I expected it to run but it seemed to push itself into my palm. The soft fur seemed so familiar to me but I could never make the connection. To my surprise I had given up trying to hunt the poor creature instead I brought it closer and enjoyed the moment.

I could feel myself smiling at the thought. Such a strange dream but it was still nicer then what seemed to follow next. The last few nights had left me restless, I was always the same dream but it was more like a nightmare. It was me and my familia standing before a monster of pure evil and malice. No matter what we did or what we tried it seemed to do nothing. I watched as one by one my children died each unable to do anything before I knew it I was all that was left. They had all died and I had to face the fact I was going to die. Before I did, however, I found myself awake I wanted to play it off as just that. A nightmare, but it felt too real.

'Why? What does it mean? Does it have something to do with my current situation?'

Having all these questions and no answers were saddening. I felt so alone, even around friends in a place I had all but tried to avoid. Now I had to make a choice, accept a new life or reject it. I tried to way up the pros and cons but I found little to no pros. I would be stuck in a familia with people I barely knew, I would be risking my life in the dungeon compared to the risks of not I just seemed stupid. Finally, that freedom I love so much would be gone, I would be forced to follow Hestias orders even if she was my friend.

'I guess on that's my answer. No.'

I took a deep breath and made up my mind. I would just take the risks of being a regular girl. I could return to the life I had before. I could find a nice place out in the wild and help the nearby villages.

I stood to my feet and to my surprise found myself being blown back. I managed to keep my footing and I sighed. After that, I took a moment to think about what I should do.

'It's still too early to head back, I suppose when I tell Hestia my decision I would no longer need to stay. One or two days to get any supplies I would need and then I would have no need to stay in this city.'

I looked out at the open fields outside the walls before I made my way back. The stairwell I had used was close to were Bell had been training. I still didn't want to disturb him. But as I got close and was about to head down the stairs I thought I heard someone scream.

'I must be imagining things?'

I wanted to just ignore it but I found myself heading in the direction of it. Surprisingly I had forgotten it was coming from the same area as Bell. That fact shocked me when I saw Bell pale and clasping his chest. His breathing was spuratic and he looked like he was in great pain.

I wanted to leave my hiding spot and see if he was okay, but I noticed Aiz behind him and he seemed to calm down. I felt my heart beating hard but I ignored it I was just glad it wasn't anything bad, he mentioned having a nightmare so he must have been asleep.

'I hope it doesn't trouble him too much...'

what happened next left me feeling a little off inside. It was obvious that this aiz person was trying to comfort him. But see her so close just seemed wrong to me, I guess I couldn't shake that distinct hate for seeing a man and women so close.

'It's none of my business...'

That's what I told myself but I found myself watching them. Watching him. But as it became more apparent the situation had changed I hastily made my escape. I didn't need to watch them getting so close to one another. I could have left down the stairs instead I decided to head further back. Just in case they decided to leave as well. The last thing I wanted was to be spotted. I remembered that the next one was probably my best option so I rushed off.

'I'm not going to be around much longer to worry about other peoples business.'

I kept saying this and to be honest it was the truth it wasn't my business but I found myself thinking about it more and more. Was it my new found curiosity? Or something else?

As I walked the wind started to pick up and I decided to slow down a tad. I was still aways from the stairwell the last thing I need was to be blown off the wall. Taking my time now I turned my thoughts to stuff I should get before I leave. To my surprise, it would probably take me a few days just together up everything and then there was the topic of paying for it all...

'Up till now I've been provided everything from those two. It is unfair of me to just make them pay.'

I tried to work out if there was any way to earn it. I could always get a part-time job but that was more hassle then it was worth it...

'Damn it even if I deny Hestia's offer I'd still be stuck here trying to get the coin to pay for it!'

This debate in my head went on for a short while until I reached the stairwell.

'Alright let make sure this is the right one.'

I turned to look at the city in an attempt to see if I recognised anything. However, considering it was dark and I had other thoughts on my mind I didn't take in any notable landmarks.

"Ugh, how do people know their way around this city..."

I moved closer to get a better look-see. To my horror, I forgot about the wind my instincts kicked in but it was too late.

The wind hit me with an almighty force. Knocking me back. I lost my footing. In a last-ditch effort, I grabbed on to the edge. I hung on for dear life.

"Shit shit shit, this is bad I'm gonna die!"

I attempted to pull myself back up but I found it difficult. My right hand was still in partial pain and I was unable to put any great pressure on it. I tried to calm myself but worried the worst.

'How could I have been so careless... I-is this the end? No, I won't give up so easily.'

I attempted again but the pain in attempting it caused my arm to shake and my grip was waning.

'This is it isn't it? I'm going to die...'

I closed my eyes I had only one option left. I had to prey someone was nearby and hear me.

"Somebody help!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs. No reply I looked left and right hoping, praying someone would come running. But there wasn't.

"Someone anyone help me please!"

Still, no one came.

'This is it, I'm sorry Hestia you tried to keep me safe yet my own stupidity had gotten me killed...'

I still held on but I could feel my grip going. Slowly but surely I was slipping to my doom. In what few moments I had left I remembered the last few days.

'I guess... I guess I'll never get to repay his kindness. Bell I'm sorry...'

'It may not matter now but... I'd have liked to have got to know you more."

I shed a tear realising I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my best friend.

"Artemis hang on!"

My eyes opened wide as a familiar voice shouted out. I looked to my side but as I did my grip gave way. The fear of falling seemed to slow time at that moment. I closed my eyes and waited for it to end.

But it never came. I didn't realise it but I didn't realise but however came to my rescue managed to reach me in time. I was saved but by who?

I opened my eyes to see a pair of red eyes looking down at me. The white hair blowing in the wind.

"Bell."

"It's okay I've got you"

He said before pulling me up to safety. I don't know if it was the fear of death or the joy of being saved but I felt myself on the verge of tears. But I was glad he came when he did.

* * *

General pov

Bell was luck he arrived when he did. But he was even more glad he had taken that walk. If he hadn't hed of never forgiven himself.

He pulled her back onto the wall, he collapsed to the ground. That run nearly killed him. He took a moment to catch his breath and calm his fears.

'She's safe that's all that matters'

Artemis on the other hand still seemed to be in shock. She moved closer to Bell and looking back at the edge. Bell noticed this and held out his hand.

"It's okay, your safe now. Here if your still worried hold my hand."

Artemis looked at Bell. Forcing back the tears.

'He saved me, I-if he hadn't come when he did...'

What happened next shocked Bell. Instead of Artemis taking his hand he found himself being embraced by the blue-haired goddess.

"Huh?"

He was so confused. But he didn't push her away. How could he?

"Thank you, Thank you Bell. I-if you hadn't have come when you did I id be..."

Artemis was overcome with emotion and gave in. She let her cries and tears out as she clung to him tighter.

Bell gave a small smile as he looked at the goddess holding him. It was strange but he felt a need to comfort her. He reached out and returned her embrace holding her tightly letting her take all the time she needs.

"It's okay take as long as you need."

She continued to cry for a few minutes as she tried to regain some composure. Bell wanted to say something to cheer her up but...

'What can I even say to her?'

Luckily for Bell, Artemis had stopped crying but she was still holding onto him. Something Bell

'She probably doesn't even realise. I should tell her but it is nice...'

Bell was in two minds to tell her or not. Part of him was enjoying it but he knew better.

"I'm not rushing you but would you prefer to move somewhere safer?"

Artemis didn't say anything but nodded. Bell helped her to her feet. Still to his surprise she held onto his arm. He felt a light blush on his cheeks but ignored it.

He quickly got her inside the stairwell but remembered that he had left Aiz, for some time. He looked back and then at Artemis but he would prefer she was somewhere safe like back at the church. It was obvious she was still shaken from the whole experience.

'Can't blame her, I might be alright with risking my life in the dungeon but that doesn't mean I don't fear death.'

Artemis could feel her right leg shaking but didn't want to bother Bell with it, she was already stealing his precious free time away from him and she didn't want him to spend the rest of his day worrying about her.

"I'll be fine now Bell thankyou."

She let go of his arm and attempted to walk down the stairs. However the moment she attempted to do so she felt an increased pain in her right foot.

'Oww. Damn, I must have sprained it as I was falling!'.

Her quick reactions in trying to turn so she could grab the side must have been to fast. But besides that, she failed to realise Bell still watched her.

"Are you alright?"

She turned around to face him. She attempted to hide her pain behind a false smile.

"Of course what makes you say that?"

'I really need to stop coming up her. This is the second time in a row that I've injured myself!'

Bell just shook his head.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me!"

She looked at him. He had a somewhat disappointed look on his face, and his tone was matching it.

"Bell I'm fine." She was quickly cut off.

"No offence but nobody comes out of an experience like that and can say they're okay. Also don't think I haven't noticed the slight limp in your step ever."

She didn't look away it would have been one thing if he was upset with her but he also realised she was in pain.

"Bell please just leave it, okay I'm sorry I lied but I have my reasons."

She turned away and attempted to leave again but Bell wasn't gonna let her.

"I don't care about being lied to... Many people have lied to me even friends and I forgave them, I'm annoyed that you believe you can deal with it on your own."

He was remaining calm even with her current predicament she was still a goddess. But she still needed to understand.

"It's not like that I-I..."

She lost her words she wanted to tell him the truth but was to embarrassed to do so. She ended up sitting down with her head in her arms.

Bell felt somewhat bad. She had her reasons but he wasn't sure what he was getting worked up over.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to say then you don't have to. I've left someone waiting but I'll be back shortly. I'd suggest you wait here till I get back but don't feel you have to..."

Bell left heading back to Aiz. He was probably gonna have to cut their time short because of this but he would think of a way to make it up to her.

'I guess I can meet up later at the hostess... Hopefully, Hestia doesn't make me stick around...'

Artemis sat in alone on the cold staircase.

'I've made a mess of his day. So much for not wanting to him to worry.'

She felt like crap and the pain in her leg made it difficult to leave before he returned. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall.

* * *

General pov

Bell had quickly met up with Aiz. Luckily she had decided to go looking for him. She gave him a quick wave as he walked towards her.

"Bell what took you so long?"

'He looks troubled but why?'

Bell was still thinking about Artemis. He worried she would try to go back with an injury. He knew he couldn't leave her for too long even if she was confident.

'If she gets attacked or harassed she gonna be in a load of trouble I'm certain she can handle herself normally but...'

"Bell? Bell!"

He shook out of his thoughts realising he was ignoring Aiz. She gave him a confused stare.

"Are you okay. Do you have something on your mind?"

Bell avoids her gaze. He felt bad that he was gonna have to tell her.

"I'm sorry Aiz but I got to cut the day short somethings come up and it requires my attention."

Aiz seemed disappointed by that.

'Was I too forward before? No it's he seems really sorry. What could it be?'

"What's wrong. Is everything okay?"

Bell just shook his head.

"You remember the girl from yesterday well something happened and she's got injured..."

He didn't want to get her involved. She had her own problems but he couldn't tell her anything.

'Artemis, of course, it's her...'

"Ohh I hope she's okay, do you need any help?"

Bell shook his head.

"That's kind of you Aiz but I'm sure I can handle it. If it's alright with you would you like up to meet up later tonight?"

Aiz eyes lit up at the suggestion.

'I suppose it makes up for him having to leave. I suppose I should reserve a table at the hostess.'

"Of course I'd love to. If you'd like ill get a table at the hostesses. That is if you want to?"

Bell smiled at her idea. It might not make up for the time missed training but it was a close second.

"That's sound nice. I'm not sure when I'll be free though?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure I can work something out with them so don't worry about time."

Bell and Aiz agreed they would meet up later tonight. Bell headed back in the direction of Artemis but Aiz stopped mid-walk.

'I hope this isn't gonna be a continuous problem. I have nothing against her but she's taking up a lot of his time...'

"I won't lose."

Bell once again made the long walk back across the wall. He crossed his fingers that Artemis hadn't tried to leave by herself. Once he reached the stairwell he noticed her long blue hair.

'Well, at least she took my advise.'

Artemis was still resting against the wall. The pain had numbed slightly but she was still unable to walk normally on it.

"I'm back".

Artemis heard him but didn't reply. Bell moved to her side and noticed she was upset.

"Hey what's wrong?"

He moved to look at her face but she turned away from him. This worried Bell.

"Artemis? I'm here for you tell me what I can do to help?"

She slowly turned her head towards him. She looked at him. He was genuinely concerned about her.

"Why do you care so much Bell?"

Bell was confused by her question. It came out of nowhere so he wasn't even sure if he heard her right.

"What do you mean?"

She took a small breath.

"Why do you care? Why do you feel you have to help me? To watch over me? It's obvious you were doing something beforehand so why does this take priority?"

He thought for a moment. It was a strange question. It's because he worried about her. Her safety and well being. But that wasn't it.

'I have no reason to care. I barely knew her until recently and other then a few situations it wasn't like we got along. Could it just be my scenes of duty?'

He continued to think about it. To the point were he had been quiet for a good while. He realised this when she turned away after he didn't give her an answer.

"I don't know what to tell you? To be honest I don't have an answer. I just want to make sure you'll be okay. You seem so unsure of everything involving this city. I just wanted to help you."

He hoped that would answer her first question.

"As for my previous plans... I can agree to meet at a different time. But I worried for your safety and health and that takes priority."

He smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've answered yours no can you at least tell me what's bothering you."

Artemis finally turned to face him fully. However, she avoided his gaze instead choosing to look at the floor.

"I-i guess I just feel like I'm being a burden?"

"A burden... To who?"

"To Hestia and... And you specifically."

'Me why would she think that'

He was confused why was she thinking this.

"Don't think like that Artemis."

She shook her head.

"But I am. Ever since I came here ive caused nothing but problems for you two."

She was starting to get upset and worked up again. Which Bell wanted to avoid.

'Damn it I didn't want her to get upset.'

"Artemis don't think like that what would give you that impression?"

She just wanted to leave and hide. But she couldn't and it was obvious he wasn't gonna leave the matter alone.

"I-its everything. I randomly show up at your home with no memories and impose on you two. You're forced to keep an eye on me... I've even been a financial burden on you."

'...'

"I-im sorry"

'...'

"Hahaha"

Her eyes shot open at the sudden sound of laughter. But she was surprised that It was bell.

'Why is he laughing...'

"Im sorry but I couldn't help it."

"Why?"

"Artemis don't think I'm being forced to do anything. When you appeared I was surprised but I understood why you had to stay. When it comes to you taking up my time, if I didn't want to do it then I'm sure goddess would have just locked you in."

*chuckle*

Artemis chuckled at the joke.

'It's definitely something Hestia would do.'

Bell was glad he was at least slowly breaking her sad outlook if only briefly.

"Truth be told I wanted to spend time with you I wanted to get to know you better. Wasn't gonna do that by being in the dungeon."

"As for the financial burden. If not me then it would have been goddess and if it helped you out then I didn't mind  
Plus Hestias clothes didn't suit you."

If she was chuckling before then she burst out into laughter.

"Hahaa yeah your not wrong there. You were a life saviour, to be honest, I'm sure if still be arguing with her if i we went together."

The two laughed at the joke. Bell was glad she was somewhat feeling better.

"Don't think you're being a burden on anyone okay. Hestia cares about you and only wants to help you."

Artemis nodded.

'He really does know how to turn a situation on its head.'

"Thank you, Bell I'll remember that."

Bell smiled and got to his feet. It wasn't as late as he thought.

"Bell I hate to ask but..."

"It's okay"

She pointed to her foot.

"I don't suppose you have a potion or something for the pain."

'And just like that, I'm already relying on him.'

"Of course."

Bell reached into his pocket and handed her a vial. He originally thought he would need it with training.

"Thank you, Bell".

She quickly drank the weird tasting potion. She wasn't used to drinking them. It took a few minutes for the effects to kick in but when it did she was able to stand.

"Well now that your feeling somewhat better should be head back?"

She shook her head.

"If it's okay I'd like to avoid Hestia for the time being. If it's okay do you mind if we go somewhere else for the time being? It will only be for a few hours I have something I want to think about before I go back."

Bell nodded thinking of were they could go. But his stomach growled at him for ignoring it.

"Of course. Are you hungry? I haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

Artemis smiled.

"Of course Bell, but before we go there is one more thing."

'Hmm, what?'

Bell turned to look to her. Artemis moved closer.

"I'm listening?"

He expecting her to ask him something.

Artemis leaned close to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving me before."

'D-did that just happen?'

Bell brain was unsure of what just happened. It was probably still waiting for a question.

He moved his hand to his cheek and felt the heat welling up in his cheeks.

"Come on let's go your supposed to be showing the way."

"Y-yeah."

Bell muttered before taking the lead. Artemis followed behind a smilier blush on her face.

'I can't believe I just did that... I really have changed.

She looked up only to quickly look away when she noticed bell looking at her.

'Why does he have to look...'

She was embraced but she couldn't go but smile. And she didn't know why.

The two disappeared down the stairs unaware that the events had been observed.

* * *

Authors notes

Ahh wasn't that nice. A Bell saves Artemis and the two grow closer. But what about that ending hmmm?

Mainly drabble skip to the last part if you want.

So yep I managed to get another chapter out. Truth be told I have all these ideas but I get burned out quickly. Enjoy writing these but it can be a pain at times. But you've heard this shit before so let's move on.

Id like to thank everyone that has been reading story so far. I've mentioned this in the past but I never intended for it to be this long. But this ship deserves it in my opinon. But I laughed when someone told me I hit 100k words. It wasn't until I looked that he was right. But more then that id like to thank everyone for reading and commenting. It's helped me a lot to improve my writing. But I know I have a lot to improve on.

Again thankyou. Now as always if you liked anythjng, hated something think I could have done something better please let me know. It helps. As always my discord link will be at the end for anyone that's interested. Thank you all for reading and look forward to the next chapter.

/vJjKgU


	29. Chapter 29

General Pov

Both Bell and Artemis walked along the stone pathways of Orario. It was an unusually quiet time, most shops were still open, but a large portion of the populace seemed to have disappeared. Between the lack of people and the few onlookers, both Bell and Artemis stood out.

Bell looked around after getting the feeling that they were being watched, but that was an understatement at best. It was hard to miss the blue-haired beauty; even he found it difficult not to stare from time to time.

'Do they really have to stare? I get it, but at least make it seem like your minding your own business.'

Bell wondered, but he couldn't stop his own eyes from wandering back to her. He kicked himself in the foot when he realised it but didn't avert his gaze.

'I bet she's gonna be popular with the men in this city, even now she's garnering the attention of a lot of them.'

Bell sighed, knowing full well the effect she had on men, Him included. A beautiful yet deadly flower. Even now, he had to force himself to look away in fear of getting caught staring.

'This is what I get for listening to that old pervert!'

He decided to avoid getting in trouble by trying to start a conversation, at least it would be better than risking getting caught with the occasional glance.

"So is there anywhere you would like to go to eat?"

Artemis thought for a moment. She didn't have that good of an idea where to eat, she usually ate with her familia and sometimes at a tavern when they had little to no choice.

"I must say I'm not the one you should be asking. I have little to no experience with this sort of thing. Even in heaven, I tried to provide for myself."

Bell looked somewhat surprised.

'I guess that makes sense but still... A goddess-like herself providing for herself?'

"Let me guess, you're currently trying to figure out how a goddess like me could live such a life?"

"No, no, it was well…" Bell fell silent.

Artemis chuckled, 'He lives in a world where gods and goddesses are these people to be feared and respected…'

"It's okay Bell. I suppose I can't blame you for thinking that way. You're so used to seeing us Gods as pampered layabouts, put on pedestals to admire and worship."

She tried to not make it sound like she was lecturing him, but this topic of discussion annoyed her.

"I assume Hestia already told you?"

Bell quickly caught on to what she was referring to. He wasn't sure if he should admit to knowing it, but he also didn't want to lie. In the end, he settled for just admitting it.

"Yeah, she has…" He said, his voice becoming a whisper at the end.

Artemis could tell that Bell was holding back on her, she wondered why though.

'Hestia must have told him… But does he not want to get involved?'

Bell was having a different set of thoughts. He was trying to reason what he could and couldn't bring with her. For one, he wasn't sure if Hestia had the talk about her joining, and the last thing he wanted to let slip.

"And what do you think? I mean I couldn't believe it, and even now I'm still dubious."

"Yeah she told me, and to be honest, it was a bit of a shock, such things are impossible to believe but… I don't doubt my Goddess, even now I'm sure she's telling the truth."

Bell reconfirmed the trust he placed in his Goddess. He knew if she was hiding something, it was for a good reason, but this was a different matter, and she told it how it is.

"It's been so long, and having been away from her, I feel we have grown distant. Truth be told, I couldn't share in your trust. Even though she was my friend, I worried she'd keep secrets from me…"

Artemis drifted off at the end. She didn't want to admit it, but Hestia was open with her, but something seemed off; as if she knew more than she was letting on.

'She's my friend, she's never given me a reason to doubt her. I trust in her judgment,'. She shrugged to herself and returned to chatting with Bell.

"Sorry, I know she is your Goddess. I should have more faith in my friend."

Bell had been listening in silence. He listened to her worries on the matter and gauged the topic, trying to get an idea of her thoughts.

'She's been so out of touch with the world. She's been Isolating herself with her familia and only having limited encounters with others. It's no wonder she's so cautious.'

"Well, maybe you should make up for all that lost time?"

"Yeah... I should," she trailed off as she looked up at the sky.

She stopped and closed her eyes. Taking that moment to bask in the sunlight while letting the cool breeze blow past her. She smiled. She could almost imagine standing in an open field with trees scattered about in the distance. It was wonderful. She wished she was there and not this maze of a city. Knowing that wasn't the case annoyed her slightly, but she still enjoyed the moment.

Bell stopped walking and glanced back at her. A small smile started to form as he felt the subtle joy radiating from her. He didn't get to see her smile that often but, when she did, it was a treat. She seemed to radiate this heart-warming aura, on the rare occasion such as now he could feel himself becoming distracted by it. But he knew better than to get caught staring. He forced his gaze forward. However, before he could continue walking, he heard an unfamiliar chuckle.

"It's funny. I'm kind of glad Hestia told you."

Bell was left speechless trying to scratch his head on why she would make such a comment.

"W-why's that?" Bell asked, turning around as she walked towards him.

Artemis put her hands together behind her back and slowed her pace slightly, so she was just behind Bell.

"I-I guess it's because... Ever since ive been in this city ive been left in the dark on so many things. I felt so alone, and the only person I had close to me was Hestia. But the reason I didn't want to go back was that she asked me something. However, I'm not sure I have an answer for her. To tell you the truth Bell, you're probably the only person besides her that I can really talk to."

Bell smiled a little; he was glad she trusted him, even if it was only a little. He could see the discomfort the topic was to bring her. She stopped smiling, and her gaze had dropped downwards.

'I want to help her in any way I can.' He thought for a moment before coming up with a plan of action.

"Well, why don't we find somewhere to sit first. I'm sure you'd like to rest after the morning you've had. We can talk about it then."

Artemis nodded, She walked slowly behind him a smile gracing her lips.

'Here, I am an outsider with no real connection to him. He probably doesn't know a lot about my circumstance and yet he's still willing to listen to my problems… Hestia was right your really something else Bell. I wonder what it would have been like if we had met sooner?'

…

A short time had passed, and the two had been looking around for a quiet place to sit. However, Bell's stomach had other ideas. Letting out a loud growl. Something Artemis found funny causing Bell to look away in embarrassment.

The two ended up deciding on a small cafe. Bell had remembered Lili and Hestia mentioning it was pretty new. He assumed it was popular with females but he personally never bothered to look into it. However, because they were in the general area, he thought it would be a nice change of scenery. Besides the last place, he wanted to take her was to the hostess. Good luck getting a quiet moment to themselves.

'Wow, this place looks a little too nice.' The building was built of cut stone and wood. It was quite a small building compared to others, but it managed to stand out. A wide variety of flowers and plants positioned around added colour to an outdoor seating area, creating a homely feel.

It didn't take long for the two of them to get shown to a table. They were guided through the first floor and upstairs. The waiter showed them out onto the balcony. They were seated in the corner overlooking the street. Bell noticed they were the only once up there but thanks to the nice weather, it was the perfect spot. The waiter returned and handed them a pair of menus.

'I wonder what they have to offer…'

Bell had to admit they had a nice menu. It wasn't as diverse as the hostess, but it did offer quite the selection of sandwiches, cakes, and hot and cold drinks. Overwhelmed by the selections, he couldn't decide what to have.

'Such a variety, how could I choose… Ooh, this special platter sounds nice, but it's for two…'

He looked up to find Artemis deep in thought no doubt she was in a similar dilemma. She was so engrossed in the menu that she didn't notice him staring.

'With such a selection, I don't think I'll be able to choose,' Artemis thought as she carefully read through the menu a second time weighing up each option.

"I can't decide. Bell what would you recommend?" she asked, placing her menu down turning her attention to him.

"Uhh…" Bell was finding it hard to answer. He knew what he wanted to say but having her suddenly ask him caught him off guard.

"I see you're having the same problem as me." Bell laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. He reopened the menu, "we could always go for this one."

He moved the menu forward and pointed to the selection option he had been looking at moments before. Artemis leaned, which caused Bell to blush slightly as she got closer to him.

"Oh, of course, why didn't I think of that." Bell just laughed and turned to his attention back to the menu.

Once the two agreed, Bell waved for the waiter to come take their order.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter smiled, looking at the pair.

"Yes, could we get the special platter please."

The waiter nodded, writing it down. He smiled before turning back to Bell.

"Good choice, sir. That particular option seems popular with couples."

Artemis looked away in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Bell tried his best to maintain his composure. He wasn't sure if he was implying they looked like a couple or just an off-hand remark.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

Bell looked at Artemis, who was remaining quiet and avoiding his gaze. He hoped the comment didn't anger her.

"Just water, thanks."

The waiter nodded again before picking up the menus and leaving them to their awkward silence.

Bell was both happy and embarrassed that it was just the two of them alone. He knew the two had been alone on many occasions, but something was different.

'I suppose now would be a better time than any to ask about what's troubling her,' Bell thought to himself.

Artemis, on the other hand, was trying to regain her composure. She felt embarrassed. 'Why would he say that? Do we look like a couple? Do people always jump to conclusions when they see a boy and a girl together?'

Bell watched the blue-haired girl in front of him. He watched her go from confused to annoyed to angry in a few seconds. A feat he thought only Hestia could have managed.

"Uhh, Artemis?" Bell asked.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something. Is something wrong?" she quickly responded.

Bell shook his head. "No, no, you just seemed to be annoyed at something. I was just wondering if it was something to do with what Goddess said?"

Artemis smiled, remembering one of the reasons they came here.

"Oh no, it's nothing... Really its nothing, don't let it bother you."

She looked away out over the balcony and down to the street below. She turned her head to the question she was trying to get an answer to all day.

"It's like a different world: the busy streets, all hustle and bustle of the crowds. Even the moments of peace like this seem so energetic," Artemis said as she rested her chin in her hand. "It's so different from the life I'm used to…"

Bell noticed she wasn't smiling. Instead, she seemed to be looking past the buildings, people, and even the wall.

"What was it like?" Bell asked.

Artemis turned to face him. His red eyes looked deep into her's with curiosity. She took a breath of fresh air before answering.

"I don't know how to explain it, to be honest. It's not something I could so easily describe. Hell, I never really thought about it until now." She started to smile a little as she closed her eyes and imagined it.

"I guess… It was like home," she decided, voice filled with joy.

Bell was a little confused; however, "home?"

"Yes, home. But maybe not how you'd imagine it. The wild is my home, and it has all the comforts," Artemis continued.

Bell quietly listened to her awaiting her explanation.

"The open fields, fresh air, the sounds of all the creations around you. Being one with nature, I suppose. I used to spend hours hunting with or without my familia. I'd spend nights sleeping on the grass, without the need for pillows or sheets. I'd stare up at the sky remembering the life in heaven I left behind without a single bit of regret." Artemis took another breath before continuing, "nature provided everything: animals for sport and food, wild herbs and plants for potions and healing not that I ever got injured, rivers and lakes for bathing, and caves and trees provided shelter."

Bell admired her view on such a different life. He had become accustomed to city life although he knew how to survive in the wild. Artemis, on the other hand, lived that life to the fullest always outside of the city.

"I never thought about it like that. My experience with the wild was always one of fear; a need to survive. I never looked at it in a different light up until now," Bell commented.

Artemis scoffed at his comment and retorted. "That's what living a sheltered life in the city will get you."

Her comment caused Bell to recoil back in silence as he looked down, which snagged Artemis's attention.

"I apologise Bell that was rude of me. I'm just not used to this kind of life."

Bell shook his head, "it's okay. Part of what you said is right. I grew up with my grandfather, who taught me about the dangers of the world. From that point on, I always thought of it as surviving. Heck, I'm so used to these walls I can't even remember my old house."

He laughed a little which let Artemis know he wasn't mad at her.

"It's a matter of perspective, to be honest, next time you may see it in a different light."

Bell agreed to think about the next time he would get such an opportunity. The guild often offered work outside Orario, but it was for teams mainly. He shifted the thought and returned to the conversation.

"What about you, Goddess, has the city changed your view?"

She thought for a moment.

"I suppose a little. I've barely spent that much time here but what little I have seen has given me a lot to think about."

Bell looked curious by her response.

"How so?"

"I used to avoid them as much as I could. Besides the time required. Should it be for supplies or rest in bad weather. Don't get me wrong I had nothing against them. But it never felt right when I was in or around them."

She returned to her original position.

"I guess I was a different kind of isolated." The two of them laughed at her comment. Bell was the first to regain composure.

'I guess now is the best time to ask.'

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The moment Bell asked the conversation to a turn. Artemis looked away for a moment before returning to look at him.

"H-hestis asked me something. Well, it's better to say she offered a solution of sorts."

Bell already knew what she was on about, but he thought it best to remain oblivious to the fact.

"What do you mean?"

Artemis remained quiet. As if saying it would make it come true.

'I wanted to talk to him about this, but I don't think I can. I want to say ive made up my mind, But have i really. Why am I questioning it.'

"S-she offered to let me join her familia until we find a way to return me to my true self."

"Ohh, I see." He said, trying to remain neutral. However, he may off held back to much.

Artemis seemed to be saddened by his response.

'I should have known he didn't like the idea. Why would he? I'm just an outsider interfering in his life. He has better things to worry about than dealing with me..."

Bell kicked himself in the leg. He could have said anything, but he just made it sound like he disliked the idea. He tried to think of something to say. But Artemis beat him to it.

"To be honest, I had already made up my mind. However, I wanted to see what you thought about it."

She didn't know what she wanted to hear from him. She had spent the entire day, convincing herself that leaving was the best option. One person's opinion wasn't going to change that.

'What was I going to gain from this? It's not like he can change my mind. I just wanted to get this off my chest before I told Hestia. It's not like I wanted him to change my mind!'

She continued to reassure herself that she had made the right decision.

'I wonder what she's decided to do…'

"What do you plan to do next then? What's your decision?"

Bell spoke up, and he knew he had to remain neutral in this matter. He agreed with her idea, but in reality, it was a risk in itself.

'She's taking a risk no matter what she decides. It is her life on the line after all.'

Artemis stopped thinking and gave him her full attention. The white-haired boy in front of her had given up a lot of his time to help her, and she knew he deserved to hear it first.

"I'm planning to leave Orario…!

In that one moment, she said the one thing he had been hoping to avoid. The fact he fucked up was weighing down on him more.

'I guess I shouldn't have been surprised what reasons does she have to stay? The Goddess and her safety? No, she made up her mind It would be rude of me to try and change it...'

He didn't realise it, but his face was projecting his thoughts. His disappointment meant that he attempted to hide was now showing itself. Artemis noticed this.

'Why? Why does he look so unhappy? He didn't seem pleased with me joining his familia? So why does he look more upset that I'm leaving? Could it be that he wants me to stay?'

She couldn't understand it. She could only guess the reason at the reason but it seemed to drive more conflict in her. She wanted to know why? Why his words and his emotions seemed to contradict on another.

'Is he holding back?'

"You can speak your mind Bell."

Her sudden words snapped him out of his silence, however before he had a chance to speak the waiter returned with their food.

"Right we have the special selection and your drinks can I get you anything else?"

The waiter looked at them both only to feel the sudden change in the mood. When never one spoke, he gave a small smile and left them.

Bell looked at the plate of sandwiches in front of him. They all looked delicious. However, he found he had lost his appetite. The conversation made his needs for food a distant thought. However, he could not ignore her forever.

"I-it's not my place to question your decision or make a comment on it."

He bit his tongue. He knew full well who he was talking to. He had gotten too friendly with her in the last few days. She was still a Goddess even if her circumstances had changed somewhat.

"You had no trouble in the past. I'm just asking you for your opinion." She asked, attempting to smile and ease his worry.

"I-I don't have an opinion on the matter." He lied it was rare for him and he could feel the conflict brewing inside him.

Artemis dropped the smile at the blatant lie. She disliked being treated differently by others.

"If you're gonna lie, at least make an effort to believe it!" Her stern voice showed her displeasure.

Bell was caught in a dangerous situation. He didn't want to tell her. But he couldn't lie to her ever. This conflict showed itself.

"I-im sorry Goddess." He bowed his head and prayed she would drop it.

"Artemis!" she spoke up clearly.

"Huh?" His sudden reaction only made the situation worse.

"Do you not remember. I asked you to call me by my name or do you not remember. Are you afraid I'll be insulted if you do?!"

She was becoming annoyed—both by him refusing to answer her truthfully and his constant one-sided thoughts about the gods.

"I-im sorry forgive me." Bell just went into auto mode, unable to think of a different response.

"This is what annoys me about you Bell. Your kindness, your devotion to the gods and everything we stand for. Even to me, The one who is no longer a goddess." She got to her feet, towering over him at that moment.

"When I meet you I was annoyed, angry even. Yet you seemed to radiate kindness, I let myself believe you were different, but I see now you were just playing the part."

She wanted to walk away. It wasn't worth getting angry over. She had the answer for Hestia. She could just find her and have this matter over and done with.

'I should leave. Nothing good will come from arguing with him.'

She was about to move away from her seat, but she stopped. She looked at him. She had one last question for him.

"Why do you put us on pedestals?"

Bell looked up with a confused look. Her question seemed so random and out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you're asking."

Artemis sighed, folding her arms. She looked to the door.

"Me, Hestia or any of the gods. What is it about us that you find the need to have to put up this Act?"

"Act?"

"Act, shield whatever you want to call it. You don't question anything we say. You feel the need to put our interest first above your own! So I ask again what is so special about us?"

Bell knew the answer. It was the answer he always knew.

"It's because you're a goddess. Your very existence is something to be worshipped and feared."

His answer was just what she expected from him. It didn't satisfy her, though. It made her angry.

"So why should that apply to me… I have no power, no familia, my divinity and arcanum are gone. I'm no different than any other girl, so why should I be treated differently?"

Bell remained silent. He didn't know. He had done what he had always done. Done what he thought was best. She was a living contradiction to that mindset.

'What should I do? How do I go about answering her?''

He caught her looking at him in the corner of his eye. The green eyes he once found himself lost in now seemed so sad and full of disappointment.

"It doesn't matter. All this time I've been here I've tried to avoid the question. I wanted to return to my life I knew best. But what awaits me. I can't get back what I've lost. I have no place turning to face him again.

Bell watched out the corner of his eye. He dare not look at her, not untill he could answer her. But he could see the tears forming in her eyes and his heart sank.

"Just tell me one thing, Bell. If none other then just this one. Please."

Bell was still kicking himself for making a complete mess of the situation. His attempt to remain neutral had made things worse. He wasn't even gonna stop her if she wanted to leave. He owed it to accept her request. He turned to face her.

"Okay" Bell spoke, but he felt himself growing sad as he watched her start to break down.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Bells eyes grew wide. The girl he had only scene cry twice and finally broken down a third time. However, this wasn't because of a near-death experience or a conflict of ideals. This was a build-up of everything that had happened these last few days all the emotions and worries she had been repressing.

Tears started to run down her face. She stood there, trying to hold back her frustration. Yet every second she tried she felt her herself cracking more and more. Before too long, she could no longer care. Her legs started to wobble as she lost the strength to stand. She was going to fall to her knees and cry, but she was caught by Bell at the last second.

'I can't watch this. I couldn't sit there and do nothing. I want to help her. She's all alone, unable to speak to her friend or those close to her. I should have realised sooner'.

He brought her into a hug. At first, he did it to support her. But he thought about the times he was down. How his Goddess would hug him and offer emotional support. She may not like to be touched by others, but this one of the times she needed it.

"Its okay im here for you."

He cared about her. He wasn't sure why. He had only known her for the shortest time, but it seemed longer than that. Almost as if he knew her from another life. He enjoyed her company, the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to know.

"It's okay to cry. I should have realised it sooner. This has been eating away at you for a while now, hasn't it? You shouldn't have to deal with it alone."

Here he was. Comforting a girl who lost her way and nearly faced death for the first time in hundreds of years. She had no one she could talk to besides her friend. She may have lost everything she holds dear to her. This was the least he could do for her.

"I'll be a shoulder to cry on. An ear to listen to your worries."

For the second time today, he was comforting her. His shirt had absorbed a lot of her tears. He could only tear up watching her in her current state.

'This may only be a short term fix. She needs to talk about everything bothering her. I can't help her if I'm not open myself.'

Artemis continued to cry quietly into his chest. He turned his head to see the waiters waiting at the door. They must have heard the commotion and come to investigate. They only needed to see Bell face to understand. With a simple nod, they closed the door giving the two some privacy.

'At least we won't have to worry about being interpreted.'

"Take all the time you need."

Artemis was filled with a mix of emotions. Sadness being the major one at that moment. She hated the fact she was helpless in that moment. Yet she couldn't stop.

"W-w-what should I do Bell? I'm so confused..."

Bell couldn't answer her question. He wanted to tell her to stay. To join him and Hestia. But how could he? As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He didn't have the answer to her question. He could only comfort her as best he could.

"I'm sorry I don't have the answer. That's something you have to decide for yourself."

It took a while for Artemis to calm down, but Bell thought about talking with her once she was willing to speak. 'No point if all she does is bottles it all up again.'

Bell didn't want to let go of her. She was still crying if not only slightly. She had started to regain her composure, yet she still clung to him. He was content to let her, but his feet grew tired, and the floor was no place for her. He ended up moving her to her seat, brought his closer to her's.

'I have to let her bring it up. I can't force her to tell me. I want to help, however forcing the matter is only gonna cause more stress, and I won't allow that.'

He looked down at his food, he was looking forward to this before, but the whole situation left him with a bad taste in his mouth. However, he wasn't gonna waste it he looked towards Artemis. She sat quietly in her seat, eyes to the floor. Her face said it all. The sad look, the light shined from were her tears ran down her face.

'Hopefully, she'll at least eat something…'

He reached and grabbed a small selection of sandwiches. His stomach growled slightly. Unlike his brain, which didn't care at this point, it was making the point clear.

Bell took a bite to eat. He ignored the taste, he didn't care. So long as it filled him, then that was enough.

'How could I enjoy something when I can't help the person I'm sitting with!'

Artemis made a quick glance at the food in front of her before returning to her downward gaze. Then again and again. It didn't take long for Him to notice.

"Are you hungry?"

He spoke up, placing his sandwich down. A small smile on his face as he waited for her to reply. She didn't, instead, she looked away looking down at the street. Her head moved from left to right almost as if she was trying to find something.

'So hungry…' Artemis sighed, trying to find anything to take her mind off food and the situation in general.

'I let myself get worked up. What am I supposed to say? He knows now so what am I supposed to do? Act like it's nothing.'

She looked to her side. The white-haired boy was looking at her. His crimson eyes meet hers. A moment of serenity before she ripped her gaze away. She forced herself to look at something else, but that proved to be a wasted effort.

'Why did I agree to this situation? Because I'm regretting it fully!'

"You should eat something."

She looked at him. He was still smiling, but the look of worry was present on his face. He looked down at the food in front of her. A small glace from her face to her plate was to reinforce his point.

"I'm not hungry." She lied. Her quick glance down did little to prove that. She tried to ignore her hunger and Bell's gaze as best as she could.

'Why did it have to be him!'

Bell, on the other hand, took a different approach to the situation.

"Well, you don't know what you're missing," Bell said his voice almost mocking her as he reached down to devour another sandwich.

She watched him out the corner of her eye.

"It's delicious, even if you're not hungry, you should at least try it."

She shook her head. "I-I just don't feel like eating okay!"

Her words were cold, but the slight hesitation made it clear to Bell she was putting up a front. A bright idea popped into his head.

"Well, in that case". He reached forward, moving her plate away from her. The reaction he got pleased him. She grabbed the plate and return it to her side. The thought of her food being taken away from her was enough to crack her facade.

"Ohh I thought you weren't hungry?" His mocking words caused her to realise her mistake a small blush formed on her face as she realised his little trick.

"I-It's not funny, that was a dirty trick!" She puffed out her cheeks as she looked away from him. However, this time sandwich in hand. Bell could only smile.

"Yeah well it got you to eat something, so I don't care." He picked up another sandwich this time he took the time to enjoy it now that he had broken her barrier. The two sat in quiet again, But this time the sad and uneasy atmosphere was swapped for one of enjoyment.

Time passed, and the two had slowly worked through the selection. Bell finished first mainly due to the fact Artemis ate slowly. Enjoying the flavour of each one and savouring the taste. He took the time to watch her. This moment of enjoyment for her. Similar to her first time in the market, he couldn't help but be glad she was enjoying herself.

Artemis had a similar thought process. 'He may have tricked me, but I'm glad he did. I suppose he really does care.'

She found herself enjoying herself if only just a little. The earlier thoughts were still playing on her mind, but she felt calmer about the situation. She took a deep breath and looked at Bell. His crimson eyes meet hers, something she enjoyed even if she couldn't say why. That being a common occurrence with him.

"I know I said before that my mind was made up, I was just going to leave and get on with my life." She took a quick pause looking to the wall in the distance.

"The truth is, I'm not sure anymore. I was never sure what I wanted to do. What would be best for me? When Hestia offered to take me in, I wanted to laugh, I wanted it to be a bad joke. But it wasn't."

Bell listened to her in silence. Not wanting to interrupt her. He waited patiently letting her speak her mind. He wasn't gonna risk distracting her now.

"The cold reality of my situation set in. I wanted to go back to the life I had. Just me and my familia. Hunting, laughing and enjoying life. But deep down, I know I can never have it."

She cleared her eyes of the oncoming tears. Holding back long enough for her to finish.

"I don't even know if my familia is alive. I may have nothing to go back to, and that fact scares me.

Bell felt her pain. The thought of not knowing what happened to those closest to you. The constant worry eating away at her.

"I'm sure they'll be okay…" He said, trying to reassure her, but in truth, he couldn't be so sure.

Artemis shook her head.

"Deep down, I know that's not true. I wanted to believe it, but I know that me losing my divinity means my blessing is gone as well. Which can only mean the worst."

Bell wasn't sure what he should say. He wished he could give her hope, but it was apparent she had given up.

"Whatever happened, I can only pray. If they're alive, that they live happy lives and if they're dead. That they didn't suffer…"

Bell could only nod in agreement. The sad realisation was she probably would never know. Bell could only offer her comfort as best as he could.

"They must have meant a lot to you?"

Artemis nodded. "They did. Even now, I can see each of their faces. The smiles and cries. The enjoyment and worries of each one. Even those I had disagreements with…" She went quiet again.

"I dream of being with them again. Sitting under the stars and talking before going on a hunt… But every time they disappear, leaving one by one. Until one remains. It's funny that we have the same conversation over and over. At first, I thought she was stupid but kept the thought in mind. Now I think she might have been on to something."

"What was it about?"

Artemis looked away a small blush forming on her face. "Nothing worth mentioning."

Bell was curious but didn't push the topic. Instead, he wondered more about what she was planning to do.

"So what do you think you'll do?"

Artemis had come to the point of the conversation she initially worried about. She looked around, taking a deep breath before giving him her full attention.

"I'm still not sure. As you already know, I'm not fond of being cramped up and unable to have my freedom questioned. Part of me will be giving that up if I accept Hestia's offer."

Bell shook his head." I don't think you will".

She looked at him. He was so confident in his response and with no hesitation. She wished she could respond with such confidence. "What makes you say that?"

"Like you said if Hestia really wanted you to live that life she would have locked you in and never let you leave without her knowing. But she didn't do that. I know she only wants what's best for you."

Artemis thought about it. Her uncertainty seemed to melt away.

'How can one man have this effect on me? He annoys me with his innocence, but i can't help but admire his kindness, his smile his...'

A small tear started to form, but she swept it away.

"I can say one thing for certain that I enjoy about this city."

Bell smiled "What's that?"

"You Bell."

If there was ever a moment when Bell was sure he was blushing, it was certainly at that moment.

"M-me b-but why?" He was unsure what he had done that could have possibly earned a response.

'Yeah I saved her but what else could she be thankful for? I only did what I would have done for anyone else.'

Artemis moved her chair slightly, so she was closer to him. A smile on her face.

"Ever since I met you, you've shown nothing but care and kindness. You've given up your time to look after me. Entertain me when I've felt down, and you even saved my life. I can see why Hestia is so fond of you."

Bell laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "You think?"

"Im certain…" She went quiet as she found her hand resting on his.

"Bell, can I ask something? A request of sorts?"

Bell nodded. "Of course ask away,"

"While I haven't made up my mind about what I plan to do that doesn't mean im just gonna ignore both options… So I was wondering if…"

She paused for a moment as she blushed with embarrassment. "If you would give me a proper tour of the city. I still have yet to see everything this city has to offer and…

"I'd love to." Bell did not wait for her to finish, He was happy that she was open to the idea at all. He smiled but felt his face heat up slightly as he realised he was holding her hands.

"Ohh thank you, Bell. I hope it isn't gonna be too much of a bother on your schedule?"

Bell just chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not like I had one before this."

Artemis, in her moment of joy, jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him. Bringing him into a hug. Bell didn't say anything due to the sudden surprise, But he remained quiet and enjoyed the warm embrace for as long as he could.

Suddenly and Abruptly, Artemis released her embrace and quickly returned to her seat. Her face was as red as Bells eyes.

"S-Sorry about that." She said after realising what she had done.

"I-its okay…"

The two sat in silence until the waiter made his return.

"I hope everything was to your liking?"

"It was thank you," Bell said, looking at Artemis.

The waiter leaned closer to Bell. "good job".

Bell gave the man a confused look. But the waiter nodded his head in Artemis direction. It took him a second, but he caught on to what he meant.

"Good well, can I offer you anything else? A dessert perhaps?"

The two shook their heads, and the waiter just nodded in response. Bell paid the bill, happy that the situation sorted itself out.

"Thank You, sir, please take as much time as you need if you want anything to drink ill be happy to get it for you."

"Thank you, but I believe we won't be here much longer."

"Great well we hope to see you two again soon, for another date perhaps?" The waiter suggested before leaving the two alone.

The sudden suggestion left Bell speechless. However, before he could correct the man he had already returned to the store, leaving the two to another awkward silence. Unable to look at one another.

"W-we should get going."

...

General Pov

So here we are again. Another chapter, another Bell and Artemis focused chapter. Just what we needed. A little bonding over a meal. What's not to love? Soo next chapter 30. Damn never thought id be saying that. So expect something good. Or maybe not. Who knows what ill do.

As all ways thanks for taking the time to read, Let me know what you like, disliked or think I could have done differently. I realise I'm behind on fixing problems in previous chapters but I'm attempting to get a point were I can get it all done at once. But I'm keeping note of what needs fixing. Again thanks it helps me a lot.

P.S Sorry to everyone that has to put up with my shitty grammar and common mistakes. I'm not good at spotting this kind of shit. I understand it off-putting to some of you and I am trying but I can't promise it will improve right away.

Discord link: /ntNBe2


End file.
